Un Reto de Vida
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: Un corazon dañado, un compromiso imposible de evadir y la oportunidad para llevar una vida diferente
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

_Muchos años desde que estos jóvenes salieran de su país para cumplir su sueño, ser los mejores futbolistas del mundo. En un principio comenzaron como rivales, aun en los habitantes de su ciudad natal esta gravado el recuerdo de su primer desafío, el niño recién llegado retaba al gran Genzo Wakabayashi, pero ahora el destino los reunió en el mismo equipo, no en la selección japonesa a la que habían vuelto invencible, sino el Barcelona, a quien al igual que el conjunto nipón, nadie lograba vencer._

_Ahora en el campo de juego disputaban nuevamente la final de la Champions League ante uno de sus grandes rivales Kojiro Hyuga quien nunca los pudo vencer en Japón ni ahora en el Barcelona; pero como habían llegado hasta ahí, todo empezó 13 años antes, justo después de conseguir el boleto a los juegos olímpicos._

Los problemas con el técnico del Hamburgo lo orillaron a adelantar su salida del equipo, si bien era un hecho por todos conocido que ninguno de los dos podía continuar en el mismo equipo Genzo se adelanto y decidió incorporarse a los entrenamientos de la selección que en esos momentos se encontraba en apuros para conseguir el tan ansiado boleto olímpico, otro de los sueños y desafíos para la llamada generación dorada.

Con la ausencia de las grandes figuras, los jóvenes japoneses sacaron la casta y obtuvieron su pase para la justa olímpica todo gracias a la magnifica actuación de Taro Misaki quien se echo el equipo a los hombros en los momentos mas difíciles. Aunque estaba feliz por conseguir su objetivo, tenia otra preocupación, no tenia equipo, aunque el dinero era lo de menos para un joven como el que provenía de una familia acaudalada sabia que para un jugador profesional es fundamental mantenerse activo y en competencia para obtener el mas alto rendimiento.

Único hijo del primer matrimonio de Kuno y Nabiki Wakabayashi creció lleno de lujos y comodidades que lo volvieron un hombre malcriado, caprichoso, prepotente, engreído acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad, hasta que un pequeño de su misma edad lo puso en su lugar; si bien había cambiado, sobre todo en su trato con sus amigos aun conservaba algo de ese carácter y la prueba estaba en el fugaz matrimonio que contrajo en una de sus escapadas a Las Vegas, nadie sabia nada al respecto pues a las pocas semanas solicito el divorcio, pero esa unión le traería consecuencias inesperadas que le darían un cambio radical a su vida.

Al volver a Hamburgo recibió la llamada del dueño del equipo, tenían una junta para decidir su futuro próximo. Puntual acudió a la cita, entre mas pronto encontrara un equipo mejor, no deseaba quedarse a tras de sus compañeros.

"Como sabrás Genzo, la relación entre tu y el técnico no es nada buena, y tu actitud al abandonar el equipo no ayudo mucho que digamos, sabemos que eres el mejor portero, pero no podemos permitir que pases por alto a ninguna autoridad por eso el consejo ha decidido dar por terminado tu contrato, serás libre de fichar con quien desees"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente Señor, la relación se ha vuelto insostenible y también por eso decidí adelantar mi salida, agradezco de ante mano todo lo que han hecho por mi y jamás olvidare todo lo que este equipo me dio"

"Buena suerte Genzo y espero que pronto podamos vernos, aunque sea como rivales"

El joven asintió y salió a la cancha para despedirse de sus ahora ex compañeros

"Así es el destino Gen, todos los profesionales algún día debemos cambiar de equipo, esta vez te toco a ti, quizás mañana sea mi turno"

"Claro Kaltz es el destino, hay que buscar nuevos horizontes, quien sabe, a lo mejor volveremos a estar en el mismo equipo"

"Pero mientras eso sucede no dudes que haré hasta lo imposible por anotarte un gol"

"En tus sueños Helman, en tus sueños"

"Hasta pronto amigo, cuídate y suerte"

"Gracias Kaltz, nos vemos"

Apenas llego a su casa y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de llamadas que tenia, todas de diferentes representantes de equipos europeos que al saber de su inminente salida se proponían ficharlo para sus respectivos equipos, pero la propuesta que mas le llamo la atención fue la del Barcelona, aunque el equipo tenia un portero sólido en algunas jornadas había cometido errores que le costaron puntos y ahora aunque con Tsubasa como titular recuperaban terreno seguían dependiendo de los resultados de sus rivales directos en la tabla para lograr la cima de la liga, además representaba la oportunidad de jugar nuevamente al lado de su amigo, como cuando eran niños, aunque ahora eran profesionales y Tsubasa estaba casado y próximo a convertirse en padre "quien lo diría Tsubasa, antes ni te atrevías a ver directamente a los ojos a Anego y ahora ya hasta la embarazaste, me pregunto que pensaras de jugar de nuevo juntos"

"Casa de la familia Ozora"

"Que propio Tsubasa, veo que ya te educo Sanae"

"Jajajaja hola Genzo, como estas, felicidades por conseguir el pase a los olímpicos"

"Acaso dudabas de nosotros"

"Claro que no, solo que las cosas se pusieron algo difíciles, o no?"

"Bah, es que nos gusta ponerle emoción a todo, por casualidad estas comiendo Tsubasa?"

"Ups, lo siento, es que, has probado el helado de nuez con galletas de chocolate? Es delicioso!"

"No me digas que son los antojos? Solo espero que no te pongas sentimental o te den los dolores de parto"

"Jajaja ya te enteraste?"

"Y como no quieres que sepa, si sales cantando y bailando con un balón bajo tu playera en televisión! Muchas felicidades amigo, serán unos padres excelentes y esperare con ansia al pequeño Tsubasa para entrenar al fútbol"

"Gracias Genzo, y ya veras como mi hijo también te anotara un gol"

"Pues si es como tu no lo dudo, solo tenemos que alejarlo de Ryo, no vaya a querer enseñarle su técnica facial!"

"Tienes razón, entre su técnica facial y sus autogoles no es muy buena influencia para mi bebe, Sanae manda saludos y dice que dejemos de criticar a su amigo"

"Solo mientras se aleja del teléfono! Es broma, pero dime, que pensarías de volver a jugar juntos?"

"Pues pronto lo haremos en las olimpiadas"

"No, me refiero a jugar para el mismo equipo, te gustaría que ambos jugáramos para el Barcelona?"

"Hablas en serio? Había escuchado sobre tu posible salida del Hamburgo, pero pensé que llevaría algo mas de tiempo, pero encantado de jugar nuevamente a tu lado amigo, contigo en la portería no habrá rival capaz de vencernos"

"Estupendo, será cuestión de arreglar algunos asuntos con los directivos y quizá antes de lo que piensas estaremos compartiendo la misma cancha, lo malo es que no se cumplirá el sueño de Anego"

"Con un demonio Genzo! Que no me llames así!"

"Tsubasa, porque no me dijiste que me tenias en altavoz!, mil disculpas señora Ozora, tan mal marido es mi amigo que no ha logrado endulzarte el carácter?"

"Mi esposo es un amor, son tus comentarios y las hormonas las que me ponen así, alguno de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez venga una niña y no un pequeño Tsubasa? También le enseñarían a jugar al fútbol?"

"Eh? Ah no! Claro que no Sanae, eso es venganza tuya por haberte llamado Anego"

"Pero piénsalo bien Genzo, son las mismas posibilidades de dar a luz a un niño que a una niña, te lo imaginas Tsubasa, una pequeñita con tus ojos, y mi cabello, que corra a abrazarte y besarte cada que te vea, un capullito que te amara sobre todas las cosas"

"Tsubasa! Despierta! Ya te imagino con tu sonrisa de idiota y tu mirada soñadora imaginándote a tu hija, pero nada! El primero tiene que ser hombre, muy hombre, el futuro capitán japonés, ya después vendrán todos los capullos que quieras... o acaso quieres una pequeña Sanae que te acompañe a todos los juegos y en una de esas se enamore de un futbolista como su papa?"

"Cálmense ustedes dos, ya dejen de pelear, ya sea con un varón o una mujer con lo que Dios decida bendecir mi hogar yo lo voy a amar por igual, pero en caso de que sea una pequeñita, el campo de soccer será el ultimo lugar que pise"

"Me agrada tu idea Tsubasa, bueno chicos, los dejo, aun tengo cosas que poner en orden pero espero que pronto podamos reunirnos en Barcelona, cuídense mucho y cuiden a cometìn"

El cambio era bueno, necesitaba dejar a tras muchos problemas, jugaría para uno de los mejores equipos del mundo al lado de su amigo, la vida le sonreía lo único malo es que quizá se toparía nuevamente con su padre quien había concentrado en España las oficinas controladoras de sus empresas, todo gracias a la maravillosa influencia de su madrastra y sus medias hermanas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Las cosas marchaban a las mil maravillas, la directiva del Barcelona se porto de forma excelente y rápidamente llegaron a un acuerdo en relación al contrato y a las engorrosas cuestiones del dinero, además de brindarle todas las facilidades para mudarse de ciudad, mientras arreglaban su departamento se quedaría con sus amigos además quería comprobar los rumores sobre el excelente sazón de Sanae y no aguantaba para jugarle algunas bromas a su amigo al verlo en el entorno familiar.

"Bienvenido a Barcelona amigo" expreso Tsubasa al momento que le daba un efusivo abrazo a Genzo

"Gracias amigos por recibirme en su hogar y a ver donde esta ese pequeñín" posó su mano sobre el vientre de su amiga donde un incipiente bulto comenzaba a formarse "verdad que eres un pequeño Tsubasa? Que son inventos de tu Mami eso de que eres una niña, es mas miren, son dos! Así formaremos mas rápido el equipo de fútbol"

Una cara de espanto tenía la futura mamá mientras Tsubasa no podía contener la risa ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Su primera oportunidad en el campo fue casi inmediata, el portero titular se lesiono en un encuentro ínter escuadras que tenían previo al encuentro de la copa del Rey, oportunidad que Genzo no desaprovecho para mostrar todas sus cualidades y hacerse de una vez por todas del puesto titular; impuso un nuevo record en la liga, 754 minutos sin recibir gol, su hazaña le dio la vuelta al mundo, todos hablaban del nuevo Barcelona que liderado por las jóvenes promesas japonesas levantaban la mano por el fútbol asiático y le enviaban un mensaje a los llamados gigantes sobre todo a Brasil, que su hegemonía no permanecería por mas tiempo.

Fue de esa forma que Kuno Wakabayashi se entero que su único hijo varón llevaba casi tres meses en España, se molestó ante la indiferencia que su hijo mostraba para con el, aunque reconocía que gran parte era su culpa, los abandono a el y a su madre después de una aventura con la que antes fuera su secretaria y ahora era su esposa; tatuada en su mente tenia la escena cuando le comunico a su hijo sobre su decisión, los dejaba a ellos dos por la mujer a quien había embarazado, las palabras de su hijo lo atormentaban casi a diario, le había dicho que tenia que cumplir su responsabilidad con su hijo por nacer y fue entonces que Genzo le respondió "Y que soy yo, acaso soy menos hijo tuyo o porque lo prefieres a el sobre mi" desde ese día la relación entre los dos se fracturo para siempre, su nuevo matrimonio no fue lo que esperaba la adrenalina, la pasión, todo murió a los pocos meses del nacimiento de su primera hija, su esposa no se dedicaba mas que a comprar y fastidiarle la vida, descuidaba su hogar y a sus hijas pero el nunca quiso divorciarse nuevamente, no quería cometer con sus hijas el error que cometió con Genzo, además de tomarlo todo como una especie de castigo por los injusticias cometidas contra su primogénito. Claro que eso jamás lo aceptaría ante su hijo.

Por su parte Genzo se encontraba disfrutando de su nuevo hogar en el que apenas y había pasado tiempo, todo debido a la intensa agenda del equipo que además de jugar en la Liga Española también participaba en la Copa del Rey y la Champions League, el sonido del timbre lo hizo levantarse de su sofá donde tranquilamente veía una película.

Nunca espero llevarse tamaña sorpresa, creía que todo había terminado, pero ahora estaba ahí frente a el, su pasado lo estaba reclamando

"Angela? Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Puedo pasar?"

Solo asintió y le indico el camino hacia la sala, no salía de su asombro, su ex esposa estaba ahí en España, después de un año de su separación, pero lo que en realidad lo tenia así era el bultito rosa que llevaba en sus brazos.

"No esperaba verte, hace tanto tiempo... como has estado?"

"Embarazada"

"Esa bebe es tu hija, como se llama?"

"Matilda, tiene tres meses y medio de edad"

Entonces el mundo le cayo encima, las matemáticas no fallaban, esa niña muy probablemente era su hija, eso tenia que ser una broma, ella no podía haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo, no después de saber todo lo que podía quitarle en un asunto como este, en tal caso que hacia ahí, porque ahora.

"Tres meses y medio? No querrás decir que esa niña... es mía?"

"Puedes hacerle todas las pruebas que quieras, no hay ningún problema, todas corroboraran tu paternidad"

"Y porque hasta ahora me entero? Yo tenia derecho a saber de su existencia desde el principio!"

"Después de cómo terminamos no esperabas que corriera a tu lado a informarte que estaba embarazada! Recuerda como me trataste! Te merecías este castigo"

"Como siempre, solo piensas en ti, pero que cambio como para que ahora vengas a presentarme a la bebe"

"Simple, ya me canse de ser madre, yo no nací para esto, quiero retomar mi carrera de modelo y no puedo hacerlo con una niña en mis brazos, pensaba darla en adopción pero porque desaprovechar la oportunidad de obtener algo a cambio, después de todo tuve que cargar con ella durante nueve meses en mi vientre y cuidarla por otros tres mas"

"Que quieres?"

"Quiero diez millones de euros por darte su custodia y un millón al año hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad"

"Eres una maldita!"

"Como quieras cariño, pero apresúrate con tu decisión, sabes que no soy muy paciente y en cualquier momento puedo desaparecer junto con tu hija y no volverás a saber de nosotras; cuando tengas tu decisión búscame en el hotel que esta frente a la alcaldía"

Sabia que algún día iba a pagar caro el error que cometió al casarse con esa mujer pero ahora que haría? Estaba de por medio el bienestar de una inocente, pero el no tenia ni idea de cómo cuidar de un bebe, con trabajos y cuidaba de si mismo, fue entonces que recordó a su padre, y la forma en que se separaron, eso basto para decidirlo, su hija no pagaría por sus errores, ella no viviría lo mismo que el vivió.

Tomó el teléfono y cito a Tsubasa y Sanae en su departamento así como a un abogado especializado en asuntos familiares tendría que hacerlo todo de tal forma que ella no volviera a aparecerse en su vida.

"Que tu que?" pregunto un incrédulo Tsubasa al escuchar la confesión de su amigo

"Hace un año me case en Las Vegas y producto de esa relación tengo una hija"

"No lo puedo creer, es en serio?"

"Tan serio como un ataque al corazón"

"Vaya, no me lo esperaba"

"Créemelo, yo tampoco, me acabo de enterar por eso los llame y también al abogado que no tarda en llegar, esta mujer quiere venderme a mi propia hija"

"Y que piensas hacer Genzo?" intervino Sanae

"Si compruebo que la niña es mía voy a pelear por ella, por eso necesito al abogado"

En eso estaban cuando nuevamente suena el timbre, rápidamente Genzo fue a abrir, ni tenia tiempo que perder, sabia que Angela cumpliría su amenaza de desaparecer si percibía que no obtendría lo que quería.

Pusieron en antecedentes al abogado, no le oculto ningún detalle sobre su relación previa ni de los términos en que se llevo su matrimonio ni la pesadilla que se convirtió la separación.

"Dígame señor Wakabayashi, usted cree que su ex esposa cumpla sus amenazas?"

"Así es abogado, por eso lo llame" 

"En todo caso tendremos que ceder a sus demandas, cuenta usted con los recursos para cumplir con lo que pide?"

"Por dinero no se detenga"

"En todo caso le haremos una contraoferta, mañana a primera hora contactare con ella para agendar las pruebas de ADN y comenzare con la redacción de los papeles para obtener la custodia de su hija"

"Le repito, a cualquier costo quiero a mi hija, no se detenga por nada"

"Así será señor a primera hora tendrá noticias mías"

Se quedo un poco mas tranquilo después de charlar con el abogado, pero de quedarse con su hija aun tendría muchos mas problemas que resolver y no tenia ni idea de cómo. Sus amigos notaron su preocupación por eso lo abrazaron y le expresaron su apoyo incondicional.

"Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa" dijo Tsubasa

"Tsubasa y yo te ayudaremos a cuidar de ella, veras como juntos salimos adelante, mis hijos son afortunados, ya tienen una prima que los espera"

"Hijos?" pregunto Genzo

"Con todo esto no te había dicho que fuimos a un ultrasonido, parece que eres vidente, dos varones son los que vienen en camino" respondió un orgulloso Tsubasa

"Quizás algún día nuestros hijos se casen" bromeo Sanae

"Ay Dios mío que pronto estoy pagando por todo!"

Ninguno evito reírse ante lo dicho por Genzo, se dieron cuenta que estaban unidos y así juntos saldrían adelante sin importar lo que se interpusiera en su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El abogado actuó con rapidez, todo gracias al interés mostrado por Angela quien no veía la hora de ser libre nuevamente, libre y con mucho dinero para disfrutar, por su parte Genzo tuvo que echar mano del fideicomiso que sus padres habían creado para el, por primera vez se sentía agradecido de ser un Wakabayashi.

Sus sospechas fueron comprobadas con las pruebas genéticas, Matilda era su hija, ahora solo esperaba que Angela aceptara la propuesta para poder deshacerse definitivamente de ella, una mujer así no merecía ser madre.

"Satisfecho?"

"Aun no, no me gustan los términos de tu trato"

"Entonces piensas regatear por tu hija?"

"De ninguna manera, tengo una mejor propuesta y será la única que te haga, tu decides si aceptas o no"

"No juegues conmigo Genzo, sabes bien de lo que soy capaz y no dudare en desaparecer con tu hija"

"Porque te conozco es que pensé en este arreglo, te entrego 50 millones de euros, en un solo pago, depositados en el banco que tu elijas, sin ninguna excepción, pero a cambio deberás renunciar para siempre a tu hija, así como a cualquier derecho sobre ella o sobre los bienes que llegue a heredar, no podrás acercarte a menos de 5 Km. a la redonda de donde se encuentre, y ella tendrá una nueva acta de nacimiento donde no figure tu nombre como su madre, aceptas?"

Se quedo muda de asombro, nunca imagino que Genzo le ofrecería tal cantidad de dinero, era prácticamente el doble de lo que en un principio planteo, el doble y todo por deshacerse de su hija, era mejor de lo que esperaba, después de todo esa niña solo era un estorbo en su camino.

"De acuerdo, pero tendremos que hacer todo mañana mismo"

"Perfecto, nos reuniremos a las 9:00 am en el despacho de mi abogado"

"Y Genzo, prepárate, tus noches de dormir a pierna suelta se terminaron"

Se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios, todo salía a pedir de boca, mientras el joven portero pensaba sobre el cinismo de esa mujer y de lo caro que estaba pagando por ser tan impulsivo.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, no estaba preparado para ser padre, pero tampoco podía permitir que una hija suya vagara por el mundo, pensaba en la forma en que su vida iba a cambiar, no mas fiestas, no mas viajes con los amigos, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el como iba a cuidar de su hija, si bien Sanae se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella no lo iba a poder hacer por mucho tiempo, con sus casi cinco meses de embarazo pronto necesitaría reposo y después con la llegada de los gemelos tendría suficiente trabajo como para agregarle un bebe mas. Necesitaba contratar una niñera, una buena niñera y pronto, ya después arreglaría la forma de cuidar de la bebe cuando el equipo saliera de gira.

Para cuando llego al despacho Angela ya lo estaba esperando, no disimulaba la alegría que le daba el deshacerse de su hija quien dormía tranquilamente en su carriola, ajena a todo el mal que la rodeaba.

Todo se realizo de una manera increíblemente rápida, en lo que hicieron la transferencia de fondos Angela apresuradamente firmo los papeles que el abogado preparó, ni siquiera se molesto en leerlos.

"Muy bien señora, ya puede disponer de su dinero en el momento que quiera"

"Gracias señores, es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes"

"Espero no volver a verte nunca en mi vida"

"Como gustes cariño, lo que te haga dormir mejor"

Salió de la oficina sin siquiera voltear a ver por ultima vez a su hija, mientras a Genzo se le partía el corazón, no creía como alguien podía ser tan duro e insensible sobre todo con alguien tan pequeño e indefenso, fue entonces que por primera vez, lentamente se fue acercando a ella quien ya tenia sus ojitos abiertos, como esperando a que su padre le hablara. Sus brazos temblaban al acercarse para tomarla, pero al momento que la puso sobre su pecho sintió como la vida volvía a su cuerpo, ahí supo de donde obtendría las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante y cuando su hija le sonrió supo que todo estaría bien.

Los Ozora se encontraban en el departamento de Genzo, esperaban darle una sorpresa a su llegada, no se esperaban que las diligencias se llevaran así de rápido por lo que los sorprendidos fueron ellos.

Sanae colocaba unas calcomanías de flores y mariposas sobre la blanca pared, mientras su esposo se quebraba la cabeza tratando de armar la cuna para la pequeña

"Espero que termines de armarla antes de que empiecen los juegos olímpicos o Japón tendrá que jugar sin ti" comento divertida la joven al notar el nulo avance de su esposo en la tarea que se le encargo

"Que graciosa, como tu solo tienes que pegar flores, pero checa este instructivo! Además esta en inglés!"

"Por casualidad revisaste el reverso donde las instrucciones están en español? Apúrate que todavía te falta el guardarropa, el cambiador y la mecedora"

"Pobre de mi, condenado a inútiles trabajos forzados y sin siquiera obtener un beso de mi amada esposa"

Entonces Sanae abandono su tarea y se dirigió hacia donde un distraído Tsubasa unía piezas de lo que seria la cuna, sin esperar a que notara su cercanía le planto un rápido beso en los labios y giro para volver a su trabajo, pero en eso su esposo la sujeto por la cintura para evitar que se fuera

"Y por ese beso quieres que arme todo eso?" dijo señalando el montón de cajas apiladas en el cuarto

"Venga para acá mi hermosa princesa con su precioso cargamento"

El beso que le dio fue lleno de amor, ternura y pasión, le hizo recordar aquellos que compartían en la intimidad de su alcoba, aquellos que probablemente compartieron en el momento de concebir a sus hijos, pero entonces una voz familiar los hizo recordar el lugar en donde estaban.

"Pero como se atreven a dar semejante espectáculo frente a mi hija!"

Avergonzados como si fueran un par de adolescentes descubiertos por sus padres, rojos como tomates se separaron tratando de recuperar la compostura

"Genzo, no te esperábamos tan temprano" se justifico Tsubasa

"Obviamente no! Par de picarones, ahora entiendo el porque de los gemelos"

"Que de malo tiene que bese a mi esposo! Si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste una de las celestinas que nos unió, o me equivoco?"

"Ok ok ustedes ganan, pero solo no lo olviden cuando descubran a alguno de sus pequeños con su novia"

"Creo que quien no deberá olvidarlo eres tu, y mas si esa novia es tu hija" dijo divertida Sanae

"Oigan, eso es injusto, porque siempre empezamos con ustedes y terminamos conmigo"

"Se llama karma Genzo, todo lo que haces se te regresa"

"Suficiente, dejemos el karma por la paz antes de que siga mordiéndome el trasero, ahora es un honor para mi presentarles a la señorita Matilda Wakabayashi" dijo mientras destapaba el pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos, mostrando a una hermosa y sonriente niña quien inmediatamente se robo el corazón de los que ahora en adelante serian sus tíos.

"Es preciosa, tiene tus ojos, solo espero que no haya heredado tu carácter" dijo Tsubasa

"Puedo cargarla?" pregunto Sanae

Genzo asintió y con mucho cuidado puso a su hija en los brazos de su amiga, era como si la niña los conociera desde siempre, nunca protesto por estar con personas desconocidas sino que por el contrario no dejaba de sonreír.

"Bueno, me van a explicar que están haciendo aquí y que son todas esas cajas"

"Queríamos darte una sorpresa, seria el primer regalo que Matilda recibiría, le compramos algunas cosas que necesitará, no estábamos muy seguros de que estarías preparado para recibirla" explicó Tsubasa

"Algunas cosas? Parece que se trajeron toda la tienda"

"La culpa es de Sanae, cada cosa que veía se le antojaba yo solo iba de cargador"

"No es que todo se me antojase, es que esto es lo mínimo que se necesita para cuidar a un bebe, o dime Genzo, tienes pañales? Biberones? Leche? Ropa?" dijo en forma acusadora la señora Ozora

"Mis disculpas Sanae, ya sabes como somos los hombres, muchas gracias por todo amigos, no se como pagárselos"

"Ni lo menciones, no lo agradecerás tanto cuando tengas que ayudarme a armar estos muebles"

Se pusieron manos a la obra en el cuarto de Matilda, con la ayuda de Sanae armaron los muebles rápidamente, ninguno de los jugadores sabia leer instrucciones como lo pudo comprobar la señora Ozora. Una vez finalizado el trabajo se dedico a explicarle a Genzo la forma de preparar biberones y cambiar pañales, le dio su primer baño a Matilda y después de alimentarla la arrullo hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

A partir de ese día establecieron una rutina, Genzo dejaría a Matilda en casa de los Ozora de camino a los entrenamientos, seria hasta que encontrara una niñera y mientras que a Sanae se lo permitiera su embarazo, el resto del tiempo el se encargaría del cuidado de su hija.

El tiempo lo volvió un experto papá y aunque ya Matilda tenia una nana a el le encantaba hacerse cargo de su hija, jamás en su vida pensó que se pudiera amar a alguien de esa manera, por mas que lo pensaba no lo entendía, pero no le importaba, solo sabia que esa pequeña ahora era su vida.

Sus compañeros de equipo y de la selección lo admiraban por la forma en que estaba llevando las cosas, incluso sus entrenadores se mostraban flexibles en las concentraciones y entrenamientos permitían la visita de Matilda quien se robo el corazón de todos de forma inmediata, incluso de Hyuga que siempre tenia algún regalo para ella y estando el presente no dejaba que ningún otro la tomara en brazos.

¨Ven acá primor, cómo es posible que una preciosidad como tu tenga un padre tan feo?" dijo Hyuga al tomar a Matilda de los brazos de su padre quien iba llegando al entrenamiento de la selección.

"Hey Kojiro, no puedes siquiera esperar a que Genzo salude por lo menos? También nosotros queremos ver a la niña!" reclamó Ryo al ver nuevamente que Hyuga no tenia la menor intención de prestarles a Matilda

"Pues tu querrás verla pero ella a ti no, verdad preciosa que tu no quieres ver a Ryo, verdad que no" respondió mientras le hablaba tiernamente a la pequeña "verdad que prefieres a tu tío Kojiro"

"Claro como ya esta acostumbrada a estar entre gruñones, como su papá y Sanae"

"Ya deja de molestar Ishizaki, mejor ve a practicar tu técnica facial a ver si a si se te quita lo feo"

"Ustedes dos dejen de pelear, esta princesa se va a quedar con Kumi en lo que ustedes entrenan y mas vale que lo hagan bien o tendrán trabajo extra" ordeno el entrenador mientras le quitaba la niña a un molesto Kojiro

Dicen que los amigos son la disculpa que Dios nos ofrece por la familia que nos dio y Genzo así lo confirmó, poco después de la llegada de su hija decidió hablar con sus padres para informarles sobre su nieta, su madre apenas y mostró interés mientras que su padre se enojó debido a la forma en que la niña llego a la familia. Ninguno de los dos se dignó a ir a conocer a su nieta, mucho menos sus medias hermanas con quienes tenia pésima relación, pero para eso tenia sus amigos, su verdadera familia, quienes se ocupaban de todo y remediaban todo, todo menos su soledad.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Tres años después de la llegada de su hija se encontraban nuevamente en Japón, se consiguió la medalla de oro en los juegos olímpicos y dos años después la generación dorada de Japón hacia historia al ganar la copa mundial de fútbol de mayores por primera vez, pero ahora la ocasión del festejo no era algún triunfo futbolístico, sino el matrimonio del Tigre Japonés, y algunos consideraban este acontecimiento mas difícil de conseguir incluso que la copa mundial, por eso no podían faltar en esa fecha tan especial, además como pedido especial del novio Matilda Wakabayashi seria la encargada de llevar los anillos, escoltada por sus inseparables primos Hayate y Daibu Ozora.

"Cariño puedes vigilar un momento a Hayate en lo que le arreglo la corbata a Daibu?" pidió una ajetreada Sanae a su esposo al ver que su hijo mayor salía corriendo justo después de que su madre terminara de peinarlo, a este paso nunca llegarían a tiempo a la iglesia.

"Emergencia!" entro gritando Genzo mientras llevaba cargada a Matilda "Sanae, yo me puedo encargar de perseguir a Hayate o de arreglarle la corbata a Daibu pero por favor, no tengo la menor idea de cómo arreglar el cabello de Maty con esta cosa!" dijo señalando la corona de flores que debía usar su hija en la ceremonia.

"Tsubasa, termina de arreglar a tu hijo, Genzo busca a Hayate y princesa ven acá, veamos porque se complico tanto tu padre"

Para cuando Genzo atrapo a Hayate este ya estaba hecho un desastre, las rodillas de su pantalón llenas de tierra, el saco desaparecido y estaba despeinado, por suerte Sanae ya había terminado de arreglar a Matilda y los subió a todos al auto para irse a la iglesia, ya en el camino se encargaría de dejarlo mas o menos decente, a veces sentía que no tenia dos hijos sino cinco contando a su esposo, su amigo y Matilda.

Kojiro estaba nervioso y desesperado y aunque aun no llegaba la novia el hecho de que sus amigos llegaran justo a tiempo casi lo saca de sus casillas, Sanae y Matilda estaban preciosas, Genzo y Tsubasa iban muy elegantes y los gemelos tuvieron que salir solo con un chaleco ya que Hayate perdió su saco y tuvieron que quitárselo también a Daibu, pero si nadie les hubiera contado la odisea que sus padres vivieron para llegar a la boda no se lo hubieran creído ya que se veían realmente encantadores.

La iglesia estaba repleta, estaban todos los familiares de la pareja y sus amigos de la selección se encontraban presentes y la escena se repetiría constantemente, al parecer Kojiro había iniciado la fiebre de las bodas, hoy era su matrimonio, en quince días se celebraría la de Hikaru y Yoshiko y le seguirían las de Jun y Yaoi, Ryo y Yukari y la lista seguía.

Los gemelos lograron mantenerse quietos durante la ceremonia, pero ya se desquitarían en la recepción, el jardín que estaba junto al salón donde celebraban mostraba una infinidad de oportunidades de diversión.

"Maki se ve preciosa verdad" comento Sanae a su esposo mientras bailaban

"No tanto como tu, pero eso quedara entre nosotros" respondió al tiempo que la besaba, solo las palabras de sus amigos que bailaban junto a ellos los hicieron volver a la realidad

"Cuídense de no opacar a los novios" les dijo Taro, haciendo que se ruborizaran "Ya vieron que tierno se ve Genzo, jamás hubiera pensado que seria tan buen padre" señalo hacia donde su amigo bailaba con su hija que estaba parada sobre sus zapatos.

"Así es Taro, Matilda es su adoración, pero creo que es hora de que busque una pareja, a pesar de tener a su hija se siente solo" añadió Sanae.

"Creo que si no se anima tendremos que encontrarle alguna victima y pronto" menciono como broma Tsubasa "Por cierto Tarito, tu cuando te nos vas a decidir? No hagas esperar mucho a Julieta o terminaras como Genzo" ahora fue el turno de sus amigos para ruborizarse

"Este ejem, mmm, oigan ustedes están como recién casados, pero en donde quedaron ese par de pillos que tienen por hijos?"

La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa

"Ay por Dios" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de espanto, estaban disfrutando tanto de la fiesta que se olvidaron que sus hijos también estaban en la recepción y hacia un buen rato que no los escuchaban, pero apenas se disponían a buscarlos cuando un par de torbellinos entraron corriendo mientras decían "fue un accidente" señal inequívoca para sus padres de que ya habían cometido una travesura.

"Tranquilos hijos, quieren explicarse" dijo Tsubasa mientras se ponía de rodillas para estar a la altura de sus hijos los cuales ya tenían sus ropas llenas de tierra

"Dile tu"

"No tu eres el mayor"

"Pero solo por un minuto, además tu fuiste quien le pegaste"

"Porque tu me dijiste!"

El pobre de Tsubasa solo volteaba de un niño a otro tratando de adivinar en que nuevo lío se habían metido sus hijos, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque en ese momento llego un muy mojado Ryo con la cara roja evidentemente golpeada por un balón.

"Sabes papi, creo que la técnica facial de mi tío no es tan buena, solo le tiré y se cayo en la fuente" inocentemente confesó Daibu

"Sip, ni aguanta nada, yo lo vi todito, creo que tío exagero sus historias de que gracias a su rostro salvaron partidos importantes" agrego Hayate a la historia de su hermano.

"Pero te juro que fue un accidente!" seguía alegando Daibu

"Cariño, cuando te caíste de la cama eso fue un accidente, golpear a alguien con un balón suena mas como un plan" intervino Sanae

"Aaaaaaaargh! Puedo perdonarles que me hayan golpeado, tirado, echado a perder mi estancia en la boda, pero nunca que pongan en duda la eficacia de mi técnica!"

Los niños solo bajaron sus cabezas, estaban avergonzados de su comportamiento, no era el momento ni el lugar para poner a prueba a su tío.

"Lo sentimos mucho tío, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometemos" dijeron los dos en voz baja

"Tranquilos pequeños, acepto su disculpa pero tendrán que darme la revancha no se puede quedar así mi honor"

Esas palabras hicieron cambiar sus caritas e inmediatamente levantaron sus rostros mostrando esas sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera, aunque eran muy traviesos tenían en sus manos el corazón de todos.

"Gracias tío!"

Lo rodearon en un inesperado pero tierno abrazo, no les importo que ellos también se fueran a mojar, se giraron y fueron a sentarse en la mesa junto a sus papas, no sin antes decir "pero pon mas atención la próxima vez"

Genzo no lo había notado, pero era observado constantemente por una joven que se encontraba del otro lado del salón. Además de ser soltero, rico y famoso, el ser un buen padre lo volvía mas atractivo para las mujeres y aunque tenia tiempo de no salir con alguna, esa noche las cosas cambiarían y no precisamente para bien.

Regina Cannavaro era una publicista italiana, trabajaba para la Juventus, el equipo de Kojiro, apenas iniciaba su carrera pero gracias a sus relaciones personales y a su ambición llego a uno de los clubes mas importantes de la liga italiana. Ahora se encontraba ante uno de los personajes mas enigmáticos y atractivos del fútbol mundial, Genzo Wakabayashi, si antes sentía una atracción hacia el, ahora al verlo fuera del ámbito deportivo, conviviendo con sus amigos y familia como cualquier persona se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

"Lo siento señorita, le hice daño?" se disculpo Genzo después de chocar 'accidentalmente' con Regina

"No se disculpe, la culpa es mía, venia muy distraída"

"Genzo Wakabayashi a sus ordenes" extendió la mano para saludarla

"No necesita presentación señor Wakabayashi, todo mundo lo conoce, soy Regina Cannavaro, publicita de la Juventus" también tendió su mano y sintió como el joven se estremecía al sentir su contacto.

"Llámeme Genzo"

"Solo si tu me llamas Regina" hábilmente contesto

"Muy bien Regina, quieres dar un paseo por el jardín"

La joven asintió y lo tomó del brazo, a partir de ese momento sellaban su destino, un nuevo capitulo doloroso se escribiría en la vida amorosa del portero japonés.

Permanecieron tres semanas mas en Japón, para asistir a la boda de Hikaru y pasar mas tiempo con los abuelos, tenían que aprovechar la estancia del Capitán Kudai Ozora en tierra para que conviviera con sus nietos que incluían también a Matilda, que ante la negativa de sus abuelos biológicos de formar parte de su vida fue acogida amorosamente por los padres de Tsubasa y Sanae, así como por los hermanos de ambos.

Con las continuas visitas de su familia adoptiva y las actividades con sus primos, Matilda apenas y tuvo tiempo de notar la ausencia de su padre, que desde la boda de Kojiro no pasaba un día sin salir con Regina. Aunque sus amigos se alegraban de que retomara su vida personal, en el fondo sentían que ella no era la mujer adecuada para su amigo.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando a un par de días de volver a Barcelona les comunicó que se casaría con Regina Cannavaro.

"Estas bromeando Genzo"

"Jamás jugaría con algo así Tsubasa"

"Pero es que acabas de conocerla, ni siquiera ha convivido con nosotros o con tu hija, recuerda lo que paso en tu ultimo matrimonio, también fue muy precipitado"

"Regina es diferente, además es una decisión tomada, me voy a casar con ella el mes entrante solo se los informo porque son mis amigos pero tampoco necesito de su aprobación" dijo ya molesto Genzo, esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de ellos, después de todo fueron ellos los que sugirieron que buscara una pareja.

"Como quieras, solo recuerda que ya no eres tu solo, Matilda esta de por medio y ella puede salir lastimada"

"Gracias por tu consejo amigo, pero del bienestar de mi hija me encargo yo" se dio la vuelta para ir por la niña, no quería estar un minuto mas ahí porque podría dañar mas su amistad con Tsubasa.

Sanae solo alcanzó a ver la sobra de su amigo que se retiraba, se preocupo al ver el semblante de su marido quien mas que enojado por la actitud de Genzo estaba preocupado, aunque no había tratado personalmente a la futura señora Wakabayashi las pocas veces que la vio fue suficiente para que sintiera que algo andaba mal, eso y lo precipitado de la unión lo hacían esperar lo peor.

"Que sucede mi amor" pregunto una preocupada Sanae

Tsubasa la tomo de las manos tratando de tranquilizarse, las palabras de su amigo le habían dolido, pero aun así el prefirió callar para no hacer el asunto mas grande.

"Genzo va a casarse con Regina Cannavaro"

"La publicista del equipo de Kojiro? Pero si acaba de conocerla"

"Eso mismo le dije yo, de hecho tuvimos un pequeño altercado por eso, solo espero que se le pase pronto, no me gusta estar molesto con mi amigo y mas porque creo que Matilda nos va a necesitar mucho, no se como vaya a tomar la niña la noticia"

Sanae solo asintió y abrazo a su esposo sin decir palabra, después de tanto tiempo juntos llego a saber que en momentos como ese, el solo necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Por su parte Regina no cabía de gusto, las cosas pasaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba, ella había considerado cambiar su trabajo para seguirlo a España hasta que cayera en sus redes, pero el destino la favorecía ya no tendría que arriesgarse a viajar sin una meta segura porque ahora seria la esposa de Genzo y seguramente eso beneficiaria a su carrera, se imaginaba que en un par de meses ya trabajaría para alguna empresa importante o incluso para el club donde trabajaba su prometido, mientras pensaba en eso decidió llamar a sus padres para comunicarles la noticia.

"Papá como estas?"

"Vaya, hasta que recuerdas que tienes una familia"

"Lo siento, se que no me reporto muy seguido, pero he estado ocupada"

"Espero que en algo provechoso para todos"

"No tienes ni idea, te hablo para informarte que voy a casarme"

"Pero como? Ni siquiera sabia que estuvieras saliendo con alguien? Espero que no sea ningún mequetrefe"

"Tengo poco saliendo con el, pero hemos decidido casarnos, necesito que viajes a primera hora a Japón, y de una vez te advierto, debes comportarte a la altura, el es todo lo que siempre has deseado para tu hija mas muchos millones"

"Te prometo ser encantador"

"El único problema es que tiene una hija y unos amigos muy metiches, pero ya me encargare de eso una vez que me mude a España"

"No lo dudo hija, no lo dudo, te dejo para preparar mis cosas, mañana nos vemos, besos"

Mientras conducía, Genzo pensaba la forma en que le diría a su hija sobre su próxima boda, ella nunca había preguntado por su madre, ni tampoco que necesitara alguna Sanae compensaba muy bien la ausencia de ella, pero Matilda tenia que entender que el necesitaba una compañera.

"Papi porque no vinieron mis primos con nosotros?"

"Es que tengo una noticia que darte, y solo concierne a la familia"

"Pero ellos también son familia, no ves que son mis primos"

"Si mi cielo, pero esto es importante solo para nosotros dos"

No dijo mas, a pesar de su corta edad era una niña muy perceptiva, sensible a los estados de animo de las personas que la rodeaban, sobre todo de aquellos a quien amaba, sabia que algo ocurrió adentro pues su padre salió molesto y ahora iban a comprar helados sin sus primos a los que nunca dejaban.

"Cielito, te gustaría tener una mamá?" pregunto sin rodeos Genzo

"No papi, yo ya tengo una" tranquilamente contesto Matilda mientras comía su helado, la respuesta tomo por sorpresa al arquero

"Como que ya tienes una mamá? Sabes que vivimos solos los dos"

"Bueno supongo que yo tengo una Mami en algún lado y por alguna razón no vive con nosotros pero yo no la necesito, te tengo a ti y a mi tío Tsubasa y a mi tía Sanae y a mis primos, creo que ya estamos completos"

"Así es cariño, tu no necesitas a tu madre, tienes a muchas personas que te aman, pero lo que trato de decirte es que yo necesito a alguien que me ame"

"Entonces tu no quieres buscar una Mami sino una novia, porque no lo dijiste asi desde el principio creo que ya te has tardado en tener novia papi, todos los hombres grandes o están casados o tienen novia menos tu"

"No te molestaría que yo tuviera novia?"

"Claro que no, siempre y cuando no dejes de amarme"

"Eso nunca pasará cariño, primero que nada soy tu padre y nada ni nadie lo cambiara"

"Siendo así, tienes mi permiso para buscarte una novia"

"Ahí esta el detalle hija, es que ya encontré una, de hecho, nos casaremos el mes próximo"

"Tendré que usar el mismo vestido de la boda de tío Hikaru? Porque ese color no me gusto mucho"

"Será mejor que compremos uno nuevo"

"Genial, iré de compras con mi tía Sanae!"

Sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima, ahora solo tendría que reconciliarse con su amigo y hacer las presentaciones con su nueva familia política solo rogaba a Dios que a los gemelos no se les ocurriera otra travesura.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Sanae convenció a Tsubasa de ir a la mansión Wakabayashi a hablar con Genzo, entre mas pronto resolvieran sus diferencias mejor para todos. En la entrada fueron recibidos por una entusiasmada Matilda, que no paraba de contarles que su padre pronto contraería nupcias.

"Tío! Que bueno que viniste!" corrió a los brazos de Tsubasa

"Hola pequeña"

"Ya sabes que mi papi se va a casar? No es genial, tía vamos a ir a comprar un nuevo vestido para la boda!" dijo mientras pasaba a los brazos de Sanae quien depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

"Si, por eso vinimos a platicar con tu papi, para ver en que podemos ayudarlo"

Genzo observaba desde la sala la escena, su hija amaba profundamente a sus amigos para ella eran parte fundamental en su vida y sabia que ese amor era correspondido, por eso nunca dudo de nombrarlos como tutores legales en caso de que a el le pasara algo, en mejores manos no podía dejarla.

"Hola Genzo" saludó al entrar al salón

"Hola Sanae, Tsubasa"

"Maty, porque no vamos a revisar tus zapatos y vemos si hay alguno que te gustaría usar en la boda de tu padre" sugirió Sanae para llevarse a la niña y dejar a los hombres arreglar sus asuntos

"Si, así sabremos que color de vestido comprar"

Las dos salieron rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña tomadas de la mano

"Genzo yo quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa"

"Discúlpame a mi, no debí reaccionar de esa forma"

"Hemos sido amigos por muchos años, mi esposa y yo no podríamos amar mas a tu hija que si fuera nuestra y es en nombre de esa amistad que te digo que para mi esa boda es un error"

"Tsubasa..."

"Espérate, es un error, pero como tu lo dijiste ya eres lo bastante grande para tomar tus propias decisiones y nadie mejor que tu sabe lo que te conviene a ti y a tu hija, pero yo no podía quedarme sin decírtelo, y aunque no este de acuerdo con tu decisión no te voy a dejar solo porque soy tu amigo y te quiero a ti y a tu hija, y los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas"

"Gracias amigo, aparte de mi hija, tu familia y tu son lo mas importante en mi vida, no me gustaría alejarme de ustedes y con respecto a Regina, cuando la trates te darás cuenta que cometiste un error"

"Eso espero y no sabes lo feliz que me haría saberme equivocado"

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron sellando así nuevamente su amistad inquebrantable, la cual se iba a ver seriamente amenazada con la llegada de Regina Cannavaro.

"Y entonces bellas damas, encontraron el par de zapatos perfectos?"

"No, lo siento Genzo pero tendrás que comprar también zapatos nuevos"

"Nadie me dijo que tener una mujer en casa saldría tan caro" se quejo el portero

"Y espera a que tengas esposa" respondió sin pensarlo Tsubasa "Auch, lo siento amor, lo dije sin pensarlo" sobó su brazo después del pellizco que le dio su esposa por tan impertinente comentario.

"Jajajaja, ahora se porque me previenes tanto de mi matrimonio!" comento Genzo

"Bah son partes de las delicias del matrimonio, ya veras como me recompensarán por esto" guiño el ojo el capitán japonés haciendo que su esposa se ruborizara a mas no poder

"Suficiente, no quiero enterarme de sus intimidades, quiero pedirles que mañana nos acompañen a comer, quiero presentarles a Regina y por la tarde me gustaría que nos acompañaran a recibir a sus padres"

"Eso mas que una invitación me suena a que necesitas apoyo moral con tus futuros suegros o me equivoco?" pregunto Tsubasa

"En parte tienes razón, uno no sabe con lo que se va a topar, necesito tu apoyo moral, tu apoyo moral y en caso de emergencia se que en el fondo de la tierna señora Ozora duerme impaciente la terrible Anego"

"Que no me llames Anego!"

"Ok ok pero los espero a las 12?"

"Aquí estaremos, ya mis hijos se encargaran de cobrarte el que me llamaras Anego" dijo al despedirse Sanae, dejando a un preocupado Genzo.

Al día siguiente llegaron temprano a la mansión para ayudarle a Genzo con los preparativos para la comida y cuidar de Matilda en lo que iba a recoger a Regina. Varias veces les pidió a sus hijos que se comportaran y que trataran de llevarse bien con la novia de su tío Genzo, pero cualquier buena intención que tuvieran los gemelos se borro al notar la llegada de su tío y mas cuando fueron ellos quienes los recibieron.

Tsubasa tuvo que encargarse de los últimos detalles de la comida mientras Sanae bañaba nuevamente a Matilda después de que aceptara un reto de sus primos, reto en el que solo ella termino sucia, por eso en la sala de la mansión se encontraban muy incómodos Genzo y Regina frente a un par de niños que solo se les quedaban viendo sin decir palabra hasta que el portero decidió que lo mejor seria presentarlos.

"Niños, ella es Regina..."

"Es tu amiga tío?" pregunto Daibu interrumpiendo a Genzo

"Claro que no tonto, ella es su novia" respondió Hayate

"Iiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuu" exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Y se dan besos en sus bocas? Se van a casar? Van a tener bebes?" soltó en cascada el menor de los Ozora haciendo que Genzo se pusiera de todos colores mientras que Regina tramaba la forma en que se desharía de ellos lo antes posible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada del padre de los pequeños quien inmediatamente llamo su atención, lo conocía a través de cientos de fotografías del periódico y revistas, en la boda de Hyuga apenas y lo vio de lejos, sabia de sus hazañas y de lo que representaba para el cuadro catalán y japonés, pero todas esas publicaciones no la previnieron del magnetismo y la luz que irradiaba, inmediatamente se sintió atraída por el as del fútbol de haberse topado primero con el que con Genzo se habría desecho de su insignificante esposa y sus molestos hijos aunque ahora gracias al portero posiblemente tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Disculpen la tardanza, emergencias de ultimo momento, cuando tienes hijos nunca sabes lo que pasará, Tsubasa Ozora a tus ordenes" extendió la mano para saludar a la prometida de su amigo, pero en cuanto la tocó sintió un temor y un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Regina Cannavaro me da mucho gusto por fin conocerte, Genzo habla mucho sobre ti"

"Espero que mis hijos no los hayan molestado son un poco traviesos..."

"Por supuesto que no, son encantadores ahora puedo ver de quien lo heredaron"

Fue el turno de Tsubasa para sonrojarse, esa mujer le coqueteaba directamente y el tonto de su amigo ni siquiera lo notaba, para su salvación en ese instante hicieron acto de presencia Sanae y Matilda quien estaba muy emocionada por conocer a su futura madrastra.

"Regina quiero presentarte a mi princesa, ella es mi hija Matilda Wakabayashi"

"Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita" saludo la niña

"El gusto es mío Matilda, pero puedes llamarme Regina si te sientes mas cómoda"

"Esta bien, Regina"

Tsubasa aprovecho el momento para tratar de poner las cosas en claro con la prometida de su amigo

"Regina quiero presentarte a el amor de mi vida, la luz de mis ojos, mi esposa Sanae Ozora"

El semblante de la futura señora Wakabayashi cambio por completo al notar la forma en que Tsubasa le presentaba a su mujer a quien muy a fuerza se digno a darle la mano, sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

Para Sanae no paso desapercibida la actitud de Regina ni las miradas que le lanzaba a u marido durante la comida quien se encontraba cada vez mas incomodo y no paraba de darle atenciones o decirle piropos tratando de demostrarle a Regina que no tenia la menor oportunidad con el.

Se llego la hora de ir por los padres de Regina al aeropuerto, a pesar de no querer ir, sus amigos se vieron obligados a acompañarlo pero lo hicieron en otro auto, pensaban llevar con ellos a los niños pero estos se negaron Regina era la novedad y no pensaban despegarse de su lado un momento.

"A a de avión E e de elefante Ii de Indio O o de Oso U u de uva" cantaba Hayate

"El puente de Londres va a caer, va a caer, va a caer, el puente de Londres va a caer, mi bella dama" entonaba Daibu

"Te gusta el cine?" preguntaba Matilda a su futura madrastra

"No"

"A a de avión, E e de elefante, I i de Indio, O o de Oso, U u de uva" seguía cantando Hayate

"Te gusta ver caricaturas?"

"No" volvió a contestar secamente Regina

"El puente de Londres va a caer, va a caer, va a caer, el puente de Londres va a caer, mi bella dama" canturreaba Daibu

"Los viernes hacemos noche de cine en casa de mi tía Sanae" explicaba Maty

"Ah" solo con monosílabos respondía Regina, mientras Genzo conducía cada vez mas rápido, sabía que los niños no eran lo fuerte de su prometida y deseaba llegar lo antes posible para evitar una catástrofe.

"A a de avión, E e de elefante, I i de Indio, O o de león, U u de uva" tío regaña a Daibu, dile que deje de cantar por su culpa ya me equivoque!

"Daibu, podrías por favor cantar después?" dijo casi en forma de suplica el portero

"Nop, mejor que no cante Hayate, mi canción esta mas bonita" se defendió el pequeño

"Por favor dime que viviremos lejos de ellos" imploraba Regina

"Lo siento Regina, vivimos en la casa del frente, aunque la mayoría del tiempo la pasamos en casa de ellos" respondió una sonriente Matilda

Regina volteo su rostro hacia la ventana, tratando de bloquearse de lo que sucedía en el auto, Genzo sudaba frío, Matilda mecía su cabeza de un lado a otro y los gemelos seguían cantando.

"Al chofer no se le para, al chofer no se le para, al chofer no se le paraaaaaaaaaaaa no se le para el camión"

"Que estas cantando Daibu"

"Es una canción que escuche en el transporte escolar, todo mundo se ríe pero yo no le entiendo, porque iban a querer que se parara el camión si se supone que lo que desean es llegar, te gusta la canción tío?"

"Buen Dios ten piedad de mi" murmuraba el portero

Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto, Regina decidió adelantarse para que Genzo le indicara a Tsubasa y a su esposa la sala en que esperarían por sus papas, pero sobre todo para alejarse de los niños. Debido al tráfico tardaron mas de lo previsto y en cuanto Regina llego a la sala de espera vio que sus padres ya habían bajado del avión.

"Mamá, Papá que gusto que hayan venido tan pronto" exclamo Regina mientras abrazaba a cada uno

"Solo hicimos lo que nos pediste, y bien, en donde esta ese prometido tuyo del que hablas tantas maravillas" pregunto el señor Cannavaro

En ese momento apareció Genzo por el pasillo

"Ahí viene... y con toda su prole" indicó al momento de ver que detrás corrían los niños seguidos por sus padres.

Cuando llego frente a sus futuros suegros se plantaron entre ellos tres curiosos chiquillos que miraban con cierta desconfianza a las nuevas personas que entrarían en su vida.

"Bien hija, no piensas presentarnos?"

"Oh si perdonen, mama, papa, es un honor para mi presentarles a Genzo Wakabayashi, mi futuro esposo"

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Genzo, Regina ya nos ha hablado mucho de ti, y quienes son estos encantadores niños" pregunto la señora Cannavaro

"Esta princesa es mi hija Matilda Wakabayashi y estos apuestos jovencitos son Hayate y Daibu Ozora, mis sobrinos, hijos de mis mejores amigos Tsubasa Ozora y su esposa Sanae Ozora" los presento el portero.

"Encantados de conocerlos, y tu pequeñita puedes llamarme tía Vicky"

"Nosotros también te podemos llamar así?" preguntaron los gemelos

"Si, claro, por supuesto" contesto algo nerviosa la señora Cannavaro, los niños eran muy listos y se fijaban en todo lo cual podría arruinar sus planes.

Sanae se daba cuenta de lo incomoda que Regina se encontraba con su presencia, y al igual que Tsubasa no deseaban volver a la mansión Wakabayashi por lo que alegando un malestar de ella se disculparon con su amigo y su prometida para retirarse a casa de los abuelos Ozora, muy a su pesar, Matilda tuvo que quedarse al lado de su padre y atender a su futura familia.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

El tiempo paso volando Genzo estaba tan atareado con los preparativos para su enlace y los compromisos del equipo que apenas y veía a su hija, Regina se daba gusto comprando cuanta cosa se le antojaba para su boda, Matilda empezaba a notar la ausencia de su padre y la forma en que iba a cambiar su vida, afortunadamente siempre estaban los amorosos brazos de Sanae para arropar su corazón.

Llego el día de la boda, parecía que habían invitado a medio Europa, el novio apenas y conocía a la quinta parte de los invitados quienes se sentían realmente incómodos pues apenas y fueron saludados por la señora Wakabayashi a leguas notaban que fueron invitados solo por complacer a Genzo por lo que apenas y cumplieron un tiempo que consideraron justo y emprendieron retirada, Tsubasa y Sanae los querían seguir pero estaban comprometidos con Genzo y Matilda aunque estaban preocupados por sus hijos puesto que en las invitaciones expresamente se pedía a los invitados no llevar niños, la única presente era la hija de Genzo que estaba muy aburrida y debido a la cantidad de personas que tenia que atender su padre apenas y le presto atención.

Las cosas para Matilda y los Ozora empeoraron después de que termino la luna de miel de Genzo y su esposa, debían acostumbrarse a un nuevo ritmo de vida, no habría mas viernes de cine, ni Sanae se quedaría con todos los pequeños cuando el equipo saliera a jugar de visitante, tampoco recogería a Matilda al salir del preescolar, ahora Regina seria la encargada de todo eso.

A pocas semanas del enlace, el Barcelona enfrentaría una serie de partidos lejos de casa. Primero viajarían a Madrid para cumplir con el encuentro pendiente con el Atlético, de ahí partirían a Zaragoza para el partido correspondiente a esa jornada, y después abandonarían España pues los tres primeros partidos de la Liga de Campeones serian de visitantes ante el Liverpool, el Ajax de Holanda y por ultimo se medirían ante el Dinamo de Kiev.

En el aeropuerto se despedían de sus respectivas familias, Tsubasa buscaba la forma de levantar el animo de sus hijos y borrar las caritas tristes que tenían, ambos se aferraban a sus manos alargando al máximo la despedida, entonces se puso de rodillas y les habló

"A ver mis chiquitines, ya no quiero esas caras largas, los necesito fuertes y alegres para poder irme tranquilo, recuerden que al irme a ustedes les toca cuidar de mamá"

"Pero papi, porque no podemos ir contigo?" dijo casi en tono se suplica Hayate

"Porque vamos a muchos lugares y ustedes tienen que ir a la escuela"

"Te vamos a extrañar" agrego Daibu mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su padre

"Y yo a ustedes, pero les voy a hablar todos los días y podrán verme en la televisión"

"Vas a anotar un gol por mi?" pidió Hayate

"Por supuesto"

"No se te olvide otro por mami y por Daibu y Maty" agrego el pequeño

"No quieres que anote también por Regina?"

El chico negó con la cabeza "ella no me gusta, así que no se te ocurra meter un gol para ella o no voy a compartir mis galletas contigo"

"Ok prometido, pero ustedes también deben prometerme que cuidaran de Matilda ahora que Genzo y yo no estemos"

Los niños asintieron y el aprovecho el momento para ponerse de pie y despedirse de su esposa

"Te amo, lo sabes verdad"

"Si, yo también te amo"

"Estaré en contacto diario, cuida de nuestros tesoros"

"Así lo haré, esperare con ansia tu llamada"

"Procura dormir bien estas noches que estarás sola porque cuando regrese dormir será lo ultimo que hagamos" dijo el capitán japonés con una sonrisa picara, no espero la respuesta de su esposa pues le dio un beso que recordaría los días próximos.

"Tsubasa!" dijo una abochornada Sanae

"Que! No lo puedo evitar, eres mi adicción" y procedió a besar nuevamente a su mujer.

Del otro lado de la sala también se llevaba a cabo una despedida, pero aquí la esposa prestaba mas atención a lo que sucedía con el amigo de su esposo que a lo que este le decía a su hija.

"Papi ahora que estés fuera voy a quedarme con tía Sanae como siempre?"

"No cielo, ahora Regina será quien cuide de ti"

"Pero papi, ella sabe cuidar de niños? Casi no nos conocemos"

"Lo se, pero esta seria una buena oportunidad para que sean amigas, te aseguro que te la pasaras muy bien y ya sabes que si hay algún problema puedes ir con tu tía"

"Yo también mi cielo, pero veras que el tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos lo pienses estaré de nuevo aquí y terminaremos ese enorme rompecabezas que compramos"

La niña no quería levantar su cara, deseaba ocultar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, y su padre lo sabía, tampoco deseaba ver triste a su pequeña, haría mas difícil la despedida y mas cuando el mismo dudaba de la capacidad de su esposa para hacerse cargo de su hija.

"Regina, Regina" llamaba el portero a su distraída esposa

"Eh ah perdona, me perdí un momento"

"Si ya me di cuenta, escucha, es la primera vez que estarás sola tanto tiempo con Matilda, por favor, cualquier duda, o emergencia consúltalo con Sanae, ella sabrá que hacer"

"Genzo por si no te has dado cuenta ya soy una mujer adulta, se muy bien como cuidar de mi misma y de tu hija, y si surge algún conflicto puedo arreglármelas yo sola"

"Si lo se, discúlpame pero es que es la primera vez que dejo a Matilda con alguien diferente a Sanae"

"Ya me esta cansando que todo el tiempo la nombres, debes confiar en mi! Ahora tienes esposa y merezco que me des un voto de confianza"

"Tienes razón mi amor, lo siento" se disculpo Genzo

"Disculpa aceptada, pero no te olvides de traerme algo lindo"

"Ok, es hora de partir, te dejo a mi princesa, por favor cuídala bien" se despidió con un beso de ella y un fuerte abrazo de su hija.

Los problemas comenzaron esa misma noche, Matilda debía tomar su baño antes de dormir pero su madrastra creía que una niña de casi 4 años podía hacerlo sola obviamente el resultado fue un desastre en el cuarto de baño y una pequeña apenas presentable.

Después a la hora del desayuno solo le sirvió cereal y un jugo, sin prepararle el almuerzo para la hora de descanso en el preescolar, afortunadamente sus primos compartieron con ella su almuerzo y así no paso la mañana en blanco, claro que a la hora de salida la señora Wakabayashi se llevo una reprimenda por parte de la maestra de Matilda.

Por la tarde tuvo que llevarla con ella a la oficina, su hora normal de salida eran las 6 pm pero al tener un nuevo contrato publicitario muy importante con una marca de refrescos las sesiones se estaban alargando, debían apresurarse con el boceto del comercial para presentarlo a la junta y de ser aprobado preparar todo para que la estrella, el delantero alemán Karl Heinz Schneider lo filmara.

A una cuadra de su oficina se encontraba un centro comercial que tenia una cafetería con los mejores postres de Barcelona, Regina conocía al gerente de la tienda y como contaba con área infantil llena de juegos le pidió su ayuda para dejar a su hijastra ahí por las tardes, después de todo era una niña muy tranquila y solo era cuestión de vigilar que no se saliera a ninguna parte.

Así creo una rutina, por las mañanas le daba un desayuno ligero, de camino compraba algo para el almuerzo de Matilda y al salir del colegio la dejaba en la cafetería hasta que terminara su jornada laboral, claro que le pidió a la niña que todo lo guardaran como un secreto entre las dos para no preocupar a su padre y que no se desconcentrara en los partidos.

Todas las tardes se escapaba de su oficina para ir por su capuchino, el había viajado por muchos lugares pero en ninguno le servían uno tan bueno como el de esa cafetería, su capuchino y una rebanada de panque de nuez le alegraban la tarde y le daban el animo para terminar su jornada y llegar al infierno que era su hogar. Tomo el ascensor privado de su oficina para cumplir con su rutina diaria solo que esta ocasión el destino le presentaría a una personita que le daría la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

"Muy bien Matilda, ya que terminaste muy rápido tu tarea y por tu 100 en el examen te voy a dar la ultima rebanada del panque de nuez como premio, es la mas grande y es solo para ti" dijo la cajera al momento que le acercaba un plato con el premio a la niña sentada en la barra

"Gracias Elsa eres muy amable"

"No es nada y también te he preparado una malteada de fresa te dará suficiente energía para que juegues un buen rato y hagas enloquecer a tu mama"

"No es mi mamá, es mi madrastra, y no tengo muchas oportunidades de molestarla, apenas y la veo" comento Matilda después de darle un sorbo a la copa de la malteada.

Cerca de ellas la mesera le informaba a su cliente que se les había terminado el panque, lo cual lo molesto notablemente, ya sabían que a diario acudía por la misma orden, pensaba que por consideración debieron guardarle un poco, al estar discutiendo no noto la presencia de la pequeña quien llevaba el plato con su aun intacta rebanada.

Era un hombre alto, delgado pero fuerte, con su cabello plateado, una voz enérgica y autoritaria que imponía respeto con su primera palabra, a pesar de lo amenazador que le resultaba en el fondo sentía que no le haría daño, por eso se atrevió a acercarse

"Lo siento señor, es mi culpa, pero si usted gusta yo le doy mi rebanada, no la he tocado, pero por favor ya no regañe a las chicas"

El hombre giro al notar la voz que le hablaba, al verla se sorprendió, era una niña preciosa acaso la mas preciosa que había visto? Y esos ojos, esos ojos le recordaban a su hijo, pero no podía ser, era su conciencia que lo traicionaba

"No es necesario Maty, ese pastel te lo di como premio, el señor tendrá que elegir algo mas del menú" expreso Elsa

Entonces él volvió a la realidad "ese pastel es tu premio?"

La niña asintió

"Es un excelente pan, debiste hacer algo muy bueno como para merecerlo, me lo mostrarías?"

Matilda volvió a asentir, al igual que él se había perdido en sus ojos pero ella no dudaba de a quien le pertenecían, eran también los de su padre y los de ella, así que deposito el plato en la mesa y corrió a donde se encontraba su mochila trajo las pruebas que le pedían, le mostró su examen y su tarea.

"Felicidades pequeña, soy un buen perdedor, el panque es tuyo"

"Que le parece si lo compartimos? es una rebanada muy grande"

Se sorprendió por la propuesta pero nunca paso por su cabeza rechazarla, a una carita como esa no se le puede negar nada.

"Hecho, pero pídele permiso a tu mamá"

"No es necesario ella esta trabajando aquí me dejo"

"Te dejo solita?"

"No estoy sola, están Bety y Elsa que son mis amigas, ellas me cuidan"

"Ok mi lady tome asiento por favor" le tomo la silla para que se sentara

"Gracias caballero"

"Si vamos a ser amigos debo saber cual es tu nombre"

"Matilda, y el tuyo?"

"Kuno"

"Encantada de conocerte Kuno"

"El gusto es mío Matilda"

A partir de esa tarde los desconocidos se volvieron amigos y si antes no faltaba a su cita por el café, ahora menos pues tenia que platicar con su nueva amiga, cualquiera que conociera a Kuno Wakabayashi se rehusaría a creer que el gran hombre de negocios olvidara todo y cambiara su trabajo por pasar la tarde al lado de una chiquilla de preescolar.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho al terminar la gira del Barcelona, aunque ahora si se le preparaba un buen desayuno y llevaba su almuerzo, Matilda siguió acudiendo por las tardes a la cafetería puesto que los entrenamientos de su padre se duplicaron porque se preparaban para el mundial de clubes que se acercaba, además Regina no tenia forma de justificar en donde dejo a la niña cuando el portero estuvo de gira por lo que continuó con la mentira.

Con la llegada de los primeros fríos invernales la clientela de la cafetería aumento considerablemente, todos buscaban la forma de devolverle el calor a sus cuerpos. Esa tarde era especialmente fría y lluviosa, fue tal la aglomeración que el personal no se daba abasto para atenderlos y apenas y se percataban de que Matilda estuviera bien.

El clima hacia oscurecer mas pronto y eso la preocupo, pensó que era tarde y que Regina se había olvidado de recogerla, y ese día su amigo no fue a platicar con ella, quería pedirle a Elsa que marcara a la oficina de su madrastra pero vio a todos tan ocupados que prefirió tomar sus cosas e irse caminando, después de todo solo estaba a una cuadra de ahí.

Nadie se percato que ya no estaba, la oscuridad, la lluvia, la gente, todo la hicieron desorientarse, en otras circunstancias no batallaría para dar con el camino al edificio pero ahora tenia miedo y ya había caminado demasiado como para regresar a la cafetería, estaba empapada de seguro que Regina la castigaría por haberse salido, todo eso cruzaba por su mente que no se fijo que un auto se dirigía a toda velocidad contra ella, las luces y el rechinar de las llantas la hicieron reaccionar, afortunadamente el auto pudo detenerse a tiempo pero ella cayo presa del cansancio y del frió, estaba enferma.

La reunión se prolongo demasiado esperaba que al llegar a la cafetería aun estuviera Matilda, quería escuchar de sus aventuras en el colegio y de las travesuras de sus primos los gemelos, ella lo hacia sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Algo extraño sintió al entrar al local, como si alguien lo llamara, lo necesitara, inmediatamente dio con Elsa y le pregunto por Matilda, la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, estaba tan ocupada que se olvido por completo de ella, inmediatamente aviso a los demás trabajadores y en un instante se dieron cuenta que no estaba. Desesperado Kuno salió del lugar para ir a buscarla, le dio la vuelta a la cuadra pero nada, no se veía rastro de la pequeña, volvió a su oficina por el auto y llamo a las empleadas para que contactaran a la mama de Matilda en lo que el y su chofer seguían buscando.

Regina se quedo pálida con la llamada, ahora como le explicaría a Genzo que Matilda estaba extraviada, peor, como le diría que nunca cuido de ella.

"Piensa Regina piensa! No podemos quedar mal con Genzo, seria nuestra ruina, esa mocosa es su adoración, tengo que seguir junto a él, al menos hasta que seduzca a Tsubasa"

Tomo su celular y le marco a su esposo, le ocultaría algunos detalles, con la preocupación de encontrarla no prestaría mucha atención, además no era la primera vez que lo engañaba.

"Amor, una desgracia, me distraje un momento en una reunión y Matilda dejo el edificio, no la encuentro! Por favor ven pronto!"

"Que demonios dices! Como que mi hija esta desaparecida!" vociferó el portero

Afortunadamente iban camino a casa y Tsubasa era quien conducía, al escuchar lo que su amigo decía rápidamente busco donde estacionarse para decidir que rumbo tomar.

"Da vuelta, tenemos que ir a las oficinas de Regina"

No podía controlar su cuerpo, por mas que trataba de calmarse no dejaba de temblar, era toda la adrenalina acumulada, primero al saberla extraviada y después porque casi la atropella, al verla desvanecida en el pavimento su corazón se detuvo pero actuó rápidamente para levantarla y ver que no tenia ningún golpe, la envolvió en su abrigo y le ordeno al chofer ir al hospital mas cercano.

Corrió hasta el despacho de su mujer, necesitaba noticias de su hija, aun no creía lo que había pasado

"Por Dios Santo Regina! Que ha pasado!"

Se quedo muda al ver a su marido, jamás lo había visto tan enojado, supo que si contaba la verdad el la mataría, para su suerte la secretaria los interrumpió con una llamada urgente

"Disculpen la molestia"

"Ahora no!" grito el joven

"Lo siento pero es una llamada sobre su hija"

Genzo le arrebato el teléfono "Diga"

"Señor Wakabayashi?"

"Si, hable"

"Solo para avisarle que ya encontraron a su hija, fue trasladada al hospital universitario para su valoración"

"Gracias, voy para allá"

"Ya hablaremos tu y yo mas tarde, ruégale a Dios que no le haya pasado nada a Matilda"

Junto a Tsubasa se dirigieron al hospital, ahora lo mas importante era ver a su pequeña, el capitán ya había informado a su esposa de lo que estaba pasando, aprovecho los minutos en el elevador para comunicarle a donde iban; Yukari estaba de visita junto a su pequeña Akane, y se ofreció a cuidar de los gemelos para que Sanae fuera al hospital.

Kuno caminaba como león enjaulado por el pasillo de emergencias, los doctores tardaban mucho en darle información sobre la niña, no quería dejarla sola pero al no ser familiar no estaba autorizado para verla aunque le haya salvado la vida.

Genzo entro corriendo al hospital pidiendo informes sobre su pequeña, entonces la enfermera le informo que la estaban valorando tendría que esperar a que el doctor terminara pero mientras podría aprovechar para agradecerle al hombre que la había encontrado, señalándole una figura al final del pasillo.

"Que haces aquí" pregunto un consternado Genzo

"Lo mismo te pregunto, yo estoy esperando noticias sobre una niña que encontré extraviada en la calle"

"No puede ser, tu la encontraste?"

Kuno Wakabayashi asintió, ahora todo tomaba sentido, nunca creyó en eso de que la sangre llama pero ahora lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, su nieta, a quien se había negado a conocer estaba tendida en una cama de hospital, esa pequeña que una tarde se plantó frente a él para que no se molestara con sus amigas, la que alegraba sus días con sus charlas, tal vez eran sin importancia pero esos momentos se llegaron a convertir en los mas importantes de su vida.

"Es tu hija?"

"Si, como fue que la encontraste"

"Las oficinas del corporativo están cerca, me enteré que la niña se había extraviado y mi chofer y yo salimos en el auto a buscarla, casi la atropellamos pero gracias a Dios logró frenar a tiempo, la niña se desvaneció por la impresión por eso la traje inmediatamente aquí"

Estaba asustado y lo que oía lo ponía peor, solo de imaginar por lo que su pequeña había pasado, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue la forma en que su padre le conto todo y lo afectado que se veía por la salud de Matilda, mas no tuvo tiempo de ahondar en el tema porque el doctor preguntó por él.

"Es usted el padre de la pequeña?"

"Si doctor que es lo que pasa con mi hija"

"Por lo que pude checar la niña tenia principios de bronquitis, ordené unos estudios en un momento pasará una enfermera por ella, dependiendo de los resultados sabré si se queda unos días aquí o se va a casa"

"Puedo verla?"

"Solo un momento en lo que la enfermera llega, tendrá que llenar los formularios y tendrá también que contestarle a los oficiales de policía, tuve que informarles de lo ocurrido"

Caminó hacia el cuarto indicado por el medico, ya no le presto atención a su padre, todo lo que quería era comprobar por medios propios que su hija estaba bien. Al entrar en la habitación la vio recostada en la camilla, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa, lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos y a toda costa trataba de detenerlas, su hija lo necesitaba fuerte ahora.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama, parecía que estaba dormida pero al sentir su presencia abrió sus ojos mirando directamente a su padre, tenía miedo de su reacción pues sabia que hizo mal al escaparse, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron sus temores desaparecieron al notar el amor que llenaba la mirada de su padre

"Como estas cielito"

"Me duele mi pecho"

"Te habías sentido mal?"

"Sip"

"Y porque no me habías dicho"

"Le dije a Regina, pero ella no me dijo nada"

"Porque te saliste? Sabes que no debes hacerlo, nos asustaste mucho"

"Es que yo estaba sola y ya era de noche, tenia miedo que se hubieran olvidado de mi, papi siento mucho haberte asustado te juro que no vuelve a pasar"

Con una mano acariciaba la frente y el pelo de su hija tratando de tranquilizarla pero sobre todo para calmarse él mismo, fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera que iba por Matilda para realizarle los exámenes ordenados.

"Señor vengo por su hija, vamos a tomarle unas radiografías a su pecho y tomaremos una muestra de sangre"

"A donde me llevan papi"

"La enfermera te va a llevar a que te tomen unas fotos para revisar que todo este bien y después te va a sacar un poquito de sangre te va a doler un poco pero va a pasar rápido"

"Aquí me vas a esperar?"

"Si, cuando regreses aquí voy a estar"

En la sala de espera se encontraba Tsubasa platicando con el padre de Genzo, el señor Wakabayashi le contó la historia completa desde el día que conoció a su nieta hasta la forma en que la encontró, no daba crédito a lo que oía, como era alguien capaz de hacer eso con una criatura indefensa, seguramente su amigo ignoraba eso, ahora tendría que buscar la forma de contárselo.

Regina apareció minutos mas tarde, cuando aun hablaba con el señor Wakabayashi, apenas ella lo vio y se dio cuenta que él sabia todo, un nuevo problema se le venia encima, tenia que adelantársele al capitán japonés a como diera lugar.

"Buenas noches Tsubasa" saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios del joven, haciendo aun más molesta la situación

"Hola" contesto de forma cortante

"Como esta Matilda?"

"Aun no sabemos, Genzo esta con ella y no nos ha informado"

"No vas a presentarnos?"

Pero el padre de Genzo ya se había dado cuenta de la situación, intuyó que era la esposa de su hijo por la forma en que la miraba Tsubasa y sintió tanto o mas odio que el joven por lo que decidió retirarse en ese momento evitando así las engorrosas presentaciones.

"Tengo que irme Tsubasa, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, lástima que haya sido en estas circunstancias, toma mi tarjeta por favor mantenme informado sobre la evolución de Matilda"

Se fue sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su nuera, a leguas notaba lo interesada que era y el error que cometió su hijo al desposarla, solo esperaba que esa unión se disolviera pronto, por el bien de Genzo, pero ante todo por el bienestar de su nieta; lo que lo tranquilizaba era saber que tenían a su lado a alguien como Tsubasa que seguramente cuidaría de ellos.

"Que hombre tan antipático, quien es?"

Se reservo el decirle que se trataba de su suegro, no quería darle mas armas "es quien encontró a Matilda, pero me conto que la niña se había escapado de una cafetería, no de tu oficina, quieres explicarlo?"

"Cómo se iba a salir de una cafetería si estuvo toda la tarde en mi oficina? Acaso vas a creerle mas a un desconocido que a la esposa de tu mejor amigo?"

"No importa a quien le crea yo Regina, lo importante es cual versión creerá la policía"

"La policía?"

"Si, el hospital reportó la llegada de una niña extraviada en compañía de un desconocido y como ya se había reportado la desaparición de Maty pues tienen que concluir las investigaciones"

La revelación la tomó por sorpresa, si la policía investigaba entonces si estaría en serios problemas, sin contar con el enojo de su marido sumado al de su amigo y al descredito general, para su suerte el único testigo aparte de Matilda se había retirado, era cuestión de que ella hablara primero con la policía para convencerlos de cerrar el caso pero primero tenia que deshacerse de Tsubasa.

Jugó su última carta, seducir al capitán y después hacerse la victima ante su marido, aunque su intención era quedarse con él debido al imprevisto no quedaba de otra.

"Tsubasa, me acompañarías por un café, no me siento muy bien"

Dudó un momento de sus palabras, pero no se pudo negar, se dirigieron a la cafetería que estaba prácticamente vacía, solo se encontraba la cajera que también se encargaba de servir los pedidos.

Al ver que la cajera se iba un momento a la cocina aprovecho para iniciar con su plan, Tsubasa estaba distraído y aprovecho que tenia la guardia baja para plantarle un beso, el joven en un principio no supo que hacer, la esposa de su mejor amigo lo estaba besando, con ambos brazos logro separarla de su cuerpo sosteniéndola fuertemente

"Que diablos te pasa¡ como se te ocurre besarme¡"

"No te hagas el inocente conmigo Tsubasa, sabes bien que desde hace tiempo te deseo, de haberte conocido primero que a Genzo ahora estuviéramos juntos"

"Estas loca, yo jamás me hubiera fijado en ti, tengo una esposa a quien amo, tenemos una familia juntos"

"Lo que tu necesitas a tu lado es una mujer como yo, de mundo, refinada, que este a tu altura, no alguien tan sosa como tu esposa, apuesto que cuando nos conozcamos mas íntimamente te olvidaras por completo de ella"

"Ella es todo lo que necesito, jamás te podrías comparar con ella, Sanae si es una mujer de verdad, una señora en toda la extensión de la palabra, no una cualquiera como tu"

"Vas a pagar muy caro por haberme rechazado Tsubasa"

La soltó y regresó furioso a la sala de espera en donde ya iba entrando su esposa, la lluvia le había impedido llegar antes, ésta se sorprendió al ver el semblante de Tsubasa, estaba irascible, sus ojos lanzaban fuego como si quisiera matar a alguien, dio gracias de que la primera persona que viera fuera su esposa, tenia que contarle lo sucedido para evitar malos entendidos.

Al llegar a su encuentro no le dio tiempo de hablar, la abrazo tan fuerte como si quisiera fundirse con ella; Sanae inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo había ocurrido, su primer temor fue Matilda

"Que pasa mi amor? Le ocurrió algo a la niña?"

"Matilda esta bien, es Regina siéntate que tengo que contarte lo que pasó"

Contó lo sucedido en la cafetería, ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, si bien Regina no le había caído bien desde el principio nunca pensó que se atrevería a tanto.

"No puedo creerlo"

"Y eso no es todo, Kuno Wakabayashi me contó que Regina dejaba todas las tardes a Matilda en un centro comercial, sola, fue de ahí de donde se extravió"

"Lo que me dices es muy grave, debemos contárselo a Genzo inmediatamente"

Iban a buscar a Genzo cuando en una camilla vieron que la enfermera llevaba a Matilda

"Tía¡" gritó la pequeña

Se detuvo a mitad del camino para que pudiera hablar con sus tíos

"Me llevan a sacar sangre, tengo miedo, puedes venir conmigo por favor" dijo en forma de suplica

"Acompáñala amor, yo voy a hablar con Genzo" le dio un beso a su esposa y otro a su sobrina, "tranquila princesa, todo va a estar bien"

Fue a buscar a su amigo, en recepción le indicaron la habitación en que se encontraba, pero llego tarde, con él ya estaba Regina, llorando lágrimas falsas poniéndolo en su contra. Apenas puso un pie dentro del cuarto y Genzo se abalanzó sobre el como una fiera, un certero puñetazo golpeó su rostro.

"Lárgate no te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia"

Tirado en el piso Tsubasa se dolía no de su rostro, sino de su corazón, estaba perdiendo a su amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

"Que te pasa Genzo¡"

"Y todavía preguntas? Tu que eras mi amigo, la persona que yo mas respetaba, a quien le confiaba la vida de mi hija, tú¡ me traicionas de esa forma¡"

"Déjame explicarte"

"No quiero oír tus palabras, ya lo se todo mejor lárgate antes de que te mate"

"Fíjate bien lo que dices, tú que tenias tan buena opinión de mi ahora no me das ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda, si así lo quieres que así sea, la vida se encargara de poner todo en su lugar pero cuando te des cuenta de tu error espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

Genzo se sorprendió de las palabras de Tsubasa, como si su conciencia le dijera que estaba actuando mal, pero no podía dudar de su esposa, no de la mujer que amaba y a quien eligió para pasar el resto de su vida juntos, no, ella no le mentiría en algo así, ella sabia lo importante que era la amistad de Tsubasa, jamás la pondría en riesgo.

Ira, impotencia, rabia, decepción, todos esos sentimientos se agolpaban en su mente, condenado sin ser juzgado, sin la oportunidad de defenderse, fue en busca de Sanae, no quería que pasara lo mismo que él, era hora de emprender la retirada.

"Este es el último tubito que llenamos"

"Tío¡ ya va a terminar la enfermera duele poquito pero no he llorado"

"Eres muy valiente princesa, sabes, tu tía y yo tenemos que ir a ver a tus primos pero te vas a quedar con tu papi"

"Esta bien tío, pero mañana tienen que venir a verme y me traes un chocolate y una muñeca"

"Claro que si, si yo no puedo venir te lo enviare con tu tía, solo prométeme que te vas a portar bien y que no vas a volverte a escapar"

"Palabra de exploradora"

Se despidieron de ella antes de que se la llevaran a su habitación e iniciaron el regreso a casa. Sanae espero hasta que subieran al auto para tocar el tema de Genzo y Regina.

"No te creyó verdad?"

"Ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de hablar, al entrar en la habitación Regina ya le había contado todo según su versión, me recibió con un golpe en la cara"

"Dios mío¡ y ahora que vamos a hacer"

"Nada, él así lo quiere, tu debes seguir en contacto en estos momentos es cuando menos debemos dejar sola a Matilda"

Fue todo lo que dijeron respecto al tema, ya les habían amargado el día como para seguir con lo mismo, se detuvieron un momento en el camino para que pudiera tranquilizarse y que sus hijos no lo vieran alterado.

Tsubasa llego directo a la habitación de sus hijos, ya estaban dormidos pero quería darles su beso de buenas noches, le pidió a Sanae que le explicara todo a Yukari, él no sentía ánimos para hablar con nadie.

No pudo conciliar el sueño toda la noche se la pasó repasando una y otra vez la escena con Regina y Genzo, tratando de descifrar las intenciones ocultas pero su mente estaba muy revuelta, afortunadamente Genzo pidió permiso por unos días para estar con su hija que estaría hospitalizada una semana así no tendría que dar explicaciones a sus compañeros de equipo sobre su distanciamiento.

Genzo estaba siendo presa del cansancio, día y noche se quedaba en el hospital, solo salía un par de horas para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, eso gracias a que Sanae se empeñó en estar a su lado a pesar del altercado con Tsubasa. Fue en una de esas salidas que el señor Wakabayashi aprovechó para visitar a su nieta, estaba desesperado por verla, ya habían pasado cuatro días en el hospital y no se había presentado la oportunidad de visitarla hasta ahora que Sanae le avisó que se quedarían las dos solas.

En la tienda observaba todo, no se decidía que comprarle a su nieta "mi nieta" decía para él mismo y su mirada se iluminaba solo de pensar en ella.

"Puedo ayudarle en algo" preguntó la encargada de la tienda

"Estoy buscando un regalo para mi nieta, se encuentra en el hospital pero no se que llevarle" explicó

"Que edad tiene"

"Casi 4, es una niña muy lista"

"Entonces le sugiero que le lleve algún juguete didáctico, para que se divierta mientras convalece"

"Me los puede mostrar por favor"

Apenas pudo girar la perilla de la puerta por todas las cosas que cargaba

"Hola princesa" saludo con una enorme sonrisa que no pudo evitar

"Hola¡ que bueno que me visitas ya te extrañaba"

"Bueno, tarde pero seguro, toma, esto es para ti"

Le entregó varios paquetes mientras ponía en una mesa las flores y el arreglo de globos que compró para alegrarle la habitación

"Todo esto es mío? Gracias, me encantan los rompecabezas"

"Son unos rompecabezas, otros juegos que me recomendaron y un libro de historias, te gustaría que leyéramos alguna?"

"Mi favorito es el de Robin Hood¡"

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó por su mente al recordar que también ese era el favorito de su hijo y como se lo leía casi cada noche hasta que se dormía y por lo visto le había heredado el mismo gusto a Matilda.

"También es el favorito de mi papi, pero eso tu ya lo sabias verdad"

No se esperaba eso, acaso Genzo le había dicho quien era? Imposible, nunca permitiría que se acercara a su hija, pero entonces como lo supo. Ella notó el desconcierto de su abuelo, decidió que era hora de decirle que sabia quien era.

"Se lo leías todas las noches a mi papa, abuelo"

Lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, temblaba pero no tenia miedo pues solo era amor lo que veía en el rostro de su nieta

"Como supiste que soy tu abuelo?"

"Fácil, tienes los mismos ojos que mi papa y que yo, además ya había visto una foto tuya con mi papa, claro que el era un niño y tu lo llevabas sobre tus hombros, estas igualito nada mas que con canas"

"Y no estas molesta conmigo?"

"No, porque iba a estarlo"

"Pues porque no había estado cerca de ti, porque hasta ahora te busco, porque permití que mis problemas personales afectaran mi relación con tu padre y contigo…"

"Pero ahora estas aquí eso es lo que importa, prométeme que ya no te vas a separar de mi"

"Nunca mas"

"Dame un abrazo"

Una paz y un calor invadió su cuerpo, el lastre de muchos años desapareció los segundos que duró el abrazo, como si todas sus culpas fueran perdonadas, con la esperanza de redimir sus pecados en un futuro prometedor.

Los siguientes tres días que paso en el hospital fueron similares, esperaba que su hijo fuera a descansar a su casa para pasar tiempo con su nieta, todo gracias a la intervención de la señora Ozora; pero el último día, el día que darían el alta a Matilda ocurrió un hecho que cambio la vida de todos.

Mientras jugaba a las damas chinas con su nieta platicaba con Sanae, pero se vio interrumpida por una llamada de Yukari, urgía su presencia en casa, la policía se había llevado a Genzo, Tsubasa, Regina y Schneider.

Genzo llegó a su casa, como siempre estaba sola pues Regina se encontraba en la oficina, ahora fue mas temprano porque el doctor pasaría a revisar a su hija para darla de alta y quería estar presente. Se metió a la ducha, aunque estaba muy cansado también estaba feliz porque por fin se llevaría a su hija a casa, sus pensamientos se centraban en los cuidados que debía prodigarle pero también en como enfrentaría su situación con Tsubasa ante el equipo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sonidos extraños que venían de la habitación contigua.

Rápidamente se vistió, pensaba que alguien había entrado a robar, pero al prestar mas atención los ruidos se convirtieron en risas, después en quejidos y jadeos. La ira se apoderó de su ser pensaba que Tsubasa había conseguido su cometido, seducir a su esposa. Como una fiera herida se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto del que provenían los ruidos, lo que vio no se lo esperaba, su esposa en plena relación sexual con Karl Heinz Schneider.

"Eres una maldita¡"

"Wakabayashi? Pero que demonios…"

No terminó su frase porque el portero se abalanzó sobre él, estaban envueltos en una pelea demasiado violenta, Regina incluso les quebró un florero en la espalda tratando de separarlos pero ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron, Genzo estaba como loco, había sido engañado por su esposa, en su propia casa pero lo peor es que ella lo hizo dudar de su amigo, descargaba toda su ira y frustración contra el capitán alemán porque si se dirigía a la verdadera culpable seguramente cometería una locura.

Tsubasa llegaba a casa después de correr, eso era lo único que lo distraía de sus problemas, quitó los audífonos de su I pod antes de entrar a casa fue gracias a eso que escuchó el alboroto en la casa de Genzo.

Gritos, llanto, golpes el sonido de cosas que se quebraban, aquello era un pandemonio pensó lo peor le avisó a Yukari que hablara a la policía mientras el iba a la casa de su amigo, la puerta estaba abierta y en cuanto entró se topó con una escena que lo dejó mudo, Genzo bajaba por las escaleras golpeando a un desnudo Schneider seguidos por una también desnuda Regina que gritaba desaforada. Trató de separarlos pero sin pensarlo también la ira se apoderó de él y en un momento se encontró tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

La policía tuvo que pedir refuerzos, pues la pareja de agentes que atendieron el reporte no fueron suficientes y así como estaban cargaron con ellos a la comandancia.

Sanae le pidió al señor Wakabayashi que se quedara a acompañar a Matilda, fuera de la habitación le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que Yukari le contó, él inmediatamente se comunico con su abogado para que se reuniera con Sanae en la comandancia para que hiciera todo lo necesario para ayudarla.

Cada uno fue puesto en una celda diferente pero continua, desde ahí cada uno se lanzaba insultos hasta que el guardia los amenazó y les dijo que de no callarse no recibirían a su visita.

Temerosa entró a los separos, ya el juez les había explicado la situación y con una fianza quedarían libres, el abogado se encargó de cubrirlas pero Sanae le pidió que no los liberara de inmediato, tenia que hablar primero con ellos y hacerlos que arreglaran sus problemas antes de que quedaran libres.

"Mi amor, que bueno que viniste"

"Hola Sanae"

"Sanae, que pena recibirte en estas fachas" saludó Karl guiñando el ojo y mostrando toda su anatomía.

"Toma tu ropa Karl y ni te emociones que el que sufre es el que ve" dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa con la ropa que recogió de la casa de Wakabayashi

"Jajajaja esa es mi chica¡" se rió de buena gana Tsubasa

"Ni digas nada Ozora que no me tienes tan contenta, que vergüenza con ustedes tres, así es como resuelven las cosas? A golpes? Que son? Animales ¡ ustedes los ídolos de muchos, el ejemplo de los niños comportándose como unos cavernícolas y por una mujer que no vale la pena"

Las palabras hicieron mella en los jugadores, ninguno se dignaba a verla a los ojos, sabían que tenía razón.

"El juez accedió a liberarlos si pagaban una fianza"

Respiraron aliviados, salir iba a ser relativamente fácil

"Pero yo le pedí que no los liberara"

"Queeeeeeee" gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

"No hasta que arreglemos esto, no quiero que nada mas saliendo vuelvan a pelearse porque les juro que otra escena como esta y yo misma les aplico la inyección letal, así que, quien empieza"

Ninguno decía nada, en parte por orgullo, parte por cobardía al notar que no querían hablar dijo Sanae

"Perfecto, espero que pasen una estancia agradable, dicen que la comida es muy buena"

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida cuando las palabras de Genzo la detuvieron

"Tsubasa, yo, eh… me disculpo por haber dudado de ti, soy un idiota, estaba ciego, dejé que Regina me envolviera con sus mentiras pero eso no es excusa, tenias razón, debí por lo menos darte la oportunidad de hablar, perdóname amigo"

"Vaya al menos dices la verdad Genzo, eres un idiota¡"

"Cállate Karl" ordenó Sanae haciendo enmudecer de inmediato al alemán

"Disculpa aceptada, ya sabia que no eras tu el que hablaba, pero a la próxima cuida mejor de tus palabras y acuérdate que soy tu amigo pero sobre todo que no tengo ojos mas que para mi bella esposa"

"Gracias por lo que me toca, pero aun sigo muy molesta contigo Ozora"

Ahora fue el turno de Tsubasa para quedarse callado, sabía que estaba en problemas pues pocas veces su esposa lo llamaba por su apellido, sólo le sucedió cuando llego tarde a su cena de aniversario por estar practicando con Genzo y cuando en la boda de una compañera de la universidad de Sanae se le ocurrió llevar escondida una televisión portátil para ver el partido de Hyuga por el campeonato de la serie A.

"Schneider, algo que quieras compartir?"

Negó con la cabeza

"Al menos querrás explicar lo que pasó?"

Volvió a negar sin decir palabra

"Con un demonio di algo¡"

"Para que, ya me regañaste por hablar y ahora quieres que diga algo"

"No se si tengas forma de defenderte pero al menos inténtalo"

"Bueno, ya que insistes, todo empezó cuando fui contratado para promocionar un refresco, la campaña publicitaria fue asignada a una agencia española que es donde trabaja tu mujer Genzo, fui citado para grabar el comercial y como terminamos rápido pues tenia que entretenerme en algo"

"Eres un maldito¡"

"Cálmate, yo no sabia que ella era tu esposa, ni siquiera se presentó usando tu apellido, nunca me dijo que era casada, solo me ofreció compañía y pues a quien le dan pan que llore"

"Suficiente Karl, creo que quedando aclarado todo y si prometen no volver a liarse a golpes le pediré al guardia que abra sus celdas pero antes voy a tomarles una fotografía, solo por precaución"

Salió para llamar al guardia y arreglar los últimos detalles de la liberación de los jugadores

"Te odio Tsubasa, no solo eres el mejor en lo que haces sino que también tienes a tu lado una hermosa e inteligente mujer que te ama y cuida, porque tienes tanta suerte desgraciado" expresó Schneider

"Que te puedo decir, Jesús te ama pero yo soy su favorito¡"

"Nunca pensé que lo diría pero Karl tiene razón"

En eso estaban cuando entró Sanae acompañada por un policía, alcanzó a escuchar la ultima parte de la conversación

"Cómo es eso de que Karl tiene razón? Y que Genzo este de acuerdo¡ es el apocalipsis, espero que sea mentira porque tengo tres niños y no quiero que vivan en un mundo donde alguno de ustedes tenga razón"

Salieron tras ella para firmar su liberación y volver a casa

"El auto esta por acá"

"Oigan y a mi quien me va a llevar?"

"Ojala hubiera un servicio que se encargara de transportar a la gente de un lugar a otro, oh si, si existe, se llama taxi¡" espetó Genzo

"Sanae, no encontrarías de casualidad mi billetera?"

"Lo siento Karl, tu ropa fue solo lo que encontré"

"Pídele el teléfono a alguna secretaria, seguro que no tendrás dificultades para convencerlas, Ouch¡ ahora que hice" se quejo Tsubasa al recibir un pellizco de su esposa

"Quieres volver a prisión? No verdad, entonces deja de provocar pleitos y vámonos a la casa que Yukari esta sola con los niños"

"Sanae quien se quedo con Matilda" preguntó Genzo

"Tu padre, vamos a tu casa para que te pongas presentable, no quiero que la niña te vea en esas fachas, y tu Ozora directo a bañarte, apestas"

No dijeron una palabra en todo el camino, querían provocar lo menos posible a Sanae o serian blanco de sus peores enojos.

"Ve a cambiarte a tu casa y regresas para curarte esas heridas"

"Espera Genzo"

El portero volteó y solo fue para que el puño de Tsubasa se estampara contra su estomago

"Idiota¡ me dejaste sin aire, por lo menos yo te pegue en la cara"

"Si pero no quería agregarte otro moretón, no vayas a asustar a Maty"

"Tu ganas, estamos a mano" respondió el portero

"Ve a cambiarte en lo que me baño, te acompaño a recoger a la niña"

Se quedo estupefacta ante la escena, cada uno caminaba a su respectiva casa, como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, ahí supo que todo estaría bien, todo volvía a la normalidad.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Curó las heridas lo mejor posible, pero aun así se le notaba que había participado en una pelea. Su esposo corrió con mas suerte solo tenia una pequeña cortada en la ceja y unos moretones en el brazo.

"Vámonos que Matilda debe estar preocupada" ordenó un aseado Tsubasa

Los jugadores salieron de la casa cuando se toparon con el auto de Kuno Wakabayashi quien estaba tomando en sus brazos a Matilda para llevarla a casa de Sanae.

"Papi¡ pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, el abuelo me trajo a casa puedo quedarme en casa de tía?"

"Lo siento mucho cariño, tuve unos problemas, claro que puedes quedarte con tu tía, ya le diste las gracias a tu abuelo por las molestias que le causamos?"

"Gracias por todo abuelo" le dio un abrazo y un beso y después paso a los brazos de su padre "que te pasó papi? Y a mi tío Tsubasa?"

"Este… es que nos atacó un perro" se justificó Genzo

"Si uno grande, de hecho era un pastor alemán" agregó Tsubasa

"Vamos adentro que esta corriendo aire" sugirió Genzo quien apenas podía contener la risa ante lo dicho por su amigo

"Tu quien eres y porque llevas en brazos a Maty?" preguntó Hayate a Kuno

"Soy Kuno Wakabayashi el abuelo de Matilda" respondió orgulloso

"Entonces también eres nuestro abuelo" agregó Daibu

Kuno los miraba confundido, ya esperaba algún comentario raro de parte de los pequeños según las historias que le había contado su nieta.

"Si, porque nosotros le prestamos nuestros abuelitos a Maty así que ella tiene que prestarnos a su abuelo" explicó Hayate

"Ok de acuerdo, también voy a ser su abuelo"

"Genial¡" gritaron al unísono

"Donde habías estado? Nunca te habíamos visto, nos debes muchos regalos de cumpleaños, navidad, día de reyes…"

El pobre señor Wakabayashi solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro pensando en lo que se había metido.

Instalaron a Matilda y Genzo en el cuarto de visitas para que la pequeña terminara de recuperarse y Sanae estaría al pendiente sin dejar a los gemelos.

"Mi amor, sigues molesta conmigo?" cautelosamente preguntó Tsubasa al entrar a la habitación que compartían

Sanae estaba sentada frente al espejo ya tenia puesta su ropa de dormir, estaba cepillando su cabello cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo, gracias al espejo vio la cara de preocupación que tenia. Debido a todo el alboroto no tuvieron tiempo de hablar sobre lo sucedido.

"Te das cuenta de lo que pasó este día? Te enfrascaste en una pelea que no te correspondía, golpeaste a tu amigo, fuiste a dar a la cárcel, gracias a Dios que el juez es aficionado de tu equipo pero que hubiera pasado si todo se filtra a la prensa?"

"Es que yo venia de correr cuando escuché el escándalo en la casa de Genzo y pues me asusté por eso fui a ver que pasaba, quise separarlos pero en una de esas el golpe que iba para Genzo me tocó a mi y pues una cosa llevo a la otra…"

Se levantó para verlo de frente, de verdad se notaba que estaba arrepentido pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

"Lo siento amor, lamento mucho haberte metido en una situación así, siento que por mi culpa hayas tenido que pisar un lugar como los separos, que hubieras visto desnudo a Schneider"

"Disculpa aceptada, pero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir meterte en otro pleito o que por lo menos todos estén vestidos" agrego con una sonrisa la señora Ozora, "ven, vamos a dormir" tomo de las manos a Tsubasa dirigiéndolo al lecho que compartía desde hace algunos años

"Dormir? Y quien tiene ganas de dormir, aun tengo energía para una batalla mas"

El resto de la noche pasó demostrándole a su amada cuan arrepentido estaba.

Por la mañana se despertó algo tarde, al bajar a desayunar ya lo esperaba Genzo en la mesa "buenos días, que tal durmieron" saludó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Vaya, parece que anoche perdonaron a alguien" dijo Genzo

"Si, tres veces"

"Presumido" contesto secamente el portero mientras mordía su pan con mermelada.

Sanae entró después de despertar a los niños y saludó a su esposo con un beso "buenos días cariño"

"Awwwwww que lindos, me encanta que ya no estén enojados porque me recuerda cuando mis padres se separaron, ya hasta temía que Tsubasa me secuestrara después del entrenamiento como lo hizo mi padre" bromeó el portero.

La vida continuó su curso normal, de forma fácil consiguió el divorcio tenia muchos testigos que comprobaban la infidelidad así que en menos de un mes era nuevamente hombre libre. La relación con su padre se hizo más cercana gracias a Matilda pero aun su alma guardaba dolor por lo ocurrido en años anteriores.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la navidad, los niños estaban emocionados esperando sus regalos; la cena se llevaría a cabo en casa de los Ozora tendrían de invitados a Kojiro y Maki, Aoi, Taro y por supuesto Genzo y Matilda. Sanae pasó todo el día cocinando para agasajar a sus invitados, una vez listo el pavo subió a su habitación para arreglarse y recibir a las visitas.

Tsubasa se encargó de bañar a los niños que ahora estaban impecables todo lo contrario de su padre y del cuarto de baño, se quedaron solos mientras su padre limpiaba el desastre del baño y se cambiaba el también.

En su exploración por la cocina buscando galletas Daibu se topó con el pavo que su madre preparó, el tamaño lo impresionó por lo que llamo a su hermano para contarle su descubrimiento.

"Hayate, Hayate, ven rápido a la cocina, mami cocinó un pollo gigante"

Hayate se encontraba viendo la televisión pero al escuchar a su hermano inmediatamente bajó para comprobarlo por sus propios ojos

"A ver en donde está"

"Ahí sobre la barra, esta adentro de esa olla"

Destaparon el recipiente y se toparon con un exquisito pavo relleno, su color y olor eran inmejorables, despertaban el apetito de cualquiera

"Eres un tonto Daibu, esto no se llama pollo ni es gigante"

"Entonces como se llama?"

"Se llama pavolote, es lo que todos comen en navidad" explico muy seguro de si mismo el mayor de los Ozora.

"Me estas mintiendo"

"Claro que no"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"Te propongo algo, vamos a consultarlo en internet"

"Sabes usar la computadora?"

"Si, ya vi como la usa mami, no es difícil, además ya sabemos escribir"

Daibu asintió y dijo "pero debemos llevarlo con nosotros para ver que sea igual"

"Ok ayúdame a cargarlo" ordenó Hayate

Entre los dos llevaron el pavo hasta la biblioteca donde realizarían su investigación, la computadora estaba encendida

"Mira en este botón que tiene tres w se entra a internet, ahí se abre un cuadro grande que se llama buscador, ahí escribes lo que quieras consultar" explicó a un atento Daibu

"Escribe, a ver que aparece"

"Ok"

"No aparece nada, a ver ponle donde dice dibujos a ver si sale uno que se parezca"

"Mmmmm lo único que se le parece es ese animal que se llama guajolote"

"A lo mejor son primos¡"

"Que es eso?" pregunto Daibu señalando el dibujo de una piñata

"Dice que es una piñata, se utiliza en estas épocas en México y esta rellena de dulces o frutas y que a veces tiene forma de animales"

"Entonces esta es una piñata en forma de pavolote porque tiene frutas adentro¡"

"Así es Daibu, vamos a ver que hacen con las piñatas. Hay que colgarlas y después pegarles hasta que suelten los dulces"

"Ya se¡ vamos a darle la sorpresa a mami, vamos a colgarla en la sala para que este lista cuando lleguen los invitados, yo tengo una cuerda en mi baúl de juguetes"

Aunque tuvieron algunas dificultades no se dieron por vencidos hasta que el pavolote estuvo colgado a mitad de la sala, apenas le iban a contar su hazaña a su mamá cuando tocaron a la puerta, eran Genzo y Matilda y de tras de ellos venia Taro. Sanae bajo a la cocina y se asustó al no ver la cena donde la había dejado hacia unos momentos.

"Amor, tu moviste el pavo de lugar?" pregunto a su esposo que en esos momentos entraba después de sacar el trapeador

"No, yo estaba secando el baño, los niños lo dejaron hecho un desastre"

"Si tu estabas limpiando y yo me estaba arreglando, entonces…"

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ un cadáver esta colgado¡" el grito de Matilda interrumpió a Sanae y le respondió la incógnita del pavo

Se armo un alboroto porque la niña estaba asustada y no la podían calmar mientras los gemelos trataban de explicarle de que se trataba todo, los demás invitados llegaron y se sorprendieron con la escena, Taro no paraba de reír y a duras penas les explicaba a los demás lo que sucedía.

Calmados los ánimos y en presencia de todos los gemelos explicaron lo sucedido, desafortunadamente no había cena que compartir, estaban muy avergonzados hasta que el tío Taro entró al rescate

"Quien quiere hamburguesa para cenar?"

La cena consistió en pizza y hamburguesas pero eso no impidió a que pasaran una gran velada y mas cuando Kojiro y Maki compartieron la noticia de la llegada de su primer retoño, claro que después de lo vivido tratarían de mantenerlo lo mas alejado de los pequeños Ozora; el incidente con el pavo quedó como una anécdota mas de los niños aunque no seria la última de sus travesuras, harían de cada navidad su fiesta personal de halloween.

Seis años después y con muchos angustias de por medio llegó a la casa de los Ozora la mas pequeña de sus integrantes. Ami Ozora nació a las 27 semanas de gestación debido al embarazo de alto riesgo de su madre que llego a poner en peligro la vida de ambas, apenas y rebasó el kilogramo de peso pero gracias a los buenos cuidados recibidos por parte del personal del hospital y al amor de su familia salió adelante.

En las fechas Genzo tramitaba un nuevo divorcio, el tercero en su vida, solo que a diferencia de los demás este era por mutuo acuerdo, diferencias irreconciliables alegaron ambos, después de todo lo único que compartían era su amor por las mujeres.

"Levanta un poco el cartel de tu lado pa, esta chueco" ordeno Matilda

"A ver porque no le dices mejor a tu abuelo que lo baje él, yo soy quien esta bien" gruñó Genzo

"Porque entonces quedaría tan abajo que hasta Ami podría alcanzarlo"

"Bueno, después de todo es para ella¡" añadió el portero

"Perdemos mas tiempo discutiendo contigo Genzo que si le hubieras obedecido a tu hija"

"Y que tu tengas la razón, jamás¡"

"Suficiente, papá, abuelo, o los dos obedecen lo que les digo o ninguno comerá pastel"

"No tengo ganas de pastel" dijo Genzo

"Yo soy diabético, lo tengo prohibido" respondió Kuno

"Entonces me fugaré de casa con un hippie y deshonraré a la familia" amenazó Matilda

"Me preocupa lo que te pase si te fugas con un hippie, el apellido no pues tus abuelos se han encargado de dejártelo bastante enlodado para que no te preocupes" señalo triunfal el portero

"Ahora resulta que todo es culpa de tu madre y mía, pero que me dices de tus tres divorcios? También tienes cola que te pisen" se defendió Kuno Wakabayashi

Matilda se les quedó viendo a ambos, hasta que dejaron de acusarse sabían que estaban en problemas por las miradas que les lanzaba.

"Debí alejarte de Sanae hace años, ya hasta la mirada asesina le aprendiste"

Ninguna respuesta recibió de su hija, por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que cumplir con el cometido

"A esta altura esta bien cielito?"

"Ya llegaron¡" gritó Hayate quien desde la cocina observó el auto de su padre, salió disparado sin siquiera quitarse el mandil; él y su hermano preparaban la comida para todos, desde muy pequeño y gracias al incidente del pavo Daibu se hizo aficionado a la cocina y ya le había aprendido muchos platillos a su madre ahora Hayate y su amiga Estefanía fungían como sus asistentes en la bienvenida de su hermana.

BIENVENIDAS A CASA era lo que expresaba el letrero que colgaron los Wakabayashi, al ser una bebe prematura tuvo que pasarse mas de un mes en el hospital al igual que su madre quien se recuperaba de las secuelas del parto.

Los ojos de Sanae se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo que todos les habían preparado, sus hijos usando mandiles para preparar la comida, Genzo y Kuno adornando la casa bajo las ordenes de Matilda, todos juntos esperando con ansia su regreso a casa, habían pasado momentos muy difíciles, primero con los problemas para concebir y después con los problemas de su embarazo, pero ahí continuaban unidos y felices de estar reunidos bajo el mismo techo.

"Mami¡ que bueno que ya estas aquí" gritó Daibu mientras abrazaba a su madre y al bultito que llevaba en sus brazos "déjame verla, la puedo cargar?"

"Con mucho cuidado mi amor, sostenla fuerte en su cabecita" instruía al pequeño que tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos

"Es muy hermosa, mírala Hayate" la acercó a su hermano que también aguardaba impaciente

"Hola preciosa, yo soy tu hermano mayor, si soy el guapo, no como este gordo que te lleva en sus brazos" le hablaba tiernamente a su hermana

Ninguno de los gemelos decidió seguir los pasos de su padre, Hayate era cuarto lugar nacional en karate y primero en natación mientras que Daibu solo practicaba ejercicio el mínimo requerido por la escuela, prefería la lectura y la música, tocaba la guitarra y el piano además de escribir historias que solo él conocía por eso su complexión era mas gruesa que la de su hermano sin llegar a ser obeso. Ambos eran niños mas que sobresalientes en la escuela tomaban asignaturas avanzadas con especial pasión por las matemáticas, física y computación, muchos de sus amigos los consideraban genios.

"No hagas enojar a tu hermano, recuerda que un día tus padres estarán viejos y enfermos y querrás que vivan con él" indicó Genzo que se había acercado a ver a la pequeña.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en relativa calma, solo interrumpidos por las pequeñas discusiones entre los gemelos o los Wakabayashi hasta que los mas jóvenes se fueron a atender sus asuntos para que sus padres trataran a gusto sus asuntos.

Una vez sentados cómodamente en la sala, la conversación se dirigió hacia el nuevo divorcio de Genzo.

"Tsubasa me dijo que hoy firmaste el divorcio, estas bien?" pregunto Sanae

"Pues dentro de lo que cabe si, que te puedo decir, ya los juzgados deberían darme descuento por cliente frecuente" bromeo el portero

"Lamento no haber estado mas junto a ti y Matilda en esos momentos"

"Vamos Sanae, no tienes ni que decirlo, prácticamente libraste la muerte, soy yo quien debió estar mas con ustedes, eso si era un problema, además tu ya me lo habías advertido antes de casarme, parece que ustedes tienen cierto radar para detectar a la mujer errónea, el mío esta totalmente defectuoso"

"Lo que pasa contigo" interrumpió Tsubasa "es que creo que tienes miedo a estar solo, por eso te precipitas en tus decisiones, no debes escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón"

"Por eso desde ahora los declaro mis cupidos oficiales, no volveré a casarme si ustedes no la aprueban, además si falla ya no será mi culpa los podré culpar a ustedes" dijo sonriendo

Pero pasarían casi cuatro años para que conociera a su verdadero amor.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Terminado el verano y justo antes de iniciar con la liga, el equipo Barcelona ofreció una conferencia de prensa para informar que sus dos grandes estrellas Genzo Wakabayashi y Tsubasa Ozora jugarían su última temporada como profesionales.

Con 35 años cumplidos Tsubasa decidió que era tiempo de concluir su carrera como jugador, era hora de darles oportunidad a los jóvenes, después de todo ya no quedaba un solo torneo que ganar, durante quince años Japón dominó el futbol mundial a nivel de selecciones y el Barcelona hizo lo mismo pero como club. Después de mucho pensarlo y platicarlo con su familia tomó la decisión jugaría la ultima temporada con el Barcelona y se despediría ganando nuevamente la Champions League.

Gran cantidad de medios fueron convocados, todos pensaban que tratarían sobre los nuevos compromisos del equipo nunca se imaginaron la noticia que recibirían.

"Buenos días señores, gracias por su asistencia" saludó el entrenador "la conferencia de hoy es especial pues no solo trataremos sobre los torneos a enfrentar sino también sobre el futuro de nuestros jugadores"

"Habrá cambios en la plantilla, acaso hay un nuevo refuerzo?"

"No, el equipo esta completo, encararemos el año con el plantel que se presentó" respondió

"Queda acaso algún aliciente para enfrentar los torneos, es difícil motivar a un equipo que cada año gana todo"

"Nuestro motor siempre es y será la afición, gracias a ellos es que estamos aquí, además una vez que llegas al grado de ganar todo debes continuar así de lo contrario se considera un fracaso" contestó Ozora

"El principal motivo por lo que se les citó fue para anunciarles que este será el último año de Ozora y Wakabayashi en el equipo" anunció el entrenador

Una lluvia de flashes invadió la sala todos los presentes comenzaron a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo, Tsubasa y Genzo estaban tan aturdidos que no atinaban a soltar palabra

"Cuando lo decidieron?"

"Van a otro equipo europeo?"

"Aceptaron la propuesta de su archirrival el Real Madrid?"

"Cómo supliría el Barca la ausencia de sus pilares?"

El alboroto se calmó cuando alguien preguntó "Es esta su ultima campaña porque se retiran del futbol?" entonces todas las miradas se centraron en los jugadores.

"Asi es, al terminar esta campaña terminaremos nuestra vida como jugadores profesionales"

"A que se debe esta decisión señor Ozora"

"Quiero hacer algo diferente dentro del futbol, devolverle lo que me ha dado pero ya no como jugador, deseo pasar mas tiempo con mi esposa, mis hijos; además creo que es hora de que los jóvenes tomen las riendas del equipo, darles la oportunidad de hacer su propia historia pero sin estar bajo la sombra de nadie"

"Y usted señor Wakabayashi?"

"Yo quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi hija, la vida de un futbolista es muy difícil pues tenemos que viajar mucho y descuidamos a la familia, mi hija es todo lo que tengo y apenas si la he disfrutado. En un par de años ella comenzará con el bachillerato y será mas difícil que convivamos por eso quiero estar con ella ahora que puedo"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que algún día llegaría el momento de su despedida pero no pensaron que fuera tan pronto, su condición física y su juego era excelente bien podían seguir como profesionales algunos años mas, pero ya habían decidido otra cosa, retirarse en la cima, como los grandes que eran; en el fondo ambos querían lo mismo estar junto a los suyos, como aficionados eran egoístas al creer que solo debían concentrarse en su equipo, en el futbol pero ahora como periodistas se daban cuenta de que también eran seres humanos.

"Según sus propias palabras señor Ozora, piensa continuar dentro del ámbito del futbol?"

"Si, seguiré los pasos de mi mentor Roberto Hongo, ahora voy a trabajar con niños"

"Piensa quedarse en España o volverá a Japón"

"Mi familia y yo seguiremos aquí, este país me ha dado mucho y estaré en eterna deuda, mis hijos y esposa están felices aquí y para mi eso es fundamental, además el equipo me ha ofrecido un puesto con el equipo infantil"

"Wakabayashi usted también trabajara con el club?"

"Aun no he decidido, una vez terminada la campaña emprenderé un largo viaje en compañía de mi hija, hay muchos lugares que quiere visitar pero también quiere perfeccionar el japonés por lo que probablemente cambiemos de residencia y volvamos a mi ciudad natal"

Las preguntas continuaron ya no sobre el torneo próximo como tenían preparado sino sobre el futuro de los jugadores, sus reemplazos y lo que sucedería una vez que dejaran las canchas. En un segundo la noticia dio la vuelta al mundo y todo mundo supo del próximo retiro.

Por la tarde una vez concluidos los entrenamientos y al igual que siempre llegaron a casa de los Ozora donde Sanae ya los esperaba con una deliciosa y sobre todo abundante cena puesto que sus hijos también habían heredado el apetito feroz.

"Hey Daibu, a donde vas con esas cajas?" preguntó Genzo al ver a su sobrino que apenas y podía con el cargamento por las escaleras

"Mudamos el laboratorio al tercer piso, mamá dijo que si íbamos a volar la casa que fuera solo la parte de arriba y no desde los cimientos, ya sabes, después del ultimo experimento" explicó

"Si, tu mamá es una exagerada, si apenas fueron unas ventanas rotas, además a Hayate ya le crecieron las cejas¡" agregó en tono sarcástico el portero

"Jajajaja creo que hasta las pestañas le salieron chinas a ver si así si consigue novia y se le endulza el carácter"

"Los estoy escuchando¡ Claro como tu tienes a tu novia Estefanía"

"No es mi novia, es mi amiga"

"Si claro, Alejandro es mi amigo y no por eso me lleva comida a la escuela o me graba discos con música ah lo ves tío, como el amor flota por el laboratorio, _love is in the air_"esto ultimo lo dijo cantando

"Lo dices por celoso"

"Celoso yo de ti? Como si Einstein tuviera celos de su estudiante"

"Cuidado con lo que flota en tu laboratorio, recuerda que la ultima vez te quedaste sin cejas" intervino Genzo

"Ok suficiente, dejémonos de charlas inútiles que aun tenemos mucho que mover y armar, si quieres seguir con la charla tío te sugiero que tomes una caja y nos sigas"

"No gracias hijo pero definitivamente coincido con tu hermano, necesitas una novia"

"Yo no necesito a nadie, soy un ser superior que no necesita de amor" exclamo con un aire de autosuficiencia

"Dejen de pelear o no habrá postre¡" gritó Sanae desde la cocina

"No peleamos mami, solo tenemos una creativa charla" se defendió Hayate

El portero siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina donde escuchaba las voces de Sanae y su hija

"Hola Sanae pero que bien huele por aquí"

"Nueva receta, espero que les guste, en unos minutos mas estará lista la cena"

"Hola papi"

"Hola princesa que tal tu día"

"Bastante bien hasta que por medio del twitter todo mundo se enteró de tu retiro y no dejaban de preguntarme o de decirme que te convenciera para que no dejes el futbol" contestó de forma tranquila mientras hacia su tarea en la barra de la cocina.

"Lo siento mucho cariño pero recuerda que ya habíamos hablado de eso, es hora de jugar mi papel mas importante, el de padre" dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija "ah pero eso no significa que te libraras de alimentarnos Sanae" agregó al notar como los observaba la esposa de su amigo.

"Tengo un nuevo asesor, en la escuela implementaron un sistema en que los alumnos de grados superiores nos van a ayudar con algunas materias"

"Que bien, y como se llama tu amiga"

"En realidad es un chico y se llama Derek" respondió entusiasmada Matilda

"Ah… pero tu eres muy buena estudiante, no necesitas de ayuda"

"Si pero él revisara que mis trabajos y tareas estén correctos antes de entregarlos a los maestros y pues así mejoraré mis calificaciones"

"Pero, pero tu puedes consultarlo con Hayate o Daibu"

"Ellos ya tienen a quien asesorar papi, no me gusta molestarlos"

"Que clase de nombre es Derek?"

"Ya déjala en paz Genzo, ya oíste es un programa de la escuela, ni siquiera han empezado y tu ya la estas molestando" entró en defensa Sanae

En eso estaban cuando entra Tsubasa con Ami en los brazos, la pequeña traía cara de que la habían regañado y no era para menos, le había heredado el carácter explosivo y decidido de su madre, era una pequeña versión de Sanae pero mas fuerte y decidida.

"Eso que hiciste no esta bien"

"Pero ella empezó, se estaba riendo de la falla de Mary eso no fue justo"

"No, no fue justo pero de ahí a darle un pelotazo en la cara?"

"Bueno al menos dejó de reírse no crees"

"Pues si pero ahora no podrás jugar los siguientes dos partidos y no iremos al cine"

"Pero por que¡"

"Porque lo que hiciste no esta bien, fin de la discusión" la colocó en el banco junto a Genzo quien veía divertido la escena de su amigo con su pequeña.

"Nuevamente en problemas Ami?" preguntó Genzo

"Lo mismo de siempre tío"

"Y ahora cuantos partidos?"

"Dos nada mas"

"Geniaaaaaaaaaaal" dijo el portero mientras chocaba su mano con la pequeña

"Todos a cenar" ordenó Sanae

En tiempo record sus hijos ya estaban sentados en el comedor viendo como Matilda y Ami colocaban los platos.

"Sabes Daibu, para odiar los deportes eres bastante rápido" comento Ami

"Soy engañosamente ágil"

"Pues a mi me engañas" dijo Matilda

"Terminaron la mudanza?" preguntó Tsubasa

"Casi pa, solo nos faltan un par de cajas y ensamblar todo de nuevo" respondió Hayate

"Bueno, después de la cena les ayudo con eso, a quien le tocan los platos?"

"A Daibu y a mi tío Genzo"

"Ok entonces tu y yo nos encargaremos del laboratorio; alguna novedad en la escuela?"

"Nada, lo mismo de siempre, aunque a Daibu su novia le dio un postre de chocolate" explicó en forma traviesa Hayate

"Que no es mi novia, es mi amiga ya les dije" se defendió Daibu

"Pa, una chica que tiene todas esas atenciones para un chico que es su amigo significa que desea algo mas?" continuó Hayate

"Este, pues, no lo se, desconozco todo el contexto, quizá Estefanía solo quiere ser amable con tu hermano, son amigos desde muy niños"

"Tu que dices tío?"

"Yo digo que si, no tengo la información de primera mano puesto que vivía en Alemania en esa época, pero los rumores dicen que así era tu mamá con el despistado capitán del Nankatsu" respondió Genzo haciendo que sus amigos se ruborizaran y quitándole algo de presión a su sobrino

"Pe pero pero Sanae era la asistente del entrenador, por eso nos dedicaba todas esas atenciones" se defendió Tsubasa

"Nos? Me suena a mucha gente, nadie me dijo que a Ryo lo atendieras de la misma forma que a Tsubasa o me equivoco?"

"Ryo ya tenia a Yukari que estaba enamorada de él si no míralos ahora ya todo el tiempo que tienen de casados y el montón de niñas que procrearon juntos"

"Me das la razón Sanae? Digo, la situación es mas o menos parecida a la de ustedes"

Sus hijos se reían divertidos de la escena, tal vez era hora de hablar mas acerca del pasado de sus padres y de sus aventuras, quien sabe, quizá hasta encontrarían armas para defenderse cuando los castigaran.

"Cuanto lo siento hermano"

"Porque dices eso Hayate"

"No escuchas las cadenas? Ya te atraparon¡"

"Idiota¡"

"Pelea, pelea" comenzó a gritar Ami

Su madre los iba a reprender cuando el sonido del teléfono la distrajo, era una llamada del hospital para Genzo, su padre estaba internado.

Matilda se empeñó en acompañarlo junto con Tsubasa, la enfermera no les dio ninguna explicación mas que era requerido por su padre pero sabia que no era nada bueno cuando tenia que buscarlo en el área de oncología.

El camino al hospital se le hizo eterno, por su mente pasaban todo tipo de preguntas y ninguna le gustaba en lo absoluto.

"Buenas noches, el paciente Kuno Wakabayashi"

"Habitación 17 de Terapia Intermedia, es usted su hijo?"

"Si" con voz apenas audible contestó

"Sígame, su padre lo esta esperando"

La enfermera lo guió a través de diferentes pasillos hasta que le entregó unos artículos para que se desinfectara y una bata y cubre bocas para que pasara a la habitación. Estaba como ausente, no se esperaba una noticia así, su padre parecía tan sano, tan lleno de vida y de pronto se encontraba en terapia intermedia.

La habitación era blanca, impecable, fría como todos los hospitales, sintió como un puñal se le clavaba en el alma cuando vio a su padre tendido en esa cama, pálido, se veía delgado, tan frágil e indefenso, rodeado de aparatos y su cuerpo invadido por tubos y sondas; tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, pues a pesar de todo era su padre y ahora mas que nunca recordó cuanto lo amaba.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

"Hey tu que haces ahí parado"

"Lo siento papá, pensé que estabas dormido" se disculpo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su padre, parecía que sus piernas eran de plomo pues apenas y podía dar paso.

Con voz quebrada preguntó "que pasa papá"

"La vida me esta pasando factura, mi cuerpo me esta dando disgustos después de darle tantos gustos" respondió con una mueca, el oxigeno le imposibilitaba hablar bien, llevaba meses ocultando su enfermedad pero llegó el momento de hablarlo aunque al menos le ahorro a sus seres queridos meses de angustia.

Reunió sus fuerzas para acariciar el rostro de su hijo, le tomó sus manos y por fin le confesó "tengo cáncer, estoy viviendo mis últimos días"

"Papá…"

No pudo continuar, un nudo le cerró la garganta, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos a mas no poder solo Dios sabia el dolor que sentía

"No llores mi campeón, tienes que ser fuerte"

"Cómo me pides que no llore¡ estas muriendo¡"

"Lo se hijo, lo se desde hace tiempo pero es un destino que ninguno podemos evitar, he llevado una buena vida y ahora es tiempo de rendirle cuentas al creador"

"Porque no me lo dijiste antes? Has pasado por esto tu solo, no te lo merecías"

"Hace unos meses comencé con dolor en el estomago, pensé que era mi gastritis, tu sabes tanto estrés pero cuando el dolor no se calmaba con nada fui a ver al medico y después de unos estudios me detectaron el cáncer. Lo malo fue que por el diagnostico tardío el cáncer se disemino a otros órganos y cualquier tratamiento solo alargaría lo inevitable, preferí solo tomar medicamentos para calmar el dolor y vivir el tiempo que Dios quisiera con la poca dignidad que me queda"

Genzo no soportó aquellas palabras y hundió su cabeza en el regazo de su padre, se reprochaba haber sido tan terco y orgulloso y no haber perdonado antes a su padre a pesar de la oportunidad que su hija les había brindado. Entonces vino a su mente ella, cómo le explicaría que su amado abuelo iba a morir? y a sus sobrinos? Esos niños también lo habían aprendido a amar como a un verdadero abuelo.

Kuno acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, a su mente volvieron aquellas maravillosas sensaciones el día que por primera vez lo tomó en sus brazos, cuando se vio reflejado en esos profundos ojos negros, recordó como entregó su corazón en cuanto él apretó su dedo, se sintió el hombre mas feliz del planeta su pecho estaba hinchado de orgullo paterno por aquel bultito de carne que sostenía como el mas preciado tesoro.

"Genzo tengo que decirte algo"

"No papá, descansa no te esfuerces"

"Es necesario, no tengo mucho tiempo hijo, debes saber que a mi ausencia tendrás que encargarte del negocio familiar"

"Pero papá yo no se nada de negocios, yo soy futbolista, porque no lo dejas en manos mas adecuadas o en alguna de tus hijas yo no estoy preparado para algo así"

"Genzo, tus hermanas no son personas morales, ellas no pueden tener ese poder en sus manos, no deben, no se lo merecen, tu eres mi único hijo varón y en ti confío el patrimonio que tu abuelo con tanto esfuerzo creó; las empresas no son lo que eran antes, tenemos problemas financieros pero eso no es lo peor sino que estoy sospechando que alguien desde adentro nos está boicoteando, alguien quiere acabar con nosotros"

Al parecer era momento de revelaciones primero la enfermedad y ahora los problemas económicos, no le asustaba hacerse cargo de las empresas quizá inconscientemente se había preparado para eso, estudió una licenciatura en economía y hasta una maestría terminó, lo que realmente detestaba era lidiar con la familia de su padre, sus insufribles hermanas y la odiosa de su madrastra.

"Prométeme que te harás cargo de todo, por favor"

"Está bien, pero no te prometo que de entrometerse tu familia salgan con vida Ok¡"

Logró sacarle una sonrisa a su padre, Kuno pensó que seria mas difícil convencer a su hijo, después de todo nunca llevaron una buena relación.

"Si hay un espía en el corporativo tendré que llevar mi propio personal o por lo menos a alguien que me cuide las espaldas aunque dudo que Tsubasa sepa algo de negocios"

"González, Franco y Villasana, en ellos puedes confiar, son muy competentes y jóvenes como tu, aun sigo preguntándome como un viejo gruñón como yo ha trabajado tan bien con ellos, creo que en parte es porque me recuerdan a ti; González esta en el departamento legal, Franco en contabilidad y Villasana es mi mano derecha, no deben tardar en llegar ya conocen mi decisión van a apoyarte en todo"

Genzo solo asintió pero por la mirada de su padre sabia que aún tenía algo mas que decir.

"Hijo, yo… yo quiero pedirte perdón"

"Papá no tienes…"

"Escúchame, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte roto el corazón, jamás debí hacerlo yo menos que nadie, lo peor es que dejé tu corazón hecho pedazos y no me molesté en preguntarte como estabas, perdóname por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas, por no escucharte, por descuidarte, perdón porque no entendí lo que eras para mi, fui un egoísta, perdóname porque se me olvido que yo te amaba"

"No me debes nada papá, cualquier deuda que tuvieras pendiente conmigo ya la has pagado con mi hija"

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que por fin brotaran las lágrimas de sus ojos, aquellas que no salían desde el día que se despidió de su pequeño y ahora era el mismo pero convertido en un hombre quien se las volvía a provocar, solo que esta vez era diferente, eran lagrimas que lavaban su culpa, que expiaban su alma pero ante todo que le devolvían el amor de su hijo.

"Ya llegaron al hospital?"

"Aún no, un accidente en el camino nos entretuvo y tu? Ya vienes?"

"No, sigo en junta, las cosas cada vez están peor pero me di una escapadita para llamarles, discúlpenme con el jefe y ya después me presentarán a junior"

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, si sobrevivimos a trabajar con el padre y recuerda todo lo que decían de él pero resulto ser mucho mejor persona"

"Pero él no es Kuno Wakabayashi y es un jugador de futbol, que puede saber sobre negocios?"

"Porque eres fan del Barcelona deber darle una oportunidad y ya déjanos en paz que vamos entrando al estacionamiento, cuando terminemos te llamamos para contarte como nos fue con junior, has pedazos a la competencia"

"Ok bye"

La enfermera les explicó que el señor Wakabayashi se encontraba en compañía de su hijo, nieta y un amigo de su hijo le informaría de su presencia y del momento en que los recibiría.

"Seguramente es Tsubasa Ozora quien lo acompaña, recuerda que el jefe nos dijo que eran grandes amigos" dijo González

"Por supuesto, en un momento así necesitas a tus amigos cerca, pobre jefe debe ser terrible despedirse de ellos y mas de la niña, ella es toda su adoración" agrego Franco

Por el pasillo vieron como Tsubasa Ozora caminaba abrazando a Matilda Wakabayashi, la jovencita era un mar de lágrimas y su tío trataba de consolarla, detrás de ellos la enfermera venia para guiarlos a la habitación de su jefe, era momento de hacer las presentaciones.

"Donde dejaron a Villasana?"

"Pateando traseros señor" respondió Franco

Genzo se quedo estupefacto con el comentario que escuchó, observaba a la pareja que se aproximaba hacia ellos, no tenían el tipo de ejecutivos con los que su padre acostumbraba tratar, y por primera vez se empezaba a preguntar si no fue un error el aceptar demasiado pronto los deseos de su padre

"Lo siento señor, está en junta con los encargados de la licitación del proyecto de las torres" se disculpó el joven

"Diego González, Manuel Franco, él es mi hijo Genzo Wakabayashi"

"Genzo, ellos serán a partir de este momento tu equipo de trabajo y como te dije, junto con Villasana puedes confiarles tu vida"

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos señores"

"Si lo prefieres puedes llamarnos Diego y Manuel o por nuestros apellidos, o como gustes, después de todo eres el jefe" dijo Franco

"Cállate, deberás disculparlo, pasa todo el día en una computadora no tiene mucho contacto con el mundo, por eso casi no lo sacamos" bromeó González

Seguía sorprendido por el equipo que tenia su padre, parecían buenas personas le inspiraban confianza aunque dudaba de sus capacidades en el trabajo, solo esperaba que Villasana no fuera tan excéntrico como ellos.

La reunión fue muy difícil, tuvo que convencer al comité de darle tiempo para corregir las estimaciones para el proyecto, pero pudo comprobar lo que todos sospechaban, alguien de la empresa estaba vendiendo información a la competencia, ahora tendrían que trabajar el doble y a marchas forzadas para presentar nuevamente sus estimaciones y para colmo su jefe estaba viviendo sus últimos días y tenían que entrenar al heredero para que tomara las riendas de todo.

_Flashback_

"_Me mandó llamar señor?"_

"_Si, toma asiento, dime desde cuando trabajas para mi?"_

"_Once años, cuatro meses, cinco días y esta mañana"_

"_Vaya, si que llevas la cuenta"_

"_Es que recuerdo muy bien porque lo conseguí justo una semana antes de comenzar la universidad, lo necesitaba para pagar mi carrera"_

"_Yo también lo recuerdo muy bien, aun tengo grabadas esas palabras, llegaste reclamando que te pagaban por trabajar ocho horas y desde hacia tres que habías terminado tu trabajo, me confundiste con el jefe de recursos humanos"_

"_Y usted me dijo que si quería trabajar sin descanso que me esperaba en su oficina al día siguiente a primera hora"_

"_Entonces conmigo tienes trabajando un día menos"_

"_Ya lo había descontado señor"_

"_Jajajaja creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien; cuéntame, sigues siendo fan del Barcelona?"_

"_Si señor, fiel hasta la muerte"_

"_Sabes que mi hijo juega ahí"_

"_Si, es un gran portero, para mi el mejor del mundo desde hace tiempo"_

"_Te preguntaras a que viene todo esto, es que tengo que pedirte un favor, quizá el mas grande que puedas darme"_

"_Me esta asustando señor"_

"_Tengo cáncer, estoy muriendo"_

"_No, no puede ser señor, usted siempre ha sido muy sano, fuerte, es un roble, no puede pasarle esto"_

"_Pero desafortunadamente así es, antes que me vaya quiero pedirte que te hagas cargo de todos mis negocios, nadie mejor que tu los conoces, quiero que manejes mi empresa al lado de mi hijo"_

"_Señor yo, no se que decir"_

"_Solo di que lo harás, solo a ti te confiaría mi mayor tesoro, que no es mi empresa sino mi hijo, se que será difícil porque es como un niño de nueve años incapaz de tomar algo en serio y menos si se trata de algo relacionado conmigo, pero se que tu podrás con esto"_

"_Por usted lo hago, pero no respondo¡"_

"_Gracias"_

_Fin del flashback_

En la soledad de su habitación recordaba ese momento, era un juramento, una promesa que cumplir a ese hombre que se había convertido en otro padre y aunque era muy capaz de llevar a cabo esa encomienda no se explicaba el porque de la ansiedad que sentía en su interior, como si al aceptar cambiaría su destino para siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Las campanas comenzaron a repicar, una vez por cada año en la vida de Kuno Wakabayashi, la iglesia estaba abarrotada mucha gente acudió a acompañar el cuerpo a su última morada, pero para todos era mas que obvio que los únicos que en realidad sentían la partida eran su hijo, unos jovencitos que lloraban a su abuelo y otros no tan jóvenes con quienes trabajó durante años y que lograron taponar momentáneamente la ausencia de su hijo.

Los compromisos de trabajo no le permitieron llegar a tiempo al funeral, solo porque Kuno se lo había pedido no abandonó las negociaciones para correr al lado de su jefe y despedirse de él, ahora corría contra reloj para por lo menos echarle un puñado de tierra. Al arribar al cementerio ya todos se había ido, solo se observaba un montón de tierra recién removida en donde el pasto crecería muy pronto cubriendo los restos del señor Wakabayashi, y a su lado el sol bordeaba la figura de un hombre, alto, fuerte, su cabello negro era movido por el suave viento que corría en la tarde. No cabía duda, era digno hijo de su padre, por unos instantes titubeó en acercarse después de todo no se conocían y aunque en el futuro pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo juntos no creyó que ese fuera el mejor momento para presentarse.

Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de retirarse, Genzo se dio la vuelta para toparse de frente, se creía solo, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien mas, tan cerca estaban que falto muy poco para que se golpearan.

"Lo siento, no me fijé"

"No se preocupe, la culpa es mía señor Wakabayashi"

"Disculpe, nos conocemos de alguna parte?" preguntó dubitativo el portero

"Yo a usted si lo conozco, digo no creo que haya alguien en este mundo quien no sepa de usted, perdón, mi nombre es Isabella Villasana yo trabajo para su padre"

Se quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba que el tercer elemento de su "equipo" fuera una mujer, creía que seria otro tipo raro como Franco o González como solo la llamaban por su apellido pero al parecer a su padre le encantaba dar sorpresas.

"Le ocurre algo?" preguntó preocupada al notar que Genzo parecía estar en otro mundo

"No, es solo que, entonces usted es la asistente de mi padre?"

"Si señor Wakabayashi, siento mucho lo de su padre, era un gran hombre y para mi se convirtió en un mentor, un ejemplo a seguir, en un segundo padre"

Se sorprendió de las palabras de la joven, se dio cuenta que apenas y lo conocía, entonces se apoderó de el un extraño sentimiento de culpa, se preguntó si su orgullo le había impedido llevar una buena relación o si fue culpa de ambos ese distanciamiento.

"Bueno, al menos fue un padre para alguien" dijo algo molesto el portero

Como si supiera lo que cruzaba por su mente o quizá porque ella pasó por lo mismo se atrevió a decir

"Su padre lo amaba, tal vez nunca lo admitió abiertamente, pero era mas que obvio, jamás se perdía ninguno de sus partidos, leía cada diario o revista que hablaba de usted. Incluso cuando ganaron su primer campeonato mundial estuvo a unos metros de usted, solo que no lo vio y él no se atrevió a hablarle; jamás había visto tanto amor, tanto orgullo en sus ojos, no miento cuando le digo que su padre lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero creo que su mayor pecado fue no habérselo dicho"

Era como si recordara algo que estaba muy oculto en su memoria o quizá porque era algo que siempre había querido escuchar, de golpe las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos si bien eran de tristeza y de impotencia por haber dejado que su orgullo lo vencieran también eran un alivio para su alma y le quitaban una gran responsabilidad de encima.

No soportó verlo de esa forma, él quien siempre aparecía tan sereno, calculador hasta frio ahora se veía desvalido, solo, necesitado de comprensión y de amor. En un acto reflejo lo abrazó y como si él lo estuviera esperando le devolvió el abrazo y descargó todas las emociones acumuladas en los últimos días, en ese preciso momento no existía nadie mas en el mundo, solo un par de desconocidos fundidos en un abrazo, llorando a la misma persona.

Así permanecieron hasta que logró tranquilizarse o mejor dicho hasta que su mente le recordó en donde estaba y con quien. Lentamente se separó de su lado evitando mirarse a los ojos para no abochornarse mas.

"Perdón, me dejé llevar es que, sus palabras removieron algo en mi que no sabia que existía"

"Perdóneme a mi, fue muy inapropiado haberle dicho…"

No la dejo terminar posó levemente su dedo índice sobre la boca de la chica, deseaba que ella no se sintiera culpable por lo que sus palabras provocaron

"No se disculpe, usted no tiene culpa de los problemas que había entre mi padre y yo, además, sus palabras son lo mejor que alguien me ha dicho en mucho tiempo por favor no se retracte de ellas"

Ella solo atinó a asentir, pero debía decir algo para romper el incomodo silencio

"Tengo que irme, pero seguramente nos veremos en los próximos días, aquí tiene mi tarjeta señor Wakabayashi, cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a sus ordenes"

Rápidamente le entregó su tarjeta y giró para regresar a su auto, ni ella misma se explicaba el porqué de su comportamiento con ese hombre, pero si se repetía que tendría que controlarse o de lo contrario ese trabajo se convertiría en un infierno.

"Hasta luego licenciada" apenas y alcanzó a decir pues también se encontraba muy confundido con ese inesperado y surrealista encuentro.

En el equipo le otorgaron algunos días libres para que arreglara sus asuntos personales pero él se negó, quería tener su cabeza ocupada y evitar pensamientos que lo deprimieran o aquellos que lo preocupaban porque constantemente se dirigían a cierta joven.

El día de leer el testamento llegó y en contra de su voluntad tuvo que asistir y por si fuera poco tendría que llevar a su hija porque de acuerdo con el abogado de su padre era parte de los herederos; seria bastante incomodo tener que ver a la familia de su padre y ahora también tenia que preocuparse por proteger a su hija de ellas.

Recién llegó Matilda a su vida él se había enfadado con sus padres porque se negaron a conocerla aunque con el tiempo se convenció que había sido lo mejor puesto que su hija no estaría expuesta a un ambiente tan hostil ni conviviría con personas desagradables como él tuvo que hacerlo. Cuando su padre y su hija se conocieron accidentalmente y comenzaron a acercarse le agradeció que ocultara su relación a su familia y que los mantuviera alejados, pero ahora era momento de reencontrarse y no seria nada agradable.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hija, ahora que era una adolescente las cosas habían cambiado, tenia que respetar su privacidad y sobre todo aguardar pacientemente largos minutos hasta que ella se arreglaba "Cariño ya estas lista?"

"Si pasa papi, solo tomo mi bolsa y nos vamos"

"Te ves hermosa"

"Y tu nervioso pa, ni en tus matrimonios te había visto así" sonrió picara "un momento" dijo inspeccionando el aire que lo rodeaba, "acaso usaste loción?"

La pregunta hizo que se sonrojara, estaba nervioso por todo lo que enfrentaría, pero también se había esmerado en su arreglo porque estaba casi seguro que la volvería a ver.

"No conoces a la familia de tu abuelo, preferiría pasar mil veces por otros divorcios que verlas a ellas, no te separes de mi lado, no hables con ellas, es mas ni las mires, no vaya a ser que te conviertan en estatua de sal"

Solo sonreía, le encantaba ver a su padre nervioso y preocupado por su bienestar

"Vámonos, que empiece el aquelarre"

En la oficina del abogado ya se encontraban Franco, González y Villasana, checando papeles y preparando todo para la llegada de la familia. Ya sabían el contenido del testamento y solo esperaban las reacciones que tendrían los Wakabayashi.

"Esto se va a poner feo" murmuró González mientras leía los detalles de la ultima voluntad de Kuno Wakabayashi

"Por eso odio las lecturas de testamento" comentó Villasana

"Por eso amo las lecturas de testamento¡" dijo un animado Franco provocando miradas glaciares de sus compañeros.

Las primeras en arribar a la cita fueron la viuda de Kuno Wakabayashi y sus hijas y sus yernos, un par de buenos para nada que vivían a costilla de su suegro.

Mitsuko Wakabayashi era una mujer fría y egoísta, solo se preocupaba por atender eventos sociales y criticar a las demás personas, ese mismo oficio se lo heredó a sus hijas Naomi, Haruko y Emi. Naomi y Haruko se habían casado jóvenes, el esposo de Naomi trabajaba en las empresas Wakabayashi, claro que era mas un puesto simbólico el que ocupaba pues en realidad no era bueno para nada, se la pasaba ideando proyectos que siempre presentaba a la junta directiva de su suegro y que siempre eran rechazados por su incompetencia, el resto de su tiempo se la pasaba encerrado viendo televisión e ideando en que gastar el dinero de su mujer. Por su parte el esposo de Haruko practicaba el tenis de forma profesional aunque hacia mas de un año que no participaba en ningún torneo y se dedicaba a asistir a cuanta fiesta era invitado o a jugar en los casinos.

Emi, la mas pequeña seguía soltera pero dejó la universidad por falta de interés, ella tenia un carácter diferente al de su madre y sus hermanas, si la tratabas descubrías una persona agradable, pero desafortunadamente era fácilmente manipulada por el resto de la familia.

Con aire de superioridad entraron a la oficina, apenas y se dignaron a saludar e inmediatamente tomaron asiento, comentando cualquier cosa entre ellas dejando de lado al resto de los presentes.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada arribaron Genzo y su hija, sobre ellos se posaron la mirada de todos, Franco y González se alegraban de verlo nuevamente y de conocer a la nieta de su jefe, Villasana estaba turbada por el remolino de emociones que le provocaba cada vez que lo veía y trataba de mantener la compostura, y la familia los veía con desprecio pero Genzo estaba mas preocupado viendo a cierta licenciada que a la amargada de su madrastra.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Genzo"

"Mitsuko, no cambias nada, sigues oliendo cosas feas?"

"Porque preguntas eso Genzo?"

"Por tu expresión, no me digas que es natural¡" dijo en forma sarcástica poniendo cara de asombro obligando a su madrastra a voltear a otro lado y obligando a los empleados de su padre a ocultar las risas.

"Buenos días a todos, ya me conocen soy el licenciado Andrés Zubizarreta, abogado personal del señor Kuno Wakabayashi y en vista que todos los interesados se encuentran presentes procederé con la lectura del testamento"

_Yo, Kuno Wakabayashi en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y en presencia de mi abogado y amigo Andrés Zubizarreta dictó el presente testamento y última voluntad._

_Declaro como único heredero de todos mis bienes a mi hijo Genzo Wakabayashi, él será dueño de todos mis bienes inmuebles, cuentas bancarias, cajas de seguridad y acciones de diversas compañías que incluyen al corporativo Wakabayashi, ya mi abogado se encargará de enumerar cada propiedad por separado. Además se le hará entrega de la herencia que mi padre Soun Wakabayashi dejó para él._

"Un momento, eso es injusto, no puede dejarle todo a él, mis hijas también tienen derecho a todo" increpó Mitsuko

"Si puede señora, tan puede que ya lo hizo, me permite continuar ya después hará todas los alegatos que quiera" expresó el abogado

_En caso de que mi hijo se rehúse a aceptar mi herencia, todo pasará a manos de su hija, mi nieta Matilda Wakabayashi._

_Se que mi esposa y mis hijas deben estar tratando de matar a mi abogado o lanzando insultos a mi persona o planeando como invalidar mi testamento, pero desde ahora les advierto que si se atreven a desacatar mi voluntad y llevar a los tribunales una apelación entonces la partida dedicada a cubrir sus deudas y para que vivan un par de meses en lo que encuentran trabajo desaparecerá y los acreedores caerán sobre ustedes._

_Tengo mis razones para haber hecho esto, primero, mi esposa Mitsuko, me has hecho tan infeliz a lo largo de todos estos años que no considero justo recompensarte por eso, pero no te culpo solo a ti, por el contrario, la culpa ha sido mía por haber engañado a mi esposa contigo y también por no haberte puesto limites nunca, si crees que algo merecías lo recibiste durante el tiempo que vivimos juntos._

_A mis hijas Naomi y Haruko, ustedes también recibieron mucho de mi hasta el día de mi muerte, ustedes y los zánganos de sus maridos, pero ya es hora de que sean ellos quienes las provean de lo necesario para vivir, perdónenme por no haber sido un mejor padre, no supe guiarlas y permití que su madre las echara a perder, perdón por haberles cumplido cuanto capricho me pedían pero ahora espero que con esto les de una lección de que las cosas se ganan y no caen del cielo._

_Emi, tu eres la mas chica y me quedo con preocupación pues estas soltera y no tienes ningún tipo de estudios, por eso lo único que te dejo será un fideicomiso para pagar cualquier universidad que desees, pero tus gastos personales tendrás que solventarlos tu sola._

_Con mi partida también se suspenderá la mensualidad que se le entregaba a mi ex esposa Nabiki Wakabayashi._

_Genzo podrá disponer de mis bienes según su parecer, pero respecto a las empresas Wakabayashi cualquier decisión deberá ser aprobada por mi mano derecha Isabella Villasana, sin su autorización no se hará ningún movimiento en el corporativo. _

_Esas son mis órdenes con respecto a los bienes que poseía, no me queda mas que despedirme de ustedes y desearles que en lo que les resta de vida no cometan los mismos errores que yo, perdónenme por todos mis errores y que Dios los bendiga._

"Esto es increíble, seguramente es un testamento falso" alegó Naomi

"No señora, el testamento es legítimo y validado con la firma de su padre y de los testigos aquí presentes" señaló el abogado

"Entonces es tu culpa¡" gritó Haruko señalando a Isabella, "tu lo envenenaste en nuestra contra"

"Yo? A lo mejor fue Mister Bean¡" respondió divertida por la escena

"Cállense ya" ordenó Mitsuko "su padre nos ató de manos y no podemos hacer nada, vámonos de aquí"

Hecha una furia tomó su bolso y antes de salir le dijo a su hijastro "ni creas que esto se quedará así" abandonó el lugar en compañía de sus hijas mayores, solo Emi permaneció sentada pensando en las palabras de su padre y en el futuro que le esperaba.

Desde la muerte de su padre se había sentido sola, él no les había informado de su enfermedad por lo que la muerte repentina la tomó por sorpresa. Ella había sido la mas cercana a su padre aunque muchas veces su madre le impidió profundizar esa relación ella se daba sus escapadas para charlar con él, incluso una vez que lo visitó por sorpresa en la oficina descubrió la existencia de su sobrina y juró guardarle el secreto a ambos, aunque algunas veces se sintió celosa por la relación de su padre y su sobrina, en los pocos encuentros que coincidieron se llevaron bastante bien.

Una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro y la hizo volver a la realidad

"Te encuentras bien tía?"

Al levantar la vista se topó con unos cálidos y hermosos ojos negros, sintió como si su padre la mirara a través de ella y le infundía la paz y el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y con toda la certeza del mundo contestó

"Ya lo estaré"


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

"Genzo, tendremos que arreglar los papeles para que entres en posesión de tu herencia"

"Tardaremos mucho Andrés? Si es así me gustaría llevar a mi hija a casa, no quiero que se fastidie"

"Porque mejor no van a tu casa, descansas y nos vemos después de la comida, ustedes tienen algún inconveniente?" preguntó a los demás

"Ninguno" "No hay problema" "Aquí estaremos" respondieron cada uno

"Perfecto, nos vemos aquí a las 3 pm"

Genzo y Matilda regresaron a casa de los Ozora que los esperaban para comer, además de que Sanae supervisaría a Matilda quien recibiría la asesoría de Derek para los próximos exámenes. González y Franco se auto invitaron al departamento de Villasana que estaba mas cerca que los de ambos.

El lugar era muy amplio, con grandes ventanas que llenaban de luz cada espacio, las paredes blancas contrastaban con el impecable piso de madera. Los muebles parecían nuevos, como si nunca se hubieran usado o como si nunca recibiera visitas o como si nadie lo habitara; todo parecía muy impersonal como si se tratara de un hotel.

"Que lugar tan limpio¡ ahora entiendo porque no tienes tiempo para salir con hombres" comentó Franco al entrar al departamento.

"No salgo con hombres porque yo tengo novio" se defendió

"Al decir novio te refieres a un humano de carne y hueso?" bromeó Franco

Isabella tomó uno de los portarretratos que estaban en la sala y se lo mostró, era ella con un joven bastante atractivo

"Él es Aarón, mi novio desde hace dos años"

"Dos años? Y como es que aún no lo conocemos? Creo que ni tu lo conoces, segura que la imagen no venia con el portarretratos?"

"Trabaja para médicos sin fronteras y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en países africanos, por eso no lo conocen, de hecho su ultima visita fue hace tres semanas, pasamos el fin de semana juntos"

"Que lista, tienes una explicación para todo"

"Ultimadamente yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, si quieres creerlo esta bien y si no pues es tu problema"

En eso escuchan la voz de González que se había separado de ellos

"Mira esa pantalla, cuanto mide? 60 pulgadas? Porque nunca nos habíamos invitado?" agrego González al entrar al cuarto de televisión "oooooohhh Franco ven acá, siéntate en este sofá"

"Ay por Dios, de estos deben de tener en el cielo" dijo mientras reclinaba el sillón

"Dejen de husmear en mi casa o no vuelven a entrar"

"Oh vamos Isabella la culpa es tuya por nunca habernos invitado" se excusó González

"Mejor me levanto porque yo si tengo hambre"

González ponía los platos mientras Isabella abría los paquetes con la comida

"No quieres ayudarnos?" le preguntó Isabella a un despreocupado Franco

"Me gustaría, pero no quiero, parece que ustedes lo tienen todo cubierto"

Ambos le lanzaron unas miradas aterradoras que lo hicieron ponerse de pie y buscar las bebidas con las que acompañarían la comida.

"Díganme, que les pareció junior?" preguntó González

"Parece buena persona" contestó Franco

"Si, pero mejor esperemos a tratarlo, ya ven lo que le dijo a su madrastra" dijo mas cautelosa Isabella

"Mira quien lo dice, ya no recuerdas lo que le contestaste a Naomi?" replicó Franco

"Jajajaja ese estuvo bueno, creo mi querido Franco que de ahora en adelante tendremos que cuidarnos de nuestro nuevo jefe y su bella asistente"

"Así es, pero con la deuda de mi nuevo departamento me veré obligado a aguantarles lo que sea" resignado afirmó Franco

Por su parte, Genzo les entregaba a sus sobrinos unos sobres que por medio del abogado su padre les envió, contenían una carta de despedida y algunas cosas que les dejó.

"Como les fue con el abogado?" preguntó Tsubasa

"Pues bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, pero tengo que regresar por la tarde para afinar detalles de la herencia"

"Entonces ahora tengo un amigo rico?"

"Rico y empresario, por ordenes de mi padre tengo que hacerme cargo de las empresas"

"Vaya Genzo, por fin pondrás en practica tus estudios, aún los recuerdas?"

"Muy graciosa Sanae, si, aun recuerdo lo que aprendí pero para tu mayor tranquilidad te informo que contaré con el respaldo del mismo equipo que ha tenido mi padre por años"

"Me piensas abandonar Genzo?" expresó en broma Tsubasa

"Ah por supuesto que no cariño, tu siempre serás mi prioridad"

"Suficiente ustedes dos, después termino por creérmelo" intervino Sanae

Una voz desconocida los hizo voltear al recibidor, lo vio de espaldas, era un joven mas alto que los gemelos Ozora, cabello castaño claro, pero lo que mas lo impresionó fue la transformación que sufrió el rostro de su hija al verlo.

"Esto no es nada bueno" murmuró el portero "cuantos años tiene ese chico?"

"Los suficientes para hacer las cosas que tu hacías a su edad" contestó Sanae

"Cariño, no estas siendo de mucha ayuda" dijo Tsubasa

Se acercó a donde se encontraban los jóvenes tratando de escuchar mas de lo que hablaban y ver de frente al joven que llamaba tanto la atención de su pequeña.

"Buenas tardes" dijo mientras alargaba su mano para saludar al desconocido

El joven se giró y lo que Genzo vio lo dejó atónito

"Buenas tardes señor Wakabayashi, un gusto conocerlo mi nombre es Derek Schneider"

Tenía un gran parecido a Karl, sus ojos, boca, su cabello era mas oscuro pero no podía negar su estirpe.

Sanae y Tsubasa también estaban asombrados al ver al muchacho y sobre todo al escuchar su apellido, se veía que al destino le encantaba hacerle bromas a Genzo

"Se siente bien señor?" pregunto nervioso al ver la expresión del portero

"Eh, si perdón, dijiste que te apellidabas Schneider? Algún parentesco con Karl Heinz Schneider?"

"Si se refiere al capitán de la selección alemana de futbol, si, soy su sobrino"

La desilusión y el desencanto se manifestaron en la cara de Genzo, ese joven del que su hija estaba visiblemente atraída por un Schneider _"pero que tiene el cielo contra mi" _rumiaba Genzo.

"Gusto en conocerte Derek, tengo que irme nos vemos luego, adiós cariño" se despidió de su hija con un beso y salió rumbo al despacho del abogado.

Genzo se encontraba platicando con el abogado cuando entró su nuevo equipo al despacho, decidieron él y el licenciado Zubizarreta adelantarle a lo relacionado con los bienes personales de su padre debido a que los asuntos del corporativo llevarían bastante tiempo. Lo saludaron ya que en la mañana se vieron imposibilitados a hacerlo, cuando fue el turno de estrechar la mano de Isabella su cuerpo recibió una descarga eléctrica por lo que rápidamente se separo de ella, no iba a ser fácil trabajar juntos, era indispensable poner distancia.

"Isabella, tu como asistente de Kuno conoces mejor que nadie el funcionamiento de las empresas Wakabayashi, en mi poder están los documentos de la constitución de las empresas, pero todo lo relacionado a su manejo lo desconozco" explicó Zubizarreta

Genzo asintió siempre había escuchado acerca del emporio de su padre, pero al escuchar la palabra _empresas_ su mente comenzó a nublarse, el asunto se estaba tornando cada vez mas complicado de lo que en un principio creyó.

"Pasemos a la sala de juntas, mi secretaria nos preparó un resumen de los negocios que forman el corporativo" abrió la puerta mostrándoles el paso hacia la sala de juntas en donde Isabella Villasana fue la primera en entrar.

Trató de sentarse lo mas alejado de ella pero Zubizarreta tenia otros planes

"Franco cambia lugar con Genzo para que pueda estar cerca de Villasana"

"_Por Dios que están todos hoy en mi contra"_ pensó en sus adentros

Ella percibió el nerviosismo de él, después de todo ella misma sentía cosas similares; años fantaseando con su jugador favorito simplemente porque nunca le pasó por la mente que algún día estarían tan cerca.

"Cada uno tiene una carpeta, contiene un resumen de cada empresa que forma parte del corporativo Wakabayashi, están ordenadas de acuerdo al orden de importancia"

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas, dieciséis empresas de diferentes ramos estarían a su cargo, poco faltó para que hiperventilara, eso era una locura, definitivamente, un monstruo así no podía ser manejado por un futbolista.

"Impresionante verdad" dijo en forma juguetona Franco al notar la cara del heredero

Zubizarreta notó el desconcierto del portero por lo que instó a Isabella a explicar la situación

"El corporativo tiene cuatro divisiones, la división industrial, minas y energía, transporte y división comercial; la división industrial es la que hasta el momento aporta la mayor cantidad de ingresos por medio de la empresa Proyectos Industriales GW que se encarga de proveer al sector de estructuras metálicas, tuberías, piezas metálicas en serie y paileria especializada, no solo abastece a la muchas empresas de Europa y Asia, sino que también es proveedor del resto de los negocios del grupo. Esta empresa es la que actualmente sufre de ataques internos, por su importancia es en la que nos debemos enfocar; en minas y energía hay cuatro empresas, una dedicada a la extracción de carbón, otra de cobre, una mas de materiales para la construcción y la mas reciente es de exploración y explotación de hidrocarburos. En transporte se brinda ese servicio a la industria en sus variantes de terrestre, aéreo y marítimo; el ferroviario es al público en general; y por ultimo en la división comercial tenemos una prestadora de servicios profesionales y administrativos, dos hoteles de lujo y un centro comercial"

La expresión de Genzo no mejoró en lo absoluto, por el contrario seguía mas contrariado con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba

"Perdón, se siente bien?" preguntó preocupada

Se puso de pie de un solo golpe, caminado de un lado a otro soltó vociferando como si se encontrara solo

"Esta usted bromeando? No le entendí una palabra¡ me quedé en que existen cuatro divisiones, oh por Dios esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, cómo se le ocurre a Kuno dejarme esto, seguramente es una venganza, si por supuesto por que otra cosa lo haría incluso desde el mas allá quiere molestarme"

"Tranquilo hijo, siéntate que esto esta solo que empieza" indicó el abogado

"Saben que, llegue a la conclusión, no quiero nada, quédense con todo que yo me regreso a mi equipo"

"Genzo, si tu renuncias a tu herencia todo pasara a manos de tu hija que como es menor de edad no puede tomar posesión de ella y tu eres su representante legal"

"Es inútil, ah pero la culpa la tengo yo, para que tenia que dejarlo entrar de nuevo en mi vida, yo era tan feliz solo con mi hija¡"

Isabella volteó a verlo esperando que su gesto no ocasionara el efecto contrario al deseado, no quería que el portero saliera corriendo despavorido de ahí.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella se perdió por un momento, eran unas fabulosas ventanas azules donde con mucho gusto se perdería y esas enormes pestañas chinas, serian naturales? _Bah que importa con esos ojos quien piensa en lo demás_, recordó en donde estaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba actuando como un chiquillo mimado, que siempre lo había sido pero nunca delante de extraños y menos de una mujer tan atractiva como ella _ay Dios porque sigues torturándome._

Volvió a ocupar su lugar y puso todo de su parte para soportar una interminable letanía de nombres y conceptos que apenas entendía _no si cuando Dios dice a regar del cielo lanza las cubetas_

"… los contratos han bajado, la competencia nos los esta ganando, las utilidades se han visto disminuidas y si seguimos a este paso nos veremos en serias dificultades de liquidez, por eso me permití la libertad de convocar a una junta con los directores de cada empresa este lunes para presentarlo y sobre todo para tratar de encontrar una solución"

"Solo que esa reunión tendrá que ser en la tarde porque por la mañana tengo entrenamiento" puntualizó Genzo

Con una mirada incredulidad y desconcierto lo observó, "No ha entendido la gravedad de la situación señor Wakabayashi?" pregunto ya algo alterada

"Perdón?"

"Le estoy diciendo que sus empresas están a punto de entrar en un colapso financiero y usted me sale con que tiene entrenamiento¡"

Volvió a ponerse de pie, la irritación que esa mujer le proporcionaba era directamente proporcional a su belleza

"Los que no han entendido son ustedes, yo soy un jugador de futbol profesional que tenia planeado jugará su última campaña para retirarse a cuidar de su hija, tengo prioridades y créame que esas no incluyen ninguno de los negocios de mi padre, si tantos problemas representan pues no los quiero, venderé todo y me retiraré en paz"

"Usted le hizo una promesa a su padre, que no tiene palabra" dijo ya en forma exasperada y plantándosele de frente

"Pues no, para que le voy a mentir y si duda de mi pregúntele a cualquiera de mis ex esposas" contestó sarcástico

"Cálmense por favor" ordenó el abogado "estamos juntos en esto y por si no lo recuerdas Genzo, tu padre puso una clausula en donde no puedes hacer nada sin la autorización de Isabella"

"Pues… pues en ese caso que ella se haga cargo de todo¡"

"Tampoco puede ser así, los dos deben estar de acuerdo en todo, no pueden ser decisiones individuales, habrá que encontrar un equilibrio, por lo que aprendemos a trabajar juntos o nos hundimos todos" sentenció

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su asiento, Andrés tenía razón en eso de encontrar un equilibrio pero cuando veía la cantidad de trabajo y tiempo que requería manejar un monstruo como ese sus ánimos decaían.

Isabella también reflexionaba, en cierto punto él tenia razón, su vida cambió radicalmente de la noche a la mañana y ya había adquirido compromisos con anterioridad y entonces recordó algo que la hizo estremecerse, esa era su última campaña como profesional.

"Acaso mencionó que ésta es la ultima campaña que juega con el Barcelona?" pregunto contrariada

"Si, hace varios días mi amigo Tsubasa y yo lo anunciamos"

"Pero porque? No pueden dejar el equipo"

"No somos eternos señorita ya es tiempo de dejar nuestro lugar a la siguiente generación y en mi caso ocuparme de mi hija"

"Santo cielo, he estado tan ocupada que no me había enterado, sabe lo que eso provocará?" pregunto olvidándose completamente del asunto de los negocios y actuando como una fan del futbol "será la temporada mas difícil, todo el mundo querrá ganarles, es su última oportunidad para obtener un triunfo sobre ustedes, será tan emocionante¡"

"Verdad que si, serán partidos a muerte, intensos, emocionantes como hace rato no se ven" contestó el portero con la misma emoción.

"Me imagino la cara de Schneider, ah lo que daría por verla en persona" expresó Isabella

"Pues no tendrá que esperar mucho, nuestro primer partido de la Champions League es contra su equipo"

"Oh, hubiera preferido que se enfrentaran en una instancia mayor"

"Pero si compartimos grupo es mejor porque así el siguiente enfrentamiento será en la final y ya sabe, entre mas alto la caída es mas dolorosa" declaró frotándose las manos.

Todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo, interactuaban como si solo ellos dos existieran, fue entonces que se percataron de la situación y avergonzados volvieron a tomar sus carpetas.

Tratando de volver al tema que los reunió declaró Isabella "en ese caso voy a reprogramar la reunión con los directores, no se pueden negar después de todo son ordenes del jefe"

"Se lo agradezco infinitamente" habló un Genzo ya mas tranquilo

"Bueno en ese caso iniciaré los tramites para incluirte en la junta directiva y que entres en plena posesión de las empresas" sentenció el abogado a lo que todos asintieron.

Se dio por terminada la sesión y cada uno emprendió la retirada

"Espere señor Wakabayashi, le preparé este archivo para que se vaya empapando de las operaciones del negocio y ya sabe que si tiene algún problema no dude en decírmelo"

"Ok gracias, nos vemos el lunes licenciada"

"Hasta el lunes señor"

Un remolino de emociones se agolpaban dentro de ella, supo que el carácter explosivo de ambos volvería difícil la convivencia, pero al menos descubrió un punto en que estarían de acuerdo, el futbol.

"Tiene pantalones junior" interrumpió Franco sus pensamientos

"Vaya que si, nadie se había atrevido a hablarte de esa forma, por lo regular resultas muy intimidante" intervino González

"Pero ya encontraste su punto débil" aseveró Franco

"O él encontró el tuyo" agregó González

"De cualquier forma esto será muy divertido¡" con esa frase se despidieron Franco y González de una ensimismada Isabella.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

"A ver si puedes con este tiro Genzo" gritó Tsubasa desde fuera del área grande

La barrera se colocó a los once pasos, estaba formada por cinco jugadores, el entrenador los había dividido en dos equipos y el interescuadras estaba en ceros, Genzo había detenido todos los disparos de Tsubasa, después de tantos años juntos ya lo conocía perfectamente, solo que ahora Tsubasa intentaría una variante en su disparo.

Tomó distancia, recorrió con tres pasos cortos y dos largos y con el último paso su pie tocó el balón, Genzo esperaba el tiro por encima de la barrera pero en lugar de eso el balón realizó una curva rodeando la barrera por un costado, dando la impresión que abandonaría el terreno de juego por la lateral pero no fue así, solo se curvó para esquivar la barrera y después con una velocidad impresionante clavarse en el costado izquierdo de la portería custodiada por Wakabayashi dejando a todos paralizados.

"Wow¡ que rayos fue eso" gritó extasiado el entrenador

"Tsubasa, acaso practicando con alguien mas? Me estas engañando con otro portero?" dijo Wakabayashi cuando por fin pudo articular palabra, "te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer fanfarrón¡"

Colocó su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza moviéndola de arriba abajo como solía hacerlo cuando se avergonzaba "solo ponía en practica un experimento de Hayate, creo que funcionó" terminó con una risa nerviosa.

"Genial, ahora no solo tendré que tomar clases con mi nueva jefa sino que también tendré que estudiar con tu hijo para poder detener ese disparo¡"

"Nueva jefa? No se supone que tu eres el heredero? Que el jefe eres tu?" preguntó Tsubasa

"Como si eso fuera cierto, deberías ver como me trata ya me programo una junta para esta tarde sin consultarme¡ ni siquiera puedo comprar unos clips si ella no esta de acuerdo" se quejó amargamente el portero

"Jajajaja eso suena divertido parece que encontraste la horma de tu zapato, me muero por conocer a la mujer que por fin te puso en tu lugar" comentó Tsubasa mientras se dirigían a los vestidores

"Es una mujer genial, si no terminamos matándonos seguramente me caerá bien"

"Y con ese comentario acabas de aumentar mi curiosidad, te molestaría si uno de estos días te visito en tu nuevo ambiente?"

"Demonios Tsubasa ya viste que hora es¡ hace veinte minutos que debería haber llegado a la oficina, rayos¡ como si no tuviera suficientes motivos para querer asesinarme" decía por todo el vestidor tratando de encontrar sus zapatos.

"Tranquilo acuérdate que tu eres el que manda"

"Pero es que no has visto sus ojos¡ como si quisiera matarte, casi casi como los de Sanae cuando alguna niña se te acercaba"

"Uh en serio? Yo nunca lo noté"

"Como siempre¡ bueno dejemos eso para después no encuentro mis zapatos así que me voy en tachones"

"Tu siempre tan elegante, corre antes de que tu Anego personal te despida"

"Vas a pagar por eso¡" dijo al momento que se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo

Isabella se paseaba en la oficina que fue de Kuno Wakabayashi de un lado a otro, lo había citado temprano para darle una explicación previa sobre los temas que tratarían, para que se acoplara al nuevo ambiente

"Pero noooo claro, cómo iba él a llegar temprano, si ese hombre solo tiene un balón en la cabeza"

González y Franco no dijeron nada, sabían que cuando estaba de ese humor lo mejor era seguirle la corriente o canalizaría su enojo hacia ellos.

De golpe apareció en la oficina con el cabello mojado, de traje pero sin corbata y en lugar de zapatos vestía tachones y por las manchas que tenían seguramente eran los que usó en el entrenamiento matutino.

"Les tengo una excelente noticia: ya llegue¡"

"Acaso tiene algo de respeto por las personas y su tiempo?" preguntó molesta

"Ya vale, discúlpeme, que no ve que no he comido" dijo socarronamente

"Y los zapatos?" pregunto Isabella

"Ni idea, seguramente los escondió a Luikal le encanta hacerme bromas los busque por todo el vestidor pero no aparecieron"

"González dale tus zapatos, no se puede presentar así ante los demás ejecutivos" ordenó Isabella

"Mmmm no creo que me queden, de que numero calzas amigo?" preguntó Genzo al observar los pies del joven

"Del siete"

"No sirven, yo uso del once"

"Bárbaro¡" exclamó Franco

"Hombre ahora entiendo porque tantos matrimonios, deben perseguirte las mujeres" agrego González

Isabella los veía con cara de interrogación, no entendía de lo que hablaban "se pueden explicar"

Se sonrojaron al recordar que su compañera estaba presente

"Es que ya sabes lo que dicen, grandes los pies…"

"…grandes los zapatos" interrumpió González a su compañero

Tomó el teléfono para llamar a su secretaria

"Martha ven rápido a la oficina del señor Wakabayashi"

En un par de minutos una joven que apenas rebasaba los veinte años estaba frente a ellos

"Envía al mensajero al centro comercial de en frente y compra zapatos de vestir negros talla 11 y una corbata que combine con el traje del señor Wakabayashi, después ve a la sala de juntas y reparte las carpetas a los directores, ofréceles algo de tomar y entretenlos un momento en lo que nos preparamos para la junta"

"Corre¡ que esto urge" agregó González

"Es tan linda" murmuró Franco

Todos se le quedaron viendo

"Lo dije demasiado alto verdad"

"No lo suficiente como para que ella te escuchara amigo, ese es el problema" dijo Genzo

"Perdón?"

"Lo que el jefe quiere decirte es que si has considerado la posibilidad de decirle lo que sientes" explicó González

"Expresar mis sentimientos? Acaso no te das cuenta que soy un Contador Público? Yo no se de personas, solo se de números, expresar sentimientos, ni que fuera un hippie¡"

"Sigue así y terminaras viejo y solo"

"Solo no de seguro me harás compañía señor autosuficiente"

"Si no fuera por mi hija seguramente yo me uniría a ustedes; usted que dice licenciada, se afilia al club de los corazones solitarios?" preguntó Genzo que estaba mas interesado en conocer la situación sentimental de su compañera.

Sorprendida por la pregunta trató de contestar lo mas coherente posible "aunque suena divertido no lo creo, a diferencia de ustedes yo si tengo una relación estable"

"Uuuuy eso duele" dijo Genzo

"Llamas relación estable al noviazgo que tienes con un medico que vive en otro continente?" señaló Franco

"Es un doctor? Sabes lo que dicen de los doctores? Que han metido su mano en alguno de los orificios de un muerto" dijo con una sonrisa engreída

"Pero que atrevidos¡ él es un medico respetable que ayuda a los menos afortunados, esta mañana hizo una cesárea de emergencia con apenas los recursos necesarios y en cambio ustedes que han hecho?"

Franco y González se quedaron callados, observando la escena entre su amiga y su jefe porque estaba claro que ese comentario iba dirigido a Genzo y no a ellos, tal parecía que su nuevo jefe estaba probando la que tanta paciencia tenía Isabella, igual y quería deshacerse de ella para luego poder vender las empresas como en un principio fue su intención.

"Yo preparé un desayuno nutritivo para mi pequeña, alimentando al futuro y al mismo tiempo salvé mi vida, no saben del humor que se pone mi niña si no come a sus horas" bromeó Genzo.

Una mirada glaciar hizo borrar su sonrisa, tocaba territorio peligroso y mejor seria dejar hasta ahí las cosas; para su suerte el mensajero llego con sus cosas para encarar a la junta directiva.

Toda la tarde se pasaron discutiendo asuntos financieros, comerciales, estrategias de negocios pero él apenas intervino, solo observaba la forma de actuar de cada uno de los presentes. La mayoría eran hombres de la edad de su padre, pero uno en particular, el director de Proyectos Industriales destacaba por su participación pero sobre todo porque notaba la fricción entre él e Isabella, debía investigar porque.

Martha entró en la sala de juntas para hablar directamente con Genzo, a todos les extrañó debido a que ella era la secretaria de Isabella.

"Perdón señor, pero afuera hay unas personas que lo buscan, dicen que usted los citó para esta junta"

"Así es Martha, gracias hazlos pasar"

Tres hombres de mediana edad hicieron su aparición dejando a todos expectantes por las inesperadas visitas.

"Permítanme presentarles a los doctores Sánchez, Saucedo y Durán, son socios del despacho Toledo Auditores, a partir de mañana llevaran a cabo una auditoria completa a cada una de las empresas que forman el corporativo, no solo de lo financiero sino también en lo operativo y administrativo por lo que ustedes deberán brindarles las facilidades necesarias y todos los documentos que les soliciten" dijo en tono tranquilo, profundo y con absoluto don de mando.

Todos empezaron a murmurar y hablar entre ellos, una auditoria a las finanzas del negocio no les afectaba pues todos sabían que si algo se llevaba de forma impecable eran las cuentas del corporativo, Franco se encargaba de eso celosamente, pero si investigaban la forma en que desarrollaban su trabajo entonces si estaban en serios problemas.

"Es esto absolutamente necesario Genzo? Digo, ni siquiera conoces como se administra el corporativo y ya ordenaste una auditoria"

"Esta en lo cierto ingeniero Manríquez, como desconozco tanto a la compañía como a su personal para mi es mejor evaluarlo conforme a una opinión imparcial además eso me asegurará que todo se lleva correctamente como supongo que se esta haciendo" dijo esto último mas en forma de pregunta que como afirmación.

A regañadientes aceptaron la decisión del nuevo jefe y programaron una visita con cada uno de los directores para conocer las empresas. Se quedaron solos Genzo, Franco y González, comentando lo acontecido durante la junta.

"Y aquí con quien hay que acostarse para que le den a uno café y galletas?" preguntó Genzo

En eso entra Martha con un carrito lleno de bebidas y diferentes panecillos, Franco le lanza una mirada asesina a su jefe que solo se ríe burlonamente

"Retiro lo dicho amigo"

"Bien porque yo se karate¡" amenazó Franco

"Si, es cinta masking" añadió González causando la risa de su jefe

"De que se ríen ustedes tres?" preguntó Isabella

"De nada"

"Chiste local"

"Estupendo, ahora en lugar de lidiar con dos son tres niños, creo que dejaré todo y tomaré los hábitos"

"En serio te convertirías en monja? Una vida de castidad, obediencia, castidad¡" señaló González

"Solo de escuchar la palabra castidad me dieron escalofríos" completó Genzo

"Disculpe señor, tiene una llamada de su hija" interrumpió Martha

"Hola cielito que pasa?"

"Papi aquí hay una señora que dice que es tu mamá, podrías venir ya por favor" dijo algo angustiada Matilda

"Ah caray, ya ni me acordaba que tengo madre, dime cielo, tiene un vaso de vino en una mano y su collar de perlas en el otro? Porque esa es la mejor descripción que puedo darte de tu abuela"

"Literalmente no, pero creo que encaja en lo que tratas de decir, por favor, por favor no te tardes ven ya¡" suplicó

"Salgo inmediatamente para allá, si se pone necia dale una botella de whisky" colgó la línea "lo siento señores, asuntos familiares, al parecer van a comenzar los reclamos por las decisiones de mi padre, si salgo vivo los veo mañana en la tarde, que pasen buenas noches"

"Suerte jefe, recuerda que madre es madre aunque sea vinagre" alcanzó a gritar González

"Y que lo digas¡"

Durante todo el camino condujo recordando diferentes momentos en su vida que compartió con su madre, cuando le informó de la separación, lo que mas necesitaba era un abrazo de ella pero en lugar de eso ella solo se dedicó a propinarle improperios a su padre.

Después recordó todas las veces que ella lo dejó solo para atender sus compromisos sociales, cuando nunca acudió a los eventos escolares, o a sus partidos de futbol, las únicas veces que parecía interesarse en él era cuando sabia que su padre estaría presente.

Un par de veces al año se llamaban por teléfono, eran conversaciones muy cortas puesto que no tenían nada de que hablar, eran solo para recordar que seguían vivos. Esas conversaciones desaparecieron cuando él le informó sobre la existencia de su hija a lo cual ella no reaccionó favorablemente, pero ahora de la nada volvía a su vida, solo esperaba que no le hubiera hecho ninguna grosería a su pequeña porque eso no se lo perdonaría.

Apenas estacionó el auto y ya lo esperaba su hija en la entrada, parecía nerviosa y no la culpaba pues su abuela apenas y era un nombre del cual había escuchado.

"Papi que bueno que viniste rápido" besó y abrazó al portero

"Estas bien cielo? Te hizo algo tu abuela?"

"No, no pa, es solo que yo no se como tratarla, vaya es una desconocida"

"Ok porque no subes a tu habitación, déjame hablar a solas con ella, pide algo de cenar"

Lentamente se dirigió a la sala, de espaldas a él se encontraba su madre sentada sobre el sillón, solo distinguió su cabeza, llevaba el cabello mas corto de lo que lo recordaba y el color también era diferente de haber sido negro como el suyo ahora era un tono castaño claro, pero lo que verdaderamente lo alteró fue su aroma, ese no había cambiado nada; la brisa de la ventana le trajo el olor de las rosas, el que siempre le había gustado, que lo había envuelto tantas veces de pequeño cuando estuvo enfermo, o en sus pesadillas, o simplemente con un abrazo inesperado, el recuerdo del mismo que lo reconfortó muchas veces después de la separación de sus padres y que lo torturó tantos años al darse cuenta de que no era indispensable en su vida.

"Mamá?"

Su voz la hizo ponerse de pie de golpe, tantos años habían pasado sin verlo pero nuevamente estaban frente a frente, él no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo el mismo jovencito que ella dejó, alto, fuerte con su abundante cabellera negra y esos expresivos ojos negros que igual derretían a cualquiera como lo hacían temblar y esto último le estaba pasando a ella.

"Hijo que gusto verte de nuevo"

Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, Genzo no sabia como reaccionar, hacia tanto que no sabia de ella que aunque en un principio le dolió su distanciamiento en los últimos años apenas y la recordaba, ella sintió la confusión y hasta el rechazo de su hijo por lo que no prolongó el momento.

"Que haces aquí, hace años que no tenia noticias tuyas"

"Supe lo de tu padre"

"Ah ya"

"Creerás que el muy imbécil no me dejó nada¡ de que se supone que voy a vivir?"

"Durante años papá te pasó una cantidad mensual bastante grande si me lo permites decir, supongo que no te lo gastaste todo"

"Supones mal, ese dinero apenas y alcanzaba para llevar el ritmo de vida al que yo estaba acostumbrada, no pretenderás que pase privaciones"

"Entonces tendrás que trabajar"

"Trabajar yo? La hija de Eisuke Tendo, esposa de Kuno Wakabayashi, madre del mejor portero del mundo trabajando¡"

"Vaya hasta recordaste que tienes un hijo"

"Nunca lo he olvidado, solo que tu sabes, lo que pasó la ultima vez que hablamos"

"Si, cuando rechazaste a mi hija"

"Por favor Gen, sigues enojado por eso? No seas rencoroso"

"Ya no estoy enojado, solo decepcionado de ti, ella es lo mas importante en mi vida y ya me enseño que si alguien no nos ama pues no es nuestra culpa, ellos se lo pierden y ya habrá alguien mas que si aprecie nuestro cariño; pero dime, que es lo que quieres de mi"

"Tu ayuda financiera"

"Lo siento madre, todo cuanto poseo pertenece a mi hija, tendrás que encontrar otra forma de vivir, aun tienes las propiedades que te dejó mi padre después del divorcio, y lo que te heredó el abuelo, véndelas y seguramente con lo que obtengas podrás vivir holgadamente el resto de tu vida"

"No hablas en serio"

"Claro que si, lo único que puedo proporcionarte es un lugar donde vivir y pagar tus gastos mensuales primordiales, tus lujos tendrás que pagártelos tu"

"OK, acepto tu propuesta, me quedaré a vivir contigo"

"Por supuesto que no, ahora mismo te me vas a un hotel y ya mañana decidiremos en donde vivirás, pero entiéndelo de una vez, no te quiero cerca de mi hija ni de mi y si me lo permites ella me esta esperando, que pases buenas noches madre, mañana yo te busco"

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la usó como soporte, había sido demasiado para un solo día, pero lo peor es que tenia la impresión de que las cosas no pararían ahí.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Las horas pasaban y el sueño no llegaba, a su mente venían cada uno de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, desde la muerte de su padre, la lectura del testamento, los problemas con su madre y de repente llego ella, como un bálsamo para su alma, recordó el momento en que se vio envuelto en sus brazos, como si ellos estuvieran hechos a su medida, aunque ella era mas pequeña y delgada se amoldaban sus cuerpos perfectamente; un calor emanaba de ella y de pronto lo sintió en los adentros de su corazón, ese calor que derretía el hielo que lo habitaba y al mismo tiempo le daba luz en su interior. De pronto sus sentidos se vieron asaltados por una nueva fragancia desconocida pero al mismo tiempo era como si siempre la hubiera esperado, algo que le había faltado toda su vida, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de donde provenía, era su pelo el que lo emanaba, ese largo, suave y sedoso cabello que con la luz del sol emitía destellos brillantes que avergonzarían a cualquier estrella, su color castaño claro simulaba a la miel.

Con esos dulces recuerdos se quedó dormido y esa fue la primera de una serie de interminables sueños con ella.

El equipo se encontraba en concentración previo al primer encuentro de la Champions League contra el Bayern Munich; todos estaban dando vueltas alrededor del campo como calentamiento previo al interescuadras, pero todos desviaron la mirada al ver acercarse a una mujer de cabello claro que resplandecía al sol y aunque iba vestida de oficina la ropa no hacia mas que acentuar su perfecta figura.

Maletín en mano se presentó en donde estaba el entrenador y su asistente seleccionando que jugadores formarían cada equipo.

"Buenos días entrenador, mi nombre es Isabella Villasana y soy asistente del señor Wakabayashi me permitiría interrumpirlo por unos momentos, tengo asuntos de urgencia que tratar con él"

El entrenador se quedo estupefacto, no la había visto llegar, eran contadas las ocasiones en que una mujer se presentaba en las instalaciones y cuando iba a preguntarse la forma en que logró traspasar la seguridad sus ojos y su sonrisa lo hicieron desistir del regaño que iba a propinarle.

Un momento señorita "Genzoooooooooooooooo" gritó tan fuerte que hizo tambalear a su asistente.

Wakabayashi iba muy concentrado tanto que no se percató de su llegada a diferencia de sus compañeros pero en cuanto escuchó su nombre de boca del entrenador se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y al verla en el banquillo técnico pensó que tenía problemas.

"Ya ni siquiera puedo correr en paz¡"

Con paso cansado atravesó el campo, como queriendo retrasar el encuentro, seguramente estaba ahí por los documentos que no firmó el día anterior.

"Mi amor, cuando te enfermas de los ojos vas con el doctor o a una joyería?"

"Dime como te llamas y te pido para los Reyes"

"Hermosa, Dios ha acariciado mis ojos al verte"

"Ya cállense idiotas" gruño Genzo al escuchar todos los piropos que le lanzaban sus compañeros al pasar junto a ella.

"Pues apresúrate Genzo porque a esta muñeca si me la robo¡"

Le lanzó las mas dura de sus miradas hasta que lo silenció

"Sabe porque estoy aquí?" preguntó Isabella

"Para incrementar su ego femenino? Afortunadamente ya estoy aquí para protegerla"

"Con que? Acaso su gorra tiene armas ocultas? En mi opinión dista mucho de ser Superman"

"Pues usted tampoco es Luisa Lane"

"Claro que no, yo no necesito ser rescatada" dijo ya molesta

"Dudo que con ese carácter alguien la quiera salvar" argumentó Genzo

"Pues por si no lo notó usted se ofreció hace unos segundos¡"

"Ouch usted gana esta, ahora dígame a que debo el honor de su visita"

"Porque no revisó los documentos que le dejé con la etiqueta de urgentes y ahora no se puede embarcar un pedido a Canadá, no se ha pagado a los proveedores ni se ha depositado la nomina de los trabajadores"

"No me puedo desaparecer un segundo porque todo se pone de cabeza, muy bien deme esos papeles"

Uno tras otro fue firmando contratos, ordenes para el banco y pedimentos aduanales, en esos días había hecho su firma mas veces que en toda su vida.

"Esos son todos?"

"Si, no lo molesto mas, me retiro para que continúe con su entrenamiento"

"Antes de que se vaya permítame darle un obsequio"

Fue corriendo hasta los vestidores pues lo tenía guardado en su maleta, como ella tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos fuera no le dio la oportunidad de dárselo en la oficina.

"Aquí tiene"

Intrigada abrió el sobre que el portero depositó en sus manos, era un boleto para el encuentro contra el Bayern, durante días trató de conseguir uno pero la noticia del retiro de Ozora y Wakabayashi había hecho volar como nunca antes los boletos para cada encuentro, nadie quería perderse uno solo de los partidos que disputarían.

"Pero… como…"

"Franco me dijo que no consiguió boletos y como usted me mencionó que quería verle la cara a Schneider y pues le conseguí uno" la sonrisa de la joven casi lo saca del mundo pero las burlas de sus compañeros lo regresaron "también les di a González y a Franco, a Franco dos para que invitara a Martha, estarán junto a la familia de Tsubasa en primera fila, creo que hasta podrán oler a los jugadores lo cual no es muy agradable" agregó

"Franco y Martha? Esta seguro? O quiere llevarle mas casos a su abogado?" bromeo

"Si, me dijo que si le conseguía un divorcio mas me ganaba un juego de cuchillos"

Ambos se rieron y aunque ninguno se quería ir era el momento de continuar con lo que estaba pendiente.

"Gracias señor, suerte y nos vemos en el partido"

"Hasta entonces licenciada"

Dio la media vuelta para alcanzar al grupo que seguía corriendo con una sonrisa que puso a pensar a su mejor amigo.

Se llego el momento del partido, como era de esperarse el estadio estaba a reventar desde horas antes de la hora programada; ya en las escaleras pudieron distinguir que los únicos asientos disponibles eran los de ellos, también observaron a la hija de su jefe acompañada de la familia Ozora.

A la primera que saludaron fue a Sanae Ozora, con su amable sonrisa hizo que se relajaran al instante, iban algo nerviosos pues no sabían con que se iban a topar, ya habían escuchado innumerables historias acerca de famosos deportistas y sus singulares parejas. Junto a Sanae estaba la menor de la familia, una pequeña encantadora que era fiel copia a su madre aunque sin duda el color del pelo lo heredó de su papá, ataviada con su playera del Barcelona, una bandera en una mano y un dedo de espuma en la otra, dejó muy en claro quien era la fan numero uno.

Después se toparon con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos que despedían un brillo desleal, los mismos que poseía su abuelo cuando estaba feliz, relajado y cómodo con su entorno y seguramente así se vería Genzo en un ambiente familiar alejado de los negocios. A su lado resaltaba la figura de Daibu Ozora, que con su contextura fuerte y robusta hacia ver pequeña a Matilda, su físico contrastaba con sus tiernos ojos negros y un rostro dulce enmarcado por un cabello oscuro algo rizado. Detrás de ellos y escondido tras una novela histórica se encontraba Hayate, el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Ozora, totalmente ausente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor tratando de aprovechar el tiempo mientras comenzaba el encuentro, accedió a ir antes al estadio con tal de que su hermana no lo molestara, además podía leer igual en su casa como en la butaca del estadio; una palmada en la cabeza que le propinó su hermano lo devolvió a la realidad para, avergonzado saludar a las personas que se habían unido a su grupo.

"Yo quiero un dedo de espuma como el de Ami" le susurró Franco a González

"Cállate y compórtate, recuerda que vienes acompañado"

Se abochornó por sus palabras para después comentarle a Martha "que bonito esta el clima verdad", ella solo asintió

González se inclinó a su lado y le dijo "Pedazo de idiota dile que es linda"

Los equipos saltaron a la cancha para la ceremonia previa, cada uno liderado por sus capitanes, Tsubasa Ozora del Barcelona y Karl Heinz Schneider por el Bayern. Después de entonar los himnos los equipos se pusieron en formación para intercambiar banderines y saludos, y al igual que siempre todos se saludaron excepto Wakabayashi y el capitán alemán.

Inalterable se mostraba frente al arco que le tocaba defender, totalmente concentrado en lo que tenía por delante, esperando con ansia el silbatazo inicial para ahora si verse frente a frente con su eterno rival, sabia perfectamente que no iba a ser fácil, pero eso en lugar de preocuparlo lo alentaba porque cuanto mas fuerte era el contrincante, mas fuerte se volvía él.

Como estaba previsto el encuentro fue trepidante ambos equipos salieron desde el principio a tratar de imponer su juego, todos estaban pendientes del duelo personal del portero y el capitán de Hamburgo; era bien conocido que tenían viejas rencillas y era raro el partido en el que no terminaran agrediéndose físicamente y esta vez no seria la excepción.

El marcador se abrió apenas iniciado el segundo tiempo, un descuido de la defensa alemana permitió a Tsubasa colarse hasta el área y con una pared quitarse al portero para que rematara Luikal, el estadio explotó en jubilo y en las gradas Ami Ozora gritaba entusiasmada en los brazos de su nueva amiga de quien se había prendado pues eran igual de fanáticas del futbol.

Después del gol, el Bayern se volcó sobre la portería de Genzo, a toda costa querían borrar la diferencia, pero el arquero estaba inspirado esa tarde haciendo que el contrincante cayera en desesperación y abriéndole espacios al equipo catalán. El defensa Hoffman tuvo que cometerle una ruda falta al capitán Ozora quien de no haber sido derribado se hubiera encontrado frente a frente con el portero.

A la distancia Genzo sonreía, cuando vio a su amigo ponerse de pie supo que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para probar su nuevo tiro; Hayate Ozora tenia los mismos pensamientos de su tío, por eso se apresuro a tomar su cámara para grabar el momento, su familia lo observaba y también se pusieron alertas porque presentían que tenia algo que ver con los entrenamientos que padre e hijo habían compartido.

Bauer colocó cinco hombres para cubrir su flanco derecho, el arbitro marcó la distancia donde iría el balón, el cual con todo cuidado fue colocado por su mejor amigo Tsubasa, que después tomo la misma distancia de siempre, Hayate saltó para ponerse al nivel de cancha y poder capturar bien el momento, los guardias estaban mas pendientes de la jugada y como conocían al muchacho optaron por no molestarlo, Ozora contemplaba el campo frente a él mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras de su hijo, su mente se detuvo, sus ojos se fijaron en un lugar específico, un dos tres pasos cortos, tres pasos largos y un rayo en forma de parábola horizontal salió disparado de su pierna izquierda, la barrera saltó pero fue inútil pues el balón les pasó por un lado, el portero no tuvo tiempo de comenzar su recorrido porque el balón ya se había clavado en su arco dejando mudo al estadio por unos segundos para después poner de pie a toda la afición a lo que el jugador no prestó la mas mínima atención pues en cuanto vio incrustado al balón en las redes corrió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su hijo, después de todo de él fue la idea, de él era el gol.

El Bayern se desmoralizó después de eso y ni los gritos y regaños de su capitán los hicieron reaccionar, por su parte el gol le inyectó nuevos bríos al Barcelona que a partir de ese momento no permitieron al contrario pasar de su media cancha. Al final, el visitante agradeció que terminara el partido y que no se llevara una mayor desventaja.

"Te gustaría venir a festejar con nosotros? Daibu cocinará hamburguesas al carbón" sugirió Ami a Isabella

"Claro, nadie debe dejar de probar mis hamburguesas" comentó Daibu

Sanae e Isabella se apostaron afuera de los vestidores para reunirse con Tsubasa y Genzo para irse todos juntos a casa de los Ozora, las platicas y risas se interrumpieron al ver que Genzo y Karl salían al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos vestidores, Genzo dijo unas palabras, Karl contestó y de pronto el portero soltó un zurdazo que dejo tirado al alemán. Se quedaron atónitas con la escena mientras Genzo caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos, los demás jugadores se acercaron a auxiliar a su capitán ignorando el motivo de su caída.

Genzo notó el desconcierto en la cara de las mujeres y solo atinó a decir "fue amante de mi mujer y se negó a prestarme cinco mil mugrosos euros, ya no se puede confiar en nadie" al ver que no cambiaban su expresión comentó "bueno y cual es el plan? Espero que sea irnos de aquí lo antes posible, no quiero que la armada alemana me persiga hasta mi casa"

"Cualquier pretexto es bueno para liarte a golpes con el verdad?" aseguró Sanae

"Pensé que era mas valiente jefe"

"El valiente ve el peligro, lo enfrenta y muere, mientras que el cobarde al ver el peligro corre y vive, por eso ya quedamos muy pocos" así que apresúrense señoras

"Entonces le tiene miedo a los golpes?" preguntó Isabella

"No, nada mas a los moretones que hacen, pero entiéndanme es que este rostro no es mío, es de todas las chicas hermosas de este planeta"

"Deja de alardear Genzo o les haré un favor a esos alemanes y dejare una marca en tu hermoso rostro"

"Bueno si quieres esperar a tu esposo adelante, pero yo ya me voy al auto, los del Bayern son muy bravos, por cierto donde dejaste a los niños?"

"Con Franco y González"

"Genial, al menos Hayate cuidará de ellos, que dice licenciada, espera a la figura del partido o prefiere arriesgarse a una posible aventura conmigo?" se sonrojó rápidamente al ver la implicación del comentario "este… suponiendo que los del Bayern salgan tras de mi por supuesto"

Sanae observaba divertida la escena entre Genzo e Isabella, y lo que vio le alegró el corazón, desde el momento que la conoció tuvo la mejor opinión de ella, la confianza que su hija y Matilda le habían tomado le confirmó que se trataba de una buena persona y ahora que la veía con Genzo pensó que quizás los motivos de Kuno Wakabayashi para que su hijo cuidara de sus empresas iban mas allá de lo económico.

Unos brazos fuertes la envolvieron por detrás, Tsubasa depositó un beso en su cuello, aun después de tantos años no dejaba de estremecerla.

"Acaso mi princesa esta viendo lo mismo que yo"

"Si te refieres a ese par que camina hacia el estacionamiento pues si"

"Creo que nuestro niño ya creció" suavemente la hizo girar para quedar de frente y reclamarle el premio por su victoria.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Sentado en su oficina trabajaba acompañado de Isabella, revisando unos proyectos que presentarían, después de varias semanas ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida ya hasta había aprendido a darse sus escapadas para no dejar tanto tiempo sola a su hija, pero en su mente siempre estaba la idea de si en realidad quería hacer eso el resto de su vida.

"No sería bueno aumentar las variaciones de la materia prima? Recuerde que casi siempre los primeros días del año se presentan aumentos y con el reducido margen de utilidad que tenemos ésta podría convertirse en pérdida"

"Si usted así lo cree podemos cambiarlo pero tenemos contrato con los proveedores, ellos no pueden modificarnos los precios pactados"

"Es usted una nerd licenciada, tiene todo contemplado" dijo mientras sus labios formaban una de las tantas sonrisas que la hacían perder la razón.

"Es mi trabajo señor, eso no me convierte en una nerd¡"

"Dígame licenciada, ya cuanto tiempo llevamos trabajando juntos? Dos? Tres meses?"

"Tres meses, doce días y esta tarde"

"Y después de tres meses, doce días y esta tarde no piensa tutearme?"

"Con su padre trabajé mas de once años y nunca lo llame por su primer nombre, no veo porque con usted haría una excepción"

No despegaba su mirada de la pantalla de la computadora, no quería que el descubriera el rubor repentino que tomaron sus mejillas ni tampoco quería caer ante sus irresistibles ojos.

"Ah pero mi papá era un viejo gruñón, cascarrabias…" ponía toda su atención en ella, pero ni siquiera dejaba su trabajo.

"Y lo único que los diferencia es la edad"

"La edad y que a partir de hoy yo voy a tutearla, por cierto, segura que no eres pariente de nosotros? Tu carácter tampoco es fácil¡"

Reuniendo todo el autocontrol y paciencia de la que fue capaz hizo a un lado su lap top y dijo muy seriamente "dígame si son ideas mías o a usted le encanta hacerme enojar?"

"Antes pensaba que era mejor mentir que tener una discusión, pero tú has cambiado mi opinión" confesó sonriente, perfecto e irresistiblemente apuesto.

Cada día descubría que era mas difícil resistirse a sus encantos, ahora hacia grandes esfuerzos para ponerlo en su lugar pero sus ojos se lo ponían muy difícil. Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la hermana menor de Genzo, las cosas ya se le habían puesto difíciles y no le quedo mas que acudir a la única persona que podía ayudarla.

"Emi? Que haces aquí?"

"Espero no interrumpir, Genzo podría hablar contigo un momento?"

"Estaré en mi oficina por si necesitan" salió de la oficina dejando solos a los hermanos

"Toma asiento, cuéntame cómo has estado?"

Ella tomó el asiento que había ocupado Isabella, mientras que Genzo se colocó sentado sobre el escritorio, para estar cerca de ella y darle un toque menos formal a la reunión.

"He estado bien, dentro de lo que cabe, acostumbrándome a mi nueva vida y pensando que voy a hacer con ella" confesó con una risa nerviosa

"Entiendo lo que dices, este viejo sí que nos jugó una buena broma, en mi vida me había imaginado como un empresario y aquí me tienes, aburrido detrás de un escritorio todas las tardes; y como están tu madre y tus hermanas"

"También son tus hermanas, como supondrás están furiosas contigo, y mas cuando despediste a los zánganos de sus maridos de los que por cierto ya se separaron, mi madre esta insoportable y ahora que se la pasa metida en casa no me queda otra mas que regresar lo mas tarde posible y que no me moleste tanto"

"Por lo visto se te han puesto las cosas difíciles"

"Si y peor ahora que le dije a mamá que volvería a la escuela, se puso como loca, cree que al tomar la oferta de papá la estoy traicionando a ella"

"O sea que vas a volver a la universidad, me parece estupendo"

"Voy a volver, pero no a la carrera que dejé, ni siquiera sé porque le hice caso a mamá de estudiar algo que no me gusta, ahora voy a estudiar para ser maestra de preescolar, siempre me han gustado mucho los niños y creo tener la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con ellos"

"Lo importante es que hagas lo que te gusta, que tu estés feliz, los demás no importan, necesitas ayuda con algo, si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo haré"

Ella no se esperaba eso, si bien su intención era pedirle su ayuda creyó que sería mas difícil, ahora veía que su hermano no era tan duro como se lo habían pintado.

"Te voy a confesar que mi intención era pedirte ayuda, no me malinterpretes no quiero dinero, pero es que en realidad necesito un trabajo porque ya no quiero vivir en casa, uno de estos días mi madre me va a cansar y voy a decir cosas de las que probablemente me arrepienta, ya vendí mi coche y compre uno mas económico, con el dinero pagaré el depósito de un departamento pero quiero primero tener un ingreso seguro antes de mudarme"

"Vaya que si te tomaste en serio el consejo de papá, pero de verdad me alegro que tomes las riendas de tu vida, es muy difícil, pero al final vale la pena, y con respecto a tu trabajo ahora mismo lo arreglamos"

Tomó su teléfono y le pidió a Isabella que fuera a su oficina "seguramente ella sabe de alguna vacante en las empresas, es una nerd¡"

Sonreía ante lo que él le decía, era reconfortante saber que alguien la apoyaba en sus decisiones, como le hubiera gustado crecer junto a su hermano mayor, aunque quizá ahora podría recuperar algo de ese tiempo perdido.

"Me mandó llamar señor?"

"Si, pasa, mi hermana Emi necesita un empleo, sabes si tenemos alguna vacante en las empresas"

"No tengo conocimiento directo de esa área, tendría que llamar a recursos humanos, buscas algún puesto en especial?" preguntó a la joven

"Sería algo sencillo, no tengo experiencia en ningún trabajo no me importa que el pago sea poco"

"Siendo así, no sé si te interese pero mi hermano es dueño de un taller mecánico, se especializan en lo que llaman _tunning _y estaba necesitando una recepcionista"

"Me agrada la idea, sería mejor trabajar en un lugar que no este relacionado con las empresas, para conseguir las cosas por mi misma" dijo entusiasmada

"Debo advertirte que es el trabajo es en medio de hombres y digamos que sus modales son bastante peculiares"

"Oh bueno, no importa, supongo que no todo es color de rosa, podrías darme los datos para presentarme?"

"Si lo prefieres puedo llamarlo ahora mismo, permíteme un segundo"

Tomo su teléfono y aguardo pacientemente a que su hermano contestara, seguramente aun no conseguía a nadie y estaría atareado con el trabajo.

"Bueno" contestó de forma tosca y poco cortés

"Hola Esteban como estas"

"Hola Bella ya sabes peleando con estos hijos de p…. me tengo que hacer pedazos entre supervisarlos a ellos y atender el teléfono, pero dime que necesita mi hermana favorita"

"Soy tu única hermana"

"Lo cual no impide que seas mi favorita"

"Deja de adularme ya te dije que no voy a salir con ese amigo tuyo"

"Oh vamos, hace cuanto que no sales con alguien"

"Ya te dije que tengo novio"

"Quien? El doctor que solo ves en fotografías? Eso no es estar saliendo con alguien. Yo quiero que te cases, me llenes de hermosos sobrinos que malcriar, no quiero que termines como una vieja solterona amargada a quien tenga que cuidar"

"Si quieres niños para malcriar ten los propios, y deja de hablar de cosas personales que estoy en la oficina"

"Ah claro, seguramente estas con tu jefe el portero, ya le dijiste que desde hace años lo admiras, no me digas que te gusta tu jefe? Ay hermanita esas perversiones no te las conocía"

"Cállate idiota¡" gritó ya fuera de sus casillas alarmando a los hermanos Wakabayashi "ups, lo siento es que a veces es insoportable, ya saben, hermanos" susurró mientras con su mano cubría el teléfono para que su hermano no la escuchara.

"Bella sigues ahí?"

"Si, tengo una persona que necesita el empleo y por lo visto sigues con la vacante, cuando la puedes recibir?"

"Está disponible ya?"

"Si"

"Pues que se venga inmediatamente que esto es un caos, pero ya le explicaste como somos? No se vaya a asustar a la primera como las demás"

"Tiene una ligera idea, pero por favor, si en verdad me quieres como dices podrían comportarse un poquito, se trata de la hermana de mi jefe, hazlo por mí"

"Haciéndole favores al jefe? Y después que sigue, le vas a dar todo todo tu amooooooooor"

"Suficiente buscaremos en otra parte…."

"No hermosa discúlpame ya sabes que a veces soy algo tonto, pero de verdad me urge que alguien ocupe el puesto, dale mis datos y aquí nos ponemos de acuerdo con el horario y el sueldo, y para que veas cuanto te amo te invito a cenar a mi casa"

"Ok yo le doy la información y te veo en la noche, mas te vale que sea una buena cena"

"No tendrás queja alguna, te amo"

"Yo también te amo, adiós"

Al colgar se topó con una mirada de intriga de Genzo, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia su lado derecho, como tratando de develar uno de los tantos secretos que ella le representaba, era raro para él observarla interactuar en un ambiente que no era el profesional, si bien desde aquel partido contra Schneider ella se había vuelto asidua visitante de la casa de los Ozora y continuamente coincidían en esas reuniones, el trato entre ellos seguía siendo muy formal.

Emi salió de inmediato hacia la dirección que Isabella le entregó, por todo el camino fue repitiéndose lo mismo como si se tratara de un mantra _pase lo que pase no te dejes vencer_, pero todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron al caño después de que la recibieron en la entrada.

Se trataba de un enorme edificio y debía serlo por lo que le contaron acerca de las labores que ahí se desarrollaban, con mas necesidad que valor tocó en la única entrada que vio, lo hizo varias veces pues al parecer con el ruido de las maquinas y la música a todo volumen sus leves golpes no fueron escuchados. En el tercer intento fue que uno de los trabajadores que pasaba cerca de la puerta se percató y le abrió.

Un joven más o menos de su edad, ataviado con un overol lleno de manchas de pintura y con una mascarilla sobre su gorra que tenía la visera hacia atrás fue quien le dio la bienvenida.

"Bue… buenas tardes, se encontrará el señor Esteban Villasana?"

"Si, pasa, supongo que vienes por lo del empleo, vamos apresúrate que el jefe está a punto de volverse loco"

Los gritos provenientes de una pequeña oficina casi la hacen dar media vuelta y volver a su auto; en el teléfono gritando como un energúmeno se encontraba su nuevo jefe.

"No no no, tú me dijiste que el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones nosotros solo modificaríamos la carrocería y resulta que apenas lo mueven mis muchachos y se vacía todo el aceite… ah no, si no quieres pagar por esas reparaciones perfecto, pero nosotros solo trabajaremos en lo pactado… cómo que bromeo? Estoy todo cubierto en el aceite de tu auto¡ sabes que, te lo enviare en una grúa y tú y tu auto pueden irse mucho a la …"

"Hey jefe, aquí está la joven que viene por el empleo"

"Gracias Da Vinci"

Gracias a que los lentes lo protegieron ella pudo distinguir sus ojos, el resto de su rostro y cuerpo estaba cubierto por aceite automotriz, tenía un físico impresionante, a pesar del overol que usaba se notaban los músculos de sus brazos, sus anchos hombros y su estatura, era casi tan alto como su hermano. Sobre su rostro se mostraban un par de círculos blancos que hacia resaltar el azul de sus ojos, el mismo tono de los de su hermana, el resto de sus facciones quedaron pendientes de analizar pues era imposible debido a las circunstancias.

"Así que tu eres Emi Wakabayashi, bienvenida a mi taller, disculparas que no te de la mano pero es por tu propio bien, el horario de trabajo es de las 9 am a 5 pm, tendrás una hora para comer, tus obligaciones serán contestar el teléfono, atender clientes y proveedores y programas los pagos, mi hermana me comento que quieres estudiar así que mientras tengas todo en orden puedes hacer tus trabajos o salir antes si lo necesitas, el pago no es mucho pero es mas del mínimo, todos reciben un bono por asistencia al final del mes y dependiendo del trabajo también uno de productividad, entonces que dices? Estás de acuerdo?"

Las condiciones le parecían bastante aceptables, sobre todo la flexibilidad para que ella estudiara, la voz de él la tenia paralizada, era muy fuerte, con tono de mando pero también era armoniosa por lo que solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza

"Perfecto, pero te advierto que como secretaria debes hablar mas, ah y por favor no te asustes por mi voz, no es que siempre este enojado así hablo yo, ahora voy a presentarte al resto del equipo"

La guió a través del taller teniendo que sortear varios obstáculos hasta llegar en donde todos estaban reunidos alrededor de un Dodge Challenger 1974, era solo la carrocería y cada uno trabajaba en diferentes partes de la misma.

"Atención señores, voy a presentarles a nuestra nueva secretaria la señorita Emi Wakabayashi, Emi ellos son a partir de este momento tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, el que está en aquel cuarto pintando las puertas lo llamamos Da Vinci por obvias razones, que no te deje engañar aunque parezca un jovencito es el mas viejo de todos; el que trabaja en el cableado es el guapo John, en los tapices esta el roñas, Don Gato es el mecánico experto junto conmigo, falta Speedy González que salió a conseguir unas piezas y por las tardes viene un jovencito que esta aprendiendo mecánica y trata de reparar ese cascaron de un Ford Shellby 67, a él lo llamamos Jimmy Neutrón"

"Gusto en conocerlos"

"El gusto es nuestro bombón"

"Que te dije guapo, y esto va para todos, necesitamos de su ayuda así que de ahora en adelante quedan prohibidas las groserías, maldiciones, sarcasmos y malas peladeces"

"Estupendo entonces estaremos callados todo el día?"

"No lo había pensado pero me agrada la idea, ahora vuelvan a sus labores mientras le explico a Emi su trabajo"

Volvieron a la que sería su oficina en la cual no había reparado que era un desastre

"Disculpa el estado en que se encuentra pero no ha habido una mujer aquí en varios meses, solo doña Rosa que viene a hacer la limpieza pero como nosotros tenemos que contestar pues no dura mucho tiempo limpio, aquí tenemos el escritorio con tu computadora, en los cajones encontraras las agendas y chequeras, en el archivero están los expedientes de los clientes y diversos contratos, tienes tu baño privado en el fondo y en un costado esta el comedor, ese si lo compartimos todos aunque si lo prefieres puedes comer en tu oficina, siéntete libre de modificarla a tu gusto, yo voy a cambiarme antes de que se vuelva mas difícil deshacerme del aceite"

La oficina de Genzo se vio nuevamente invadida por visitantes, esta vez eran Tsubasa y Sanae quienes interrumpían su trabajo.

A través de la puerta de cristal vieron como estaba concentrado en unos papeles mientras Isabella observaba algo en la computadora.

"Vez mi amor, te dije que si trabajaba¡" señalo el mediocampista a su esposa

"Yo siempre lo creí, eras tu el escéptico"

"Bueno, es que tantos años conociéndolo y jamás pensé verlo como todo un ejecutivo"

"Desde acá puedo oír tus comentarios Tsubasa¡" dijo el portero levantando la vista de los documentos que firmaba.

La pareja se adentró en las oficinas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Isabella que gusto verte de nuevo y que bueno que estas aquí con Genzo, nos evitaste buscar tu oficina" saludo la señora Ozora a su nueva amiga

"A mí también me da gusto verlos y sobre todo que interrumpan mi trabajo amigos" se quejo el portero al ver que su empleada se llevaba toda la atención de sus amigos.

"No gruñas Genzo que a ti te vemos todos los días, prácticamente vives con nosotros y también nos has interrumpido y en momentos mas importantes que este" señalo el capitán japonés ruborizando tanto a su amigo como a su esposa.

"Tranquilo Genzo, solo vinimos a saludarte, estábamos en el centro comercial haciendo las compras navideñas y ya tenemos tu regalo, pero además de saludar vinimos a invitar a Isabella a pasar la Noche Buena con nosotros" explicó Sanae a una asombrada Isabella, "claro, si ella no tiene otros planes"

"Oh que amables de su parte, pero verán yo no soy una persona muy festiva y estas fechas nunca las celebro" contesto con mucha tristeza en su voz y de pronto el tono azul de su mirada se nublo, seguramente por tristes recuerdos.

"Ya invitamos a tu hermano, así podrán estar juntos, además a nuestros hijos les encantara tenerlos en casa Hayate esta muy agradecido con Esteban por todo lo que le ha enseñado" agregó Tsubasa.

"Un momento, ustedes ya sabían que tiene un hermano? Yo me acabo de enterar, no te parece licenciada que tenemos un problema de comunicación?" pregunto indignado Genzo

"No señor, porque se trata de mi vida personal y eso no tenemos que tratarlo entre nosotros, Tsubasa y Sanae ya lo sabían porque son mis amigos y porque Esteban es quien le ayuda a Hayate con la reparación del auto que compró"

"O sea que tu y yo no somos amigos? Ah me siento ofendido y desplazado, te presento a mis amigos y te adueñas de ellos, que atrevida eres Isabella¡"

"Bueno yo no tengo la culpa de ser mas agradable que usted"

Y nuevamente lo estaban haciendo, discutir entre ellos ignorando a quienes los rodeaban, siempre en lucha de poderes, siempre tratando de dominar; Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que ahí estaban presentes.

"Entonces te esperamos en casa?" preguntó Sanae

"Lo pensaré, pero no les prometo nada"

Los Ozora aceptaron, en el fondo aunque ella no se los dijera sabían que algo les había sucedido en esas fechas pues Esteban había puesto la misma resistencia que su hermana, y también la misma cara de dolor.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Una blanca capa de nieve comenzó a cubrir las calles de Barcelona, era la primera nevada y justamente llegaba en la Nochebuena; en el edificio ya todos se habían retirado a sus casas para estar con sus seres queridos, solo quedaban Genzo que tuvo que atender unos asuntos de último minuto e Isabella quien adelantaba trabajo para no pensar en la fecha, pensaba que todos se ponían de acuerdo en su contra, ahora que necesitaba estar ocupada era cuando menos trabajo tenia.

Después de la última llamada telefónica apagó las luces de la oficina y salió de prisa rumbo a casa de sus amigos, ahí ya se encontraba su hija, todos listos para celebrar y a la espera de que ahora los gemelos no hicieran una de las suyas como sucedía cada navidad.

Rumbo al elevador vio que ella aun se encontraba frente a la computadora, la vio tan triste, sola, indefensa que se propuso llevarla con él aunque ella se opusiera.

"Ya estas lista? Todos deben estarnos esperando"

"Lo siento señor, pero no iré con ustedes"

"Vamos Isabella, al menos hazlo por los niños, ellos creen que irás, Ami está emocionada porque cenarias con nosotros, y no se diga de los gemelos y mi hija, hasta te tienen un regalo"

Era injusto, ella no podía negarle nada cuando la veía de esa forma, con esa sonrisa que hipnotizaba y esa mirada que la desarmaba.

"Pero no estoy presentable, llevo ropa de oficina"

"No te preocupes, si quieres podemos pasar a tu casa y te cambias o vete así, nosotros no somos nada formales, Hayate y Daibu seguramente traerán puestos sus sueters de Rodolfo el reno con la nariz que prende y apaga, Ami anda en pijama todo el día para esperar a Santa Claus, solo mi hija vestirá impecable porque se le ocurrió invitar a_ Derek_ a cenar" esto último lo dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Entonces ya huele a suegro mi jefe? Eso no me lo puedo perder, me pregunto si habrá muérdago en la casa de Sanae" pregunto mientras tomaba su abrigo y arreglaba su cabello

"Ni te emociones ya me hice cargo de eso"

En la residencia Ozora ya todos estaban casi listos, Hayate y Daibu daban los últimos toques a los regalos que prepararon, Ami paseaba por toda la casa en pijama y abrazada de su cobija, Sanae se arreglaba en su habitación, Tsubasa ponía la mesa mientras una sonriente Matilda le abría la puerta a Derek Schneider.

Un rato después Genzo e Isabella arribaban a la casa y en ese momento también descendía de su vehículo Esteban Villasana, Isabella se sintió feliz de ver a su hermano, esperaba que ahora que pasarían juntos su primera navidad después de aquel terrible día les sirviera para empezar a curar sus heridas.

"Hola pequeño, que bueno que viniste"

"Bella¡" la abrazo cariñosamente, ella notó que el estaba tan nervioso como ella "me da gusto de verte aquí"

"Si bueno, el señor Wakabayashi casi me trajo a la fuerza" fue entonces que se giró para señalarlo y presentarlo con su hermano.

"El señor Genzo Wakabayashi, mi hermano Esteban Villasana"

"Encantado de conocerlo" extendió su mano para estrechar la del portero

"El gusto es mío, por favor llámame Genzo, pero pasemos que la nevada esta arreciando"

Todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos que no se percataron de su llegada hasta que el portero los llamó en voz alta

"Familia ya llegamos, en donde están todos?"

Ami bajo corriendo por las escaleras, tenía que informarle a su tío que había cumplido cabalmente con su encargo y por lo tanto esperaba su recompensa.

"Papi, mami, ya llegaron, te dije que si iban a venir" gritaba extasiada la pequeña mientras abrazaba y besaba a los recién llegados

"Creo que hace mucho no se alegraban así de verme" comento Esteban

Todos pasaron a la sala pero Genzo se quedo unos pasos atrás con Ami "hiciste lo que te pedí"

"Sip, desde en la mañana antes de que todos se levantaran para que no me vieran"

"Perfecto, ese regalo es todo tuyo"

La cena transcurrió de lo mas animada posible, Isabella y Esteban estaban tan contentos se sentían como si fueran parte de la familia, el tema principal de la conversación trató sobre la infancia de los jugadores y como de ser rivales pasaron a convertirse en grandes amigos, por supuesto no dejaron de contar la transformación de Anego en Sanae y de sus infructuosos intentos por que lo notara el despistado capitán del Nankatsu.

"Siempre pasan estas fechas juntos?" pregunto Esteban

"Si, desde que nacieron nuestros hijos hemos pasado cada navidad y año nuevo juntos" respondió Sanae

"La última vez que pasamos navidad en Japón fue cuando Sanae estaba embarazada, queríamos darles la noticia personalmente a nuestros padres, claro que mi suegro casi me mata, no me quería mucho despues de haberme llevado a su niña y cuando supo que la había embarazado se puso primero rojo, luego verde, luego morado y al final de un color que en mi vida había visto"

"Jajajaja, fue muy divertido"

"Claro como tu no dormías con el temor de que alguien entrara a la habitación y te hiciera algo desagradable, porque les he de decir que mi suegro nos obligó a dormir con la puerta abierta"

"Entiéndelo amor, si da gracias que permitió que compartiéramos la habitación; cuando llegamos estaba muy feliz de vernos, perdón, de verme, entonces queríamos desempacar y descansar un poco pues el viaje había sido largo y al parecer él no entendía que ya no era su niña sino una mujer casada"

_Flashback_

"_Mi niña que bueno que viniste a visitarnos"_

"_Ya los extrañaba papá"_

"_Y como no, si hace mucho que te fuiste y no habías venido a vernos" expresó con una mirada rencorosa hacia su yerno_

"_A mi también me da gusto verlo señor"_

"_Eh? Ah si si, gracias"_

"_Y dime hija, como has estado? Te gusta la ciudad? Porque si no sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras¡"_

"_Papá, esa ahora es mi casa, no puedo volver con ustedes, mi lugar es al lado de mi esposo no soy una jovencita que se haya ido a estudiar y que si no le gusta la escuela vuelve con sus padres"_

"_Pues para mi siempre serás mi niña y esta es tu casa a la que puedes regresar cuando quieras; te veo algo pálida, te sientes bien? Tal vez debas descansar, el viaje ha sido largo, deja llevo tus cosas a tu habitación"_

_Quiso tomar las maletas de manos del jugador pero él se lo impidió "no es necesario señor, ya las tengo yo" _

"_Como quieras, vamos cariño, veras que tu cuarto sigue igual y como lo dejaste, Tsubasa tus cosas las puedes poner en el cuarto de visitas"_

"_Perdón?"_

"_Si, como escuchaste, tu te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes y Sanae ocupará su antigua habitación, su cama es de una sola plaza, no querrás molestarla verdad"_

"_En ese caso papá, los dos nos quedaremos en el cuarto de visitas"_

"_No¡"_

"_Pero porque no?" dijo ya algo molesto el joven_

"_Pues porque ella tiene su habitación¡"_

"_Papá" tomó con suavidad su rostro y le hablo tiernamente "te amo mucho, mucho, pero debes entender que ya soy una mujer casada, amo a mi esposo y si te molesta que estemos juntos entonces nos iremos a casa de mis suegros"_

"_Ok, pero dejarán la puerta abierta" dio la media vuelta para volver por el pasillo_

"_Papá¡"_

"_Déjalo cielo, entiende que es difícil para él"_

"_Lo sé pero yo quiero que estas vacaciones sean especiales y apenas estamos llegando y él no lo esta haciendo nada fácil" abrazó a su esposo y hundió su cabeza en su pecho mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar, ahora con el embarazo se habia vuelto muy sensible._

_El señor Nakazawa sintió un poco de pena por su hija y decidió que era mejor disculparse, pero cuando la vio llorando entonces se le olvidaron sus buenas intenciones y la emprendió contra su yerno_

"_Qué le hiciste a mi hija"_

"_Yo? Usted es quien la puso así, con sus tontas ideas, ella venia muy ilusionada porque vamos a tener un bebe y usted viene y lo arruina todo" espetó el joven._

"_Un bebe?" dijo sorprendida la señora Nakazawa que subió corriendo al escuchar el alboroto, "mi niña va a tener un bebe? Ay¡ soy tan feliz¡" corrió y abrazo a su hija y después a su yerno que no despegaba la mirada de su suegro y de los colores que iban y venían de su rostro._

"_Yo si lo mato¡"_

"_Detente papá, porque me haces esto? La noticia mas importante de mi vida y tu te enojas? Lo siento mamá pero nos vamos de aquí, y entiéndelo papá si tu no cambias tu actitud entonces te perderás de este hermoso momento y no conocerás a tu nieto"_

"De ahí nos fuimos a casa de mis papás, ellos estaban muy contentos, pero de rato se presentó mi suegro y arreglamos las cosas, no nos quedo mas que volver a su casa y pasar navidad y año nuevo a su lado" explicó Tsubasa.

"Por cierto, tienen que acompañarnos en año nuevo, viajaremos a Paris a casa de los Misaki, y podrán presenciar un encuentro privado entre los Ozora, los Hyuga, Los Misaki y los Wakabayashi" agregó Hayate

"Es cierto, tenemos que traer de vuelta la copa Shizuoka" completó Daibu

"La copa Shizuoka?" pregunto intrigada Isabella

"Si, cada año competimos entre nosotros, el ganador se lleva la copa a su casa y es ahí donde celebraremos el siguiente año nuevo y se compite nuevamente por ella, el año pasado gano la familia de Taro y ahora todos nos reuniremos en Paris" explicó Genzo

"Oh y cuantas veces la ha ganado usted jefe?"

"Jajajajaja ninguna¡ el no tiene equipo, siempre tenemos que unirnos a otra familia para competir, es que nada mas somos él y yo" explicó Isabella

"Y al paso que voy nunca la tendremos" dijo resignado el portero.

"Y si este año compiten de forma independiente? Que tal si Isabella, Esteban y Derek compiten con ustedes? Como si fuera su familia adoptiva?" sugirió Hayate

"Suena bien, pero nunca podrán conmigo¡ este año es mi debut en la copa y voy a anotar muchos goles tío¡" señalo Ami.

"Me encantaría acompañarlos pero tengo compromisos para esa fecha, pero apuesto que Bella estará encantada de jugar al lado de ustedes, no es así cariño"

"Si, claro, por mi no hay ningún problema"

"Y tu Derek?" pregunto esperanzada Matilda ignorando las miradas que le lanzaba su padre

"Tendría que consultarlo con mi mamá pero no creo que haya inconveniente" contestó provocando una sonrisa en su amiga.

Después de la cena pasaron otro rato agradable en la sala, el tiempo pasaba realmente rápido para su desdicha.

"Es algo tarde, tengo que regresar a casa, mi madre y mi abuela pueden preocuparse" comentó Derek

"Tan pronto?" dijo desilusionada Matilda tratando de ocultar el inevitable rubor que se formó en sus mejillas ante el inesperado comentario

"En que te vas a ir muchacho" preguntó Genzo

"Pensaba tomar un taxi"

"En plena Nochebuena? No creo que encuentres ninguno"

"Yo lo llevaré, ha sido un largo día para mi y si mal no recuerdo vives cerca de mi casa verdad" aseguró Esteban

Derek asintió

"Perfecto" dijo Genzo viendo como la cena pasaba sin el incidente que había temido y por el que contrató los servicios de su sobrina.

Les dieron un poco de privacidad a él y a Matilda para que se despidieran, aunque Genzo no estaba muy de acuerdo pero Isabella lo entretuvo para que no molestara a los jóvenes.

"Antes de irme yo, eh, tengo un presente para ti" nervioso saco una cajita que traía en la bolsa de su saco

"Yo también tengo algo para ti" dijo sonriente la joven, el rostro del muchacho se iluminó

"Gracias, feliz navidad Mati"

"Feliz navidad Derek"

Su timidez y el hecho de que todos los observaban impidieron que se despidieran como el quería, dio la vuelta para ir rumbo al auto donde Esteban lo aguardaba apenas había dado unos pasos fuera de la casa cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo.

"Espera"

Recibió un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla que fue suficiente para tatuar una sonrisa en su cara por el resto de la noche

"Te veré en la escuela" alcanzó a decir antes de que Matilda cerrara la puerta

"Porque se salió?" dijo un preocupado Genzo que observaba por una de las ventanas sin alcanzar a distinguir nada.

"No la molestes Genzo" dijo Sanae

"Pero… es que ya se habían despedido"

"Bueno quizá olvido algo" agregó Isabella

"Si, como un beso de las buenas noches" añadió Tsubasa

"Anda, búrlate de mi¡ pero ya quiero verte en mi situación cuando Ami crezca, nada mas recuerda que tu suegra fue quien se le declaró a tu suegro y de no haber sido porque ese Kanda se metió en tus dominios Sanae hubiera terminado secuestrándote, o ahorcándote por tonto"

"Oigan a que hora vamos a intercambiar nuestros regalos" interrumpió Daibu

"Hey miren¡" señaló Matilda sobre la cabeza de su padre

Isabella que estaba parada junto a él también volteó a ver de que se trataba

"Están debajo del muérdago" explicó Sanae

"No es muérdago, es albahaca" se les escapó tanto a Ami como a Hayate, todos voltearon a verlos buscando una explicación

"Oh ho" murmuró Genzo

"Yo cambie la rama del muérdago por la albahaca que tenia Daibu"

"Y porque lo hiciste cielo?" pregunto Tsubasa aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta

"Porque así si Matilda y Derek se paraban debajo no podrían besarse" declaró avergonzada Ami

"Esto es obra tuya papá?"

Genzo no podía articular palabra, primero porque lo habían cachado en su plan y segundo porque pensaba que quizá esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para probar los labios de Isabella y la había arruinado por evitar que su hija besara a Derek.

"Un momento" intervino Daibu, "Hayate tu le ayudaste a Ami?"

"No porque?"

"Entonces como sabes que el muérdago es albahaca?"

"Es que yo, quise jugarte una broma y cambie lo que pensé que era el muérdago por la que creí que era la albahaca con la que cocinas"

"Lo que tratas de decirme entonces es que todo quedo en su lugar? Lo que está sobre la cabeza de mi tío es en verdad el muérdago?"

El joven solo asintió

"Vaya, pues para ser un genio lo hiciste estúpidamente bien¡"

"Bueno bueno, ya todo aclarado, aquí hay una pareja que nos debe un beso" señaló Tsubasa

De pronto las miradas de Genzo e Isabella se posaron en el rostro de su amigo y después se encontraron.

"Mínimo debes hacer eso papá, eso te pasa por meterte en tu vida privada" argumento de forma picara Matilda

"Claro, vamos que esperan, es tradición" añadió Sanae

"Síiii es tradición y a nosotros nos gusta el chisme" soltó Daibu

Tratando de pasar rápido el momento, el portero inclino apresuradamente su cabeza para con un ligero rose besar los labios de su compañera, todo en una fracción de segundo.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" gritó Hayate

"Que devuelvan las entradas¡" expresó Daibu

"Eso es todo? Ahora entiendo porque no duran tus matrimonios¡" dijo burlonamente Tsubasa tratando de picar el orgullo de su amigo.

"Creo que ese beso duro más que cualquiera de sus bodas" explicó Sanae

"Ah sí, quieren un beso de verdad? Pues vean esto" sin previo aviso tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Isabella, como si se tratara de un cáliz, posando su mirada sobre la de ella queriendo explicarle que lo hacía mas por gusto, por decisión propia que por callar las palabras de su amigo.

En un instante ella se pregunto si estaría jugando con fuego pues no se trataba de un hombre cualquiera, era ni mas ni menos que Genzo Wakabayashi, un eterno mujeriego, el hombre caprichoso, insensible, su jefe, y su amor platónico desde hacía varios años, pero al cruzar su mirada con la de él, la sombra de la duda se desvaneció.

Entonces de forma tierna, amorosa pero al mismo tiempo apasionada la besó, tratando de transmitirle todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho, haciéndola sentir una exquisita intimidad, eran mas que dos bocas unidas, eran sus almas las que se entrelazaban y fundían en una sola.

Los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos, no solamente por el beso que se estaban dando, porque era obvio que era correspondido por ambos, sino por la luz que irradiaban, nadie se atrevía a molestarlos hasta que gracias a Dios Ami mencionó "Ya son las 12¡ Feliz Navidad¡"

"Feliz Navidad" dijeron los demás y comenzaron a abrazarse, tratando de no abochornar mas a sus amigos.

El ruido los devolvió a la realidad, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos se desearon una feliz navidad y abrazaron al resto de los presentes agradecidos que de nadie mencionaran el incidente.

"Hey enana, corre a tu cama, que Santa no tarda en llegar y te va a pillar despierta" apresuró Tsubasa a su hija.

"Tienes razón papi, buenas noches a todos y por favor denle las gracias a Santa de mi parte" subió corriendo las escaleras para terminar en un dos por tres debajo de sus cobijas y conciliando el sueño de forma casi inmediata.

"Bueno, tal parece que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pasaremos una Nochebuena sin sobresaltos" comentó Genzo

"Si, superamos la meta, creo que al fin maduraron nuestros pequeños" añadió Tsubasa

"Bueno, con excepción del incidente del muérdago" dijo Matilda provocando un rubor inmediato en su padre e Isabella

"Pero no se compara con lo de los otros años" comentó Sanae tratando de desviar el tema del beso "acuérdense de cuando ataron y amordazaron a mi papá"

"Que hicieron qué?" preguntó sorprendida Isabella

"Verás es que a mi padre se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea disfrazarse de Santa Claus pero lo que no sabía era que sus nietos ya no creían en Santa, en realidad nadie lo sabíamos, entonces cuando todos estábamos dormidos él se disfrazó para poner los regalos, pero resulta que estos traviesos escucharon ruidos y no reconocieron a su abuelo, creyéndolo un ladrón se fueron sobre él, lo ataron con la soga del costal en que traía los regalos y le metieron una de las botas de fieltro que estaban sobre la chimenea"

"No es cierto" dijo incrédula Isabella

"Si, y eso no es lo peor, una vez colgaron el pavo en medio de la sala, otro año al competir con el vecino por la mejor decoración tuvieron un problema porque él les rompió uno de los Reyes Magos inflables y en su lugar colocaron la figura de un jugador de los Acereros de Pittsburgh" contó Tsubasa

"Bueno es que faltaba Baltasar, y pues el de los Acereros estaba morenito" se excusó Daibu

"El año siguiente pusieron tal cantidad de luces que al encenderlas dejaron todo el vecindario a oscuras, claro que su casa de podía observar desde la Torre Eiffel" agregó Matilda

"Lo peor" empezó Genzo que ya estaba sentado junto a ella "fue cuando recibieron de regalo a Sparky, era tan travieso que no podía andar sin correa, pero esa vez como todos los vecinos se encontraban fuera no hubo objeción para que anduviera libre; nuestra vecina, la señora Torrentera es una persona mayor, vive sola con su perico, pero ese día fue a visitar a su hermana y de pronto llega Sparky con el pobre del perico en el hocico, ese pájaro era toda la adoración de nuestra vecina por lo que estos jovencitos decidieron limpiarlo y volver a ponerlo en su jaula, así cuando lo viera su dueña pensaría que murió por causas naturales, todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que en plena cena de navidad escuchamos un grito aterrador que venía de la casa de al lado y al ver la cara de mis sobrinos supimos que hicieron otra de las suyas, fuimos disparados a ver a nuestra vecina quien estaba muy pálida y casi hiperventilando y solo señalaba la jaula con el animal muerto, pero resulta que cuando se controló nos explicó que _cachito_ que era como se llamaba el perico había muerto un día antes y ella lo sepultó en su jardín, entonces cuando volvió y ve que estaba en su jaula pues casi le da un infarto¡"

"Es increíble"

"Si, el pobre de Sparky solo lo había desenterrado, pero a partir de esa fecha ellos ya no ocultan las cosas ni dicen mentiras" expresó Genzo

Los gemelos no podían estar mas rojos mientras todos se reían de sus anécdotas

"Debe ser muy divertido vivir con ustedes"

"No tienes ni idea" dijo Sanae


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

La semana pasó muy rápido, demasiado para su gusto, en un principio aceptó sin pensar la propuesta de viajar a Paris con sus nuevos amigos, pero ahora cada que pensaba en eso se le hacia un nudo en el estomago, cuatro días con sus noches en compañía de su jefe, claro no iban a estar solos, pero por Dios¡ iba a jugar en su equipo, quizá aun era tiempo de retractarse.

Se levantó de su escritorio para comunicarle su decisión a su jefe, pero justo al salir de la oficina se topó con él.

"Qué bueno que te veo, no me digas que ibas a mi oficina?"

Ella solo asintió

"Estupendo, te ahorro el viaje, pero entra que tengo que mostrarte algo"

Llevaba una bolsa grande, de la cual sacó unas playeras idénticas a las del Nankatsu pero personalizadas con los nombres de ellos "Que te parecen? Estas playeras son como las que usamos cuando ganamos el primer campeonato infantil, esta es la tuya, me adelante a Tsubasa antes de que mandara hacer las suyas"

"Voy a ser la portera? No es ese su puesto?"

"No, claro que no, lo divertido de estos encuentros es que cambiamos de posicion para que los niños sean las estrellas, hay que darles su oportunidad"

Ante inesperada acción no le quedo mas que aceptarla y seguir con lo dicho, rogándole a Dios que no sucediera nada parecido a lo del muérdago.

"En ese caso, gracias, es muy bonita"

"Verdad que si¡ no puedo esperar a ese partido, por primera vez voy a competir con mi propio equipo y vamos a ganar esa copa¡" expresó evidentemente emocionado

"Si ganamos la copa…"

"Claro que la vamos a ganar"

"Ok, al ganar la copa, por lo que entendí el siguiente año las festividades serán en su casa"

"Así es"

"Y con qué equipo luchará por su bicampeonato?"

Con el rostro desencajado debido a la pregunta atinó a contestar "eres una aguafiestas, ya el próximo año nos preocuparemos por eso, ahora es momento de disfrutar, por cierto, estamos haciendo votaciones, que prefieres viajar en auto o en avión?"

"En avión es mas rápido"

"Lo mismo digo, pero Sanae se empeña en que viajemos por carretera para evitar las multitudes y que nos entretengan los aficionados"

"Porque no usamos el avión de la compañía?"

"Tengo un avión?"

"Si señor, es el A 318 Elite con espacio para dieciséis pasajeros, con todas las comodidades y el lujo que un ejecutivo merece"

"Cool¡ entonces usaremos ese avión y que se preparen, porque seremos invencibles, ahora voy a casa a llevarle a Maty la playera para ese Derek, que clase de nombre es Derek…" salió murmurando de la oficina.

"Ya empacaron todo?" preguntó Sanae a sus hijos que estaban uno leyendo como siempre y el otro recostado en el sofá viendo un talk show con Laura Bozzo.

"Si ma, ya está todo listo" respondió Daibu

"Mami, sabes con quien vamos a compartir casa? Es que no quiero estar con los Hyuga"

"Porque no quieres estar con Kojiro y su familia?"

"En realidad no quiero estar cerca de Mari, ella me persigue¡"

"Jajajaja tan grandote y tan chillón, si es una niña de once años" dijo Daibu

"Siiiiiiiiiii pero me persigue como alien a depredador si nos toca estar con los Hyuga pediré posada con alguien mas y es mi última palabra¡"

"Ok llegando arreglaremos lo del acomodo pero ahora ayúdenme a bajar las maletas porque mañana salimos temprano y no quiero andar a las carreras" ordenó su madre.

Llegó el 30 de diciembre, día programado para partir a París, el chofer de la empresa pasaría por ellos y de ahí recogerían a Derek e Isabella todo a primera hora de la mañana.

Genzo bajó de la camioneta, quería decirle algo en privado a su compañera antes de viajar, no habían tenido oportunidad de comentar lo sucedido durante la cena de navidad, además de que ambos evitaban estar solos, pero si iban a viajar juntos era necesario aclarar las cosas.

Ella ya estaba lista, solo esperando a que tocaran la puerta, en cuanto escuchó el primer golpe se levantó de su asiento, esperaba al chofer pero para su sorpresa era Genzo quien se encontraba del otro lado.

"Buenos días Isabella puedo pasar"

"Buenos días señor si claro adelante, ya tengo todo listo porque no bajamos" ella evitaba al máximo verlo directamente a los ojos.

Caminó hacia la sala donde estaba su equipaje, dándole la espalda a su jefe que la seguía de cerca, él noto la incomodidad de Isabella, quiso tomarla del brazo para obligarla a que lo viera de frente pero en ese momento ella se movió y entonces fue su mano la que tomó, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos incapaces de ignorarlo.

"Lo siento Isabella, pero creo que debemos hablar antes de irnos"

"No comprendo, no creo que haya algo de que hablar"

"Oh sí, claro que lo hay, si no porque te molestas tanto en evitarme? Es acaso por lo sucedido en navidad?"

"Por supuesto que no, eso fue, eso fue solo un ritual típico, ya sabe, tradiciones importantes para algunos y sin importancia para otros como yo"

"Si, claro" dijo algo decepcionado

"Perdón si causo algún malentendido o alguna molestia pero le aseguro que fue algo sin mala intención de mi parte" era increíble la frialdad que denotaban sus palabras

"Ok todo aclarado, pero quería pedirte un favor"

"Usted dirá"

"Vamos a pasar cuatro días juntos, en compañía de mis amigos los cuales sienten un gran cariño por ti y cuando te conozcan los demás seguramente sentirán lo mismo, no crees que por lo menos durante este viaje deberías hablarme por mi nombre? Por favor?" curvó sus labios formando una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

Movió su cabeza respondiendo a la petición de su jefe "tu ganas Genzo"

"Ahá lo sabía, pero que te cuesta reírte mira que hermosa se ve tu cara"

"No te pases de listo" le lanzó una mirada amenazadora pero en el fondo él notó que le había agradado su comentario.

"Woooha miren el tamaño de ese avión, segura que es mío?"

"Si Genzo, es de la empresa y por ende tuyo"

"Me encanta, imagínate con él puedo hacer viajes relámpagos a las mejores playas, objetivo: acabar con el sexo opuesto, caiga quien caiga, y si no hay sexo opuesto pues emprender viaje de regreso no vaya siendo el diablo…"

"Recuerda lo que te pasó la última vez que hiciste un viaje relámpago" murmuró Tsubasa

"Tienes razón, nada de viajes rápidos, ya estoy bastante escamado, por cierto donde está la quemadita que me quedó de ese relámpago? No me la dejen sola con ese jovencito"

Poco mas de hora y media les tomó llegar a la ciudad luz, en el hangar para vuelos privados ya eran esperados por Taro Misaki y su esposa como siempre sonrientes y muy amables, después de los saludos de rigor les presentaron a quienes serian los nuevos integrantes del equipo Wakabayashi, Isabella Villasana y Derek Schneider.

La casa de los Misaki estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era una hermosa villa rodeada de viñedos, aparte de la casa principal que era ocupada por la familia de Taro, tenía otra para los huéspedes, casi tan grande como la principal.

"Kojiro llegó desde ayer, ya se instalaron en la casa de huéspedes, Genzo y compañía compartirán la casa con los Hyuga y los Ozora se quedaran con nosotros" explicó Julieta Misaki, "después de comida haremos un tour por la ciudad, mañana será día de chicas iremos al salón de belleza para estar espectaculares para la noche y el día primero será el tan esperado partido"

Kojiro discutía con sus mujeres, Dios lo había bendecido con cuatro hijas y una esposa, pero entre tantas mujeres las cosas veces se ponían muy complicadas, sobre todo ahora que comenzaban a entrar en la adolescencia, Mari la mayor tenía su mismo carácter difícil y de buenas a primeras se había vuelto admiradora del despistado Hayate Ozora, Yurisa era un año menor y era idéntica a su madre, ellas eran seguidas por Oyuki y Saori, todas peleaban por la división de las habitaciones, el color de los vestidos o simplemente por molestarse así que antes de que lo venciera la desesperación salió de la casa a respirar aire, pero en eso se topó con la sonrisa socarrona de Genzo Wakabayashi y supo que sería el año nuevo mas largo de su vida.

"Hey tu, mírate, estas viejo y feo" llegó y le dio un abrazo efusivo a su acongojado amigo

"Y como quieres que esté con cinco reinas, todas quieren mandar"

"Por eso yo solo tengo una" respondió Genzo al momento que se acercaba su hija

"Tío que gusto verte"

"Hola Maty, tu cada día mas hermosa" la abrazó y beso su frente, "no me digas que este caballero es tu novio?" preguntó

"No tío, como crees, él es mi amigo Derek Schneider, es mi tutor" respondio sonrojada

"Schneider?"

"Oh si" respondió Genzo

"Lo siento mucho amigo" palmeó la espalda del portero

"Hola, no nos han presentado, Kojiro Hyuga a sus órdenes" extendió la mano de forma sonriente y coqueta a Isabella que se había retrasado en el camino.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo Isabella Villasana a sus órdenes"

"Entonces tu eres la encargada de poner a mi amigo en orden? Debe ser un trabajo terrible, debes algo en esta vida para que te cobren de esa forma?"

"Me gusta pensar que hago meritos para la próxima vida"

"No molestes a las visitas Kojiro y mejor ayúdame a poner en orden a tus hijas, hola mucho gusto soy Maki Hyuga" saludó

"Ahora resulta que cuando se portan mal son mis hijas, pero pasen para que se instalen"

"Maty, tu compartirás habitación con Mari, Yurisa y Oyuki, tienen dos camas grandes así que elijan con quien la van a compartir; Derek tu dormirás en la sala de juegos ahí te acoplamos una cama y tienes tu propio baño, nadie te molestará; Saori tu dormirás con tu padre y conmigo"

"Pero papi ronca¡"

"Lo siento mucho pero no hay mas lugar, Genzo, Isabella espero no les moleste compartir habitación, les dejamos la mas grande tiene una cama grande y tu Genzo dormirás en el sofá cama"

"Porque tenemos que compartir habitación?" pregunto algo incomodo el portero

"Bueno quieres cambiar lugar con Derek? O quieres escuchar como hablan mis hijas dormidas? No verdad, entonces no te quejes que creo que a ti fue a quien mejor le fue en la repartición, cosa que no puedo decir de la pobre de Isabella"

Después de comer salieron todos en excursión por la ciudad que como siempre estaba hermosa, recorrieron los Campos Elíseos, la Catedral de Notre Dame, el Museo de Louvre, se tomaron la foto tradicional en la Torre Eiffel y por ultimo pasearon sobre el Río Sena; Isabella estaba encantada, la compañía, el ambiente, todo era propicio para una buena estancia, además por fin había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mas a fondo la ciudad pues siempre que la visitaba era por motivos de trabajo, nunca por placer y ahora caía en la cuenta de lo que se perdía por aferrarse tanto al trabajo. No notó que Genzo se había parado junto a ella hasta que su colonia despertó nuevamente sus sentidos.

"Es hermosa verdad"

"Si, no por nada la llaman la ciudad del amor" respondió viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con una mirada tan profunda que lo hizo estremecer, pero su celular los hizo perder el momento.

"Si diga"

"Espero que no visites mucho la ciudad, porque me gustaría mostrártela en nuestra luna de miel"

"Aarón?"

"Qué? Acaso esperabas a alguien mas? O planeas ir de luna de miel con otro?"

"Mi amor no esperaba tu llamada, que gusto me da escuchar tu voz"

La realidad le dio un golpe directo en la cara, ella se alejó para poder charlar a gusto y entonces él miró a su alrededor, Tsubasa y Sanae, Kojiro y Maki, Taro y Julieta, todos bailando con sus respectivas parejas, enamorados como hace años, hasta su hija estaba viviendo su primera ilusión, cada uno de ellos muy sonrientes muy felices, menos él, estaba solo, como siempre.

El regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, los chicos estaban cansados, Ami ya venía dormida al igual que el hijo pequeño de Taro, los jovencitos planeaban ver una película y no se decidían pues mientras ellos querían una de acción las chicas querían ver a Robert Pattinson y su Crepúsculo. Genzo estaba particularmente ausente, reflexionando sobre su vida.

"Estas bien?" preguntó Sanae

"Si, solo pensaba un poco" contestó algo melancólico

"Se puede saber sobre que?"

"Sobre como cambiaron los vampiros de ser seres atemorizantes a unos atractivos adolescentes"

"Es cuestión de mercadotecnia" intervino Isabella "además de que la historia es muy romántica"

"Pero lo único que causan esas películas y el pop son falsas ilusiones y corazones rotos" agregó Hayate.

"Eso lo dices porque el amor aun no llega a tu vida, pero el día que lo haga apuesto a que cambiara tu forma de pensar" explicó su madre.

Todos se fueron a descansar, a excepción de los que verían la película, sabían que el siguiente día seria muy atareado por lo que debían aprovechar esa noche para dormir profundamente.

"Usaré el baño primero si no te molesta, supongo que tardaré menos que tu, claro, si no te molesta"

"No, adelante, aun me faltan unas cosas por desempacar, seguro que no corro ningún riesgo estando a tu lado?" intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente

"No seas tonta, el único peligro que corres es el de mis bestiales besos¡" respondió mientras entraba a tomar una ducha dejándola boquiabierta.

Él vestía un pants azul marino y una playera blanca para dormir, acomodaba sus sabanas y almohada cuando ella salió del baño, con una pijama blanca con rosa que la hacía ver muy tierna pero atractiva al mismo tiempo, sin absolutamente una gota de maquillaje y a pesar de eso él la encontró mas hermosa que nunca, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la leyenda que estaba impresa en la blusa de la pijama, A_hora que despierto en donde está el hombre de mis sueños?_

"Aquí estoy para responder tu pregunta" sonrió pícaramente, "segura que quieres esa cama porque podríamos compartir la mía"

"Si segura"

Cada uno se recostó en su respectiva cama, observando el techo y demasiado tensos como para conciliar el sueño. El incomodo silencio fue roto por él.

"Me estás perdiendo, ¡¿me oyes?¡ te estás perdiendo de todo esto y eso debe ser horrible, ¡¿me oyes sorda?¡"

"Jajajaja, porque eres tan tonto?"

"No lo sé, quizá sea un don"

"Buenas noches Genzo"

"Buenas noches Bella" y por primera vez la llamó de la forma en que sólo su hermano lo hacía y eso la hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

Nuevamente las pesadillas la abordaron, como cada noche desde que su abuelo murió, era la misma escena una y otra vez, ella de cuatro años cuchillo en mano y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre; el llanto de su hermano la hacía ver por todos lados pero por mas que se esforzaba no lo encontraba y nuevamente con un fuerte suspiro se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Desde hacia varios minutos el notó su continuo movimiento sobre la cama, los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca lo hicieron consciente de la situación, pero tenía miedo de hacer algo, no quería molestarla o abochornarla, él también sufría de constantes desvelos por el pasado, pero siempre conseguía calmarse al ver como su hija dormía tranquilamente y en las últimas noches se tranquilizaba al recordar el abrazo que compartió con ella en el funeral de su padre.

Sentada sobre su cama trataba de controlar su respiración tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, pero él ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

"Estas bien?"

"Eh, si, lo siento, te desperté?"

"En realidad ya estaba despierto, yo también tengo malos sueños, es lo malo de los recuerdos que reaparecen en los momentos menos indicados" explicó tratando de darle la confianza para que hablara con él.

"Así es" contestó aun renuente

"Mis primeras pesadillas comenzaron después que mis padres se separaron, ellos estaban tan ensimismados en sus problemas que no se acordaban de mi hasta que llegó el momento de pelear por la custodia, mas que por mi, ellos peleaban por poder, por como hacerse mas daño el uno al otro, y cada noche mi mente reproducía una y otra vez las escenas de los gritos entre mis padres"

"Oh cuanto lo siento, no tenia ni idea…"

"No te preocupes, es solo que de tras de cada persona siempre hay una historia aunque muchas veces no sea nada agradable"

"Y como lo superaste? O aun tienes esas pesadillas?" preguntó algo intrigada y deseosa de conocerlo mas a fondo.

"Aunque lo dudes, aun a mi edad me vienen esos tristes recuerdos, entonces veo dormir a mi pequeña y se que todo estará bien, en un principio mi mayor miedo era que me llegara a convertir en una persona como mis padres y que mi hija pagara los platos rotos"

"Pero has hecho un gran trabajo, has criado una maravillosa niña"

"Gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos, no se que habría hecho sin ellos; tu alguna vez lo has considerado? El casarte o tener hijos?"

"Seria algo difícil, yo no tuve una madre o un padre que me sirvieran de ejemplo, no se que clase de mamá podria ser"

"Apuesto que serias una gran mamá, solo basta ver la forma en que tratas a Ami, o a mi hija, y que decir de los gemelos, todos te quieren mucho, además estoy seguro de que tus bebes serian muy hermosos"

Ella sonrió, nunca se había puesto a imaginar como serian sus hijos pero ahora se le aparecían de la nada, un par de pequeños con ojos azules y cabello negro, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de sus pensamientos.

"Mi… mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía cuatro años, Esteban apenas y tenía seis meses; fue una Nochebuena, yo estaba en mi cuarto viendo caricaturas cuando escuché una voz extraña proveniente del cuarto de mis padres, entonces la vi empacando junto a un hombre que la apresuraba y las últimas palabras que me dirigió fue que me largara a mi habitación. Papá se volvió loco por la traición y a partir de ese suceso se convirtió en un alcohólico; estábamos casi en el abandono total hasta que mi abuelo se enteró de la situación y se mudó cerca de nosotros. Pero una noche, justamente dos años después de que mi madre se fuera y nuevamente en Nochebuena mi padre llegó como loco, de un golpe tumbó la puerta del cuarto de Esteban, lo jaló de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la sala, yo estaba paralizada de miedo, nunca lo había visto así, entonces comencé a escuchar los golpes que le propinaba y el llanto de mi hermano, tomé el teléfono y le hablé a mi abuelo para que viniera a ayudarnos" en ese momento sus lagrimas fluían imparables de sus ojos y él ya se encontraba a su lado abrazándola. "Con mis ojos cerrados rogué y le pedí a Dios que detuviera a mi padre, que lo hiciera recapacitar, pero nunca me contestó"

"Mi abuelo me pidió que no saliera de la habitación, que lo esperara, pero los gritos de Esteban eran cada vez mas desgarradores y yo temía por su vida, me arme de valor y fui a la cocina por un cuchillo, mi hermanito estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre y mi padre estaba a punto de patearlo nuevamente cuando le clavé el puñal en la pierna, tenía que hacerlo, tuve que hacerlo porque si no lo iba a matar¡" gemía desde lo profundo de su alma

"Por fortuna mi abuelo entró en ese momento acompañado de la policía que se llevo preso a mi padre, Esteban estuvo hospitalizado por casi quince días, y desde ese momento no volvimos a saber de papá"

Con sus fuertes brazos la cubría, como queriendo que algo malo la tocara, invitándole a que descargara su alma.

"Por años me he sentido culpable, por no haber detenido a mamá, por no haber protegido a mi hermano, por haber herido a mi padre"

"Pero tú no tienes la culpa de las malas decisiones de ellos, hiciste lo mejor que podías y debes estar orgullosa por haber salvado a tu hermano, eres una mujer maravillosa y yo me considero una persona afortunada por compartir parte de mi vida contigo"

Se recostó a su lado hasta que se tranquilizó, durmió a su lado por primera vez velando su sueño toda la noche.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Se levanto antes que ella, la sensación de su cuerpo junto al propio era lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida y aunque hubiera preferido permanecer recostado a su lado no quería asustarla y que terminara huyendo, por eso madrugó.

Corrió por los alrededores, quería que el aire frio lo invadiera y despejara su mente, necesitaba pensar con claridad, esa noche a su lado le permitió descubrir una nueva faceta de ella que desconocía pero que le aclaraba de una vez por todas lo que durante tanto tiempo temió, estaba enamorado.

Hacía años que no dormía de esa forma, probablemente desde su infancia; su cuerpo y mente totalmente relajados, el tenerlo junto a ella la hacía sentir segura, amada. Fue hasta que la luz de la mañana acarició su rostro que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, por el frio que había a su lado supo que él despertó mucho antes que ella, de pronto el miedo se apoderó nuevamente de su ser y la hizo creer que quizá él se había asustado por lo que le confesó la noche anterior, quizá ahora la consideraba un monstruo, sin imaginar que a lo que él de verdad temía era a perderla, a no ser suficientemente digno de ella, a no merecerla.

Después de tomar un baño caliente bajó a la cocina, su estomago le reclamaba lo tarde que se levantó, iba algo nerviosa, no sabía como actuar si se lo encontraba ahí, pero sabía que no podía esconderse por siempre en las paredes de la habitación.

"Buenos días, como dormiste" saludó de forma muy amable Maki

"Sorprendentemente bien, gracias"

"Me alegra, que bueno que Genzo no te despertó, lo vi que salió muy temprano a correr, debió gustarle mucho el paisaje porque aun no vuelve y para lo comedor que es me extraña de él"

El comentario solo sirvió para que aumentara la presión sobre su estomago, pero en eso hizo su aparición un empapado Genzo.

"Hablando del diablo…" murmuró Kojiro

"Buenos días a ti también Kojiro" respondió el portero "y buenos días bellas damas espero que hayan pasado buenas noches y yo las dejo antes que mi olor les arruine el día" tomó un vaso con jugo y una pieza de pan tostado que devoró camino a la ducha.

"Definitivamente hay algo raro en él" murmuró Maki pero fue interrumpida con la llegada de las señoras Ozora y Misaki, listas para comenzar lo que sería su día de chicas.

"Están listas? Nos están esperando en el Spa" dijo la esposa de Taro.

"Si, solo voy por mi bolsa" respondió Isabella

"Yo también, cariño cuida que las niñas no peleen por favor"

"Que no se supone que es día de chicas?" preguntó confuso Kojiro

"Así es"

"Entonces porque no te las llevas?"

"Porque son demasiado chicas para escuchar nuestros temas de conversación" ese comentario hizo que a Kojiro se le cayera el periódico de las manos, "además se trata de que nos demos un descanso de las obligaciones de la casa"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, nos vemos en la tarde"

Con un rápido beso se despidió de su esposo sin darle tiempo a mas replicas, tenían mucho por delante y muy poco tiempo, eran contadas las ocasiones en que podían darse sus escapadas solas, alejarse de lo cotidiano pero ante todo dejar un momento de escuchar temas de futbol, y no es que no les gustara, después de todo ellas desde un principio sabían que esa era la pasión de sus respectivos esposos pero todo ser humano tiene un límite, además ahora tenían una nueva compañera y querían saber todo sobre ella.

"Seguras que ellos estarán bien solos?" preguntó algo preocupada Isabella mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta en la que viajarían.

"No te preocupes, cada año hacemos lo mismo, solo que a ellos les gusta ponerse difíciles, solo quieren la parte bonita de los hijos" respondió la señora Misaki

"Y mira que a Taro le tocaron los hijos mejor portados porque lo que fue a mi y a Sanae nos salieron puros huracanes" comentó Maki

"Lo bueno es que al parecer la adolescencia les está cayendo bien a los gemelos"

"Si Sanae pero para que no descanses tienes a Ami que es tan tremenda como ellos dos juntos" intervino Julieta

"Espero que mi hija no encuentre un compañero de crímenes porque entonces si estarán en problemas nuestros hombres"

"Cambiando de tema, cuéntanos Isabella, cómo es trabajar al lado de nuestro gruñón portero?" curioseó Maki tratando de entrar en el tema que le intrigaba.

"Es complicado, ustedes mejor que nadie saben todos los compromisos que un futbolista tiene y la mayor parte del trabajo yo la realizo y cuando él esta pues le cargo la mano…"

"No no no cariño, lo que Maki quiere saber y creo que todas es cómo se llevan en el trabajo… y fuera de él, digo, seamos honestas, todos conocemos el carácter especial que tiene Genzo"

"Bueno, en un principio fue difícil porque como desconocía todo lo relacionado con las empresas se asustó y quería vender de inmediato, luego se quejaba de que tenía mucho trabajo o que si perdía tiempo, en fin un montón de excusas y como tenemos un carácter más o menos parecido pues si tuvimos varias peleas"

"Y porque no vendió? Después de todo él es el dueño"

"Porque no es tan fácil como parece, se trata de un monstruo de empresa y además no lo puede hacer sin mi autorización"

"Cómo?" dijeron sorprendidas las tres al mismo tiempo

"El señor Wakabayashi estableció en su testamento que para cualquier decisión acerca del corporativo debemos estar los dos de acuerdo si no no se puede llevar a cabo"

"Vaya, después de todo creo que su padre si lo conocía" expresó sorprendida Julieta

"Oye y usa trajes a diario? Porque se ve realmente atractivo"

"Maki por Dios que dices, que no se entere Kojiro" intervino abochornada la señora Ozora

"Ay Sanae, yo no sé qué te dio Tsubasa que te dejó ciega a todo lo demás, pero Maki tiene razón, Genzo es un hombre muy apuesto y todo ese aire misterioso y esa personalidad lo vuelven intrigante y sexy" expresó Julieta

"Ves, no soy la única, el estar a dieta no te impide ver el menú"

"Hay algo entre ustedes?" soltó a quemarropa Julieta Misaki

"No¡ por Dios Santo claro que no¡" asustada sin pensarlo contestó "nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional"

"Pero si es tan estrictamente profesional, que haces aquí? Conviviendo con su familia, sus amigos? No me malinterpretes querida, nos encanta tenerte aquí, pero mírate¡ eres casi una modelo y por como conocemos a Genzo nunca deja pasar la oportunidad de estar con una mujer bonita"

"Pues esta vez es diferente"

"Lo cual nos demuestra lo mucho que le importas" comentó Maki

"Déjala en paz, que va a pensar de nosotras, que somos unas viejas chismosas y entrometidas" ordenó Sanae

"Por el contrario Sanae, amamos a Genzo y lo único que queremos es verlo feliz y dime si Isabella no te parece perfecta para él"

"Si pero no son nuestros asuntos"

Mientras ellas discutían Isabella estaba perdida en sus adentros pensando que mala había sido la idea de ese viaje y deseando que el tiempo volara para regresar a la normalidad.

En la casa de los Misaki los jugadores salían a pasear por los alrededores con sus hijos, querían que gastaran energías para que fuera mas fácil lidiar con ellos hasta que llegaran sus mamás.

El día paso muy rápido; de estar caminando por el campo ahora todos se arreglaban para la cena, hacían uso de sus mejores galas pues sabían que como cada año sus respectivas esposas llegarían espectaculares del salón y no querían desmerecer.

"Taro?" al no obtener respuesta de su amigo se vio obligado a voltear al mismo lugar que veía su amigo para ver lo que acaparaba su atención y de repente se encontró el mismo observando hacia afuera de la casa. Su garganta comenzó a estar seca, pensó que su cerebro dejaría de funcionar y de pronto un calor lo invadió al grado de hacerlo sudar, la razón, simple, de la camioneta aparcada afuera iban descendiendo una a una las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto.

Se giró completamente para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía en el exterior, y ahí, ante sus ojos, la puerta de atrás de abrió, contuvo su aliento al verla emerger; sabia que sus amigos también habían detenido sus respiraciones, claro que no por la misma mujer, aunque seguramente pensaban lo mismo que él y esos pensamientos no eran de lo mas apropiados.

Después de algunos agonizantes segundos, exhaló lentamente, deseando que nadie lo notara y tratando de recuperar la compostura, y aunque su respiración volvía a ser normal, su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que le explotaría. Acaso esa era Isabella vistiendo un elegante vestido color frambuesa con un escote halter que resaltaba su figura y producía los mas pecaminosos pensamientos en él?

_Wow¡ ella luce genial todo se ve genial, quizás debería darle mi saco debe de tener frio, o quizás debería meterla en la casa y llevarla directamente a la habitación y…_ sacudió su cabeza, era muy difícil controlar sus pensamientos pues parecía que su cerebro y corazón tuvieran vida propia .

Sintió que Tsubasa decía algo de lo que presenciaban, pero cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca su mente se negaba a procesarlo, porque? Muy sencillo, porque estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como ella les sonreía a sus nuevas amigas, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa forma.

_Un momento, de que tanto charlan allá afuera? Acaso planean otra salida juntas? Porque no voy a permitirlo, no pueden llegar así como así y llevarse a mi Isabella de mi lado, no pueden alejarla tanto de mi, que no ven que yo la necesito¡_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Derek que se había acercado al notar la extraña actitud de los hombres de la casa, para él era nuevo, no para los demás que cada año los veían actuar de la misma manera.

Ahora entraban todas a la casa, radiantes, sonrientes, y cada uno posaba su mirada en la dueña de sus corazones.

_Vaya, ella se ve aun mejor de cerca, si eso es posible. Amo su cabello dorado, la forma en que enmarca su adorable rostro, y ese vestido, el modo en que abraza su cuerpo… veo que sus labios se mueven pero no escucho nada, mi cerebro sigue funcionando por su cuenta, pero como diablos quiero que funcione normalmente cuando ella luce impresionante esta noche, quizás mi cerebro necesita reiniciarse. Ok voy a contar hasta tres y a respirar, porque si no respondo algo en este momento voy a quedar como el estúpido mas grande de este planeta. _

_1… 2… 3…_

"Te ves linda" _dije… ella me sonrió, no fue una gran sonrisa pero al menos era algo. Espera, yo dije que lucía linda? Genial, que idiota, soné como un adolescente cuando en realidad ambos somos adultos, debí decirle algo mejor Argh¡ pero esto es culpa de mi cerebro que en el peor momento se le ocurrió jugarme chueco._

Sus hijos se les unieron alabando a cada una por la forma en que se veían, él se sintió de golpe en la realidad y por la forma en que lo veía Tsubasa supo que se mofaría de él por los próximos días y no le quedo más remedio que sonreír y comenzar la velada.

Todos charlaban, reían y se divertían a su alrededor, pero él permanecía ausente, todo lo que deseaba era contemplarla, la vida le estaba regalando la mejor imagen que pudiera apreciar sus ojos y quería grabar cada detalle en su mente.

La hora de recibir al año nuevo se acercaba, cada uno estaba al lado de su pareja y él junto a Isabella, claro que no se atrevía a verla directamente y evitaba entablar conversación con ella pues pensaba que en cualquier momento podría cometer una imprudencia.

Tsubasa golpeo su vaso con una cuchara para llamar la atención de los presentes "Muy bien, atención todos es el momento de dar gracias por todo lo que hemos recibido este año, en lo personal quiero dar gracias por mi maravillosa esposa, no sé que hice para merecerla y por los hermosos hijos que me ha dado"

"Por los amigos que son mas que familia" expresó Genzo

"Por la familia aunque no toda es por lazos sanguíneos" dijo levantando su copa Kojiro

"Por el amor, que es lo que nos mantiene juntos" agregó Taro

"Yo quiero dar gracias por la vida de un gran hombre Kuno Wakabayashi, que aunque su partida ha dejado un hueco en muchos corazones, fue gracias a ella que me dio la oportunidad de conocer a tan maravillosas personas y por fin entender lo que él quería decir al mencionar que hay mas de un tipo de familia"

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, prueba indudable de la llegada de un nuevo año, cargado de nuevas oportunidades y retos, cada uno continuó la tradición y beso a sus respectivas esposas, ese ritual les traía suerte y además que adoraban avergonzar a sus hijos, solo que en este caso incomodaron a dos personas mas, Genzo e Isabella.

Se miraron fijamente, aun avergonzados recordando lo que habían vivido apenas veinticuatro horas antes, tímidamente se abrazaron para felicitarse. La celebración no duró mucho después de la media noche, sabían que lo importante vendría en la mañana, la disputa por el afamado trofeo y que decidiría el lugar de la próxima reunión.

La noche fue tranquila, el saber que estaba cerca aligeraba sus preocupaciones y despejaba su mente, ya había pasado lo peor y no había salido huyendo, esa era una buena señal. Él cayó rendido, después de la desvelada y todo lo que había corrido por la mañana causaron que en cuanto colocó su cabeza en la almohada se sumiera en un sueño profundo.

El ruido estridente de unas vuvuzelas los levantaron de golpe "yo si los mato" murmuro un malhumorado Genzo.

"Buenos días pá, buenos días Isabella cómo que todavía están en la cama¡ ya vieron que horas son? Si no se dan prisa nos descalificarán, rápido el desayuno ya esta listo, dense un baño y los espero en la cocina" exhortó una entusiasmada Matilda.

"Yo usaré primero el baño, tu te tardas mucho, no se que tanto hacen las mujeres en el baño"

"Pues bañarnos como se debe¡" alcanzó a gritarle

En la parte trasera de la casa ya se habían instalado las porterías y las gradas para los que observaran los encuentros, en una mesa estaban los recipientes con agua y dulces para ganar energía y el podio estaba listo para recibir el trofeo.

"Odio estas playeras, y todo es tu culpa, porque tenias que elegir el nombre de Tigger´s Princess" reprendía Kojiro a su esposa pues el uniforme de su equipo era color rosa con letras blancas porque a sus hijas les parecía tierno.

"Simplemente porque el de Atlético Destroyer lo ganaron los Ozora"

"Si pero pudiste elegir otro nombre, mira a Taro y su familia, ellos son Da Vinci FC en honor al abuelo Ichiro"

"Es que cada uno elige el nombre de acuerdo a una característica de su familia y a ti te toco tener solo princesas, me pregunto como se llamará el equipo de Genzo"

"Muy bien, reúnanse todos que tenemos una visita que nos hará el honor de fungir como árbitro y entregará el trofeo al ganador" anunció Julieta

Sorprendidos se reunieron todos en el campo y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver llegar a Jun Misugi cargando la Copa

"Esa es la famosa Copa?" preguntó desconcertado Derek

"Todo esto es por un pokemón sobre un trozo de madera?" dijo incrédula Isabella "si tanto lo querías pude haberte regalado uno"

"Es que no es solo un pokemón, es pikachú¡ y lo que significa, en esa madera se graba cada año el nombre del equipo ganador y es un honor que tu familia sea la que reciba en su casa a los amigos de toda la vida" murmuró camino a saludar a su amigo

"Hey Jun¡ qué gusto verte"

Uno a uno fueron saludando a su amigo alegres de volver a verlo en tan inesperada circunstancia.

"Cómo diste con nosotros?" preguntó Tsubasa

"Bueno, vengo desde España a donde me enviaron con una misión especial pero resulta que al llegar a buscarlos me encuentro con que estaban aquí"

"Y en donde están Yayoi y tus hijos?" interrogó Sanae

"Llegaran mas tarde, se quedaron en Barcelona pero en unas horas mas nos acompañaran, no quisieron levantarse temprano"

"De que se trata esa misión?" trató de averiguar Genzo

"Ya hablaremos tu y yo mas tarde, pero por lo pronto tenemos que iniciar un cuadrangular o no?"

"Claro"

"Bien, capitanes tomen cada uno un papel para ver contra quien se van a enfrentar, si es su nombre regrésenlo a la caja"

Monopoli de Barcelona vs Atlético Destroyer

Tigger's Princess vs Da Vinci FC

"Los ganadores pelearan por el trofeo, pero primero la foto oficial, todos a las gradas" ordenó Misugi

"Hayate si ganamos el partido tendrás que recompensarme con una cena" dijo seductoramente la mayor de las Hyuga.

"Estupendo, la primera vez que una chica se fija en mi y quiere comerme" murmuró preocupado

Daibu Ozora por su complexión ocupaba el puesto de portero, su padre era el defensa y como mediocampistas y ofensivos estarían Hayate y en su debut la pequeña Ami.

Después de un estupendo partido el Atlético Destroyer fue derrotado dos goles a uno por el Monopoli de Barcelona, el tanto de los Ozora fue producto de un disparo de Ami, aunque por todos fue mas que obvio que Isabella la había dejado anotar en su debut, pero los goles de Derek y Matilda les dieron el pase a la final.

Kojiro era el portero de su equipo, Mari había pedido ser delantera para impresionar a Hayate, Yurisa y Oyuki se opusieron a los deseos de su hermana así que el equipo estaba dividido y mas preocupado por las disputas internas que por enfrentar a los Misaki.

El encuentro fue muy fácil para Taro y su familia, mientras que las _Princess_ se pasaban el tiempo peleando entre ellas Ichiro y Julieta daban cuenta de la portería de Kojiro.

En una jugada donde Yurisa avanzaba por la banda, Mari quiso quitarle el balón para llamar la atención del objeto de su afecto, lo cual molesto de sobremanera a su hermana quien sin pensarlo dos veces le dio alcance para frenarla y de un jalón por detrás estiró sus shorts hasta dejarla solo en pantaletas ante la risa general, el desconcierto provocó que Julieta diera un pase para Kenshi quien con un tiro con fuerza apenas para rodar batió la meta de Kojiro que se revolcaba en el césped de la risa.

"Arbitro ese gol no cuenta, me cometieron falta¡" reclamaba Mari

"No cuando el que la comete es de tu propio equipo, vamos a reanudar que solo les quedan tres minutos"

Pero obviamente ese tiempo solo les sirvió para que la mayor de las Hyuga se fuera directamente sobre su hermana olvidando por completo el encuentro y perdiendo su derecho a competir por el trofeo.

"Creo que es nuestro turno" se levantó Isabella para dirigirse a la cancha

"Un momento" la detuvo de su brazo haciendo que la electricidad corriera por sus cuerpos "lo siento pero te falta lo mas importante" alargó su mano que quedaba libre en la cual llevaba una gorra, su favorita con las iniciales SGGK.

Incrédula e incapaz de rechazar semejante regalo la tomó y de inmediato la puso sobre su cabeza "listo, vamos a patear traseros"

"Tal vez deberías girarla con la visera hacia atrás, nadie debe privarse de ver tan hermosos ojos" le acomodó la gorra y corrió hacia el campo "vamos Taro que ya me urge llevarme esa copa a Barcelona"

La delantera estaría a cargo de él y de Derek, tendrían que anotarle a Taro pero antes debían pasar la barrera que representaban Julieta y el pequeño Ichiro. El juego fue mucho mejor que el anterior pues aquí los equipos iban decididos por la victoria, los hijos de Misaki eran muy buenos con el balón, a leguas se notaban los genes de su padre, pero su hija y Derek no desmerecían en nada, por lo que el ganador se tuvo que decidir en los tiros penales.

"Tienen tres tiros cada uno, si continua el empate nos vamos a muerte súbita"

Ichiro toma la pelota y la coloca en el punto indicado por Jun, observa a su oponente, toma distancia dispara y con una mano Isabella desvía el tiro.

"Ayyyy lo detuve, lo detuve¡" brincaba junto a la portería

"Suerte de principiantes, pero tu equipo no me anotará ninguno¡" declaró Misaki

Matilda iba nerviosa, los tiros penales no eran su fuerte pero ante todo no quería fallar frente a Derek, con inseguridad se plantó frente a la portería y su miedo se volvió realidad, sacó un tiro débil y al centro que sin ningún problema se hizo de la bola.

Con la mirada hacia el suelo se negaba a ver a los demás pero unos brazos la tomaron por detrás y la voz que tanto conocía le dijo que todo iba a estar bien lo cual le levantó enormemente su estado de ánimo.

Kenshi Misaki tenía un solo objetivo en la mente, la esquina superior derecha de la portería, completamente concentrado no espero mas que al silbatazo para tirar sin siquiera tomar vuelo, un potente disparo que se clavó en donde lo había pensado marcó el primer tanto a favor de su equipo provocando reacciones contrarias en los Misaki y sus rivales.

"Espero que de tu tío hayas heredado mas que el apellido, no falles" le dijo Genzo al joven al entregarle el balón. Le molestaba de sobremanera que le mencionaran a la familia de su madre, nunca les había contado la historia y al parecer ellos no se habían preguntado el porqué llevaba el apellido de su madre, decidido a corregir el error de su amiga y sólo por ella sacó todo el rencor que su familia le causaba para clavárselo con fuerza al esférico y dejar parado a un atónito Taro.

En la banca Matilda se levantó de un brinco al ver el balón dentro y corrió a felicitar a su amigo sin pensar que todos los observaban hasta que su padre los interrumpió "mis disculpas muchacho ya quisiera tu tío tener esa pierna" palmeó su hombro.

"No quiero presionarte, pero de ti depende el juego, ahora te toca defender el último tiro y después tendrás que cobrar el penal"

"Cobrar yo? Pero aun faltas tu? Pensé que ibas a tirarlo tu"

"No podemos, recuerda que somos profesionales, así que hazlos morder el polvo"

"Tu puedes mami¡" la animaba Ichiro

Concentrada en la portería se puso mentalmente a recordar todos los partidos que había visto de él, desde que fue fichado por el Barcelona y recordó un encuentro en especial contra el Real Madrid, del cual dependía que el equipo tomara el liderato de la liga y así depender de ellos mismos para lograr el campeonato, él se enfrentó al tirador con los ojos cerrados y solo confiando en su oído fue como determinó la trayectoria del balón y evito que fuera vulnerada su meta. Ah pero ella no tenía su temple de acero, ni su seguridad ni su experiencia, pero si sabía una cosa, no le iba a fallar porque quizá ese sería el único gusto que podría darle.

El tiro salió raso y a la derecha pero ella hizo un excelente recorrido y al tenderse logró desviar el balón lo suficiente para salvaguardar su arco aunque la herida de guerra quedo marcada en su brazo en forma de un enorme raspón.

Se puso de pie sin prestar atención al ardor que sentía solo para decirle "cuídate Genzo Wakabayashi porque a este paso hasta podría quitarte tu puesto en el Barcelona" provocando la risa de los presentes.

"Tiradora a tu puesto, si anotas el campeonato es para ustedes" aseveró Jun

Con mas seguridad que nunca tomó el balón y engañando a Taro quien trató de adivinar el lugar al que iba a tirar se lanzó antes de tiempo dándole la oportunidad de tirar suavemente y al centro con todo el marco para ella. Su equipo se abalanzó sobre ella para felicitarla, vaya que se necesitaba sangre fría para cobrar de esa forma y por primera vez Genzo podía reclamar el premio como suyo, obtenido por su familia no con la de alguien mas, su familia, cómo deseaba que eso fuera cierto.

Jun hizo entrega de la copa y el equipo dio la vuelta olímpica y por votación unánime entregaron el tenis rojo a Isabella como la jugadora mas valiosa del torneo.

Cuando todos festejaban con un delicioso asado en el jardín llegaron Yayoi y sus hijos a acompañarlos aumentando la algarabía del lugar.

"Y bien amor, ya le diste la noticia a Genzo?" preguntó Yayoi

"Aun no pero que bueno que lo mencionas porque me parece el momento perfecto, primero quiero darles una mala noticia, los equipos de la liga de ascenso en España entraron en huelga por lo que la liga se suspende hasta que lleguen un acuerdo y por lo menos les tomará seis semanas, los partidos que jugarían como locales en la Champions League tendrán que jugarlos en una sede alterna"

"Oh Dios que mal, que se supone entonces que haremos?"

"El señor Katagiri me informó que el Barcelona realizará una gira por Asia para que sus jugadores no pierdan ritmo y entre esos partidos habrá varios en Japón, y es ahí donde entra mi misión, en nombre de la Federación Japonesa de Futbol he venido a ofrecerte un puesto en el nuevo proyecto para la formación de talentos" le dijo seriamente a Genzo

"A mi? Porque?"

"Porque a Tsubasa ya nos lo ganó el Barcelona y quien mejor para entrenar a los futuros porteros que el mejor del mundo"

"A ver, explícate mas despacio"

"La Federación quiere tener una nueva generación dorada y para eso planea establecer una escuela de futbol que abarque tanto el tema deportivo como el intelectual, me llamaron a formar parte como entrenador y quieren especialistas en cada una de las posiciones del campo, queremos que tu formes a los mejores porteros"

"Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba, me parece un proyecto muy ambicioso"

"En tu conferencia donde anunciaste tu retiro mencionaste que tu hija desearía perfeccionar el idioma, quizá esta sea la oportunidad que estas esperando"

"Pero yo tengo un compromiso con los negocios de mi padre"

"Vamos Genzo tu siempre has amado el futbol al igual que el resto de nosotros, de verdad te ves el resto de tu vida sentado detrás de un escritorio? No crees que hay personas mas capacitadas para hacer ese trabajo?"

Las noticias que trajo Jun los tenían sorprendidos pero mas que nada la reticencia de Genzo para aceptar de forma inmediata el puesto que le ofrecían, todos pensaban que aceptaría a la primera.

"Tengo que consultarlo con mi hija, he estado tan ocupado que aun no hemos planeado lo que haremos en cuanto me retire"

"No te preocupes que el puesto aguardará a que estés listo y quizá con esta visita a Japón termines por convencerte"


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Las noticias de Jun hicieron mella en su ánimo, la oferta era muy atractiva, así siempre estaría en el ambiente que tanto amaba y tendría la oportunidad de retribuirle algo de lo mucho que le ha dado, pero no se sentía libre para elegir, si un año antes se lo hubieran propuesto habría aceptado de inmediato pero ahora era muy difícil, en que momento se había adueñado de sus pensamientos? De su corazón, de su alma? Que les sucedió a todos sus sueños y esperanzas que ahora se centraban en ella?.

Ella notó como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sabía lo que el futbol significaba para él, después de todo esa era la razón de su vida, sentía los conflictos internos que desarrollaba, sabía que de no saberse esclavo de su deber ya habría tomado una decisión definitiva.

Esa era su última noche en Francia, el día siguiente después del almuerzo emprenderían el regreso a Barcelona, tenían que reportarse el lunes a primera hora con el equipo y ponerse al tanto sobre las actividades que tendrían mientras durara la huelga aunque Jun ya les había dado un adelanto, quizá aprovecharían la gira para visitar a la familia y los amigos en Japón, afortunadamente los hijos tenían todavía un par de semanas de vacaciones.

En la penumbra de la habitación se veía repentinamente iluminada por una tormenta que tomó a todos por sorpresa, la fuerza de los truenos y los rayos era un claro ejemplo de lo que sucedía en sus pensamientos y sus corazones; una de sus fobias eran las tormentas, apenas y era capaz de respirar debajo de las sabanas, su cuerpo se tensaba, sus pupilas se dilataban con cada relámpago y solo sabía que estaba viva por los estremecimientos que le provocaba cada estruendo. Ambos sentían la necesidad de hablar pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

"Vaya tormenta, inusual para esta época verdad"

"Si"

"Espero que pase pronto o nos tocara viajar desvelados"

"Si"

"Al menos tendremos la tarde para descansar y volver frescos al trabajo"

"Si"

"Te sientes bien?"

"Si"

"Entonces porque contestas a todo con un _si"_

El silencio volvió a invadir el cuarto

"Segura que estas bien?"

Con un largo suspiro tomo valor para hablar, le parecía infantil confesar una fobia como esa, ella a la que todo el mundo la consideraba una mujer fuerte y valiente y que casi nadie sabía que en realidad era frágil y que se asustaba por cosas como las tormentas pero sobre todo que se sentía tan sola que hasta dolía.

"Prométeme que no te vas a reír, y sobre todo que no se lo contaras a nadie"

"Dalo por hecho"

"Me aterran las tormentas eléctricas"

"Perdón?"

"Como lo escuchaste, desde muy pequeña me dan un miedo irracional las tormentas"

"Bueno, es bastante lógico tu miedo sabiendo las consecuencias de que un rayo toque tu cuerpo, lo ilógico esta en las remotas posibilidades que existen de que eso pase, que es lo que sientes?"

"Aparte de la terrible angustia, el corazón acelerado y la dificultad para respirar pues nada mas" después de una larga pausa para armarse de valor dijo "Te… te, te molestaría recostarte un momento a mi lado, no se que poder tienes pero alejas de mi mis pesadillas" confesó casi en forma de suplica.

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, se esperaba todo menos esa petición, sin titubear se levantó y camino con paso firme hacia donde ella lo aguardaba con esa mirada llena de temor, ansiedad pero también con esperanza.

Se colocó a un lado de ella, estirando su brazo para que colocara su cabeza y tenerla acurrucada a su lado, de forma inmediata sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, como el portero fuera un escudo que la protegía de todo lo malo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Sabes que, estoy considerando seriamente en cobrarte por ser tu almohada"

"Ah si? Y a cuanto ascenderían sus honorarios?"

"Diez euros la hora"

"Tan caro? Tampoco es que seas una almohada muy cómoda"

"Ahora la que hiere mis sentimientos eres tu; tienes idea de la cantidad de mujeres que pagarían eso y mas por tenerme a su lado?... un momento? Y si mejor me dedico a arrendar la mitad de mi cama? Es muy grande para mi solo¡"

"Para que quieres mas dinero? Ya tienes mucho, y tienes todo lo que el dinero puede comprar"

"Excusas, excusas, se ve que no quieres pagarme, si te sirve de algo te diré que lo único que en verdad me importa es que el dinero me da la libertad para hacer lo que mas me gusta, para pasar tiempo con mi hija y con mis amigos sin tener que preocuparme por nada mas"

Él le estaba brindando la oportunidad para tocar el tema que la inquietaba, aunque él no le pertenecía, sabía que después de esos meses a su lado sería muy difícil volver a ser la misma de antes.

"La oferta de Jun te tomó por sorpresa verdad, quizás yo pueda ayudarte con esa decisión, después de todo el corporativo tiene oficinas en Tokio, podemos adecuar todo para que desde allá dirijas las empresas, yo me puedo hacer cargo de la mayoría de los asuntos en Europa para que puedas concentrarte en el futbol"

"En que momento planeaste eso? Eres una caja de sorpresas lo sabes? Pero he de confesarte que no es una decisión tan fácil"

"Por qué? Ya lo mencionaste, tu libertad es lo que mas valoras y si puedes hacerlo pues adelante"

"Y tú crees que con las miradas que mi hija le lanza a ese rubio jovencito va a querer irse de España? Desde que lo conoció no ha vuelto a tocar el tema de los viajes, ni de pasar un tiempo en Japón para perfeccionar el idioma, ahora todo su mundo gira alrededor de él aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita"

"El primer amor… tienes razón, no la tienes nada fácil, después de todo es su primera ilusión"

"Cuéntame de tu primer amor, porque si has amado a alguien verdad?" pregunto un poco dubitativo

"Me ofendes¡ yo también tengo mi corazón"

"Bueno no me culpes pero no lo demuestras mucho"

"Javier Torres, era el chico mas apuesto de la escuela, todas las chicas sentían algo por él, pero era muy introvertido, no le importaba mas que los estudios y el basquetbol, muchas le pidieron salir con él o se acercaban con cualquier pretexto pero parecía que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena " su rostro se iluminó al recordar las épocas felices de su adolescencia.

Él lo notó y su corazón se alegro al ver que no todo había sido tristeza en su pasado "pero…"

"Pero faltando unos días para el baile de primavera, yo me encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación sobre la mitosis, si sabes lo que es la mitosis?"

"Te recuerdo que fui a la universidad¡"

"Bueno no me culpes, no lo demuestras mucho"

"Oooook, mejor continua con tu historia"

"Mis amigas, que no estaban tan ocupadas como yo, me dijeron que Javier tenía un buen rato observándome desde la otra mesa, a lo cual yo no le tome importancia pues conocía los antecedentes; pero cuando me levanté por otro libro él me siguió y se plantó junto a mi, en mi vida lo había visto tan nervioso, él siempre lucia tan serio, seguro de si mismo, hasta arrogante podría decirse ahora estaba junto a mi tratando de hilar una frase que se negaba a salir, pero de pronto soltó a quemarropa _te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?_ De la impresión solté los libros ante lo cual el rápidamente se agacho conmigo para ayudarme a recogerlos y me dijo _ está bien, quizá ya alguien mas te lo pidió, disculpa mi atrevimiento_, por supuesto lo corregí de inmediato y acepté su invitación, desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, hubieras visto la cara de mis amigas, no lo podían creer"

"Y que pasó con Javier?"

"Es ingeniero, recientemente se casó y se mudó a Zaragoza"

"Eres capaz de haber asistido a la boda" comento bromeando pero la expresión de Isabella le confirmó que había dado en el clavo "no es cierto¡ fuiste¡"

"Que tiene eso de malo? Fui invitada"

"Nadie va a las bodas de sus ex, si así fuera, la tercera guerra mundial habría estallado en alguna de mis bodas"

"Es que hay de ex parejas a ex parejas, y estamos hablando de un novio que tuve cuando tenía 14 años¡"

"Tienes cara de un _pero_ así que cuéntame lo que falta"

"Se caso con mi mejor amiga¡"

"Y vas a ser madrina de sus hijos cuando los tengan"

"Probablemente, que parte de mi mejor amiga no entendiste?"

Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo, parecían dos niños peleando por tonterías.

"Ahora te toca confesarte a ti, tienes alguna fobia?"

Sin pensarlo contestó "A los gatos, odio los gatos¡ una vez un gato me persiguió y tuve que subir a la cajuela de un auto que estaba estacionado, el muy desgraciado no se movía de ahí¡ me estaba acechando, con sus enormes garras de fuera, su pelo encrispado y una mirada asesina que me congelaba la sangre"

"Jajajaja, pero si era un gato, no un tigre"

"Hey¡ yo no me puedo reír de tu fobia pero tu si de la mía? Eso es injusto"

"Lo siento, pero es que me parece increíble que el _Super Great Goal Keeper_ le tenga miedo a los gatos, me sorprende que Kojiro Hyuga no te ponga en estado catatónico¡"

Con un rápido movimiento retiró el brazo que sostenía su cabeza dejándola caer en la cama y provocándole mas risa a la joven.

"Oh vamos, no te enojes"

"No me enojo, después de todo parece que mis historias tienen el efecto de tranquilizarte, mírate ya se te pasó el miedo que tenias, solo espero que yo pueda transformar con esa misma facilidad mi miedo a los gatos por el miedo al matrimonio, vaya que si he gastado una fortuna en divorcios"

"Todo un record no, después de tres matrimonios aun piensas en casarte?"

"Aunque me taches de idiota, si, estoy enfermo verdad? No se lo digas a nadie pero hasta fui un par de veces a terapia; después de mi último divorcio comencé a cuestionarme seriamente que es lo que está mal en mí, porque tantos fracasos sentimentales"

"Pero, y si las que están mal son ellas? Como llegaste a la conclusión de que el que tiene un problema eres tu?"

"Pues porque yo fui quien las eligió, es como si tuviera un imán con las psicópatas"

"Y tu terapeuta apoyó tu teoría?"

"En realidad solo asistí a dos sesiones, quería a mi abogado presente pero él no lo permitió"

"Tu abogado? Para que querías un abogado si era una sesión con un psicoanalista?"

"Eso mismo me dijo el doctor, pero bueno, ya el tiempo dirá, solo espero que mi otra mitad aparezca pronto para decirle esas palabras que he guardado por tanto tiempo"

"Se puede saber que palabras son esas?" preguntó con el corazón acelerado.

Genzo giró su rostro para verla de frente, sin titubear posó su mirada en la de ella y con toda la seguridad del mundo como si esas palabras fueran para ella declaró "cabrona en donde diablos te habías metido"

"Jajajaja te pasas¡"

"Pues que quieres? Que la reciba con abrazos y besos y palabras de amor después de todo este tiempo en que me ha dejado a merced de tantas mujeres peligrosas? Por supuesto que no, tiene que sufrir tantito"

"Tienes razón" un bostezo se escapó de su boca, ya era tarde y la tormenta había cedido, solo se escuchaban las gotas que golpeaban los cristales de la ventana, el murmullo de los árboles y el calor de su cuerpo la envolvieron nuevamente en una sensación acogedora que la transportó a un sueño reparador.

De regreso a España y tal como lo había dicho Jun, estalló la huelga que impedía a cualquier equipo jugar en canchas del país, y para no perder ritmo los directivos concretaron una serie de partidos amistosos en Asia y estaban por definir la sede para los partidos que enfrentarían como locales en la Champions League.

En China enfrentarían al Beijín Hyundai, de Corea del Sur su oponente sería Daegu FC. Y finalmente en Japón se enfrentarían a sus viejos amigos, primero al Jubilo Iwata de Ryo y Urabe, después al Consadole Sapporo de Matsuyama, seguidos del Gamba Osaka y el Tokio FC.

"Bueno, la ventaja es que no hemos desempacado"

"Sanae y los chicos van a quedarse aquí?"

"No, ellos salen directo a Shizuoka, quieren pasar tiempo con los abuelos, deberías saberlo, ya se pusieron de acuerdo con Matilda"

"Pues mi hija no me comentó nada, el problema va a ser con las empresas"

"Problema porque? Deja que Isabella se encargue de todo, que se vaya probando para cuando te mudes a Japón"

"Y quien dijo que yo volveré a vivir a Japón?"

"Todo mundo, acaso dudas en aceptar la propuesta de la Federación? Vamos Genzo, los negocios no son lo tuyo, quizá ahora te gusta porque es algo nuevo pero que pasará en unos años mas? De verdad te ves haciendo eso el resto de tu vida?"

"Es complicado, tengo una obligación"

"Si, pero debes pensar en ti primero, lo que sea mejor para tu felicidad aunque eso afecte a los demás"

En la sala de juntas ya se encontraban reunidos Villasana, González y Franco; Genzo les había llamado para tratar lo de su partida.

"Adivinen quien tiene un viaje gratis a Japón"

"Entonces es oficial?"

"Si, mañana por la tarde salimos a Beijín, estaremos seis semanas fuera asi que tenemos que dejar todo listo por mi ausencia, González prepara un poder para que Isabella maneje todo según lo considere conveniente en mi ausencia, así no necesitaras de mi firma para nada"

"Señor, esta conciente de que con eso me entrega al 100 % todo su patrimonio?"

"Si"

"Y no teme que haga mal uso de ese poder? Que venda todo?"

"Bueno si lo haces me quitaras un peso de encima¡ vamos muévanse que solo tenemos esta tarde para arreglar todo, van a descansar de mi por todo un mes y medio"

Trataba de bromear con ellos para que no notaran lo difícil que se volvía el alejarse de ella, no tenía ni idea de cómo haría para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ver ese hermoso par de ojos.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

El equipo debía reunirse a las 6 pm en el aeropuerto tres horas antes de partir para ultimar detalles, el plan consistía en salir de Barcelona en vuelo directo a Singapur y de ahí conectarse a Beijín, tendrían cuatro días antes del encuentro para aclimatarse al nuevo horario.

Sanae y los niños viajarían al día siguiente a Tokio y de ahí a su ciudad natal donde se hospedarían con los abuelos Ozora y con Daichi que extrañaba a sus sobrinos.

Antes de partir al aeropuerto, decidieron pasar por las oficinas para despedirse de Isabella; al salir del ascensor se toparon con Franco y González que estaban muy entretenidos platicando.

"Esta bueno el chisme?" preguntó Genzo

"Siiiii, ni te imaginas¡ el novio fantasma apareció¡"

"Cual novio fantasma?" intervino Tsubasa

"El de Isabella, el doctor que trabaja en África, acaba de llegar viene a pasar unos días con ella, pero lo más sorprendente es que es real¡" decía un atónito Franco.

"Tal vez será mejor no molestarlos, igual y le hablamos cuando lleguemos a destino" dijo desilusionado el portero.

"Por supuesto que no, esto lo tienen que ver mis ojos, con permiso" declaró Sanae adelantándose a la oficina de su amiga.

Una voz desconocida se escuchaba a fuera del pasillo, indudablemente se trataba de Aarón, luego de anunciarse la señora Ozora se adentró en la oficina y ante sus ojos apareció por fin el misterioso novio de Isabella.

"Espero no interrumpir"

"Claro que no, adelante Sanae, deja te presento a mi novio, el doctor Aarón Fuentes, Aarón ella es mi amiga Sanae Ozora"

"Encantado de conocerla señora"

"El gusto es mío"

"Y que haces por aquí, pensé que llevarías a Tsubasa y al señor Wakabayashi al aeropuerto"

"Así es, solo que decidimos hacer una parada para despedirnos, ellos salen hoy para Beijing y mañana partimos los niños y yo a Japón, pero no queríamos irnos sin despedirnos"

"Que amables y donde están los demás?"

"Se quedaron platicando con González y Franco"

"Ah ya veo" dijo Isabella adivinando el tema principal de la charla.

En eso estaban cuando el bullicio se hacía más intenso conforme se acercaban a la entrada, para introducirse de forma abrupta y saludar a Isabella prestando nula atención al hombre presente.

Ami inmediatamente le dio los brazos molesta por la despedida y por la presencia del _intruso_ que pensaba se llevaría a su amiga.

"Bella porque no viajas con nosotros? Ya ves que nos la pasamos muy bien en Francia, además así conocerás a mis abuelitos, y a mi tío Daichi, y te llevaremos al lugar donde mi papi y mi tío se enfrentaron por primera vez"

"Me encantaría Ami, pero tengo trabajo aquí, además mi novio acaba de llegar para pasar tiempo conmigo, deja te presento a Aarón"

"El trabajo lo puedes dejar, acuérdate que mi tío es tu jefe, y tu novio no se enoja si te vas con nosotros, él nunca está aquí, siempre te deja sola" declaró lanzándole una mirada asesina haciendo a todos sentirse incómodos.

"Mi amor no nos vas a presentar?" aclaró el medico

"Por supuesto, bueno ya conoces a Sanae, ellos son sus hijos Daibu y Hayate y su esposo Tsubasa Ozora"

"Mucho gusto"

"Ella es Matilda Wakabayashi y esta pequeñita que tengo en mis brazos es Ami Ozora"

"Encantado de conocerlas señoritas"

En esos momentos hizo su aparición el portero, con cara de pocos amigos

"Y él es mi jefe el señor Genzo Wakabayashi"

Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro extendió su mano para saludar a Aarón dándole un apretón con más fuerza de la normal.

"Por fin conozco al famoso portero del Barcelona, Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted"

"Espero que solo cosas malas te haya dicho"

"No, claro que no"

"Entonces te mintió, después de dos años de relación deberías saber cuando te miente, es fundamental" afirmó en tono sarcástico.

Todos contuvieron la respiración hasta que el capitán decidió que era mejor retirarse antes de que su amigo se metiera en serios problemas.

"Es hora de partir, no queremos hacer enojar al entrenador, te vamos a extrañar Isabella" declaró Tsubasa

"Y yo a ustedes, que tengan un buen viaje"

"Estos son los teléfonos de casa de mis padres y de mis suegros, cualquier cosa que necesites ahí nos puedes localizar" dijo Sanae mientras le entregaba un papel con los datos.

"Cuídate mucho tía, ups, puedo decirte tía? Me siento más a gusto" preguntó Hayate

"Por mí no hay problema"

"Bueno, entonces cuídate tía y nos vemos en seis semanas, pero recuerda que quedara pendiente que viajes con nosotros a Japón" agregó Hayate

"Hasta luego licenciada, cualquier asunto ya sabe donde localizarme, Aarón gusto en conocerlo"

"Vayan sin pendiente yo me encargaré de que no los extrañe tanto"

"Hey familia¡ que bueno que los alcanzo, donde esta Jimmy?" hizo su aparición Esteban Villasana

"Aquí, que necesitas"

"Pensé que ya que ibas a Japón quizá podrías buscar estas piezas para tu auto y otras chucherías mas" le dio una lista al joven con los aditamentos.

"Hola Esteban gusto de verte de nuevo"

"Oh pero que nos trajeron los Reyes? Al doctor ausente?" saludó con cierto recelo "Bueno yo iba a invitarte a cenar hermanita pero obviamente estas muy ocupada, lo dejaremos para después, ya van de salida? Los acompaño" sugirió el joven.

Uno a uno fueron abandonando la oficina dejando a Isabella con una extraña sensación en su pecho.

"No me gusta ese tipo, sabes lo que dicen de los doctores?"

"Que han metido su mano en algún orifico de un muerto?" respondió Genzo

"Siiiiiiiiiii"

"Tal vez deberíamos llamarlos la Bella y la Bestia"

"Vengan esos cinco amigo"

El portero y el joven chocaron sus manos, sellando una nueva forma de complicidad.

El viaje fue largo y cansado afortunadamente tendrían unos días para descansar y adaptarse al nuevo horario, pero antes de llegar al hotel tendrían que atender una conferencia de prensa en el aeropuerto y como siempre Genzo y Tsubasa estarían presentes.

El día del partido se llego rápidamente, en los vestidores el técnico habló con ellos

"Señores, no van a jugar el partido completo"

"Qué?"

"Como lo escucharon, no quiero que se vayan a lesionar en un encuentro amistoso, solo jugaran 45 minutos, por eso les pregunto, quieren jugar el primero o el segundo tiempo?"

"Creo que lo mejor será jugar en la segunda mitad" respondió Ozora

"Opino lo mismo señor"

"Perfecto, entonces saldrán a la banca conmigo"

Un par de días tenía en España, pero apenas y habían pasado tiempo juntos, ella pasaba casi todo el día en la oficina, solo se veían un momento en la mañana y cuando ella terminaba su jornada laboral, pero llegaba tan cansada que se negaba a salir a alguna parte.

Él conocía perfectamente su trabajo, pero en otras ocasiones siempre se hacia un tiempo en su ocupada agenda para estar juntos, ahora parecía que lo estaba evitando, pues era domingo y ella aun así estaba en la oficina trabajando. Decidió poner manos a la obra y prepararle una deliciosa comida, si se negaba a salir, entonces pasarían el resto de la tarde amándose en su habitación.

Llevaba el maletín repleto de papeles, su bolsa, otro maletín con su lap top, y no recordaba en que bolsillo había puesto las llaves de su departamento, decidió tocar el timbre para no soltar sus bolsas, solo esperaba que a Aarón no le hubiera dado por salir a turistear. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que atendiera la puerta.

"Amor, deja te ayudo, decidiste traerte tu oficina?" dijo al momento que tomaba las cosas de las manos de la joven.

"Algo así, se esta acercando la fecha para entregar un proyecto, y sin el jefe aquí me toca todo el trabajo"

"Entonces si sabe de negocios?" pregunto escéptico

"Si, es irrealmente hábil, pero, que huele tan delicioso? No me digas que estas cocinando?"

"Como has estado muy ocupada, pensé en preparar una romántica tarde para los dos" se acercó lentamente a ella, tomándola por la cintura y depositando un sensual beso en sus labios.

Esta vez no se pudo escapar, desde que llegó había hecho hasta lo imposible para no intimar con él usando toda clase de excusas; la confusión que sentía su corazón le decía que cualquier cosa que hiciera lo estaba traicionando, pero ahora ahí estaban, en su casa, los dos solos y sin nada mejor que hacer que demostrarse su _amor._

"Y que hay para comer? Estoy hambrienta"

"Siéntate y relájate en lo que yo termino de cocinar y preparo la mesa"

Encendió la televisión, sabía que en un par de horas comenzaría el juego y no quería perdérselo, no se había perdido uno solo en los últimos quince años de su vida, curiosamente desde que él pasó a formar parte de las filas del equipo de sus amores.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, la charla inmejorable, eran tantas las cosas que ese hombre vivía y la pasión por su profesión y por ayudar a los menos afortunados que hacían de él un hombre muy interesante, eso fue lo que desde un principio la atrajo y conforme lo conocía mas se fue adueñando de su corazón; pero de pronto apareció él, y si, todo parecía ridículo, pero el corazón escoge lo que quiere y no nos deja mucho que decir al respecto.

El timbre interrumpió su charla, se levanto para ver quien llegaba a la tranquilidad de su hogar y no eran otros mas que González y Franco, a quienes les pareció buena idea ver el partido con su compañera y de paso darle una escrutada al novio de ella.

Ataviados con la playera del equipo y cargando toda clase de botanas no esperaron a que los invitaran a pasar cuando ya estaban en la cocina buscando los recipientes para colocar las viandas.

"Apenas y llegamos a tiempo, Isabella porque no traes puesta tu playera? Anda apúrate que en unos momentos inicia la transmisión" dijo González

"Y de cuando acá ustedes son fanáticos del futbol?"

"Desde que un portero firma nuestros cheques¡ que el jefe sepa que su equipo lo apoya a la distancia" aseguró Franco.

Las primeras imágenes del Nido de Pájaro mostraban calentando a los equipos, pero su desencanto fue grande cuando al ver como entre los jugadores que salían a la cancha no iban ni Ozora ni Wakabayashi, ellos estaban en la banca junto al entrenador, como siempre tranquilos, concentrados en el campo de juego.

"Labios fruncidos, dicen que es señal de corazón frio" murmuró Aarón al ver el semblante del portero.

Los aficionados en el estadio también se sintieron decepcionados al observar que las estrellas japonesas no iniciaban el encuentro a pesar de que el cuadro que presentó el entrenador competía sin problemas con los mejores del mundo.

El primer tiempo comenzó con grandes embates del cuadro local que se sentía fuerte al enfrentar a un rival de tal envergadura y mas sabiendo que deberían aprovechar la ausencia de los japoneses para tener alguna oportunidad de salir honrosos del encuentro. Pero a pesar de todo, el rival era muy superior, no por nada se había convertido en el mejor equipo del mundo, al que todos querían vencer con infructuosos resultados y tuvieron que dar las gracias de terminar el primer tiempo solo perdiendo por la mínima diferencia.

En cuanto se anunciaron los cambios en las pantallas del estadio, la multitud despertó y un clamor se escuchó de cada uno de los aficionados, el momento había llegado, esa sería la última vez que los verían jugar como profesionales, los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, cada par de ojos quería capturar ese momento para poder decir en un futuro que vieron jugar en vivo al mejor del mundo.

Genzo tuvo una participación discreta, sus defensores tenían a raya a los atacantes rivales a quienes no les quedo mas remedio que bajar a defender su meta porque el genio del futbol Tsubasa Ozora sentía que debía recompensar a sus fans por no jugar la primera parte; con jugadas de fantasía y goles de ensueño, el mediocampista del Barcelona se despedía de la afición de China.

"Es injusto que un hombre juegue así de bien, algunos tienen toda la suerte del mundo" comentó al final del encuentro González

"Y que lo digas, mira al jefe, es el mejor en lo que hace, es rico, tiene una hija maravillosa y puede tener a cuanta mujer se le antoje" agregó Franco

"Quizá esa sea su maldición, tener lo que quiera pero no lo que necesita" intervino el médico dejando a todos reflexionando.

"Quieren quedarse a cenar?" preguntó amablemente Isabella, pero si bien la invitación les caía a la perfección, cualquier intención de aceptar fue eliminada al ver la cara del novio de su amiga.

"Nos encantaría pero ya hemos molestado mucho" se excusó González

"Por supuesto que no, saben que son bienvenidos en mi casa"

"En realidad es Franco que tiene que llevar a su mamá a que le pinten el cabello, ya sabes, como no tiene una vida"

"Gracias señor social, lo dejaremos para otro día, diviértanse y nos vemos mañana en la oficina"

Se despidieron dejando solos a la pareja, haciendo que la incomodidad volviera al cuerpo de Isabella, ya todo estaba dicho, no tenía ningún pretexto para no estar con él.

En la penumbra de la habitación del hotel, Genzo se movía constantemente en su cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, su mente estaba en otro lugar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pensaba en ella, se sonrojaba, y luego la furia lo invadía y su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de saber que otro era quien le hacía el amor.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Al día siguiente del encuentro en Beijing el equipo viajó a la capital de Corea del Sur y al igual que en China, el encuentro se desarrollaría de la misma forma, derrotando al rival por un amplio marcador. Tsubasa contaba las horas para ver a su familia, cada vez le costaba mas estar alejado de ellos, si alguien le hubiera contado en su juventud que esa jovencita que lo seguía a todas partes se iba a convertir en algo mucho mas importante que el futbol se habría reído; pero no solo se volvió su razón de ser, sino que le dio tres motivos mucho mas grandes para valorar la vida y anhelar el regreso a casa, ellos que con solo recordarlos le alegraban la existencia, por eso ahora quería recompensarlos por las ausencias, darles tanto amor, toda la atención que se merecen, enseñarles la importancia de la perseverancia, de la familia, del amor, antes de que llegue su momento de emigrar del hogar.

Tres veces sonó el teléfono en la casa Ozora antes de que alguien contestara, la voz era inconfundible, su hermano menor estaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola Daichi como estas"

"Tsubasa, que gusto escucharte, muy bien gracias por preguntar, aquí peleando con mis sobrinos, escuchas el alboroto? Están todos en la cocina, Daibu quiere ayudar a mamá y a Sanae con la cena pero quiere cocinar a su modo, mamá no lo deja, Hayate se come todo lo que ponen en la mesa y los dos hacen enojar a Matilda que esta en la computadora platicando con su _amigo_ Derek, Ami corre con el balón por toda la casa, y papá prefirió sacar a pasear a Sparky antes que explote la cocina"

"Eso es para que te des una idea de lo que significa un día en mi vida"

"Ah pero te encanta no?"

"Por supuesto, ya los extraño, afortunadamente ya estamos en el aeropuerto y en un par de horas llegaremos a Tokio, el entrenador nos dio un par de días libres y ya estamos organizando una comida en la mansión Wakabayashi"

"Oh, y me vas a invitar? Me encantaría conocer a todos los jugadores"

"Claro que si chaparro, ahora si no te molesta me comunicarías con mi esposa"

"En un momento, Sanaeeeeeeeeeeee, tu señor marido en la línea" gritó a todo pulmón dejando casi sordo a su hermano.

"Hola mi amor como estas? Ya vienes para Japón?"

"En un par de horas arribaremos al aeropuerto de Narita, como están ustedes? Se la han pasado bien? Me han extrañado?"

"Demasiado, parece que tus hijos se proponen portarse mal en tu ausencia, solo espero que tus padres no nos corran de su casa"

"Verás que no, mis padres adoran a nuestros hijos"

"Lo sé pero estos días han estado insoportables, lo bueno es que pronto estarás con nosotros, no puedo dormir bien si no estas a mi lado"

"Y cuando estoy a tu lado no te dejo dormir"

El comentario la hizo sonrojar

"Suficiente capitán, no vaya a estar cerca Genzo y tenga material para molestarnos"

"No te preocupes él anda comprando algunos recuerdos pero lo noto muy raro, esta muy serio, taciturno, creo que ya esta envejeciendo"

"Mas bien creo que tiene que ver con cierta mujer que se quedó en Barcelona, no le ha de gustar nada la idea de que no se quedó sola"

"Tienes razón, pero que le vamos a hacer, ella ya tiene pareja, solo nos queda apoyar a nuestro amigo"

"Mmmmmm"

"Mmmmm que? Esa cabecita tuya esta tramando algo o me equivoco?"

"Es que si fueras mas observador te darías cuenta de que Isabella ya no esta tan segura de su relación, no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que terminen"

"Ustedes las mujeres tienen un radar especial para esas cosas¡ no se les pasa nada"

"Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo por ustedes, si nos esperamos a que ustedes se den cuenta no llegaríamos a ninguna parte, pero aun así nos aman verdad?"

"Mas de lo que te imaginas, pero debo colgar ya nos están llamando para abordar el avión, nos vemos en un rato y ya veras cuanto te amo"

Colgó sin darle la oportunidad de responder, pero la dejó con una sonrisa en su rostro y unos ojos que iluminaban su cara.

Sentado junto a la ventana utilizaba una revista deportiva como excusa para que nadie lo molestara con alguna platica, aunque nadie se sentaba junto a él intentaba que con esa actitud hostil continuar solo el resto del viaje. Por su mente pasaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez, debería llamarla? Pero con que pretexto? Si había estado recibiendo constantes correos donde le explicaba lo que sucedía en la empresa, pero esos eran los únicos temas que trataba, se moría de ganas por escuchar su voz pero sus correos eran tan específicos que no daban pie a alguna duda que justificara una llamada.

Con rabia e impotencia azotó la revista en el asiento de al lado asustando al pobre de Tsubasa que venia de charlar con el entrenador.

"Si no querías que me sentara con decírmelo era suficiente"

"Lo siento es que no te vi"

"Muy bien, como que ya fue suficiente, me quieres explicar que te pasa?"

"Que me pasa de que?"

"No juegues al tonto conmigo, desde que salimos de Barcelona has actuado muy extraño"

"Extraño como?"

"Extremadamente callado y malhumorado, no saliste ni una sola vez del hotel mas que para ir a los partidos, no organizaste ninguna fiesta ni metiste en apuros a alguien del equipo, no tomaste fotografías y apenas en el aeropuerto compraste suvenires, te molesta algo? Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?"

Con el semblante molesto decidió hablar pues sabía que su amigo no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta obtener una respuesta

"No se que decisión tomar con respecto a la propuesta de la federación" se limitó a decir

"Bueno pero eso no es todo verdad? Vamos Genzo hace cuanto nos conocemos y si no quieres decirme esta bien, pero recuerda que Sanae tiene un sexto sentido para esto y ella si que no va a descansar hasta que le confieses todo, dime si me equivoco pero tus desvelos tienen mas que ver con cierta joven española bastante atractiva?"

"Es solo mi compañera de trabajo"

"Sabes lo que es el amor?" el portero negó con la cabeza "es cuando extrañas, cuando no respiras, cuando es absurdo, es una locura y cuando el solo imaginarla con otro te hace desear cruzar el océano nadando"

"Ya te dije que solo trabajamos juntos"

"Como quieras amigo, síguete engañando y si no te molesta yo si quiero leer esta revista"

Tomó el ejemplar de las manos del portero y fue a sentarse en otro lugar dejando igual de preocupado a Genzo.

Del aeropuerto el equipo se trasladó en autobús a Shizuoka donde se hospedarían en el hotel Yagyu no Sho a excepción de Ozora y Wakabayashi quienes tenían permiso de quedarse con su familia a excepción del día previo al encuentro con el Jubilo.

El autobús los llevo directamente a la casa Ozora donde unos vecinos anonadados observaban como las estrellas japonesas descendían en medio del alboroto del mejor equipo del mundo recordándoles que al día siguiente tenían una comida en la mansión Wakabayashi y un recorrido por la ciudad, se morían de ganas por conocer el lugar donde empezó la rivalidad de los ahora pilares de su equipo.

La primera en recibirlos fue Ami, que desde la ventana del que fuera el cuarto de su padre observó como se aproximaba un autobús y bajó corriendo para darles la bienvenida y por supuesto para adelantarse a contar las travesuras que había hecho antes que alguien mas modificara la versión, sabia que con un simple beso obtendría el perdón de su amado papá.

Uno a uno fueron saludando al resto de la familia, solo faltaba Sanae que estaba en el teléfono muy entretenida. Se separó un momento sin colgar para saludar a su esposo y a su amigo.

"Llamada para ti Genzo"

Algo desconcertado tomó el teléfono "konnichi wa"

"Konnichi wa Wakabayashi san shibaraku desu ne"

Al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea su semblante se transformó en ese instante, no se esperaba esa sorpresa, a la distancia Sanae y Tsubasa lo observaban pero decidieron darle privacidad, ya habría tiempo de interrogarlo después.

"Acaso también hablas japonés?"

"Lamento decepcionarlo pero eso fue lo único que le aprendí a su padre los once años que trabajé con él"

"Ah pero seguramente es porque no te lo has propuesto, si no ya lo hablarías mejor que yo"

"Tiene un concepto muy elevado de mi, déjeme decirle que podría estar equivocado"

"Puedo equivocarme en muchas cosas menos contigo, pero dime en que puedo servirte"

"No entiendo, el que me necesitaba era usted, por eso me llamo Sanae o me equivoco"

Cayó en la cuenta de que todo era idea de su amiga, no sabia si regañarla o darle las gracias, ya después lo decidiría por lo pronto necesitaba una excusa para no delatar a Sanae y no delatarse él mismo.

"Verás, no he tenido tiempo de checar mis correos así que quería saber como van las cosas por allá, ya están por terminar el proyecto? Necesitan ayuda con algo?"

"En eso estábamos trabajando, solo que González y Franco fueron por unos papeles que necesitamos y por algo de comida, estamos contra reloj y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo con salidas a comer"

"Solo espero que eso no te acarree problemas con tu novio"

"Claro que no, él entiende mi trabajo y pues si se enoja tiene dos opciones, seguir enojado o contentarse, además ya le toca sentir un poquito lo que yo paso cada vez que se desaparece por meses en las inhóspitas tierras africanas"

Las palabras de ella lo hicieron sentir que había algo de esperanza, como si ya no le importara tanto la relación en la que estaba o como si se estuviera dando cuenta que lo que realmente importaba era ella y no los demás, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

"Por cierto nos reunimos para ver su primer partido, el que jugaron en el Nido del Pajaro2

"Quienes se reunieron? Ustedes tres?"

"Si, nosotros tres y Aarón, nos cayeron por sorpresa en el departamento, nunca los había visto tan interesados en los deportes pero al parecer ya hasta entienden cual es el objetivo del juego, es bastante extraño observar un encuentro rodeado de personas que no comparten la misma pasión que uno, creo que me faltaron Maty y Ami, con ellas si que se disfruta de ver un partido de futbol"

"Bendito Dios que no conocieron a Sanae de niña, esa si era una fan radical y seguramente ellas le habrían aprendido muchas cosas bastante inquietantes"

"No lo creo"

"Oh si, para que te des una idea, era algo así como una hooligan japonesa, que nadie se atreviera a cometerle una falta a Tsubasa porque inmediatamente se lanzaba al campo, o si escuchaba de alguna niña que apoyara a su amor cruzaba el estadio para enfrentarse a su rival, Yayoi fue bastante afortunada al salir con vida del primer encuentro con Anego"

"Anego?"

"Así llamábamos a Sanae pero por favor no le digas que yo te lo conté porque entonces si que me va mal, odia cuando le decimos así, es una historia larga ya tendré oportunidad para contártela"

"Esperare con ansia, suena muy interesante"

"Claro que hubiera sido mejor contártela aquí, con la ayuda de testigos de primera mano, o mejor llamarlos victimas, el pobre de Manabu si que sufrió con ella"

Ambos se rieron, él al recordar la aventura que había sido el primer campeonato al lado de Tsubasa y ella porque sentía que esas historias no se las contaba a cualquiera, y por eso la hacían sentirse especial, sentirse parte de su familia, parte de él.

Y así continuaron riéndose y hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, antes de colgar prometieron volverse a llamar, claro que era inútil esa promesa porque ambos sabían que de todos modos lo harían. Y ahora que perdía el tiempo en el teléfono fue que comprendió las palabras que Tsubasa le dijo en el avión, porque los minutos volaron sin que se diera cuenta, porque su conversación no tenían sentido y seguramente si alguien los hubiera escuchado los habrían tildado de locos pero no les importaba y menos cuando ninguno de los dos quería colgar aunque ambos lo negaran, por fin lo aceptaba abiertamente, por fin, el hielo que habitó durante tanto tiempo en su corazón comenzaba a derretirse.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

"Entonces desde esa colina tu lanzaste el balón con el reto escrito?" preguntó Villa

"Si, y el cascarrabias de Genzo no creía que fuera yo el que lo retaba, de renacuajo no me bajó"

"Eras un renacuajo¡ te sacaba como quince centímetros, es mas, todavía soy mas alto, y mas guapo que tu"

"Si pero yo te anoté un gol, además también eras un miedoso porque no me enfrentaste solo, pusiste por delante a todos tus compañeros del Shuutetsu… abusón"

"Y tu eres un tramposo porque solo lograste anotar gracias al servicio de Roberto Hongo"

Todos se reían y estaban encantados con las anécdotas de los jugadores, era impresionante como había cambiado su relación a través de los años.

Por la tarde asistieron a la escuela de Nankatsu pues habían sido invitados a inaugurar las nuevas instalaciones deportivas que incluían un mini estadio de futbol que sería la sede del próximo campeonato infantil de Japón.

"Señor Ozora, que gusto verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo"

"Maestra Matsumoto" respondió sorprendido

"Me pregunto si ya habrá terminado su tarea de trigonometría"

Completamente abochornado e incapaz de pronunciar palabra se quedo estático tratando de adivinar como después de 20 años esa maestra seguía recordando el pequeño olvido que tuvo.

"La vez anterior que vino a disputar un partido no se presentó aquí sino que vino su esposa acompañada de ese barbaján de Ishizaki que también tiene pendiente esa tarea, donde dejó a su amigo?"

"Eh supongo que entrenando señora Matsumoto" respondió tocándose la nuca con su mano derecha, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso

"Señorita Matsumoto¡" exclamó indignada

"Y nosotros que culpa tenemos" murmuró Genzo alejándose lo mas rápido posible.

El estadio de Shizuoka estaba pletórico, no cabía una persona mas, ahora el Jubilo Iwata era capitaneado por Ryo Ishizaki y esta vez Tsubasa no llevaba de la mano a su hermano sino a su pequeña hija que lucía tanto o mas orgullosa que su tío hace algunos años.

A petición de los jugadores, en la gira por Japón jugarían los partidos completos, se lo debían a su afición, a su gente, pero sobre todo a sus amigos.

"Suerte capitán, recuerda que te enfrentas al campeón de la J-League"

"Lo tendré en cuenta, suerte también para ti, amigo"

Con un fuerte abrazo dieron comienzo a lo que sería su último partido en la ciudad que los vio crecer como futbolistas.

Los primeros minutos fueron algo trabados, los equipos estaban reconociéndose antes de tratar de imponer su estilo, los atacantes del cuadro español se topaban constantemente con un muro defensivo extremadamente sólido capitaneado por Ryo Ishizaki.

El Jubilo posee a uno de los mejores centrocampistas de Asia que con un hábil juego de pases causa desconcierto en la defensa española, que hasta ese momento no había sido requerida; Tsubasa se da cuenta y con un sprint llega a su propia área en el momento en que Fujita se preparaba a disparar a portería, era asombrosa la velocidad y coordinación que mostró el Jubilo en su primer ataque.

Tsubasa retornó a su posición pues con una simple mirada entendió la indicación de Genzo sobre la dirección a donde enviaría el despeje. El portero lanzó el balón a hacia la banda izquierda donde sin dejarla caer el volante ofensivo dirigió el esférico al otro lado del campo donde ya se encontraba su capitán, que de un saltó evitó la barrida de Ishizaki para con un potente tiro vencer la portería rival.

"Gran tiro Tsubasa, pero ahora prepárate para la respuesta"

"La espero con ansia Ryo"

En el saque se hizo un movimiento en las posiciones del Jubilo, Ishizaki abandonaba la defensa para acompañar a Fujita en el ataque.

"Recuerda lo que te dije, a Wakabayashi nadie le ha anotado desde fuera del área, ni siquiera Tsubasa, pero usaremos la jugada que practicamos, no puede fallar puesto que ya una vez fue vencido de esa forma"

La joven promesa de Japón atendió las indicaciones de su capitán y al sonido del silbatazo comenzaron el recorrido para conseguir el gol del empate.

Desarrollaron una serie de paredes entre los dos que con siete pases los tenia dentro del área del Barcelona, pero en el último pase en lugar de tomarlo Fujita se envió hasta cerca del tiro de esquina donde aguardaba Omura, la defensa española descuidó la marca sobre Ryo quien se colocó en el área chica aguardando la devolución del centro que llegó de inmediato y con un poderoso cabezazo clavó el balón en el arco con todo y Wakabayashi.

El público estallo en júbilo al ver como los locales no solo lograban la igualada sino que conseguían anotarle al gran portero Genzo Wakabayashi algo que muchos consideraban imposible de realizar.

"Bien hecho Ishizaki pero esto aun no se termina" dijo Genzo al momento de ser ayudado por su amigo para ponerse de pie.

"Lo que significa que podemos anotarte mas goles"

"Nunca dos veces"

Después de pasar por Sapporo y Osaka llegaban a su destino final, Tokio; en España continuaban las negociaciones para resolver la huelga y aunque continuaran suspendidas las actividades de la liga, ellos debían volver para encarar el partido de vuelta de octavos de final de la Champions League ante el Liverpool.

"Y bien Genzo, que te parecen las instalaciones? Se que aun faltan los acabados finales pero estará listo a finales del verano"

"Es impresionante, un proyecto muy ambicioso" respondió el portero

"Queremos una nueva generación dorada, en los campeonatos infantiles se hará la selección de los mejores jugadores para que se concentren en esta escuela y lograr desarrollar todo su potencial, por eso queremos a los mejores en cada puesto, por eso te queremos a ti" expreso Katagiri

"Tendría que vivir en Tokio"

"Bueno, siempre puedes viajar de Shizuoka hacia acá, en tren es rápido y seguro, eso si quieres vivir en la mansión Wakabayashi"

"Seria cansado viajar a diario, tengo que pensarlo"

"Jun me comentó de tus dudas, no te vamos a presionar tomate el tiempo que necesites y cuando estés listo aquí te estaremos esperando"

Estaba agradecido de que la gira pronto terminaría, lo que él pensaba que le ayudaría a tomar una decisión solo lo había confundido mas, los días alejado de ella lo ponían ansioso era obvio que no podía existir en un lugar en donde ella no estuviera, pero no veía posibilidad alguna de compartir un futuro a su lado y menos desde que se enteró que la estadía del doctor se prolongaría un par de semanas mas.

"Listo para enfrentar nuestro último partido como profesionales en Japón?"

"Si, saltemos a la cancha"

El esplendor de los rayos del sol bañó sus rostros, revelando una imagen mítica, como si se tratara de antiguos Dioses, como titanes a punto de encarar una épica batalla.

Nuevamente consiguieron la victoria, el Barcelona era una máquina de jugar futbol, todos se conocían a la perfección y hacían ver el juego como la cosa mas fácil de hacer; con este último encuentro se despedían de su gente, si volvían a su tierra sería como personas normales nunca mas como los líderes de la generación dorada.

"Genzo ya estás listo? Solo te esperamos a ti, el autobús espera para llevarnos al aeropuerto" preguntó Tsubasa al ver a su amigo con la mirada perdida, observando hacia la nada por la ventana, "estas bien?"

"Eh? Si claro, solo pensaba"

"Ya tranquilo, en unas horas volverás a verla"

"Ya te dije que solo trabajamos juntos¡"

"Y quien está hablando de Isabella? Yo decía de Matilda que ya está en Barcelona, Sanae me llamó para decirme que llegaron con bien"

El portero quería que se lo tragara la tierra, el subconsciente lo traicionó y había quedado al descubierto ante su amigo.

"Tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero ya te diste cuenta que te tomas muchas molestias con una mujer a la que llamas colega?"

"De verdad te vas a quedar callado?" preguntó dubitativo Genzo

"Solo hasta que vea a mi mujer"

El viaje fue mucho mas largo de lo esperado, al hacer una de las escalas para recargar combustible una tormenta los demoró cuatro horas, y conforme pasaba el tiempo él se encontraba mas ansioso, quería llegar cuanto antes e ir directamente a la oficina, con cualquier pretexto solo para verla, rogaba al cielo que algo ocurriera para que su presencia fuera indispensable en el corporativo y no tener que soportar la angustia de otra noche sin verla, en vela contando las horas para verla.

"Hola papi" saludo efusivamente Matilda, abrazando y besando a su padre

"Wow que recibimiento, al parecer extrañabas tu casa

"Mas bien extrañaba a Derek, nada mas lo vio y se le quitó lo gruñona" soltó a quemarropa Daibu

"Esperemos que esa sea la cura para otro gruñón" guiño el ojo Tsubasa

"Se va a curar mas pronto de lo que piensas, espero que no estés muy cansado porque recibí una llamada de González, urge tu presencia en la oficina al parecer hubo problemas con un proyecto que presentaron"

Aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos una ducha caliente y una cama para descansar, su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, seguramente sería una tarde terrible, quizá hasta se quedaran a trabajar parte de la noche, pero el saber que estaría a su lado le devolvían las fuerzas perdidas.

En los baños del aeropuerto se lavó su cara, cambio de ropa y se puso lo mas presentable posible, Sanae lo dejaría en el corporativo antes de volver a casa con el resto de la prole.

Con paso firme, mirada segura y orgullosa y una sonrisa inevitable entró en la sala de juntas esperando encontrarla ahí, pero su decepción fue mayor al ver que solo González y Franco estaban junto a una montaña de documentos.

"Donde está Isabella" demandó

"Gusto en verlo a usted también, que tal el viaje"

"Oh perdón, como han estado, discúlpenme pero es que Sanae me dijo que había una emergencia y supuse que Isabella estaría a cargo"

"Si lo está solo que tuvo que salir un momento, no me haga mucho caso jefe pero parece haber problemas en el paraíso" explicó Franco

"Te gustaría explicarte"

"No me haga mucho caso, pero escuché rumores de que tuvo una fuerte discusión con Aarón, al parecer él le pidió que se fuera a África y ella se negó, discutieron en la oficina ayer, él se marchaba hoy y creo que hablarían por última vez antes de que se fuera"

"No me digas" agregó Genzo intrigado pero feliz

"Si le digo y también le cuento que nuevamente fuimos víctimas del espionaje empresarial pero esta vez fue mas grave, el proyecto se le entregó a la competencia, fuimos penalizados y corremos el riesgo de que en el siguiente plan nos suceda lo mismo, es hora de tomar medidas drásticas, alguna sugerencia jefe?"

Estaba paralizado, apenas y escucho algunas de las palabras que ella pronunció estaba mas preocupado pensando que tanto había escuchado de su conversación y como afectaría su relación. Franco al ver el problema en que se había metido su jefe intervino para darle la oportunidad de reiniciar su cerebro.

"Porque no instalamos programas espías en las computadoras?" sugirió

"Eso es legal?" preguntó Genzo

"Eres el dueño, no es ilegal, yo solo lo llamaría moralmente reprensible" contestó González

"Inmoral, mmmm, me gusta, pero si saben que son vigilados seguramente encontraran otra forma de sacar la información"

"Por eso no se enterarán, el asunto no saldrá de nosotros, es mas, seremos nosotros mismos los que instalaremos los programas" indicó González

"Y donde se supone que conseguiremos esos programas?" pregunto dubitativa Isabella

"Tengo un amigo especialista en informática, denme un par de días y les tendré los datos exactos"

"Bueno, en lo que obtenemos la respuesta porque mejor no nos enfocamos a reescribir el siguiente proyecto" sugirió Isabella

"Todo?" se quejo Franco

"Si, todo, quieres que te recuerde la obscena cantidad de dinero que acabamos de perder?" dijo Isabella

Nadie dijo una sola palabra

"Perfecto, espero que no tengan planes para esta noche y si los tienen será mejor que los cancelen porque no saldremos de aquí hasta que terminemos"

A la una de la mañana terminaron de corregir los documentos, ella se dio cuenta de lo cansados que todos lucían y sintió remordimiento por haberlos obligado a quedarse y todo porque estaba molesta por todo lo ocurrido en su vida personal.

"Váyanse a descansar" ordenó "yo me quedaré a imprimir todo y a armar las carpetas, nos vemos a la hora de la comida para afinar los detalles antes de la presentación"

"No te vamos a dejar sola"

"No será necesario, yo me voy a quedar, he tomado tanto café que no creo poder conciliar el sueño hasta la próxima semana" intervino Genzo

"En ese caso, hasta mañana" salieron casi arrastrando sus maletines y sacos rumbo al estacionamiento.

El silencio invadió la oficina, la tensión era tal que casi se podía palpar, no habían tenido tiempo ni siquiera de saludarse y ahora se encontraban solos a mitad de la noche, no se despegaba de la impresora, una a una salían las hojas, demasiado lento para su gusto y como cosa del destino las hojas se atoraron y el desastre comenzó.

Trató de sacar las hojas atascadas pero la impresora las tenia muy bien agarradas, le dio unos golpecitos y nada, volvió a jalar y solo logró que la impresora se cayera al suelo y se quebrara, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, imposibilitada para llorar se soltó diciendo improperios y malas palabras que hicieron correr a Genzo desde el baño hasta la oficina solo para reírse de la escena que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Se colocó detrás de ella y con sus fuertes brazos sujeto los de Isabella, acariciándolos con sus manos, el contacto con su piel la hizo estremecer y enojar al mismo tiempo, no le gustaba para nada el control que el ejercía sobre ella.

"Tranquila, deja eso, cuantas copias faltan?"

"Dos"

"Mañana le dices a Martha que termine con eso, ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir antes de que mates a alguien"

"No esta al que quiero matar, además como si eso se quitara con solo dormir"

"Bueno yo tengo una mejor idea"

"Pastel de chocolate?" preguntó ella

"Mejor… cocktel de tequila¡"


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

Cada uno tomó su auto en dirección al departamento de Villasana, iban algo rápido, mejor apresurarse antes de entrar en razón, solo hicieron una parada para comprar algo de comida y un par de botellas de tequila Don Julio.

"No lo estará esperando Maty?"

"No, sabían que trabajaríamos hasta tarde, iba a dormir en casa de Sanae y Tsubasa, ya vivimos mas ahí que en nuestra propia casa"

"Son muy afortunados al tener unos amigos como ellos"

"Si que lo somos, pero ahora cuéntame porque te peleaste con tu doctor"

"Argh, mejor empecemos con el tequila y le voy contando lo que pasó"

"Vamos a emborracharnos juntos no crees que sería bueno volver a tutearnos?

"Ok Genzo, toma asiento que voy por las copas"

La sala contaba con un gran ventanal desde el cual se observaba una inusual tranquilidad en las calles de la ciudad, que se transmitió a su mente, se sentía muy bien al saber que ella contaba con él para tratar sus problemas, sabía que entre ellos se estaba formando un lazo que a la larga iba a ser indestructible.

Apenas sirvió el segundo vaso de tequila y tomó el suyo, de un golpe se bebió el contenido, solo para volver a ponerlo sobre la mesa y de nuevo llenarlo con el alcohol.

"Wooha, tranquila la botella es para los dos" dijo al momento de retirar el envase de su alcance

"Perdón, pero es que han sido unas semanas muy difíciles, trabajamos tan duro por ese proyecto, y lo que significaba para la empresa, no puedo creer que nos volviera a suceder lo mismo, es necesario descubrir al espía o no tardará mucho en acabar con el legado de tu padre"

"Las empresas son lo de menos, ya encontraremos una solución, ahora cuéntame que paso con Aarón"

De golpe se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala, casi echando chispas y fuego por los ojos.

"De solo recordar a ese idiota, egoísta, estúpido me dan ganas de ahorcarlo. Llego yo, abatida por la noticia del comité municipal en donde entregan la construcción de la autopista a la competencia, con un proyecto idéntico al nuestro solo que un millón de euros mas barato, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarme, y sabes lo que me dijo? Me pidió que me fuera con él a África"

Esas palabras lo pusieron de pie de inmediato, su corazón se aceleró como hacia mucho tiempo no le pasaba, pálido como una hoja solo atino a decir "que le respondiste"

"Por supuesto le dije que no, él sabe lo importante que es mi trabajo, y cuando me negué me dijo que yo nunca lo apoyaba, que no compartía sus sueños, que me negaba a tener un futuro con él, vaya, que no abrazaba la vida, cuando siempre he sido yo la que se sacrifica para que cumpla sus metas, como si yo necesitara de una relación a distancia¡"

"Pero es solo una pelea, verás que pronto se arregla, cuando dos personas se aman…"

"Ese es el otro problema¡" interrumpió solo para soltar unas palabras que le devolvían al portero el alma al cuerpo

"Que creo que ninguno de los dos está enamorado, bueno, al menos yo hace tiempo que lo vengo sintiendo, y es que la distancia es terrible, la ausencia fue demasiada, tanto que pasé de no extrañarlo a sentir que puedo vivir sin él." Una larga pausa hizo antes de continuar "pero es que hay muchos momentos en que yo solo deseo, mas bien anhelo tener a alguien que esté ahí para mi, alguien para quien yo también este cuando me necesite… simplemente alguien con quien caminar de la mano" eso último lo dijo casi como un murmullo.

"Y te mereces eso y mas, haz lo que mejor sea para ti y si él no lo acepta entonces lo siento mucho pero ya encontraras a alguien que si sepa valorarte, porque eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, encantadora, la clase de mujer con la que las demás se comparan y de la que ningún hombre puede olvidar, así que creo que ya es hora de que empieces a comportarte como tal"

No había una sola ocasión en la que ella no se sintiera mejor después de hablar con él y esta no era la excepción.

"Tu como te curaste de tantas decepciones amorosas?"

"Bueno, mi hija evitaba que cayera en depresión, solo me tiene a mi y yo tengo que estar bien para ella aunque me este muriendo por dentro, pero después de cada ruptura nada como el tequila y ponerse a cantar"

"Cantas?"

"Horrible" confesó

"Canta algo" ordenó

"No porque no tienes guitarra" dijo con la esperanza de que ella olvidara ese asunto.

"Quien dijo que no? Espérame y la traigo, no la uso desde la secundaria"

Del armario sacó un estuche que resguardaba una vieja guitarra que aprendió a tocar en clase de arte durante su adolescencia; recordó cuando su abuelo llego a casa con ella y fue él quien le dio sus primeras lecciones y las hermosas canciones que hasta entonces había escuchado.

"Hasta acá huele a alcanfor, o eres tú que ya transpiras el alcohol"

"Cállate y mejor ponte a cantar"

"Ya estas borracha, quien te entiende, me callo o me pongo a cantar"

"Tu cantas y yo toco"

"Y cual vamos a cantar?"

"Oh que la, tu no mas sigue la música, si me adelanto, alcánzame, si me atraso pues espérame, ok? A la cuenta de tres… tres"

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a salir del instrumento, para su buena suerte conocía la canción, lo que evitaría un regaño de parte de su borracha amiga, era una melodía demasiado romántica para una situación como para la que estaba pasando.

Cariño que nació de la nada

Sin saber se convierte

En sublime obsesión

Tu eras para mi indiferente

Sin pensar que algún día

Tu serias mi amor

El tiempo te dirá la realidad

Yo te adoraré una eternidad

Te quiero

Y no puedo negarlo

Si es preciso gritarlo

Gritaré sin cesar

"Grítalo"

"Que quieres que grite?"

"Pues no se, que gritan en la canción?"

"Ni idea, pero estas muy borracha, estas tocando canciones de amor cuando lo que estamos curando es el desamor, dame esa guitarra que te voy a enseñar una canción que cura a cualquiera de sus ganas de vivir"

Tomó el instrumento y tocaba tratando de recordar los acordes del tema, la escuchó una vez en México, cuando el entrenador Kira los llevó a prepararse al estado de Toluca con miras a los juegos olímpicos, en esas fechas él acababa de firmar su primer divorcio pero nadie sabía siquiera que se había casado así que no podía compartir ese fracaso con sus amigos.

"Esta canción se la dedique a mi última esposa, no me gusta el chisme pero te he decir que me dejó por otra mujer"

"Me estas mintiendo" dijo ella incrédula

"No, te lo juro, era la relación menos sexual en la que he estado, debí sospecharlo desde el principio, y mas cuando tomaba cerveza, y directamente de la lata¡ ay por Dios soy un estúpido¡ mi primera esposa amaba a mi dinero, mi segunda esposa amaba a Tsubasa, la tercera amaba a Sanae, algún día habrá alguna que me ame a mi?"

"Bueno es que todos estamos en busca de lo mismo, el amor de nuestra vida"

"Ah y al parecer yo he tenido varios de esos y tengo tres divorcios como prueba¡"

"Deja de compadecerte, porque siempre tienes que sacar a la luz tus tres divorcios"

"Porque son los tres fracasos mas grandes que he tenido, cuando muera la gente solo recordará eso: Genzo Wakabayashi tres divorcios"

"Claro que no, la gente recordará los partidos gloriosos en que participantes, no les interesa lo que hagas de la cintura para abajo"

"Eres muy mandona, segura que no has estado casada antes?

Los primeros acordes salieron de la guitarra tocando una melodía conocida por ambos.

Así

Que te vas de mi

Por querer conocer otra forma de amar

Hoy me vas a dejar

Adiós

Que te vaya bien

Que compares mi amor

Que te sepan amar

Y que vayas con Dios

"Fíjate va a cambiar ahí, fíjate"

Fue mi culpa mi culpa mi culpa

Por haberte amado tanto

Cuando voy a entender que en la vida

Mientras mas amor

mas llanto

A nadie quise tanto como a ti

A nadie

Por nadie me entregue sin condición

Por nadie

Y yo que te entregue mi corazón

hoy me dices adiós

Adiós adiós

Adiooooooos

"A ver súbele un tono" ordenó la joven

"Eh?"

"Que le subas un tono, yo canto esa parte" ordenó con voz ebria

Adiós

Que te vaya bien

Si un día quieres volver

Sabes donde estaré

Y si no ya me fui

"Tienes razón, a cualquiera se le quitan las ganas de vivir con estas canciones, es algo así como rehabilitación de la vida"

"Si pero como se libera el alma no?" aseguró Genzo

"Siiiiiiiiiiii"

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de quedar profundamente dormida sobre el sofá, Genzo vio lo incomodo de la posición en que había quedado y supo que si no la acomodaba en la mañana además de lidiar con una resaca a sus dolencias se le sumarian dolores musculares en el cuello.

"Por mi propia seguridad te voy a recostar en tu cama, ya bastante tendré con el malhumor por tu resaca" habló para él solo

Primero fue a la habitación para preparar la cama, pero una fotografía sobre la mesa de noche llamó su atención, fue del año nuevo en Francia, eran ellos dos con Matilda en medio, abrazados, como si de una familia se tratara; Derek se había empeñado en tomarles esa foto juntos pero desconocía en que momento Isabella le había pedido una copia de la misma.

La llevo en brazos hasta depositarla con sumo cuidado en la cama, como si de una pieza de fina porcelana se tratara; le retiró los zapatos para que estuviera cómoda y la cubrió con una manta, no resistió la tentación y depositó un leve beso, apenas un roce de sus labios sobre su frente.

"Buenas noches"

Apagó la lámpara y fue a recostarse en el sillón, a pesar de que no había tomado mucho alcohol prefirió no manejar ni arriesgarse a que algún taxista chismoso se diera cuenta del olor etílico que tenía su cuerpo.

El largo viaje, el cansancio mental por el trabajo y el alcohol provocaron que en cuanto colocó la cabeza sobre el sofá quedara profundamente dormido ignorando incluso lo incomodo del lugar. Hubiera seguido toda la mañana de no ser porque alguien con insistencia llamaba a la puerta, rápidamente se levantó y tallaba sus ojos para aclarar su visión pero para eso ella ya se había levantado para abrir.

"Bella puedo hablar contigo"

La voz del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo despertar por completo, Aarón había vuelto y parecía dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. Ella le indicó que pasara pero con la primera imagen que se topó fue la de un adormilado Genzo Wakabayashi vistiendo solamente una playera y sus bóxers; Genzo se percató de inmediato; poco después de dormir se despertó para quitarse los pantalones y estar mas cómodo y con las prisas se olvidó volver a ponérselos.

"En la primera oportunidad que tienes vas y te metes con tu jefe¡" gritó molesto

"Cállate Aarón no es lo que parece"

"No es lo que parece? Vengo a arreglar las cosas contigo y con que me encuentro? Contigo y con este imbécil en ropa interior y una botella de vino vacía¡" gritó señalando hacia la mesa.

"No es vino es tequila" intervino Genzo

"No te metas que voy a matarte" amenazó

"A ver si te atreves, ven que no te tengo miedo" respondió Genzo con el mismo tono de voz

"Niñito mimado crees que por tu fama y por tu dinero puedes tener lo que quieras? Eres un engreído"

"Dios sabe que tengo mil razones para ser presumido" contestó de forma altanera lo que molestó aun mas a Aarón que se lanzó sobre él, pero Isabella alcanzó a interponerse entre ambos.

"Suficiente, no tengo la mas mínima intención de aguantarlos a los dos, recuerden que tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla si se siguen comportando como idiotas"

"Me encanta cuando hablas así" dijo Genzo sin pensarlo

"Por favor Genzo vete, te veo mas tarde en la oficina" ordenó

"Segura que quieres quedarte sola con él?"

"Si, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar"

"Como gustes, pero óyeme bien, si te atreves a hacerle algo te mato" amenazó al doctor

"Me estas amenazando Wakabayashi?"

"No, te lo estoy prometiendo"

Con su mirada supo que el portero no bromeaba, tenía una actitud tan protectora hacia ella que le removió algo en su interior, algo que él mismo no sentía hacia tiempo, ese hombre estaba enamorado.

Después de cerrar la puerta giró para enfrentarse frente a frente a Aarón, el día no comenzó de la mejor manera y por lo visto continuaría así las próximas horas, respiró hondo para calmarse y aclarar sus ideas, aunque ya no lo amaba quería terminar las cosas de la forma correcta, después de todo alguna vez hubo amor entre los dos.

"Pensé que ya estabas volando a África"

"No podía irme dejando las cosas así" lentamente acortó la distancia que los separaba, notó el cansancio en su mirada, la lucha interna que se llevaba en su interior, la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos "Isabella, hemos estado juntos por mas de dos años y han sido los mejores años de mi vida, pero ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, creo que es el momento de que demos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, se que ayer dije cosas horribles, pero entiéndeme que solo lo hice porque no soporto la idea de estar mas tiempo lejos de ti, te pido que vengas conmigo, no como mi novia o como mi pareja, sino como mi esposa"

En ese momento sacó una caja que llevaba en la bolsa de su saco que contenía un anillo de compromiso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, nunca pensó que la conversación tomaría ese giro, pero no podía engañarlo, no podía engañarse mas a ella misma.

"Aarón… como lo dijiste es momento de darle un giro a nuestra relación, pero no creo que casarnos sea lo correcto, la discusión que tuvimos ayer me lo confirma, nuestros caminos han ido de forma paralela pero nunca se juntarán, es momento de ser sinceros con nosotros mismos, hace tiempo que nuestra relación no va bien, tenemos objetivos diferentes, tu no serías feliz aquí conmigo y yo podría engañarme, y seguirte pero tarde o temprano terminaremos en un callejón sin salida del cual no nos podrá sacar lo que un día sentimos el uno por el otro"

Escuchaba atentamente sus palabras y en el fondo supo que ella tenía razón, quizá se estaba aferrando a algo que ya no podía ser, era el momento de liberarse para poder seguir adelante.

"Entonces… este es el final"

"Si" murmuró ella "pero también puede ser el comienzo de algo mas"

"Gracias por todos los momentos compartidos, los guardaré en mi corazón, se feliz Bella y aunque nuestras caóticas vidas nos tengan alejados recuerda que significas mucho para mi y siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando me necesites"

Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte antes de salir por la puerta sin voltear a verla.

De pronto se encontró nuevamente sola en su departamento, las emociones se agolparon en su pecho, como si la estuvieran estrangulando por dentro, quería tirarse al suelo, llorar, desahogarse, pero no era el momento, tenía muchos pendientes por delante, gente que necesitaba de ella y no les podía fallar.

Tomó un par de aspirinas y una botella de suero para contrarrestar los efectos del alcohol, una ducha fría la dejó en condiciones presentables para trabajar sin levantar sospechas de la parranda nocturna y dedicó todo el camino a la oficina a pensar como enfrentaría a su jefe.

Tenía miedo, nauseas, un terrible dolor de cabeza, definitivamente ese no sería su día de suerte, y lo comprobó cuando al entrar al vestíbulo del edificio estaban su jefe, Franco y González esperando el ascensor.

"Buenos días" saludó secamente a todos

"Buenos días contestaron todos"

Pero en la mirada de sus compañeros se notaba que habían descubierto la parranda de la noche anterior

"Dime Franco, a ti te comentaron que usaríamos uniforme hoy?"

"Uniforme?"

"Si, no vez que el jefe e Isabella usan lentes de sol, faltan los nuestros"

"Oh, no te preocupes, en mi oficina tengo unos, si quieres puedes usarlos, claro que no son Lacoste como los de Wakabayashi o Prada como los de Villasana pero igual y sirven"

"Bueno, con eso nos veríamos todos iguales, pero cómo le hacemos para tener el mismo dolor de cabeza de ellos?" dijo en forma sarcástica

"Fácil, sigue con esos comentarios para despedirte y veras como te da la misma jaqueca" explicó Genzo antes de tomar el ascensor.

"Por eso digo que mejor vayamos a trabajar"

El recorrido a las oficinas fue en silencio, cada uno ocupado en sus pensamientos, había demasiados problemas que resolver, el corporativo había sufrido un duro golpe a sus finanzas con la cancelación del contrato, además de la multa impuesta y ahora luchaban contrarreloj para corregir y presentar el nuevo proyecto pues de eso dependía en gran medida la tranquilidad financiera de las empresas.

"Nos vemos en un par de horas en la sala de juntas" ordenó antes de separarse

Terminó de imprimir los nuevos informes y de armar las carpetas que presentarían al comité evaluador, solo quedaba resolver quienes de ellos lo presentarían, usualmente era ella pero después de la nochecita que pasó no se sentía segura para hacerlo y no estaba de humor para responder los cuestionamientos del comité ni estaba segura de portarse cortésmente con la competencia, no con un dolor de cabeza como el que traía.

Llevó a la sala de juntas todo el material necesario, para su desgracia ya estaba Genzo ahí esperándolos pero no se veía a González ni a Franco por ninguna parte.

"Te ayudo con eso"

"No es necesario ya los pongo sobre la mesa" respondió de forma cortante

"Estas molesta conmigo por lo de esta mañana?"

"No es el lugar para hablar de eso, mejor póngase a estudiar los documentos porque tendrá que presentarlos usted mismo"

"Yo? Y yo porque? Que ese no es tu trabajo?"

"El que yo lo haga usualmente no significa que sea mi obligación, usted es el jefe, a usted le toca"

"Pues como jefe te ordeno que hagas la presentación"

"Entonces renuncio"

"Tu renuncias yo vendo todo" dijo muy seguro

"Que encantador abuso de poder" un momento de silencio y una idea llegó "Que lo presente Franco, él es un gran contador"

"Quien dijo que Franco era un gran contador? No supieron que sus últimos tres clientes se suicidaron" interrumpió González la discusión.

"Porque no presentas tu la propuesta al comité?" sugirió Isabella

"Imposible, tengo una audiencia para tratar lo referente a la multa, tendré que hacer gala de todos mis conocimientos para que no sea tan cuantiosa y a Franco ni lo consideren, él viene conmigo, si ninguno de los dos quiere ir, pues no quedará mas remedio que vayan juntos"

"Pues ya que" contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"Awww, no son tiernos cuando hacen eso" mencionó un sonriente Franco.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

"Nos vamos en mi auto, yo manejo" ordenó Isabella

"De ninguna manera, ninguna mujer va a conducir si yo puedo hacerlo"

"Misógino"

"Feminista"

A regañadientes subió a la camioneta de Genzo pero ya pensaría como regresarle el favor a su jefe. Ahí estaba, encerrada en un auto con la última persona con la que quería estar a solas, decidió ponerse a estudiar la presentación durante todo el camino, aunque en teoría sería presentado entre ambos no confiaba en que su jefe supiera una palabra acerca del tema y le serviría como excusa para cerrar los ojos ante lo que para ambos era obvio.

"Así que… como están las cosas con tu doctor?" preguntó tratando de hacer conversación, no estaba seguro porque se habían enfriado las cosas entre ellos, después de todo, lo ocurrido en el departamento no fue su culpa, "sigue en España?"

Isabella levantó una ceja "si"

"Eso significa que se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes"

"Si"

Un dolor se clavó en su pecho, no pensó que eso fuera posible después del altercado y las cosas que dijo en la mañana.

"Te irás con él a África?"

"No"

"Por qué? Pensé que eso era lo que él quería"

"Las cosas se arreglaron pero no de la forma que usted piensa, nosotros terminamos nuestra relación en los mejores términos posibles"

Un suspiro se escapo de sus pulmones, a esa mujer le encantaba jugar con sus nervios, pero era algo que él amaba.

"Te gustaría ir a comer después de que terminemos con esto?"

"No"

"Porque no?"

"Después de terminar el trabajo, lo único que quiero hacer es dormir"

"Ah yo también"

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la presentación se volvería una firma de autógrafos y que terminaría tomándole fotos a su jefe con todos los presentes hubiera asistido sola, era obvio que nadie esperaba que el mismísimo Genzo Wakabayashi se hiciera cargo de sus empresas, todos pensaban que el puesto era únicamente simbólico y que quien en verdad tomaba las decisiones era Isabella.

"Si consigo la asignación de la construcción tendrás que venir a comer conmigo"

"Ok ten cuidado"

"Acaso detecto preocupación por mi bienestar?"

"Si lo arruinas te mato, entendido"

"Yo y mi bocota"

Pero para sorpresa de propios y extraños al momento de exponer su propuesta el portero demostró gran dominio y conocimiento del tema, como si llevara años en el negocio, aunado a las correcciones que hicieron, el comité quedo mas que complacido con el plan y el corporativo recibía una inyección de capital que los tendría tranquilos al menos por un par de meses.

"Sorprendente Wakabayashi, y en donde vamos a comer"

"Yo en mi casa, no se tu"

"No se suponía que si ganábamos el contrato comeríamos juntos"

"Si, pero no dije cuando, vámonos que tengo mucho sueño"

Esa altanería y seguridad que demostraba lo hacían mas atractivo.

Quería pasar tiempo con su hija, con las prisas del trabajo apenas y la había saludado, una deliciosa cena y unas películas servirían para ponerse al corriente de la vida amorosa de su princesa.

"Hola papi como te fue?"

"Mejor de lo esperado, a pesar de todo conseguimos el contrato"

"Que bien¡ al menos valió la pena que te desvelaras toda la noche" lo abrazó y beso "deberíamos salir a festejar, porque no invitamos a Isabella?"

"Tal vez otro día cielo, debe estar muy cansada"

"Ay por favor pá, tengo mucho que no la veo, ya la extraño, podemos comprar pizza y cenamos en su casa, si?"

"Ok, llámala, si ella acepta entonces vamos"

Después de quitarse la ropa de la oficina se recostó sobre su cama, estaba muy cansada pero no podía dormir, no dormía bien desde que regresaron de Francia, ni siquiera estando al lado de Aarón, y ahora estaba ahí, sola, cansada y con hambre, el timbre del teléfono la hizo despertar, "solo espero que no sea otra emergencia"

"Hola"

"Hola Bella como estas, soy Matilda"

"Maty, que gusto escucharte, como estas, en que puedo ayudarte"

"Bien, gracias, papá me contó lo del contrato y le dije que porque no festejábamos pero como ambos están muy cansados pensé que sería mejor si cenáramos en casa una pizza, como vez? Te apuntas?"

Esa jovencita era tan irresistible como su padre, no podía decirle que no a nada de lo que le pidiera

"Muy bien, en donde nos vemos"

"Abusando de tu amabilidad decidimos ir a tu casa, no te molesta?"

"No, claro que no, aquí los espero, no tarden porque ya tengo hambre"

Cuarenta minutos después estaban ya en la puerta del edificio con varios paquetes de comida y riendo y conversando de cuanta cosa le venía a la mente.

"Son mas de treinta minutos, la pizza es gratis"

"Hola Bella ya te extrañaba mucho" le dio un abrazo sorpresivo que provocó un calor en su pecho desconocido hasta ese momento, seguramente era uno de los gestos a los que una madre estaba acostumbrada pero para ella representaba una posibilidad que nunca se había planteado.

"Ah y no te preocupes, todo es gratis lo pagó papi"

"Estupendo, donde comemos en la cocina o en el comedor"

"La cocina, a mi me gusta comer ahí, como que se siente uno mas en confianza, mas hogareño" dijo Genzo mientras llevaba los paquetes a destino. "Una pizza es para ustedes dos y para mi traje espagueti a la boloñesa, una pizza y una papa al horno"

Ambas se le quedaron viendo atónitas

"Que, no he probado nada desde el desayuno"

"Pobre Sanae, debe pasar todo el día cocinando para ustedes"

"Bah, a ella le gusta y ya esta acostumbrada a cocinar para un ejército, mejor vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe todo"

"Charla amena, compañía inmejorable, que mas se puede pedir para terminar bien el día" comentó un satisfecho Genzo

"Un postre?" dijo Isabella

"Un beso del ser amado?" sugirió Matilda

"Bueno mi cielo, tu sí que sabes bajarle los ánimos a la gente, no vez a este par de corazones solitarios y tu hablando de amor"

"Si tu estas solo, y Bella esta sola, no podemos reunir sus soledades?" insinuó de forma bastante pícara y sugestiva

"Yo puedo ayudar con lo del postre, a una cuadra de aquí hay una nevería, tienen los mejores helados, la dueña viene de México y si nos apresuramos podemos encontrar todavía abierto"

"Vamos pues" dijo Genzo

Pero el teléfono los detuvo, era Sanae que los estaba buscando, Matilda había olvidado su celular y el de Genzo estaba descargado.

"Es Sanae, dice que Derek te ha estado llamando y se preocupó porque no contestabas"

"Oh es que olvidé el teléfono en casa, puedo usar el tuyo? Si quieren vayan por los helados yo aquí los espero"

Salieron por los postres pero justo al doblar en la esquina un encuentro inesperado derrumbó la tranquilidad del portero; después de tantos años pensó que no la volvería ver, era un asunto olvidado pues ya había obtenido lo que quería, pero no, de pronto estaba ahí a unos pasos de él con una tranquilidad y una seguridad que le daban el ignorarse vista, pero todo se derrumbó al verlo nuevamente.

Se detuvo en seco, la sangre abandono su cuerpo, su rostro lucía pálido y frio, estaba en shock de no ser porque Isabella tomó su mano hubiera permanecido inmóvil por tiempo indefinido.

"Sucede algo?" preguntó asustada al ver su aspecto

Se asustó mas cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde observaba el portero y vio a una mujer mas o menos de su edad, igual de impresionada que el portero y empezó a entender lo que sucedía cuando en el rostro descubrió ciertas facciones bastante conocidas.

"Genzo…"

"Ángela Hoffman qué demonios haces en España"

"Me acabo de mudar a Barcelona, a mi esposo lo transfirieron aquí"

"Te casaste? Y quien es el pobre desgraciado que se atrevió a desposarte? Sabe que tuviste una hija? Y que la vendiste a cambio de dinero? Tiene idea de la clase de mujer con la que se casó?" decía en un tono cada vez mas fuerte y lleno de un rencor guardado durante años.

"El pasado no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa"

"Solo eso faltaba¡"

"Ya no soy la misma de antes…"

"A mi no me importa, lo único que quiero es que te quede claro que si te atreves a acercarte, hablarle o incluso siquiera a mirar a mi hija te juro que te vas a arrepentir"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando se acercó otra mujer que llevaba a una niña de la mano, la cual se soltó para llegar corriendo y abrazar a su madre por las piernas.

"Mami quienes son?"

"Solo preguntamos por la tienda de los helados" intervino Isabella al ver que Genzo y Ángela estaban mudos.

"Está del otro lado de la acera, están deliciosos, espero que a usted y a su esposo les gusten"

"Gracias será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que cierren"

Lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo caminar, debía recuperar la calma antes de volver al lado de su hija.

"Te sientes bien?"

"Si… si"

"Mentiroso"

"Luego hablaremos de eso, mejor nos apuramos no se vaya a preocupar Matilda"

De regreso en el departamento Matilda seguía en la línea con su amigo, ni siquiera había notado la tardanza de su padre, estaba demasiado contenta de hablar con Derek que no le dio importancia a la desaparición de Genzo e Isabella.

"Cielo, cuelga ya que se derrite tu helado"

"Si… tengo que irme mi papá me está llamando… mañana te veo en la escuela… yo también" la última frase la hizo enrojecer y no pasó desapercibido para su padre quien decidió que la ignorancia era lo mejor.

Las chicas seguían hablando de todo un poco pero él estaba ausente, pensando que pasaría si Matilda llegara a toparse con ella, no podía permitirlo, pero tampoco lo podía evitar, quizá esa era la señal que necesitaba para tomar la decisión.

"Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido, no lo crees pá?"

"Si, hay que aprovechar los meses que nos quedan"

"Como que los meses que nos quedan?" preguntó dudosa.

"Pues los meses que faltan antes de que me retire del futbol… y de que volvamos a Japón" soltó a quemarropa

"Creí que íbamos a viajar juntos y después regresaríamos a España"

"Viajaremos todo lo que quieras pero al final viviremos en Tokio, ahí es donde estará el complejo futbolístico y tendrás mayor cantidad de escuelas de donde elegir que si vivimos en Shizuoka"

"Y tu trabajo en el corporativo? Y mis tíos, mis primos? Aquí esta mi escuela, mis amigos, no podemos irnos de aquí¡"

"Isabella se hará cargo de las empresas, a tus tíos y primos los visitaremos muy seguido, tendrás una nueva escuela y nuevos amigos"

"No es justo¡ Bella dile algo por favor"

"Supongo que tu papá tiene sus razones para tomar esa decisión, es una nueva oportunidad para ti verás que pronto te acostumbras al cambio"

"Pues no¡ me niego a irme"

"Suficiente Matilda Wakabayashi¡ es una decisión tomada, hasta donde se esto no es una democracia y mientras seas menor de edad tendrás que vivir bajo mis órdenes, te guste o no, será mejor irnos ya le hemos dado demasiadas molestias a Isabella"

La rabia invadía su cuerpo, siempre fue una chica muy tranquila pero cuando se enojaba a nadie le cabía duda de que era hija de su padre.

"Gracias por todo" se despidió secamente

"Te veo mañana" agregó el portero

Ella solo asintió y vio como desaparecían detrás de las puertas del ascensor, pensó que desafortunada fue la salida del departamento, como una noche maravillosa se había transformado de esa manera y lo peor, la decisión que él había tomado, en el remoto caso de que él sintiera algo que lo hiciera quedarse nunca competiría con el amor hacia su hija y la necesidad de protegerla de cuanto mal se le acercara.

Después de limpiar la cocina se aseguró que la puerta estuviera cerrada y al apagar las luces de la sala notó que Genzo había olvidado su suéter, después de un momento de titubear lo tomó y aspiró su olor, la esencia la hizo relajarse y aunque se sentía tonta se lo puso para dormir, y como cosa de magia pudo conciliar el sueño tan plácidamente como cuando él durmió a su lado.

"Hey jefe, como van las cosas" saludó Franco dos días después

"Bien, si no consideramos que la huelga no se resuelve, que mi hija no me habla y me ve con mirada de asesina y que tenemos una multa que pagar pues todo esta bien"

"Oh, sigue molesta por lo de su cambio a Japón"

"Molesta es poco"

"Seguro que no quiere reconsiderar su partida? No vaya a ser que Matilda recurra a otros métodos para permanecer permanentemente aquí"

"Eh? Claro que no" respondió preocupado "mi hija es una niña muy bien portada"

"Y las chicas buenas son las peores" agregó González

"Suficiente, mi niña no hará nada de eso, mejor dinos para que nos reuniste Franco"

"Porque tengo listo el programa espía" sacó de su portafolios una USB "ahora solo falta instalarlo en las computadoras que consideremos sospechosas, pero debemos hacerlo nosotros mismos, nadie debe enterarse así que lo mejor será esperar a que se vayan todos para hacerlo"

"Y supongo que tu lo instalarás?" preguntó Isabella

"Me encantaría pero tengo que viajar en un rato mas a revisar los avances de obra de la empresa de hidrocarburos"

"Pero nosotros no sabemos como instalar ese programa" expuso Genzo

"Ese no es ningún problema es igual que todos los programas solo le das acepto términos, siguiente, siguiente, si y finalizar y todo listo" explicó tranquilamente

"Entonces lo instalas tu González"

"Me encantaría pero desde la semana pasada les avisé que hoy saldría a Mallorca a una reunión familiar" se excusó

"Bueno Isabella te tocará a ti" declaró Genzo

"Ah pero usted se queda a cuidarme las espaldas, no vaya a ser que a alguien se le ocurra venir y entonces si que nos metemos en problemas"

"Pues ya que, de todas formas Matilda se iba a ir de fin de semana con los Ozora, van a acampar para ver la lluvia de estrellas"

La tarde pasó rápido, González y Franco partieron hacia sus respectivos destinos y las oficinas del corporativo se fueron quedando solas poco a poco, cerca de las nueve de la noche el ingeniero Manríquez pasó por las oficinas principales y notó que aun había luz en las oficinas de presidencia.

Tocó la puerta para encontrarse a Isabella y Genzo trabajando en sus respectivas computadoras "buenas noches jóvenes, aún trabajando?"

"Buenas noches ingeniero, si, la licenciada me está poniendo al corriente de lo sucedido en mi ausencia"

"Eso es bueno, no se desvelen demasiado dejen algo para la próxima semana"

"No se preocupe ingeniero"

"Bueno, no los molesto mas, nos vemos el lunes"

Esperaron a oír el sonido del elevador para continuar con su labor

"Copié el programa en mi USB, así avanzaremos mas rápido porque no se encarga de las computadoras del piso de abajo mientras yo instalo en éste" sugirió

Muy bien, te apuesto a que termino primero que tu"

"Es una apuesta?"

"El que pierda paga la cena"

"Hecho"

El portero salió volando para comenzar su trabajo. Fue relativamente fácil, perdía mas tiempo encendiendo cada máquina que lo que tardaba en descargar el programa, que se encargaría de enviar toda la información que se procesara a una dirección IP creada especialmente para eso, de ahí podrían descubrir si alguien enviaba información secreta a la competencia.

Isabella avanzaba igual de rápido, pero se le presentó un problema en la computadora del ingeniero Manríquez, para acceder necesitaba de una contraseña aún cuando estaba prohibido usarlas en equipo del corporativo, afortunadamente usando la fecha de su nacimiento logró entrar, pero después tuvo que desinstalar el firewall que no le permitía instalar el programa espía y para colmo el sistema estaba demasiado lento.

Cuando apagó el último equipo y se dirigía a tomar el ascensor, Genzo se percató de que alguien lo estaba usando para subir y si no se daba prisa para avisarle a Isabella corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Tomó las escaleras y subió dando grandes pasos que abarcaban dos escalones, la tenue luz debajo de la puerta le indicó la ubicación de la joven y apenas alcanzó a entrar cuando Manríquez salía del elevador rumbo a su oficina.

Le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido pero cuando vieron la sombra del hombre detrás de la puerta tomó una decisión, con su mirada le pidió permiso para después tomar su rostro y darle un beso.

Felicidad. Fue la única palabra que resonaba en su mente cuando el beso seguía y seguía; estar en los brazos de Genzo mientras él la besaba, sus manos tomaban vida propia, sus labios tomando posesión de los de ella, eso era la definición absoluta de felicidad.

Ella temblaba en sus brazos cuando Manríquez apareció a la vista, era imposible pasar desapercibidos. Había buscado desesperadamente una excusa que justificara su estancia en la oficina por eso con sus ojos suplicantes le pidió que siguiera con su ejemplo.

Pero nada los había preparado para lo que sucedió en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, para la gran cantidad de sentimientos que se liberaron y a pesar de saber que se trataba de un encubrimiento, ella buscó acercarse, sentir su calor dándose la oportunidad aunque fuera en una mentira para sentirlo suyo.

Su audacia hizo a un lado la timidez con la que él comenzó el beso, el deseo de disfrutar de esa inesperada oportunidad de intimar con su compañera antes de la inevitable interrupción. Si tan solo se le hubiera ocurrido cerrar la puerta con seguro¡

El calor que emanaba de su rostro y de todo su cuerpo, la frescura que sentían sus dedos al explorar su sedoso cabello negro hasta que su mente le dio paso a solo sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones.

Sus grandes manos trazaron una caricia desde su mandíbula hasta el exquisito cuello. Isabella devolvió la caricia moviéndose mas cerca si eso era posible, él aprovecho para deslizar su brazo hacia su cintura animándola a inclinarse sobre su musculoso torso. La sensación de sus suaves curvas apretadas contra su masculino pecho provocó en ella una agitación nunca experimentada.

Su mano izquierda se deslizó por la espalda del portero, sintiendo la tela de su traje que no alcanzaba a disimular lo bien formado de su cuerpo sus dedos sintieron las vibraciones de su quejido antes de que él profundizara el asalto a su boca.

Su sabor era indescriptible provocó estragos en sus sentidos llenando por completo con su esencia hasta que no hubo lugar para nadie mas que él… que ellos.

Como su boca se fundió con la de ella

Como su calor la envolvía

Como sus manos la hacían sentirse querida

Como él había robado su corazón.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

Él se derretía

Y como no iba a ser así después de la abrumadora experiencia que estaba viviendo. Isabella Villasana, la mujer que había aparecido de sorpresa una mañana en su vida y que exitosamente robó su corazón en ese preciso momento se encontraba en sus brazos sin intenciones de alejarse pronto.

Cuando vio que Manríquez entraba en el vacio edificio corrió al lado de Isabella, las ruedas de su muy creativa mente trabajaban buscando una solución, él no dudó. Quizá si le hubiera dado la oportunidad ella habría encontrado otra salida, pero afortunadamente él conoció que esa era su oportunidad y la había tomado con ambas manos, sobre ella.

Cuanto tiempo tenían?

En que momento su paraíso se vería interrumpido?

Que tan lejos podrían llevar esa farsa sin peligro para sus corazones, aunque en verdad era una farsa?

Que pensaría ella si derribaba todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio y tomaba posesión de ella como su mente se lo estaba aconsejando?

Era tiempo de averiguarlo.

"Genzo¡ Isabella¡ lo siento… yo… no pensé que seguirían aquí… la puerta estaba cerrada. Nunca imagine que… lo que quiero decir es… no quería interrumpirlos. Pero sigan… emm digo, ya me voy, mejor cierren la puerta con seguro…

Genzo gimió al notar la reticencia de ella para separar sus labios, se separaron un poco pero tuvo cuidado de no romper el contacto físico por completo.

"Lo siento ingeniero, para la próxima seremos mas cuidadosos respecto al lugar y el tiempo en que seamos sorprendidos… celebrando"

Apenas reconoció el tono de su voz al dar las explicaciones, sin romper el contacto visual con la mujer que lo tenía hechizado. Hasta que un ruido los hizo comprender que la puerta estaba ahora si firmemente cerrada otra vez.

Isabella deseaba huir del torrente de emociones que amenazaban con salirse de control, pero eso no era una opción, estaba en el trabajo y tenía que ser profesional; debía enfocarse, pero como hacerlo cuando su corazón latía de esa forma?

No supo de que forma se las arregló para que su voz saliera "estuvo cerca" dijo en un susurro

"No… esto es estar cerca" y volvió a posar sus labios sombre los de ella

Pero esta vez ella se separó de forma casi inmediata, ya no había motivo para que siguieran besándose.

"Tengo que revisar si se terminó de instalar el programa"

Giró hacia la computadora pero él la tomo del brazo y la puso nuevamente frente a frente, ése era el momento, ya no estaba dispuesto a fingir mas.

"Porque huyes de mi" pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos

"Yo no huyo, por si no lo recuerdas tenemos un trabajo pendiente"

"Y de cuando acá el trabajo provoca que tu voz tiemble, que tus ojos brillen de esa forma? Que tu cuerpo tenga ese descontrol?"

"Manríquez ya se fue, es hora de terminar el trabajo" intento nuevamente posar su atención en la computadora pero de nuevo él lo evito

"Hasta cuando piensas seguirte mintiendo? Alguna vez serás sincera conmigo? O que seas sincera contigo misma?"

"Perfecto¡" dijo ya tratando de fingir seguridad e indiferencia "si no me dejas terminar entonces hazlo tu solo yo me voy"

Justo cuando estaba por abandonar la oficina él dijo "Yo no lamento lo que pasó, antes de que des otro paso tienes que saber lo que yo pienso, me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por tenerte en mis brazos, por poder besarte, el fin de semana que pasamos juntos en Paris han sido los días mas maravillosos de mi vida"

Ella ya no se movía aunque seguía de espaldas al portero

"Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo, y me importa un bledo si esto cambia las cosas pero ya no puedo guardarlo mas, desde el primer momento en que te vi cautivaste mi corazón… yo… te amo, pero jamás te forzaría a tener una relación que tu no quisieras, perdóname pero no podía callarlo mas…"

Se detuvo porque de pronto ella estallo en lagrimas, su mente se había engañado al creer que el beso compartido era deseado por ambos, pero ahora sus palabras le decían que lo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar en realidad era cierto, que su mente no le había mentido, que él correspondía sus sentimientos.

Lentamente se fue acercando pero no quería asustarla, su corazón le dolía al pensar que era el causante de que esos hermosos ojos derramaran lágrimas; cuando ella sintió su presencia a sus espaldas decidió jugarse el todo por el todo pues ya no había nada que perder.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi, hace muchos años en la final de los Juegos Olímpicos en Madrid, te quedaste tatuado en mi mente, no ha pasado un solo día en que no piense en ti. Después aunque tu no me conocías nos reencontramos frente a la tumba de tu padre y desde ese día yo vivo en agonía teniéndote tan cerca, es un tormento saber que nunca serias mío, y luego ese beso, el que nunca debiste darme late constantemente en mis labios con la esperanza de que nunca se borre"

"Que?"

"Que yo también te amo"

Volvió a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su corazón, poco a poco se inclinó hasta que sus labios se posaron en los de ella. La electricidad que resultó del encuentro los sacudió a ambos, no era su primer beso pero si era el primero que se daban conscientes de sus sentimientos, no porque fuera una tradición o porque fueran presionados por su familia o por tratar de encubrir otra actividad, esta vez era por voluntad propia, esta vez no había nada que ocultar. Genzo aprovecho la sacudida para profundizar el beso, Isabella le respondió y su primer beso real floreció y cada uno descubrió el profundo amor que había en su corazón hacia el otro y que era plenamente correspondido.

Se separó de ella un momento, la necesidad de oxigeno era apremiante, pero no dejo de abrazarla, la cabeza de ella quedo a la altura de su barbilla, él se movió un poco para darle ligeros besos en su frente.

"Vámonos de aquí" murmuró ella

"Conozco el lugar perfecto"

Salieron en su auto y condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, ella desconocía su destino pero no le importaba, estar a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba.

Llegaron a una casa apartada de la nada, se encontraba en perfecto estado pero parecía que nadie la había habitado por años. "Cuando el abogado me entregó la lista de propiedades de mi padre, ésta me llamo la atención, nadie sabía de ella, al parecer era su refugio del mundo exterior y también será el nuestro"

Con un rápido movimiento la tomó en brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa, cualquier protesta que de su boca pudiera salir fue callada con un beso, esa noche no habría reclamos y ya había descubierto la forma en evitarlos.

Isabella dejo que sus acciones demostraran lo que sentía por ese hombre. Rápidamente el fuego se disparó en la habitación y ese mismo fuego consumía cada fragmento de moderación o de razón que tuvieran. Cuando por fin levanto su cabeza un escalofrío de emoción recorrió su cuerpo al descubrir la mirada salvaje de sus ojos.

"Te deseo, te necesito, quédate a mi lado"

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente la habitación dando testimonio del nuevo día que estaba por comenzar. Un bostezo salió de su boca, no deseaba abandonar su sueño por lo que cerró nuevamente sus ojos para caer nuevamente dormida.

A pesar de padecer insomnio y de constantes pesadillas siempre fue una persona que se levantaba temprano, pero desde que compartieron esas noches en casa de los Misaki dulces sueños la acompañaban cada noche que le volvían mas difícil el dejar la cama para hacerle frente a la realidad aunque una vez despierta todo lo hacía rápido para que el tiempo pasara y ella pudiera verlo lo más pronto posible.

Soñando regresó a la noche anterior, había sido increíble. Los besos de Genzo… nada la había preparado para eso suspirando felizmente, recordando cada momento.

Una tibia mano acariciaba su costado mientras su boca besaba sus mejillas y su cuello, el descanso terminó, la mañana había comenzado.

"Buenos días Genzo"

"Buenos días Bella, me puedes explicar porque amaneciste tan sonriente?"

"No tengo idea" se sonrojó al encontrarse con la pícara mirada de su amante, pero no huyó de sus ojos sino que escogió disfrutar del increíble espécimen del sexo opuesto que yacía a su lado. "Déjame pensar? Será porque desperté con unas maravillosas caricias en algunas de mis partes más sensibles? O quizá porque tengo a mi lado a un hombre extraordinario que me conoce mejor que nadie y aun así me ama?"

"Ah creo que acabas de explicar la razón de mi sonrisa" le dio un ligero beso "pero aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí recostado junto a ti, mi estomago me reclama, anoche no cenamos y hoy ya es media mañana y no hemos probado bocado, no queremos quedarnos sin reservas de energía, o si?" lo último lo dijo con una voz tan sexy que la hizo estremecer mientras el suministraba ligeros besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y su sensible cuello.

De un salto se puso de pie "porque no te das un baño en lo que yo preparo algo para almorzar" pero se levantó tan rápido que se olvidó que estaba desnuda provocando que casi se salieran de sus orbitas los ojos del portero.

"Tengo una mejor idea" se colocó a su lado "porque mejor no nos duchamos juntos y después te ayudo a cocinar" las caricias que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo le hicieron revivir lo que habían pasado las últimas ocho horas en su ya satisfecho cuerpo, una vez más su voluntad cedió a las caricias del portero como lo había hecho varias veces durante la noche.

Tratando de tranquilizar su respiración pero con sus cuerpos abrazados ella declaró "te amo Genzo"

"Lo sé, y estoy profundamente agradecido con la vida por eso, yo también te amo a ti Isabella, me cuesta creer que en realidad esto esté pasando, que no sea un sueño"

"Acaso tu soñabas conmigo? Con nosotros? … así?" preguntó algo contrariada por la confesión

"Tú no?"

De inmediato el calor se hizo presente en su cuerpo y se manifestó con fuerza en su rostro "creo que anoche obtuviste tu respuesta y aunque me encantaría continuar esta conversación será mejor que nos demos prisa con el baño antes de que nos saltemos otra comida"

Con una fuerza irresistible que lo hacía permanecer a su lado, Genzo envolvió su cintura con sus brazos e inhalo la esencia que emanaba de su recién lavado cabello, cerrando sus ojos simplemente para dar gracias por el privilegio de tener a esa increíble mujer a su lado. Era un hombre realmente bendecido.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

Pasaron todo el sábado y parte del domingo juntos, alejados del resto del mundo. Pero aunque quisieran permanecer así era el momento de volver a la realidad. Había un tema que no se atrevieron a mencionar pero que conforme pasaba el tiempo para volver se hacía inevitable mencionarlo.

"Espero que ya se le haya pasado el enojo a Matilda" comentó esperando su reacción pues sabía perfectamente la causa del enojo.

"Tal vez se le olvido pero apuesto que en cuanto te vea lo va a recordar"

"Pero tiene que entender que lo hago por ella"

"Y ella sabe eso? Conoce las razones porque te la llevas? Me refiero a las verdaderas razones"

"Por supuesto que no, por eso la alejo de su madre"

"Cuantos meses faltan para que se vayan? Cuatro? Seis?"

"Más o menos… Isabella tu y yo…"

"No Genzo, no estamos hablando de nosotros, ahora lo más importante es Matilda, estás seguro que en todo ese tiempo su madre no la va a buscar? Que no se enterará por medio de alguien más de una verdad alterada? Porque puedes llevártela lo más lejos posible, alejarla de todo y de todos pero como la vas a proteger en el tiempo que falta para que seas libre de irte? No crees que es mejor que sepa la verdad de labios de quien más la ama?"

Sus palabras lo golpearon directamente en la cara pues había dado por hecho que una vez que se alejaran todo estaría bien, pero no había considerado el tiempo que aun faltaba para eso, correría un peligro constante.

"Es que no se cómo hacerlo, no quiero romper su corazón, que le voy a decir? Matilda tu también tienes una madre que te cambio por dinero y ahora está en Barcelona con una hermosa familia?¡ No puedo, no quiero ser yo quien rompa su corazón" las lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos "como le digo a mi hija que su madre no la amó a ella pero si a la pequeña que tuvo con otro hombre?"

"Ella nunca ha preguntado por sus orígenes?"

Él negó con la cabeza

"Supongo que alguna vez habrá visto el nombre de su madre en su certificado de nacimiento"

"No, después de que le entregué el dinero a Ángela mi abogado se encargó de que Matilda tuviera una nueva acta de nacimiento donde solo aparezco yo como padre, se omitió el nombre de su mamá"

Isabella creyó oportuno contar parte de su pasado para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión, ella ya sabía lo que era tener una madre que se negó a amarla.

"Hace años cuando yo estuve en posibilidades de hacerlo, contraté un investigador, quería saber que había sido de mi madre pues desde el día en que se marcho de nuestro lado no volví a saber nada mas de ella. Y cualquier historia que me había creado tratando de justificarla fue derribada por la cruda realidad, antes que a nosotros mi madre ya había dejado a un esposo y una hija y mi padre lo sabía, supongo que lo que le hizo a él fue su karma"

"Pero debió abandonarlo a él no a ustedes"

"Si, pero la vida nunca es justa, el investigador me dio su nueva dirección y entonces fui, a pesar de que conocía los antecedentes en el fondo yo guardaba la esperanza de que me diera una increíblemente coherente explicación de su abandono, pero entonces la vi de lejos rodeada por sus nuevos hijas, unas gemelas adolescentes y aún al lado del hombre por el que dejó a mi padre, me quise acercar, decirle tantas cosas, pero fui una cobarde y me alejé, pero por mucho que la verdad me dolió me quité el peso de creer que yo había sido la culpable de que mi madre nos abandonara de que por haber sido una niña traviesa ella prefirió irse con otro hombre, ahí supe que no fue mi culpa, por eso te pregunto si Matilda no te ha cuestionado sobre su madre, porque el que no lo haga no significa que no piense en ella y no sabemos qué historia se creó para explicar su ausencia"

"Tengo miedo"

"Ella es una jovencita muy inteligente sabrá comprender tus razones pero ante todo te ama, piénsalo, la última decisión la tienes tu. Creo que es hora de irnos"

El camino de regreso lo hicieron en completo silencio, tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hablar, mientras se trató solo de ellos todo era maravilloso pero ahora había que enfrentar a la familia, a los amigos, los compromisos contraídos, al terminar la temporada él volvería a Japón, pero la vida de ella estaba en España y ya una vez rechazó seguir a un hombre en busca de su sueño.

"Déjame en la oficina, necesito recoger mi auto"

"Si quieres yo puedo pasar por ti y llevarte al trabajo en la mañana"

"En la mañana tienes entrenamiento"

"Puedo llevarte de camino"

"Y que le vas a decir a Tsubasa? Ustedes siempre se van juntos, o que voy a decirles yo cuando vean que me traes a la oficina?"

"Les diremos la verdad, que yo te amo y que tu me amas, cuando amar a una persona se convirtió en un delito?"

Él acariciaba sus mejillas y por su mirada supo que algo la preocupaba

"Trabajamos juntos, tenemos amigos en común, amo a tu familia, y si esto no funciona no solo nos afectará a nosotros sino a ellos también" su voz temblaba solo de pensar todo lo que podría perder

"Y quien te asegura que no va a funcionar?"

"Nadie, pero por favor, podemos mantener esta relación solo para nosotros dos? Que sea así, sin ilusiones, sin proyectos, solo viviendo el presente pero que sea genial" el portero mostró una cara de disgusto "solo por un tiempo mientras tratamos de acoplarnos a este cambio, por favor" suplicó

A esos ojos no les podía negar nada, pero sabía en el fondo que lo que ella tenía era miedo, le daría gusto pero durante ese tiempo tenía que convencerla de que lo que ambos sentían era verdadero y que valía la pena luchar por ello.

"Ok tu ganas, pero solo será por un tiempo" tomó su barbilla con su mano y la hizo levantar la cara para verse directamente a los ojos "porque yo te amo y sé que tienes miedo y que es difícil para ti, pero yo estoy seguro de esto, de nosotros y aunque quieras huir de mi no te lo voy a permitir"

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de su boca murió en los labios de él, le estaba dando su espacio, respetando sus decisiones, pero al mismo tiempo le decía cuanto la amaba.

"Descansa amor, mañana te veo que yo mientras voy a enfrentarme a una adolescente enojada y llena de hormonas"

"No te preocupes, eres un gran papá"

"Ya lo sé, tengo un montón de tazas que lo prueban, dicen _el mejor papá del mundo_"

Al entrar a la casa escuchó música proveniente de la habitación de su hija, le evitó la ida a casa de los Ozora lo bueno es que no tendría que inventarles una historia sobre lo que hizo el fin de semana, bueno al menos no por lo pronto.

Su cuerpo se hacía más pesado conforme subía los escalones, el corazón se le aceleraba, el miedo se apoderaba de él, pero no podía ocultarlo mas, Isabella tenía razón, nadie le garantizaba que un día Ángela se presentara ante su hija y le contara una historia totalmente distinta y con lo enojada que estaba con él no dudaría en creerlo.

Golpeó levemente la puerta como queriendo que ella no lo escuchara pero para su mala fortuna su hija abrió casi de inmediato.

"Hola cielo"

"Hola papá" lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla

Obviamente seguía enojada pero al menos ya le había hablado y hasta un beso le dio

"Como les fue de paseo?"

"Bien"

"Se divirtieron?"

"Si"

"Vieron muchas estrellas?"

"Ajá"

"Cariño, podemos hablar?"

"Creí que eso hacíamos"

"No, yo hablaba y tu contestabas con monosílabos, se que sigues molesta conmigo pero me darías la oportunidad de explicarme?"

Ella asintió y le señaló para que se sentara en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana. En ese momento la luz del atardecer se filtraba al interior por esa parte dándole un toque acogedor a la recamara.

"Cielo, tu nunca me has preguntado por tus orígenes, te gustaría saber la historia? Aunque fuera dolorosa?" preguntó dubitativo

"Que tiene que ver mi nacimiento con el cambio a Japón?"

"Todo, ese es mi verdadero motivo por el que te quiero llevar de aquí" reveló

Sorprendida vio el dolor y el miedo en el rostro de su padre y comprendió que quizá lo había juzgado muy duramente.

"Papá…"

Se levantó de su asiento no le rompería el corazón, mañana iría a buscar a Ángela y le ofrecería más dinero para que se mudara nuevamente, o le pediría al jefe de su esposo que lo removiera nuevamente, cualquier cosa para alejarla de su pequeña.

"Perdón cielo, mejor pensaré las cosas quizá siempre si nos quedemos a vivir aquí" declaró al salir de la habitación, pero ella lo detuvo, el semblante de su padre le indicaba que algo grave estaba pasando y ya era hora de saberlo por más doloroso que fuera.

"Espera, cuéntame de mi nacimiento"

"No cielo, mejor no"

"Oye¡ es mi derecho, quiero saber de dónde vengo no creo que sea una bebe de probeta, mira tengo ombligo¡"

"No juegues todos tenemos ombligo"

"Papi, ya estoy creciendo, algún día tendré novio, me casaré, tendré hijos y que les voy a contar sobre mi? Ya nadie se cree que la cigüeña me dejó en tu puerta"

"Tienes razón, te lo contaré si me prometes que nunca tendrás novio, esposo o hijos"

"Papá¡"

"Ok, ok. Verás cuando era joven, más joven de lo que soy ahora, vivía en Alemania y ya sabes era un joven lleno de hormonas, con dinero, deportista, las mujeres me sobraban. Pero un día en una fiesta a la que me invitó Schneider…"

"Karl Heinz Schneider te invitó a una fiesta?"

"Si, verás, en un principio fuimos compañeros de equipo y hasta compañeros de crimen"

"No lo puedo creer"

"Yo tampoco, pero me estoy desviando del tema; en esa fiesta la vi por primera vez, una mujer alta, hermosa, con un aire de autosuficiencia que llamaba la atención de todos"

"Era mi mamá?"

"Si, ahí conocí a tu mamá, ahí empezaron mis problemas con Schneider porque ella me prefirió a mí y no a él, no la culpo, siempre he sido arrolladoramente guapo"

Matilda sonreía ante los comentarios de su papá, lo que no sabía es que él decía todo eso para hacer más llevadera la confesión y que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte si eso era posible.

"Salimos varias veces y luego nos dimos una escapada a Las Vegas donde nos casamos, claro que duro muy poco el matrimonio, los dos teníamos un carácter del demonio"

Ella estaba sorprendida y él lo notó

"Lo sé cielo, no siempre he sido el hombre dulce y encantador que conoces, en ese entonces era un engreído malhumorado y por el bien de ambos nos separamos"

"Y entonces decidieron que yo me quedara contigo?"

"Más o menos, las personas no son como tú crees, siempre ocultan una parte y por lo regular es la más desagradable. Después de conseguir el pase a los olímpicos, tu sabes los primeros que ganó la generación dorada" ella asintió "bueno yo cambie de equipo y me vine a Barcelona, al poco tiempo se apareció tu madre, llevaba una bebe de tres meses de nacida de la cual yo no tenía ni idea de su existencia"

"Mi mamá no te dijo que yo había nacido"

"No, nunca supe que estuvo embarazada, menos de tu nacimiento, cuando firmamos el divorcio no volvimos a vernos hasta que llego contigo"

"Pero porque se espero tanto? Al final ella me trajo aquí, porque no desde un principio?"

"No lo sé"

"Porque me dejó?" su semblante era de tristeza

"Ella era modelo y tu sabes, viajan mucho, siempre tienen mucho trabajo y ese ambiente no es el ideal para criar un hijo"

"Tú también viajas mucho"

"Pero es diferente"

"Diferente porque? Porque tu si me amas?"

Un nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil hablar pero al ver como estaba su hija se obligo a ser fuerte para ella.

"Si"

"Tú siempre me quisiste?"

"Desde el momento en que te vi, eras la cosa más bella que había visto, eras tan pequeñita, tan indefensa y cuando me viste con esos hermosos ojos supe que nada ni nadie iba a separarnos y que no permitiría que te dañaran"

"Hay mas verdad? Esa mujer te pidió algo? Cuéntame, no me ocultes nada por favor"

"Quería dinero y yo sin dudarlo se lo di, sin ningún problema, yo haría cualquier cosa porque tu seas feliz"

"Porque me cuentas todo eso ahora? Que tiene que ver con que quieras regresar a Japón?"

"Ella volvió y yo no quiero que te haga daño"

"Fue el día que cenamos con Bella verdad? Por eso regresaron así?"

"Si, nos la topamos a unos pasos del edificio, lo último que me esperaba era topármela de nuevo, después de tantos años, por eso me dio miedo y mi primera reacción fue alejarte de aquí en cuanto pudiéramos"

"Pero papá no puedes esconderme siempre yo ya estoy grande y aunque haya cosas malas o que duelan siempre es mejor enfrentarlas y yo no temeré porque te tengo a ti y tengo a mis tíos y a mis primos, y a Isabella"

"Perdóname cielo, pero es que te quiero tanto"

Se abrazaron fuertemente y ninguno de los dos pudo detener las lágrimas, Genzo sentía que se liberaba una enorme presión pero también sentía dolor por lo que le confesó a su hija, no era justo que la persona que mas debía amarle en el mundo la haya cambiado por dinero. Matilda también sufría por conocer la verdad acerca de su madre aunque su dolor se atenuaba cuando confirmó que el amor que su papá sentía por ella era infinito e incondicional.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

"Estas extrañamente callado, te sucede algo?"

Si bien le seguía preocupando el reencuentro con su ex mujer su cabeza ahora se encontraba mas ocupada buscando un motivo para desaparecerse e ir a ver a Isabella; pero con doble sesión de entrenamiento y el hecho de no querer dejar demasiado tiempo sola a su hija se lo ponían muy difícil. En esos momentos lo que más deseaba era contarle a su amigo lo feliz que se encontraba por el descubrimiento del amor, no lo podía llamar redescubrimiento puesto que hasta que estuvo con ella se dio cuenta que sus anteriores experiencias no se comparaban en lo más mínimo a lo que con ella sentía, pero no podía hacerlo, le había dado su palabra, por lo que decidió contarle solo la verdad a medias.

"Anoche hablé con Matilda, le conté la verdad sobre su nacimiento"

"Wow, que fuerte"

"Me vi obligado a hacerlo, Ángela se mudó a Barcelona, preferí ser yo quien le dijera la verdad y no esperar a que alguien más tergiversara los hechos"

"Fue lo mejor, y como lo tomó?"

"Un poco triste pero bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora solo espero que esa mujer cumpla con lo prometido y no se acerque a mi hija"

El entrenamiento fue muy duro, toda la mañana se la pasaron en el gimnasio con el trabajo físico, la tarde la dedicarían a la parte táctica. El entrenador sugirió una práctica especial para Genzo por el sistema de competencia.

"Señores, hoy realizaremos todo tipo de tiros, ya sea penales, tiros libres directos e indirectos, cobros de esquina, jugadas a balón parado, cualquier clase de tiro que se les ocurra, es de vital importancia que el Manchester no nos anote saben que el gol de visitante vale el doble por eso esta tarde probaremos a nuestro portero, estás listo Genzo?"

"Cuando usted guste señor"

Comenzaron con penales, uno a uno los jugadores fueron tirando y de la misma forma Genzo los fue deteniendo, todos excepto el de Tsubasa, que tenía una fuerza y velocidad impresionante pero lo que lo hacía imparable era la trayectoria que le daba, directo al ángulo superior derecho, pegado al travesaño imposible para cualquier ser humano.

"Suerte que juegas con nosotros si no estaríamos en graves problemas" comentó Genzo.

Lo último en practicar fueron las jugadas a balón parado, ahí era más difícil para el portero tener la situación controlada debido a que las posiciones cambiaban y dependía de que sus defensas no le taparan la vista y que no descuidaran la marca asignada.

Hernández lanzó un pase para Villa que de primera intención envió el esférico al centro del área donde Ozora estaba listo para rematar, Genzo adivinó el movimiento y se lanzó para detener el balón antes de que hiciera contacto con la cabeza de Tsubasa, pero la salida fue tan repentina y violenta que llegó primero y sus manos se apoderaron del balón, solo que Tsubasa ya no pudo evitar el choque y su cabeza golpeó directamente el rostro de su amigo dejando a ambos tirados dentro del área chica.

El golpe provocó une herida en la parte superior derecha del labio del portero, que si bien no era de gravedad si sangraba profusamente, Tsubasa corrió con más suerte ya que solo se llevó el golpe. Rápidamente el médico hizo su aparición para atender a los jugadores y después del incidente dieron por terminados los entrenamientos del día.

"La herida es profunda pero no quiero cocer porque podría dejarte cicatriz, será mejor usar vendoletes para cerrarla"

"Lo que usted diga doctor, pero recuerde que este rostro es muy querido por las féminas"

"Si queda cicatriz diles que fue en una pelea y veras como aumentan tus fanáticas"

"Maldito Tsubasa eres un cabeza dura¡ si me queda alguna cicatriz te juro que te demando"

"No te quejes llorón, mira que con tu quijada de burro casi me rompes la frente, además ya oíste al doctor solamente di que fue en una pelea"

Tsubasa ya estaba frente a su amigo mientras el doctor le limpiaba y curaba la herida, su aspecto era un desastre, con el cabello alborotado, el uniforme lleno de tierra y lodo al igual que su rostro y con muchas manchas de sangre producto del choque.

"Mira como estas de sucio, ahora si desquitaste el sueldo"

"Cállate idiota, lo peor es que me tendré que ir así a casa, se me olvidó mi maleta con ropa"

"Pues ponte otro uniforme"

"Y sin calzones?"

"Ok pero si quieres que te lleve tendrás que irte en la cajuela no quiero que ensucies mis asientos"

"Bueno, bueno ya estás listo Genzo, tomarás estos medicamentos" le extendió una bolsa con un par de frascos

"No necesito nada doctor" con su mano rechazó lo que le entregaba

"Son para la inflamación y para prevenir alguna infección, porque eso si dejaría una marca horrible en tu rostro"

"Cuántas debo tomar?"

"Una cada doce horas, después de que te asees te cambias las gasas, solo las cambias no te toques la herida y mañana antes de entrenar te revisaré"

"Vámonos Tsubasa, como pago tendrás que invitarme a cenar"

"Bah, como si no lo hiciera todos los días"

La casa estaba en completo silencio, como si no hubiera nadie en ella, y para ser la hora de la cena era muy extraño, justo cuando se dirigían a la cocina, el punto de reunión por excelencia, una horda de jóvenes hambrientos descendía por las escaleras formando un alboroto.

"Tienen un sexto sentido cuando se trata de comida" murmuró Genzo

"Hola papi, hola tío, por Dios que te pasó?"

Ami corrió a los brazos del portero y tomo su cara con sus pequeñas manos moviéndola para ambos lados examinando a conciencia a su tío.

"Heridas de guerra cariño"

"Te quedó el labio como el de los camellos¡"

La exclamación de la niña hizo salir a un par de mujeres que se encargaban de preparar la comida para todos, también se acercaron los gemelos, Esteban, Emi, Matilda y su inseparable Derek.

"Genzo, acaso te atropelló un camión?"

"Que camión¡ el cabeza dura de tu marido que chocó contra mí, ah pero no se fue limpio¡"

"Pero si no me hiciste nada"

"Claro que si, te salpiqué de sangre, parece que tenemos fiesta y yo en estas fachas será mejor que vaya a darme un baño"

"Tú sabes, la cena ya esta lista y conoces el apetito de tu amigo y tus sobrinos"

"Tienes razón, lo siento pero tendrán que aguantarme así, huele delicioso que preparaste de cenar Sanae?"

"En realidad fue Isabella quien se hizo cargo de todo, yo solo presté la cocina, se siente tan bien que lo ayuden a uno creo que es hora de formar un rol para preparar las comidas"

"Licenciada, acaso ese es otro de los muchos talentos ocultos que tiene?"

"Y aún así sigues soltera hermanita, tal vez es hora de tomar medidas extremas y poner un anuncio en el periódico, imagínate, en la afinación de su auto gratis una cita con mi hermana, podría funcionar"

Los ojos de Genzo casi se salen de sus órbitas pero tenía que guardar la compostura ante todos, mientras veía como se sonrojaba el amor de su vida quien probablemente se reía por dentro ante la situación.

"Suficiente Esteban, al parecer no recuerdas lo que nos enseñó el abuelo, con la cocinera no se debe pelear"

"Pero hermanita, es que mírate, eres preciosa, inteligente, encantadora, con dinero y estás sola, eres solo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, ya ves, hasta te desapareciste el fin de semana por el trabajo. No me culpes por querer verte feliz"

"Tú también estuviste trabajando papi?" preguntó Matilda poniendo nervioso al portero

"Eh, si, sí, estuve en casa trabajando arduamente"

Isabella y Genzo compartieron miradas cómplices que pasaron desapercibidas para todos menos para Sanae y Tsubasa que notaron lo raro de su comportamiento.

"Hey ya sé, porque no le conseguimos una cita a mi tía con el nuevo maestro de Química, es muy inteligente"

"Claro que no Hayate, se parece a Ciro Peraloca" replicó Daibu

"El maestro de ballet de Mati es soltero" mencionó Ami

"Oh no cariño, él no puede"

"Porque no mami? Es soltero, guapo y le gusta maquillar a las chicas"

"Ya lo platicaremos en su momento cariño"

"Oh que tal si sale con Homero" sugirió Esteban

"Muy gordo"

"Roberto?"

"Muy bajo"

"Adrián"

"Habla demasiado"

"Ernesto"

"Exageradamente alto"

"Miguel"

"Divorciado"

"Pero Emi, le estoy buscando pareja a mi hermana no a ti, que ninguno llena tus estándares?"

"Solo le hago un favor a tu hermana, es un simple filtro femenino"

"Sigue así y terminaras igual que ella"

"Hey¡" dijeron al mismo tiempo Genzo e Isabella

"Yo no soy una solterona"

"Y no hablen mal de los divorciados, para eso trae uno hermanos al mundo"

"Bueno Genzo, porque no le buscas pareja entre tus amigos futbolistas?" sugirió Esteban

"Porque los conozco"

"Ustedes buscando pareja para Isabella pero ni siquiera le han preguntado por sus gustos, te gustaría orientarnos" preguntó Matilda

Ah esos ojos, los mismos de su padre, y ella no era inmune a ellos, por lo menos debía complacerla con eso.

"Que quieres saber"

"Como es tu hombre ideal?"

"Mmmmm déjame pensar, tiene que ser simpático, alegre, cariñoso, inteligente, no debe ser celoso porque con mi trabajo la mayoría del tiempo estoy rodeada de hombres así que tiene que entenderlo, también tiene que ser paciente porque a veces soy muy terca y le tienen que gustar los animales y los niños"

"Pero tú no tienes mascotas, ni niños" intervino Ami

"No pero algún día me gustaría tener un perro y quizás no tenga hijos pero los tengo a ustedes"

"Si, que sepa que venimos en el paquete" agregó Daibu

"A y por supuesto tiene que ser guapo, ya saben, tenemos que mejorar la especie" dijo Esteban

"Eso es secundario hermanito"

"Claro que no, mis sobrinos tienen que ser tan apuestos como yo"

"Ya arruinaste a mis hijos no natos"

"Oye, si yo tengo mis admiradoras, verdad Emi"

"Si, por ejemplo la señora Torres, una viejita muy agradable que le hace el cambio de aceite a su auto cada mes con tal de verte"

"Suficiente, dejemos a la pobre de Isabella en paz, porque apuesto que cuando tenga a alguien en su vida ustedes se la van a pasar molestándolo y criticándolo porque la aleja de nosotros" dijo Sanae

"Si, mejor cuéntenos sobre la sede para el partido de octavos de final" agregó Isabella

"Jugaremos en el Estadio Da Luz en Portugal" respondió Tsubasa

"Es donde fue la final de la Eurocopa? Cuando se coronó Grecia?" preguntó Derek

"Si, ese es, es el estadio del Benfica se encuentra en Lisboa y la UEFA le otorgó cinco estrellas por lo que puede albergar cualquier final de torneos importantes" explicó Isabella

"Va a ser un partido muy complicado, el Manchester tiene un gran portero"

"Pero nosotros tenemos el mejor" dijo sin pensarlo

"Recuérdame aumentar tu sueldo" guiñó su ojo "pero Tsubasa tiene razón, tenemos que neutralizar a Rooney para evitar que le mande centros a Hernández o a Berbatov, son rematadores muy peligrosos, por eso fue el entrenamiento especial y por eso tengo esta herida en los labios"

"Cuando van a viajar?"

"El fin de semana saldremos a Lisboa porque el partido es el miércoles, la vuelta sería la siguiente semana en el Old Trafford"

"Después del partido de ida no vamos a regresar a casa, entrenaremos en Portugal y de ahí partiremos a Inglaterra así que Isabella tendrás que encargarte de todo como siempre"

"De hecho, traigo unos papeles que debemos revisar y otros que tiene que firmar, podemos verlos después de la cena?"

"Vez¡ incluso cuando estamos pasando un rato muy agradable con los amigos tienes que salir con el trabajo"

"Y que quieres, tengo 29 años de los cuales 26 me la pasé estudiando, tengo que ejercer mi profesión, no me culpes por ser socialmente retardada"

"Si van a hablar de cosas del trabajo háganlo en la casa papá, nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar"

"Gracias cielo, no esperaba menos de ti, ya lo oyó licenciada, vámonos de aquí que no nos quieren"

Apenas y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y sus labios se buscaron para apagar el fuego que los había consumido a lo largo del día, porque sus corazones estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ahora sabían que estarían inquietos hasta que estuvieran juntos.

"No sabes cuánto te extrañé"

"Supongo que igual que yo" no dejaba de tocarla y besarla, tenía que aprovechar cada segundo juntos.

"Gracias por las flores, pero la próxima vez podrías enviarlas a mi casa y no a la oficina? Las secretarias se están inventando cada clase de historias, ya les diste tema de conversación para todo el mes"

"Lo siento, no se me ocurrió"

"Te duele la herida?" pregunto acariciándole el rostro

"Solo cuando hablo, me río o como, por cierto necesito cambiarme la gasa, me ayudas?"

"Primero deberías darte un baño y ya después cambiamos las gasas"

"También podrías ayudarme con eso" dijo con la voz más sexy que tenía

"No mientras tengamos a toda la familia cruzando la calle"

"Cuanto tiempo crees que les tome descubrir lo nuestro?"

"A Tsubasa probablemente unos catorce años que más o menos fue lo que le tomó darse cuenta de lo que Sanae sentía por él, yo pienso que la primera que se dará cuenta va a ser Sanae"

"Si, yo creo que ella será la primera, es muy perceptiva para esas cosas"

"Dejemos a los amigos en paz y mejor disfrutemos del poco tiempo que tenemos juntos" volvió a tomar posesión de su boca dándole un beso que la hizo estremecer hasta la médula "dime, de verdad tenemos que revisar unos papeles?"

Ella le devolvió el beso robándole el aliento "tú qué crees?"

"Ah por eso te amo"


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

Salidas furtivas, llamadas secretas, adioses fingidos eran solo algunas de las cosas que hacían para mantener su relación secreta, aunque el gusto les duraría muy poco porque sus descuidos provocarían que uno a uno sus seres queridos se fueran enterando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Todo comenzó una semana después cuando el equipo viajó a Lisboa a enfrentar al Manchester; a Isabella se le olvidó pedirle que firmara unos conocimientos de embarque necesarios para la exportación, al no localizarla Franco optó por llamar directamente a su jefe.

"Martha sabes en que hotel se iba a hospedar el jefe?"

"En el Four Seasons de Lisboa"

"Me podrías comunicar? Diles que necesito enviarle urgente unos documentos por fax"

"En cuanto tenga la llamada lo comunico"

En su oficina revisaba una y otra vez la carpeta con los papeles, le parecía increíble que a ella se le hubiera pasado ese detalle porque si en algo era cuidadosa era en su trabajo. Diez minutos después Martha entra con una cara de asombro y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

"Esta lista mi llamada?"

"En eso estoy señor, verá es que me encontré con un problema"

"Cual problema Martha? No te lo quisieron comunicar porque de ser así llamaré personalmente al gerente del hotel…"

Sobaba sus manos estaba nerviosa "No, no, nada de eso, es que…"

"Es que qué Martha"

"Es que hay dos habitaciones a nombre del señor Wakabayashi pero no se encuentra en ninguna"

"Estos ricos sí que son extravagantes, como para que iba a necesitar dos habitaciones, te dijeron cuanto iba a tardar en regresar? O si había forma de localizarlo porque esto es urgente"

"Una de las habitaciones está a nombre de él como integrante del Barcelona y la otra es para su esposa con la que salió a comer…"

La sorpresa hizo que escupiera el café que tomaba "su esposa? Y en qué momento se casó¡"

"Yo no me preocuparía por el cuándo sino el con quien? La recepcionista me devolverá la llamada en cuanto lo vea regresar"

"Vaya con el jefe, bueno creo que no nos quedará más que esperar"

"Puedo salir un momento señor, verá es que por equivocación me traje las llaves de mi hermana y ella está en recepción esperando a que se las lleve"

"Ah sí claro, no te preocupes, en caso de que llamen del hotel yo recibo la llamada, ve sin cuidado"

En la soledad su mente comenzó a realizar cavilaciones, cómo tomaría Isabella el nuevo matrimonio? Quien sería esa misteriosa mujer porque ellos no sabían que estuviera saliendo con alguien y no tenía muy buenos antecedentes en cuanto a matrimonios. Como una señal, el teléfono sonó y su mente se preguntó en donde estaba su compañera y porque tampoco la podían localizar "no, eso no puede ser posible"

"Buenas tardes, el señor Manuel Franco"

"A sus órdenes, con quien tengo el gusto"

"Soy Amelia Goncalves recepcionista del hotel Four Seasons, me pidieron que me comunicara con usted en cuanto el señor Wakabayashi arribara, y el personal de seguridad me informó que entró al edificio hace cinco minutos acompañado de su esposa"

"Gracias por la información señorita Goncalves, me haría el favor de comunicarme a la habitación del señor, sabe si cuenta con fax en su habitación?"

"Si, así es, en la Suite Presidencial donde se queda la señora Wakabayashi cuenta con fax directo, lo comunico a esa habitación"

Al tercer timbre se levantaron las bocinas, Genzo contestó en el fax mientras Isabella lo hizo desde el teléfono junto a la cama.

"Hola" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Oh, que interesante, toda la mañana buscándolos a ambos y resulta que están juntos, buenas tardes jefe, Isabella, que tal el clima por allá, es bonita la ciudad como para ir de vacaciones, me dijeron que el hotel es fantástico y muy lujoso, sobre todo la habitación que ocupa la señora Wakabayashi, ya la conociste Bella?"

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, ambos se veían desde sus respectivos lugares, con los ojos y la boca abierta y un semblante pálido, acababan de ser descubiertos.

"Veras Franco, hubo un error, olvidé que el jefe firmara los conocimientos de embarque y los traje a que los firmara"

"Oh de haber sabido, y yo que los iba a mandar por fax mira que pude tener un viaje gratis a Portugal"

"El viaje lo hice para entregar personalmente los documentos en el puerto y evitar alguna demora en la exportación, sabes bien que no estamos en condiciones de perder más dinero"

"Y como estamos economizando te hospedas en la Suite Presidencial"

"Era la única habitación que quedaba¡ y lo de la esposa del jefe no sé de donde salió"

"Usted apoya a Isabella jefe? No tiene nada que confesar? Como por ejemplo que hace en la habitación?"

"Obviamente vine a firmar los papeles, eres un desastre como detective, deberías ver más series de polis, ahora si no tienes otro asunto que tratar nos permites seguir con el trabajo"

"Claro jefe, como ustedes digan, Isabella te veo el lunes; jefe suerte en su partido"

Ninguno de los que se encontraban a cada lado de la línea se quedó conforme, Franco sabía que algo ocultaban y Genzo e Isabella sabían que él no estaba conforme con la explicación.

Lo notó serio, reflexivo, sabia cuando alguna idea rondaba su cabeza "Que piensas?"

"En lo bien que suena tu nombre con mi apellido"

La segunda persona en enterarse fue Tsubasa, una vez que regresaron a España y que las cosas se normalizaron en la liga se vio en la necesidad de quedarse solo con sus hijos mayores ya que Sanae había recibido una llamada de su hermano y es que sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y aunque su vida no estaba en peligro las lesiones sufridas les imposibilitaban valerse por sí mismos, así que tuvo que viajar en compañía de Ami para cuidar de los abuelos, los gemelos no podían perder clases por eso se quedaron en España, se llevó a su hija porque aun era muy pequeña además los padres de Tsubasa le ayudarían con ella en caso de requerirse.

"Isabella puedo pedirte un favor" preguntó la señora Ozora

"Claro que necesitas"

"Verás, le había prometido a Matilda ayudarla a escoger su vestido y arreglarla para el baile de primavera, podrías encargarte de eso?"

"Por supuesto, si Matilda no tiene inconveniente claro"

"No lo creo, y abusando de tu amabilidad, te asegurarías de que mis hijos fueran a ese baile? Es que son tan antisociales, no les gusta convivir con la gente y ya hemos hecho un trato de que por lo menos una vez al mes tienen que salir con jóvenes de su edad"

"También me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes tu concéntrate en la recuperación de tus padres"

Hayate escuchaba la conversación entre ambas mujeres mostrando disgusto porque su mamá no dejaba en paz el tema de sus relaciones personales.

"Ah, si se supone que mamá quiere lo mejor para nosotros, porque tengo miedo?"

El comentario y la cara de preocupación del joven provocaron la risa de las dos. Sanae acarició el rostro de su hijo y declaró "no te aflijas mi niño, las penas que tú tienes ya las tuve yo con tu abuela"

"Genial, entonces es venganza"

El día del baile llegó, la casa de los Wakabayashi parecía un salón de belleza, Isabella los había concentrado a todos ahí para tenerlos vigilados, sobre todo a los gemelos que durante la semana se cansaron de buscar excusas para no asistir así que mientras Hayate y Daibu rumiaban por toda la casa quejándose de lo injusta que era su madre, Matilda e Isabella volaban entusiasmadas en la habitación aplicando maquillaje, eligiendo perfume y hablando acerca de chicos.

"Señoritas puedo pasar?" preguntó Genzo

"Nooooooooooo" respondieron histéricas al mismo tiempo

"Ok, pero no era necesario que me gritaran, hija, Sanae está en la línea pregunta por ti"

"Aquí contesto gracias"

"Hola Mati como estas? Ya lista para el baile?"

"Casi terminamos tía, estoy algo nerviosa"

"No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, diviértete y disfruta de la fiesta"

"Gracias tía solo espero que los nervios no me traicionen"

"Nervios porque? Acaso por lo deslealmente guapo que se verá Derek en traje?"

"Tía¡"

"Bueno, bueno, pásame a Isabella"

"Sanae como estas? Cómo va la recuperación de tus papás?"

"Bastante bien aunque mi papá está algo fastidioso, dice que aproveche y me quede de una vez con ellos, que deje a Tsubasa"

"Quince años después y sigue con lo mismo"

"Si, y al parecer así será por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero mejor dime como esta todo? Mis hijos no te han dado problemas?"

"Aun no, pero creo que ya no soy su persona favorita"

"Si te molestan mucho diles de mi parte que lo hagan por mí, que aun me duele la cesárea de su nacimiento, y otra cosa, por favor impide que Genzo vaya a espiar a Matilda, ya una vez lo hizo cuando fue por primera vez a la escuela en el autobús escolar, creerás que él tomo otro autobús para vigilarla de lejos? No quiero que le eche a perder el día"

"No me extraña de él, pero ya veré la forma de mantenerlo ocupado, alguna otra recomendación?"

"No, ninguna, no se encuentra Tsubasa por ahí?"

"Salió a correr, otra vez, con tal de ya no aguantar las quejas de tus hijos"

"Bueno, solo dile que le llamaré alrededor de las nueve de la noche, gracias por todo Bella"

"Por nada Sanae, cuídate y aquí te esperamos"

Colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche "bueno Maty solo falta que te pongas tu vestido y lista para el baile"

Nuevamente los golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron

"Cielo, Derek acaba de llegar, lo entretengo mientras terminas de arreglarte"

"Mejor me apuro verdad"

Isabella asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza preocupada por lo que Genzo podría hacerle al muchacho.

En el recibidor la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Genzo no quitaba su mirada del joven que estaba impecablemente ataviado con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas, en su mano tenía un ramo de flores variadas, y sus nervios aumentaban conforme el tiempo pasaba. No era la primera vez que se quedaba solo con el señor Wakabayashi pero si era la primera vez que salía con su hija en una cita oficial.

La vista del portero abandonó al joven cuando notó que su semblante se iluminaba y dirigía su mirada hacia las escaleras, donde su hija bajaba radiante enfundada en un vestido corto con una banda en su cintura, el cabello semi recogido y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera.

"Te ves hermosa hija"

"Gracias papá, es hora de irnos"

"Ee… estas flores son para ti"

"Gracias están preciosas"

"Dámelas yo me encargo de ponerlas en agua, se les hace tarde" informó Isabella

Se despidió con un beso de su padre y le dio otro beso y un fuerte abrazo a su amiga murmurando en su oído "gracias, supongo que así debe sentirse tener una mamá" causándole un nudo en la garganta por lo que solo asintió.

"Un momento" los detuvo Genzo "falta la foto" tomó la cámara que estaba sobre la mesa para captar a la sonriente pareja.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de su partida cuando Genzo dijo "toma tu chamarra"

"A donde vamos?"

"A seguir a mi hija, viste lo hermosa que iba, no podemos dejarla con ese tipo sola¡"

"Pero Genzo, Derek es un buen muchacho, estudioso, gentil, trabajador, deportista…"

"Y dime que todo eso no te parece sospechoso? Quizá hasta sea un asesino serial¡"

"No acoses a tu hija, si le cierras las puertas ella huirá por la ventana"

"Pero es que es mi pequeña, yo la cuidé desde que era de este tamañito" hacia muecas con sus brazos "quien fue el que se desveló durante meses para darle su biberón, cambiarle sus pañales o porque solo lloraba por llorar? A ver dime quien era el loco desaforado que corrió tras ella cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta? O lloró toda la noche cuando fue a su primer campamento, o que mando investigar a sus maestros de preescolar"

"Pues obviamente tu, y ella te ama sobre todas las cosas pero por favor por una tontería no eches a perder esa relación tan hermosa que tienen"

"Y que se supone que haga todas estas horas en lo que regresa?"

"Bueno" se acercó lentamente, acarició su pecho y le dio un ligero beso en el cuello "no teníamos pendiente la ayuda con una ducha?"

"Oh tienes razón, adoro que tengas tan buena memoria"

En un dos por tres se encontraban acariciándose y besándose bajo el agua caliente que relajaba sus cuerpos y aumentaba su pasión.

"Te das cuenta lo bien que se ve mi baño contigo dentro?"

"Bueno pero yo solo permanezco aquí si me acompañas"

Sus besos se vieron interrumpidos con la voz que se acercaba cada vez más.

"Genzo… Isabella… están aquí?"

"Oh por Dios es Tsubasa"

"No hagamos ruido quizás y se vaya" recomendó

De pronto el sonido era demasiado cercano

"Estas en el baño?"

"Sí, estoy tomando una ducha"

"Ah que bien", entonces se metió al baño y se sentó en el inodoro, "en donde esta Isabella"

Genzo asomó la cabeza y lo vio tranquilamente sentado "Probablemente ya se fue. Qué demonios haces en mi baño, porque no respetas mi privacidad?"

"No se fue, vi su auto estacionado afuera y Genzo, tenemos años en el mismo equipo, compartiendo duchas, ya nos perdimos el asco"

"Pero eso no te da derecho a interrumpirme en mi casa"

Afortunadamente la división de la regadera impedía que se viera quien la ocupaba

"Estoy solito, extraño a mi mujer"

"Pues llámale"

"No es lo mismo, puedo quedarme a cenar con ustedes?"

"Si, está bien, porque no ordenas algo para comer?"

"Voy a preguntarle a Isabella que quiere"

"No, no la molestes, te doy la oportunidad que elijas nada más porque estas solo"

Al mover sus pies notó una prenda que llamó su atención, toda la ropa en el suelo era de su amigo, pero esa en especial obviamente no le pertenecía, Genzo no utilizaba un brassiere rosa. Una luz iluminó su cabeza y cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía y aprovechó su cercanía al inodoro y lo descargó causando un cambio abrupto en la temperatura del agua que bañaba a sus amigos.

"Aaaaaaaaay"

"Maldita sea Tsubasa¡"

"Gritaste como niña?¡" exclamó desconcertado

"Hubieras gritado como gato si te hubiera pasado lo mismo"

"Nah, gritaste como niña, los espero en mi casa para cenar, voy a ponerle seguro a la puerta no se le vaya a ocurrir a Isabella entrar en tu baño y hacer pedazos tu reputación"

Esteban y Emi se dirigían al departamento de Isabella, él le había contado de unos videos antiguos que tenía y que ella siempre quiso ver, pero se los había prestado a su hermana hacía tiempo y aun no se los devolvía por lo que al volver del banco decidieron pasar por ellos.

"Oye pero tu hermana debe estar en la oficina, como vamos a entrar a su casa"

"En realidad iba a ir a no sé qué parte con tu hermano a resolver no se qué asuntos, pero yo tengo copia de las llaves del departamento"

"No se molestará porque entramos sin avisarle?"

"Claro que no, como quiera le dejamos un mensaje si eso te tranquiliza. Emi, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Si por supuesto"

"Haz notado como que algo ocurre entre tu hermano y mi hermana? O son mis ideas?"

"Te refieres a que si están involucrados sentimentalmente?"

Él asintió

"Lo dudo, son como el aceite y el vinagre, no se mezclan"

"Creía que eran el agua y el aceite"

"Si, pero mi hermano es más ácido por eso mejor cambie el agua por el vinagre" aclaró sonriendo.

Al entrar en la casa escucharon sonidos extraños provenientes de la habitación, Esteban le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido y caminaron lentamente siguiendo la dirección de los murmullos. Sacó una navaja de su bota derecha, pensaba que alguien se había metido a robar las cosas de su hermana y obviamente el no iba a permitirlo, pero de pronto los murmullos se convirtieron en risas, y eran risas conocidas, luego fueron quejidos y jadeos; el shock fue mayor cuando vio la puerta abierta de la recamara y debajo de las sabanas se encontraba su hermana entregada a la pasión con su jefe. Emi se acercó al ver la cara de sorpresa y quedo atónita como el joven. Rápidamente emprendieron la huida.

"No me dijiste que el vinagre y el aceite no se mezclan? Que se supone que están haciendo?" pregunto contrariado

"Vinagreta¡ Ay por Dios y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Ensalada?¡"


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Sumergida en la pantalla de su computadora, rodeada de libros que consultaba para el trabajo de investigación que debía entregar en un par de días, Matilda Wakabayashi se ve asaltada por un repentino recuerdo, su amiga Marisol no sabía del cambio de horario del día siguiente y seguramente llegaría tarde al examen.

De un salto se puso de pie y corrió hacia el teléfono que estaba junto a su cama, varias veces le había pedido a su padre tener su línea privada pero él se lo había negado, una de las pocas cosas que se negó en complacerle.

Levantó la bocina pero nada la había preparado para lo que escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

"_Cada vez es más difícil despedirme de ti, te extraño"_

"_También te extraño pero te prometo que mañana nos daremos una escapada de la oficina"_

"_Licenciada¡ me está haciendo una propuesta indecorosa? Sepa usted que yo tengo pareja y la amo con todo mi corazón"_

"_Yo también te amo mi cora, descansa, te veo mañana"_

"_Dulces sueños mi bella dama"_

"Mi papá e Isabella? Oh si, mi papá e Isabella¡" caminó hacia la habitación de su padre y ahí lo encontró, recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de idiota en su cara.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz, al verlo así comprendió muchas cosas, quizás era la primera vez en su vida en que en realidad lo veía enamorado, y la primera vez en que ella estaba de acuerdo con su elección.

Decidió no molestarlo y dejar el chantaje para después, ya encontraría el momento y el lugar adecuado para burlarse de su padre y de Isabella.

El teléfono siguió siendo su enemigo, eso y que cada vez les era más difícil mantener alejadas las manos uno del otro, y aunque ya eran varios los que sabían de su relación aunque ellos seguían en la creencia de que era un secreto de dos, fue González ante el primero que admitieron lo que sucedía.

"Merci pour tout… au revoir"

Con cara de asombro Genzo la escuchaba, había entrado a la oficina a entregarle unos papeles pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al oírla hablar en francés.

Ella lo vio con semblante extrañada "sucede algo?"

"Hablas francés?"

Ella asintió como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Hablas francés?" volvió a preguntar

"Si, porque"

"Que sexy¡"

Se acercó, rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la besó lenta pero apasionadamente "Little mommy"

De nuevo la cara de interrogación de ella

"Yo también hablo varios idiomas, significa mamacita, en inglés, ah y también lo sé decir en francés mamacit"

No pudo evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias

"Eres un tonto"

"Lo sé, pero aun así me amas" y no le dio tiempo a responder porque nuevamente su boca tomó posesión de la de ella.

El sonido del disparo de una cámara les recordó donde estaban, y más cuando vieron la sonrisa en el rostro de González. Atónitos no sabían que decir, no había justificación solo podían pedir que su secreto no fuera revelado al resto del edificio.

"Lo sabía¡ ahora gracias a ustedes me acabo de ganar 1000 euros, sigan en lo suyo yo voy a cobrar mi dinero"

Dio media vuelta y cuando se enfilaba a la puerta fue jalado de su camisa fuertemente.

"Te doy el doble pero dame ese teléfono"

"Já, estás loco, lo que he esperado por este momento y no lo voy a desperdiciar por 2000 mugrosos euros"

"Un momento" dijo preocupada "quien te debe 1000 euros por esa foto?"

"Franco, bueno en realidad son 500 de Franco y 500 de Martha pero conociendo al estúpido contador de la empresa terminará pagándolos él solo, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras¡"

"Si lo haces te despido" soltó a quemarropa el portero

"No puedes, tengo contrato y por si no lo recuerdas soy yo quien los redacta"

"Diego González, hace años que trabajamos juntos, apelo a la amistad que hemos construido en todos estos años para que no divulgues lo que sabes"

"Eso es injusto Isabella¡ soy abogado, sabes que tengo que hablar, vamos chicos, solo le diré a Franco se los prometo"

"Y con eso es suficiente para que se enteren en la Patagonia" alegó Genzo

"Está bien, pero danos unos días para primero hablar con nuestra familia, nadie lo sabe y no queremos que se enteren por terceras personas"

"Oooooook, pero dame una fecha"

"Sábado después de medio día puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"Hecho, revisen estos papeles y por favor jefe límpiese los labios que ese tono no le va" dejó una carpeta sobre el escritorio y dejó sola a la pareja

"El sábado?"

"Es cuando vuelve Sanae" dijo preocupada

"Que te pasa?"

"Como crees que lo tomen?"

"No tienes que preocuparte, ellos te aman, juraría que incluso más que a mi"

"No los culpo por eso¡" bromeó "pero en realidad quien me preocupa es mi hermano, tiene un carácter bastante explosivo y no sé si le agrade que tu y yo tengamos una relación; por si las dudas no te le acerques, siempre lleva una navaja en su bota y no dudará en usarla"

Si bien sus temores a revelar la relación que sostenía con el portero eran grandes, también se habían convertido en enormes las ganas de compartir con las personas que mas amaba el momento que estaba viviendo, pero sobre todo el no ser libre de tocarlo, besarlo, de tener que esperar o de plano posponer sus encuentros para no crear sospechas, porque después de todo ambos eran libres sin ataduras y después de tanto tiempo, de tantos malos momentos y de una vida difícil, por fin, por fin era feliz.

Una comida en la casa de los Wakabayashi para recibir a Sanae y a Ami fue el pretexto para reunirlos a todos y aprovecharían el momento para compartir las nuevas noticias.

Matilda que había notado el nerviosismo de su padre y de Isabella al preparar todo quiso jugar con ellos para ver si lograba que admitieran lo que pasaba entre ellos.

"Y porque la bienvenida a mi tía va a ser en nuestra casa?"

"Porque nosotros organizamos todo"

"Ah y porque ahora nosotros lo organizamos?"

"Porque Tsubasa está muy ocupado manteniendo a raya a los gemelos"

"Y porque dejaste que Isabella preparara todo? Siempre compramos las cosas"

"Yo me ofrecí Maty"

"Hicieron algo malo?"

Ambos se pararon en seco "porque preguntas eso cielo"

"No lo sé, los noto muy extraños a los dos"

"Es porque queremos que todo esté perfecto, Sanae ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros así que es momento de que le devolvamos algo no lo crees?" el portero lo dijo de tal forma que si Matilda no supiera lo que pasaba entre ellos dos se lo hubiera creído.

"Ya les conté que mi amiga Marisol está enojada con su mamá?"

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"Verán" tomó uno de los bocadillos que estaban sobre la mesa, lo disfrutó lentamente probando la paciencia de ambos "su mamá hace muchos años que enviudó y pues solo eran ellas dos o al menos eso pensaba ella, pero de pronto que creen que pasó¡"

"No sé"

"Pues resulta que su mamá está embarazada"

"La señora Ramos embarazada? Santo Dios pero como pasó?"

"Quieres que te lo explique papi?"

"No es necesario cielo, entonces por eso está enojada Marisol?"

"No, Marisol está indignada porque no sabía que su mamá estaba saliendo con alguien, se enojó porque la señora Ramos le ocultó algo tan importante, no se supone que entre padres e hijos deben contarse todo?"

"Es difícil, porque los papás también tenemos vida privada de la que nuestros hijos no deben enterarse"

"Ah pero ustedes si exigen saber todo de nosotros¡ además pobre Marisol, ahora va a tener un bebé en casa y un hombre al que ni conoce ni tendrá tiempo de conocer porque estarán muy ocupados cambiándose de casa y preparando la llegada de su hijo" expresó con tono de reproche.

"Entonces lo ideal es que su mamá siguiera sola?"

"No¡"

"Que no hubiera bebé?" preguntó dubitativo

"No¡ como dices eso¡ los bebes son lindos"

"Bueno entonces que carajos es lo correcto¡"

"Pues que su mamá le hubiera dicho todo desde el principio, si es cierto que debe tener vida privada pero ella también es parte de su vida, no debió hacerla a un lado como si ella no fuera importante"

"Cielo… yo…"

"Hey¡ miren lo que trajo el ratón" saludó de forma entusiasta Tsubasa

El ruido se hizo de nuevo presente en la casa de los Wakabayashi, los gemelos entraron discutiendo como siempre, Tsubasa llevaba en sus brazos a Ami quien al ver de nuevo a su prima y tío saltó para correr a su encuentro.

Los saludos no terminaban cuando Emi Wakabayashi hizo su aparición y minutos después hicieron su entrada Franco y González y solo esperaban al hermano de Isabella para soltar la bomba.

Los minutos pasaban y Esteban no hacia su aparición, Isabella comenzó a preocuparse porque su hermano odiaba la impuntualidad y ni siquiera se había reportado para avisar que llegaba tarde.

"A qué hora vamos a comer? Ya tengo mucha hambre" preguntó Hayate

"En cuento llegue Esteban cariño, espera un poco" respondió Sanae

"Bueno entonces pásame esa charola con galletas para engañar al estomago"

"Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso pero tuve un imprevisto" con un moretón en el pómulo derecho y una herida en el antebrazo que se veía más aparatosa de lo que en realidad era, apareció por fin el joven Villasana.

"Dios mío pero que te pasó Esteban"

"Bah, no fue nada, un favor a mi amigo Santiago"

"Santiago te hizo eso?"

"No, claro que no"

"No entiendo"

"Es que su hermana salió embarazada y el tipo no quiere responder, así que le hicimos una visita de cortesía, Genzo tienes un botiquín que me prestes?"

"En la cocina está todo lo necesario" respondió estupefacto al ver el rostro golpeado y la ropa llena de sangre del joven.

"Genial"

Con el brazo sangrando se sentó cerca de la llave del agua donde enjuagó su herida mientras el portero le entregaba lo necesario para su curación.

"Te ayudo" se ofreció su hermana

"No es necesario, yo puedo solo"

Tomó la botella de alcohol y la vació directamente sobre la herida, Genzo entrecerró sus ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor como si fuera a él a quien le estuviera pasando mientras Esteban ni se inmutaba

"Ya sabes, uno de esos juniors que cree que todo lo puede, embarazó a Rocío y la dejó, así que Santiago y yo pues tomamos cartas en el asunto"

"Rocío? La menor? La que tiene 17 años?" interrumpió sorprendida Isabella

"Si, ella es, el tipo tiene 24 y esperemos que haya aprendido la lección de que no debe andar jugando con la gente"

"Él causó tus heridas?"

"No, que va, fueron sus guaruras, él es un maricón sinvergüenza"

"Pero Esteban, que tal si él después recapacita, busca una reconciliación o quiere casarse con Rocío? Ustedes podrían crear un gran problema en la familia"

"Que va a querer casarse, es más que ni se le ocurra, imagínate que clase de padre tendría ese pequeño, ya se lo había hecho con otras dos jovencitas, pero quedó advertido que si nos volvemos a enterar de que lo hizo de nuevo lo vamos a volver a chinguetear, es más, no va a poder sacar su paquete ni para mear, y que cada que se nos pegue la gana y cuando él esté más tranquilo lo vamos a volver a agarrar a putazos"

"Pero que boca¡"

"Perdóname Bella, pero a veces los adjetivos normales no sirven para describir ciertas situaciones" vio lo grande que era la herida "vaya, parece que necesitaré un par de suturas"

Tomó tijeras, aguja e hilo para coser su herida.

"Pe… pero tú vas a hacerlo?" preguntó Genzo que estaba a punto de desmayarse

"Si, no es nada"

"Así sin anestesia?"

"Si, trabajé un tiempo como paramédico, una sutura no es problema, también trabajé como asistente de veterinario, hasta operé perros¡"

Genzo solo tragó saliva, vaya carnicero con el que iba a emparentar

"Bella podrías traerme una camisa de mi auto? No estoy presentable"

Desde hacía tres semanas ella había comenzado a notar algo raro en ellos, susurros, miradas, indirectas, y aunque en un principio solo era uno que otro, en los últimos días ya lo había notado en todos, y sus sospechas se acrecentaron con la charla de Matilda, ellos sabían algo.

Al entrar al comedor no podían dejar de notar las miradas curiosas que recibían de sus amigos, pero en cuanto los vieron acercarse más, cada uno actuó como si nada pasara.

"Es hora, debemos decirles acerca de nosotros" le murmuró al portero.

Suspiró "está bien mi Bella dama" dijo. Ella sonrió, le encantaba cuando la llamaba de esa forma "vamos a decirles"

En la mesa todos estaban expectantes, con la mirada puesta en la pareja al otro lado del comedor

"Perfecto" ella se levantó de la mesa pero se dio cuenta que el permanecía sentado como si estuviera pegado a la silla

"Qué?" dijo "ahora?"

"Es ahora o nunca Genzo"

Alzó sus hombros como restándole importancia "yo voto que nunca"

"Genzo¡"

"Está bien, está bien"

Isabella lo miró expectante, Genzo le devolvió la mirada levantando su ceja como diciendo "bueno" se volvió de nuevo a los demás y respiró hondo.

"Genzo y yo tenemos algo que decirles" expresó, moviendo sus ojos hacia un costado llamando la atención del portero solo para ver que el negaba con la cabeza, pero lo ignoró.

"Que es Isabella" preguntó González con mas ansiedad que ganas.

Respiró hondo "Genzo y yo…" necesitaba otra respiración. Se dio cuenta que Daibu apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, que Esteban la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa picara, que Matilda veía divertida la congoja en el rostro de su padre "Genzo y yo…" Ami se puso de rodillas sobre su silla y Sanae estaba increíblemente cerca "somos…"

Genzo gimió, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla hacia él y la besó. Pero fue realmente un beso, como los que compartían en la soledad de su habitación, igual que el beso de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, no como el primer beso que compartieron bajo el muérdago por la presión de todos, y después, pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior como probando su sabor.

Ella solo sonrió ante la actitud inesperada de su pareja, él también sonrió y dijo "ahí lo tienes, díselos" estaba sonriente, feliz y como siempre, insoportablemente guapo para ella.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

Franco saltó de su silla y bailaba alrededor del comedor "yo gané, yo gané"

"Ganaste qué?" preguntaron ambos

"Claro que no, el ganador soy yo, tengo la prueba" interrumpió González mostrando la fotografía que les había tomado en la oficina.

"Estas muy equivocado, yo tengo una prueba anterior, directamente del Four Seasons de Lisboa, una conversación telefónica y la recepcionista es mi testigo"

"Pero no cuenta porque no se comprobó que estaban juntos"

"En ese caso gano yo", intervino Matilda, "yo si los oí diciéndose cosas empalagosas en el teléfono"

"Pero mi papá los vio en la ducha, así que, jaque mate" soltó a quemarropa Daibu

"Eso fue antes o después de que Emi y yo los viéramos en la cama?"

"Alguien tiene un calendario?" preguntó Emi "vamos acomodándolo por fechas"

"Ah no, a mí ya me dieron el gane, así que Franco vengan esos 500 euros"

Se miraron desconcertados, sus amigos estaban más preocupados por quienes eran los propietarios de ese dinero.

"Ustedes lo sabían?"

"Claro, ahora solo tratamos de establecer quien fue el primero en saberlo" respondió Hayate sin despegar la vista del calendario

"Eso es todo lo que les importa?"

"No te ofendas hermanita pero son 500 euros por cabeza muy buenos"

"No tienen alguna pregunta?"

"Oh¡ ya que lo mencionas yo si tengo una papi, bueno pero es para Isabella"

De pronto sintió sobre sus hombros todo el peso del mundo, Matilda era una jovencita encantadora pero se habían tratado de una forma diferente, ella la veía como una amiga, no como la pareja de su padre.

Matilda se levantó de su lugar, caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su padre con su novia, los miró fijamente mientras rodeaba uno a la vez, Isabella ya no encontraba la forma de controlar sus nervios, la joven se detuvo frente a ella con una mirada indescriptible preguntó "¿Qué significa _cora_?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Si, _cora_, así llamaste a mi papá cuando los descubrí, que significa ese apodo"

"Ah, vaya, cuando está de buenas es corazón, y cuando está de malas es corajudo, por eso solo utilizo las primeras letras" sonrió

"Que inteligente" en un repentino gesto abrazó y besó a ambos "estoy tan feliz" exclamó de forma sincera.

"Si, si, nosotros también, pero en donde está la comida de la que tanto hablaron? Recuerden que he estado un considerable tiempo sin mi madre y mi padre no cocina nada bien"

"Hey Daibu escuché eso¡"

Una vez que el barullo se acabó con la partida de sus amigos, quedaron solos en la estancia, él recostado sobre el sofá y ella a su lado, descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo.

"En que piensas? Estas bien?"

Isabella sonrió y asintió "solo pensaba en lo afortunada que soy, nunca desee cosas materiales pero aun así Dios me mandó más de lo que merecía; un trabajo que me encanta…"

"Y eres la consentida del jefe" interrumpió mientras depositaba un ligero beso sobre su frente

"Después pasamos de ser solo mi hermano y yo en este mundo a tenerlos a ti, a Maty, a los Ozora y hasta a sus amigos…" ahora fue ella quien lo notó ausente "me estas escuchando?"

"Si pero también pensaba, en que debemos poner nuevas reglas en nuestra relación"

Ella se incorporó, era obvio que las cosas habían cambiado, solo era cuestión de esperar la forma en que eso los afectaría "a sí? Como cuales?"

"Primero, quiero empezar a llamarte cariño, o muñeca"

"Nada de muñeca¡ después me sentiría como una Barbie descerebrada"

"Por supuesto que no, Barbie no es tan gruñona como tú"

"Pues tu tampoco eres un Kent"

"Obviamente que no, Kent era gay"

"Bueno, dejemos los juguetes y continua con tu pliego petitorio"

"También quiero abrazarte y agarrarte de la mano en público"

"Ok"

"Ok? Así sin más aceptas?"

"Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo"

"Bueno espero que no seas tan quisquillosa con mi siguiente petición"

"Cuál es?"

"Quiero dejar la puerta abierta cuando haga pis"

"No"

"Como que no? Tu si puedes andar en ropa interior y yo no puedo hacer pis con la puerta abierta"

"No compares Genzo¡ una cosa es que salga después del baño en ropa interior y otra muy diferente que lo use con la puerta abierta"

"Pues no me importa, prepárate porque lo haré constantemente"

Esas eran algunas de las peleas que tenían y que le daban mas sabor a su relación, y para todos se volvió común verlos interactuando de esa forma.

Pero cuando más feliz eres, cuando la vida te sonríe siempre hay alguien que no soporta ver la felicidad en los demás y que a toda costa desea derrumbarte, sobre todo, cuando lleva años planeando quedarse con todo lo que te pertenece.

"Deja de mirarme de esa forma"

"Por qué?" preguntó con esa sonrisa maliciosa que lo hacía verse encantador

"Porque se me olvida lo que estoy haciendo¡" respondió tratando de ser severa pero sabiendo de antemano que tenia la batalla perdida desde el momento en que lo veía a los ojos

No se dieron cuenta que su respiración estaba contenida hasta que sintieron la vibración de sus respectivos celulares, extrañados cada uno vio el texto que les enviaron

"Vístanse, arréglense y dejen de fajar porque vamos a su oficina"

"Franco¡" respondieron al unísono mientras la puerta se abría mostrando solo la cabeza del contador de la compañía

"Se puede"

"Tenemos otra opción?" preguntó el portero

"No, supongo que no" se adentró en la oficina y se sentó cómodamente junto a Isabella observando las paredes que los rodeaban

Ambos lo veían y él no pronunciaba palabra "y bien…" dijo Isabella

"Bien que"

"Para que nos necesitas"

"Oh sí, lo siento, a veces tiendo a divagar, mi abuelo siempre le decía a mi madre, ten paciencia con Manuelito…"

"Franco"

"Que"

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo"

"Jaja, perdón" rio nervioso, "es involuntario, bueno a lo que venía, el doctor Saucedo me llamó, dice que encontró información muy importante y que nos quiere reunidos esta tarde cuando se cierren las oficinas"

"Tienes idea de que quiere decirnos"

"No me lo dijo exactamente pero creo que tiene que ver con algunas irregularidades que detecté en el último mes, le envié varios archivos y cuentas que quería que revisara, debido a lo que estamos pasando no creí oportuno informárselos por teléfono"

"Si, tienes razón, ya le avisaste a González?"

"Aún no, salió a unas citas, en cuanto llegue le aviso, los dejo que tengo mucho trabajo"

Eran casi las 7:30 cuando un exhausto Diego González aguardaba el ascensor que lo conduciría a la sala de juntas, todo el día había sido de peregrinar entre notarias publicas y dependencias gubernamentales, él, un prestigiado abogado que tenía varios ayudantes a su cargo que se podían encargar de esas diligencias había decidido hacerlas personalmente; a raíz de la auditoría solicitada por su jefe, detectó que varios de los archivos que contenían los títulos de varias propiedades estaban fuera de lugar, raras veces los utilizaba pero aun así conocía a la perfección la forma en que estaban archivados dentro de la bóveda de seguridad del corporativo. Eso no le dio buena espina por lo que decidió investigar por su cuenta, y esas investigaciones solo confirmaron sus temores.

"Y ahora que haremos" se preguntó

El ascensor arribó con acostumbrada puntualidad, como de costumbre él observó a ambos lados verificando que todo estuviera en orden, y agradeciendo el ser el primero en llegar para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, fue un descuido enorme, el golpe lo planearon a la perfección y desde hacia tiempo, ahora solo esperaban dar la estocada final.

El ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de sus compañeros, en un instante se escucharon voces desconocidas que indicaban el arribo de los auditores, cualquier alegría que reflejara el rostro de Genzo, Franco o Isabella se vio rápidamente transformado al notar el semblante de preocupación de González, la mirada hacia los auditores solo sirvió para confirmar que se trataba de noticias alarmantes.

El doctor José Saucedo fue el primero en hablar

"Sugerí esta hora para la reunión debido a lo delicado del tema que vamos a tratar, es indispensable que si queremos hacer algo esta reunión permanezca en el anonimato. Hace algunos días recibí unos archivos del licenciado Franco, pidiéndome que los revisara pues aunque no de forma evidente si presentaban ciertas irregularidades"

"De que eran esos archivos?" preguntó Genzo

"Son los auxiliares de bancos, ciertos movimientos que se hicieron en las cuentas, son retiros pero el monto de los mismos se vuelven a depositar a los pocos días sin afectar el saldo de la cuenta, aparecen como prestamos a empleados pero lo raro es que sean por esas cantidades y que se liquiden tan pronto"

"Cuantas veces ha sucedido eso?"

"Seis el último mes, los prestamos han sido solicitados por tres personas, Christian Ballesteros cuatro veces, Ramiro Aguirre dos e Iván Guevara en una ocasión"

"Hablaron con ellos?"

"Ese es el problema, después de liquidar el préstamo presentaron su renuncia con carácter de irrevocable" explicó Saucedo

"Pero al revisar en periodos anteriores" intervino el doctor Sánchez "encontramos el mismo tipo de movimientos con más de cincuenta empleados que también renunciaron, lo grave es que el monto de esas operaciones supera los treinta millones de euros, todos liquidados en efectivo sin que se haya rebajado un solo euro del sueldo de los empleados"

"Pero si el dinero fue devuelto cual es el problema?"

"Sospechamos del lavado de dinero, están usando el corporativo para limpiar dinero de actividades ilícitas, al rastrear los cheques ninguno fue depositado en las cuentas de los beneficiarios sino en cuentas diferentes empresas que están legalmente constituidas, en la que ellos son trabajadores, pero no existen físicamente, son solo una fachada"

"Yo hoy detecté también algo parecido, algunas de las empresas del grupo han estado vendiendo activos por debajo de su precio real argumentando defectos, fallas o cosas parecidas, y los encargados de esas ventas curiosamente coinciden con los beneficiarios de los prestamos, eso sin contar con que las facturas y escrituras de varios activos han sido sustituidos por copias apócrifas"

"Eso que significa?"

"Que algunas propiedades más importantes se encuentran bajo gravámenes, en pocas palabras no nos pertenecen a menos que paguemos dinero que no recibimos"

"Pero cómo fue posible que eso sucediera? Que nadie vigila?" gritó exasperado

"Llevan años haciéndolo, y cuentan con el respaldo de alguien muy importante, por eso nadie cuestionó su autorización, debemos avisar a la policía para que investiguen más a fondo y arresten al responsable"

En otra parte del edificio, con total desconocimiento de ambas partes, se encontraba concentrado en su computadora, había esperado a quedarse solo para contactar a las personas que serían los intermediarios con la competencia, con ese trabajo se llevaría una jugosa comisión y tenia que hacerlo bien pues las deudas de juego lo apremiaban, y esos acreedores no se tentaban el corazón cuando de cobrar se trataba, además su jefe se lo había ordenado prometiéndole un importante puesto cuando acabaran con los Wakabayashi.

Adjuntó los documentos, los envió por medio de la dirección de correo que le proporcionaron y en un segundo el trabajo estaba hecho, sintió un alivio cuando a su celular llegó la confirmación de recibido así como las instrucciones para que recogiera parte del dinero por su trabajo.

"Necesitamos que nos acompañe mañana temprano a levantar la denuncia como representante del corporativo y principal afectado"

"Ahí estaré a primera hora"


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

Apenas y pudo dormir, estuvo inquieta toda la noche, se sentía culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo en el corporativo, después de todo ella era quien más conocía de los movimientos que se efectuaban ahí, como pudo sucederle eso? Además estaba sola en su casa, era inmenso el vacio que tenía su cama, pero lo comprendía, él también estaba preocupado y tenía compromisos como padre, además de que fue ella quien sugirió no pasar la noche juntos estando Matilda en la casa.

Genzo se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, el problema que se le venía encima era peor que cualquiera al que se hubiera enfrentado en toda su vida, y como siempre que algo así le pasaba, se ponía a valorar todas las situaciones y a considerar seriamente lo que en un principio quería: deshacerse de lo que su padre le dejó. Pero si en un principio eso era difícil ahora era más que complicado, porque estaba ella, que daba su vida por esa empresa, y lo comprendía perfectamente porque era su pasión, como para él lo era el futbol, y sabía que se puede cambiarse todo, hasta el nombre, pero nunca, nuca se cambia de pasión.

En contra de su voluntad se levantó, no hacia ni un par de horas de que había podido conciliar el sueño cuando la alarma le avisaba que era hora de enfrentar la realidad, el día anterior y casi de madrugada se reportó con su entrenador para solicitarle permiso de llegar tarde al tener que atender asuntos de extrema urgencia, detestaba faltar a sus obligaciones con el equipo y más en estas circunstancias, a unos días de enfrentar la final de la liga de campeones y con siete puntos de ventaja sobre su acérrimo rival para conseguir el título de la liga, confiaba en sus compañeros, eran un gran equipo y cualquiera podía cubrir la ausencia o baja de juego de otro pero para él esa no era una opción, desde muy pequeño se había acostumbrado a dar el mil por ciento en cada juego, incluso en los entrenamientos, si para eso hasta tuvo su entrenador personal; el agua corría por todo su cuerpo, despertando cada uno de sus adormilados sentidos, aclarando sus pensamientos, esperaría un poco para ver el rumbo que tomaban las cosas y después tener esa platica pendiente para definir el futuro.

Bastó con verla de pie junto a la puerta del juzgado para que en su rostro se dibujara una tonta sonrisa, "buenos días amor" saludó con un rápido beso en los labios, aunque quería mas sabia que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para demostrarse su amor "esto es para ti" le entregó un vaso con jugo y unas galletas de avena "supuse que no habías tomado nada y sabes bien que el estomago no debe pasar tantas horas vacio".

"Gracias" contestó y le devolvió el beso pero como agradecimiento haciéndolo vibrar

"Suficiente, no empieces algo que no vayas a terminar" dijo en tono de broma pero con un dejo de verdad.

Dio un sorbo a su jugo, raras veces desayunaba, estaba acostumbrada a comprar cualquier cosa de camino a la oficina para calmar el apetito, hasta que él entro en su vida; no pasaba día en que no se preocupara porque no comía nada, siempre la sorprendía con algo preparado por él mismo y eso le encantaba, la hacía sentir amada y mas porque pues después de la muerte de su abuelo no había quien cuidara de ella. No articulaba palabra tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, sabía perfectamente que esos problemas podían terminar con las empresas, o que si las cosas se ponían mal Genzo no dudaría en deshacerse de todo y empacar en un dos por tres para irse a Japón, y aunque amaba esas empresas lo que en verdad le dolería seria el separarse de él y de su hija.

"Estas bien?"

Asintió con la cabeza "solo estoy cansada, casi no pude dormir"

"Yo tampoco, pero que conste que la culpa es tuya por no querer quedarte conmigo"

"Recuerda que tenemos un acuerdo, es por respeto a tu hija"

"Oh vamos, Mati es una niña moderna, muy _open mind_ y además te adora"

"Y el papá será igual de _open mind_ cuando su hija quiera llevar a su novio a dormir a la casa?"

"No estamos hablando de eso, es muy diferente esta situación"

"Claro que es diferente pero el fondo es el mismo, si no quieres que tu hija haga eso entonces no le des ese ejemplo"

"Ooook tu ganas, por ahora, pero tenemos esa charla pendiente"

Sin que se hayan percatado, a lo lejos un hombre bajaba su gorra tratando de cubrir mas su rostro, para adentrarse en el edificio público era obligatorio cruzarse en el camino de su objetivo y no podía retrasarlo más, todos habían trabajado para que en ese momento él tuviera acceso a la información que necesitaba, afortunadamente para él, ellos estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos personales como para notar un peatón más.

Se acercó rápidamente al conjunto de equipos que utilizaban para consultar los trámites, por la hora, estaba casi vacío, solo se apreciaba a una persona del aseo que daba los últimos toques pues no tardaban en abrir las puertas al público en general y todo aquello sería un bullicio de burócratas. Tomó la maquina más alejada, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien leyera sobre su hombro pues aunque todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto, ahora menos que nunca podía permitirse algún error. Después de encender el equipo desconectó todos los programas de seguridad y entró sin ningún problema al sitio que buscaba. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro al enviar el documento, la estocada final, la culminación de un plan que llevaba años en proceso y por fin llegaba a su objetivo, _"por fin vas a pagar lo que debes Genzo Wakabayashi, no tienes ni idea del infierno que caerá sobre ti"_

Satisfecho de haber cumplido su misión abandonó el edificio tal y como entró, se alejó por una calle escondida tomó el celular desechable que compró especialmente para la ocasión

"Es el momento, atrapen a Blanca Nieves"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo caminaba sola a la escuela, sus primos no asistirían pues tenían una competencia de trigonometría y ella decidió no molestar a su tía para que la llevara a la escuela, después de todo ya estaba grande y la escuela cerca, nada podía pasarle, al menos eso creía.

Una última llamada antes de deshacerse del teléfono "el trabajo está hecho señora, si a Genzo le quedaría algún motivo para luchar por su compañía seguramente será eliminado al ser incapaz de superar la pérdida de su hija"

"Ya la tienen?"

"Si señora"

"Elimínenla de inmediato"

"Claro" respondió para después tirar el celular en la basura "eso será después de pedir una jugosa cantidad por ella"

Ya dentro de la oficina del fiscal los abogados exponían su caso, él apenas y prestaba atención, una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo, era miedo, angustia, en su frente comenzaron a aparecer perlas de sudor "un momento por favor" se disculpo con los presentes en la oficina y salió al pasillo, necesitaba aire fresco, sacó un par de monedas y compró una botella de agua de la máquina expendedora, solo mojó sus labios pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta que le impedía tragarla.

Una mano se posó sobre su espalda ocasionándole un estremecimiento

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte, estas bien?"

"No" respondió para luego mojar nuevamente sus labios, era ilógica su reacción pero aunque lo sabía no tenia control sobre su cuerpo "no sé qué me pasa, de pronto sentí mucha angustia…"

"Es normal, la situación es complicada"

"No me preocupa la empresa, es algo diferente, es como… sabes, cuando Matilda estaba pequeña, una vez por descuido de mi ex esposa se extravió, yo no lo sabía, estaba entrenando, pero sentí lo mismo que ahora"

"Yo acababa de entrar a trabajar con tu padre cuando eso sucedió, creo que nunca lo vi tan preocupado como esa vez"

"Mejor la llamo, así estaré más tranquilo"

Tres veces marcó solo para escuchar el buzón de voz

"Nada" dijo más preocupado

"Debe estar en clase, quizá no puede contestar"

"Eso espero, mejor volvamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez"

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente, como tratando de encontrar alguna silueta en la penumbra que la rodeaba, nada, ni un solo murmullo se escuchaba, solo llamó su atención el tenue rayo de luz que se filtraba por debajo de lo que suponía una puerta; quiso moverse pero sintió atadas sus manos y piernas, de pronto una punzada se clavó en su nuca, un terrible dolor le recordó parte de lo sucedido, justo frente al parque a dos cuadras de su escuela, una señora mayor la distrajo pidiéndole la hora cuando sintió un golpe seco sobre su cabeza, solo que cuando iba a caer en el pavimento unas manos la tomaron y la subieron en lo que pudo distinguir como una camioneta grande, para, ahora, horas después despertar en un lugar desconocido.

Buscaba zafarse pero lo único que conseguía era hacer ruido con la silla a la que la tenían atada, era demasiada la cinta que ataba sus muñecas y por más que lo intentaba no aflojaba nada, se dificultaba su respiración pues también su boca estaba cubierta con el mismo material, se detuvo, los pasos que escuchó le anunciaban la llegada de sus captores, sin duda habían escuchado el ruido que hizo.

"Ya despertaste bomboncito" sus gruesas y ásperas manos rosaron la suave piel de su rostro provocándole coraje en lugar de miedo "tienes la misma mirada orgullosa de tu padre y de tu abuelo, más vale que te calmes por las buenas no nos gustaría dañar una carita tan linda como la tuya… Jajajaja… bueno, por ahora"

"Déjala Oso, veremos si su _papi_ vuelve a pagar tanto por ella"

Se sobresaltó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlos "te sorprende que sepamos eso bombón? Y no tienes ideas de todos los secretos que sabemos de tu familia, claro que tu eres la posesión más preciada de todas, lo fuiste para tu abuelo, lo eres para tu padre; sabemos que eres muy inteligente por lo que supongo que sabes lo que significa que hayas visto nuestros rostros"

"Si" asintió con su cabeza, tomó aire por su nariz tratando de controlarse pero le sostuvo la mirada a su captor, nunca mostrando miedo.

"Entonces ya sabes que no regresarás con vida"

Los hombres soltaron una risa macabra que hubiera congelado el corazón al más fiero de los hombres, pero ella estaba más preocupada por el dolor que sentiría su padre como para prestarle atención a sus propios miedos.

La reunión concluyó, salió rumbo a su auto marcando varias veces el numero de su hija pero con los mismos resultados, quizás eran los nervios que lo traicionaban, quizás eran los problemas que lo rodeaban lo que lo tenía así, si, debía ser eso, seguramente en cualquier momento su hija le marcaría molesta por querer interrumpirla en clase. Con ese pensamiento condujo hasta la oficina, todo parecía normal menos su angustia que crecía con cada minuto que pasaba sin saber de su pequeña.

Se dejó caer de forma pesada sobre su silla, su cabeza era un caos, si no fuera por la urgencia de los asuntos de la empresa, en esos momentos estaría en el campo de juego, donde sus compañeros pondrían a prueba sus habilidades, y al igual que siempre saldrían decepcionados de no poder marcarle un gol lo que terminaría con él bañado en cualquier liquido que sus compañeros encontraran a la mano, sonrió, después de tantos años las cosas no cambiaban mucho.

Por fin sonaba su teléfono, vio el numero y el alma le volvió al cuerpo "hola cielito, donde estas"

"Lamento decepcionarte Genzo pero no soy tu hija"

"Quien habla? Donde esta mi hija?"

"Quien habla? Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tengo a tu hija, por lo pronto está bien, de ti depende que siga así"

"Que quieres? Pide lo que sea pero déjala libre"

"Ah, pero no es así de fácil, primero hay que jugar un poco"

"No te atrevas a hacerle daño¡"

"Tranquilo portero, las condiciones las pongo yo así que ve controlando ese carácter tuyo, por lo pronto ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía o tu pequeña pagará las consecuencias, ya me comunicaré contigo más tarde"

"Un momento¡ como se que en realidad tienes a mi hija?"

"Eso lo solucionamos en este momento"

Cortó la llamada y en ese instante envió un archivo por su celular, Genzo no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, esa era su niña, atada a una silla con la cabeza sostenida por una mano, no podía determinar si estaba dormida, desmayada o… desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato, eso no podía estar pasando, lo peor es que ese hombre no solo quería su dinero sino que también quería jugar con él.

Isabella entró para checar como se encontraba, pero la imagen que vio le hizo recordar una que había vivido muchos años atrás pero con un diferente Wakabayashi

"Que es lo que pasa mi amor"

"Él, incapaz de pronunciar palabra solo le mostró la imagen que el secuestrador le había enviado"

Los ojos de ella se inundaron inmediatamente de lágrimas, eso iba más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, siempre que se presentaba una dificultad su cerebro comenzaba inmediatamente a buscar una solución, pero ahora se negaba a funcionar, no podía pasarle a ella, no a esa encantadora jovencita que se había ganado un lugar tan especial en su corazón.

Recibió otra llamada por la tarde, exigiéndole que dejara de investigar lo que sucedía en las empresas, o lo paraba de inmediato o las cosas se le iban a complicar. Para colmo, Franco se apareció de improviso, la Interpol había sido informada de las sospechas de lavado de dinero y había bloqueado todas las cuentas bancarias del negocio, no contaban con dinero ni para pagar los sueldos de los empleados.

"Pero me voy a deshacer de esta maldita empresa y de todos los malditos problemas que me ha acarreado, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepté el encargo de mi padre" vociferaba a diestra y siniestra dejando pasmados tanto a Isabella como a Franco y González. Jamás en su vida, habían visto a alguien tan enojado, ni siquiera al mismísimo Kuno Wakabayashi.

"No puedes hacerlo" gritó con la misma furia y en un acto de desesperación "se lo prometiste"

"Mi padre está muerto, como lo estará mi hija si sigo con este estúpido juego, como lo estarán su imperio cuando me deshaga de él"

"No permitiré que lo hagas, no puedes ceder ante las presiones de esos criminales"

"Pues no te estoy pidiendo permiso"

En ese momento los demás presentes abandonaron la sala sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, si ninguno de los dos cedía el resultado sería una catástrofe para todos y entre más alejados estuvieran mejor.

"Sabes perfectamente que lo necesitas, no puedes tomar ninguna decisión si yo no la apruebo"

"Pero a ti en que te afecta si conservo o no lo que mi padre me dejó? Son solo negocios" expuso ya de forma más calmada, tratando de controlarse y viendo si podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"No se trata solo de un negocio, es la fuente de empleo de miles de personas, el sostén de muchas familias, fue el sueño de tu abuelo y el trabajo duro de tu padre, que acaso tú no has tenido un sueño así de grande?"

"Claro que lo tuve, y lo conseguí pero eso no significa que mis hijos tengan que seguir atados a ese mismo sueño"

"Tú no estás atado a un sueño sino a una promesa"

"Pero esa promesa se puede romper, no lo entiendes, así podríamos vivir mas tranquilos los dos"

"Y tu rompes las promesas así como así?"

"Claro que no"

"Pues si eso haces con una que le hiciste a tu padre en tu lecho de muerte que no harás con las que le haces a los demás?"

"Te preocupa que no cumpla las promesas que te haga a ti? No es lo mismo que a mi padre?"

"Y porque no lo iba a ser? Estamos hablando de tu padre¡ el hombre que te dio la vida"

"Si, me dio la vida y en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó me la arruinó, además porque lo defiendes tanto? Que tanto le debes a mi padre para que lo defiendas de esa manera? Acaso había entre ustedes algo más que una relación laboral?"

Una bofetada cargada de todo el dolor que pudiera imaginarse se plantó sobre su cara, entonces cayó en la cuenta de sus acciones, a ella, a quien tanto amaba, la había herido profundamente.

La vio directamente a los ojos y el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos, pero había también shock, incredulidad, angustia, decepción, desilusión y mucho más dolor.

"Lo… lo siento… yo… yo no quise decir eso, por favor, perdóname no era mi intención"

Ella no decía nada, trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, de nuevo comenzó a crecer una barrera en su corazón, se sentía tonta al creer que ese sueño podría convertirse en realidad, eso pasaba por creer en los cuentos de hadas; se armó de todo el valor que le quedaba "lamento, lamento haberte golpeado"

"No lo hagas, yo me lo merecía"

Levanto sus manos tratando de evitar que él la siguiera interrumpiendo y para mantener la distancia que él pensaba romper "tienes toda la razón" dijo con voz quebrada "tu padre no debió atarte a semejante obligación, quizá el tenia demasiadas expectativas en ti" le reprochó "tendrás mi aprobación solo prepara los papeles necesarios y yo firmaré para que te liberes de tus responsabilidades"

"Bella yo…"

"Déjame terminar" dijo de forma ya más segura y autoritaria "yo también romperé una promesa, pero será para aclarar las dudas que has lanzado sobre mí, pero que te quede claro que una vez que escuches lo siguiente cualquier relación que existiera entre tú y yo terminará irremediablemente, no volverás a saber de mí y yo tampoco quiero verte nunca más"

"Isabella por favor…"

"Por favor nada¡ señor Wakabayashi" ahora fue su turno de levantar la voz "para mí las promesas que hago son sagradas, me pregunta que si había una relación más que laboral entre su padre y yo? Pues sí, que qué me debe su padre como para haberme entregado tal poder? Muy simple, la vida"

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba "que estás diciendo?"

"Tenía yo pocos meses de haber comenzado a trabajar a las ordenes de su padre, ese día trabajamos hasta tarde, me dijo que esperaba un paquete con información muy importante, que en cuanto la recibiera me fuera a mi casa; pero yo lo vi tan desconcertado que me dio miedo dejarlo solo. Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando un mensajero me entregó el sobre, su padre casi me lo arrebata de las manos para encerrarse en su oficina, entonces se escucharon cosas que se quebraban y un golpe muy fuerte, entré corriendo a la oficina y sentado en su escritorio estaba tu padre apuntándose en la boca con una pistola"

"Es imposible, mi padre nunca haría eso, sería una deshonra, él no era un cobarde, que información contenía ese sobre como para orillarlo a tomar esa determinación"

"La verdad sobre su familia, señor Wakabayashi, lo que va a escuchar ahora solo lo se yo, pero puede comprobarlo si revisa los papeles que tiene en custodia el licenciado Zubizarreta, su padre descubrió, él se enteró que su hija mayor no lleva su sangre, que el motivo por el que lo abandonó a usted y a su madre fue un vil engaño; si, es cierto que él tuvo una aventura con la que fue su segunda esposa, pero fue solo una vez pero ella se valió de ese engaño para chantajearlo y terminar con su familia"

"No puede ser" seguía abrumado

"Y sin embargo es cierto, él lo descubrió ese día, comenzó a sospecharlo al momento de realizar unos exámenes de sangre para la póliza de su seguro de vida, por eso quería acabar con su vida, se sentía muy culpable"

"Y tú lo convenciste de que no lo hiciera"

"Le dije que si él se pegaba un tiro yo también me lo pegaba que si de tragedias hablábamos yo le ganaba con mi vida, además de que seguramente había algo mas detrás de aquel engaño, lo hice dudar y aproveché el momento para quitarle el arma; él se derrumbó y lloró con un dolor que le hubiera partido el alma a la persona más dura de este mundo, me quedé a su lado y pasamos conversando el resto de la noche, fue ahí que descubrí que en realidad lo que a él más le dolía era el haberlo dañado a usted"

"No me hables así" murmuró en tono casi de suplica

"No me dejó otra opción, su padre me hizo jurar que nadie sabría eso nunca, y tal vez habría soportado que alguien más pensara eso de mi, pero nunca usted, siento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado de esa forma, en cuanto tenga todo listo para la venta de las empresas prepararé mi carta de renuncia y considérela irrevocable" salió con la fuerza de un huracán con tal de no darle la oportunidad de hablar.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33

Los días siguientes fueron un suplicio, una tortura, recibía llamadas diarias donde escuchaba la forma en que gritaban y aterrorizaban a su pequeña, pero ella nunca mostró miedo alguno, siempre soportó de forma estoica las torturas de sus captores, cosa que no hacía su padre y menos cuando ya no tenía al amor de su vida para que lo apoyara en esos momentos.

"Las condiciones son las siguientes, queremos veinte millones de euros en billete chico, sin marcar, no intentes jugar con nosotros o tu hija pagará el precio"

"Donde entregaré el dinero?"

"El dinero lo pondrás en dos maletas negras, y tendrá que llevarlo tu amigo Tsubasa Ozora, el día de la final de la Champions League"

"No puedes hacerlo¡"

"Claro que si, acaso es más importante el futbol que tu hija? No creo que tu amigo se oponga a esa petición, eso sí, quiero el dinero a primera hora voy a apostarlo en su contra en la final"

"Eres un maldito"

"Lo sé, prepara el dinero y ese día te daré las instrucciones para la entrega"

Terminó la llamada para su sorpresa se encontró con estaba ella para abrazarla, seguramente se habría vuelto loco de no tenerla a su lado, ella no lo rechazó, era terrible por lo que él estaba pasando y aunque las cosas estaban muy mal entre ellos su dolor era el de ella. Después de unos momentos que parecieron eternos se separó de ella y le informó de la situación.

"Tengo que hablar con Tsubasa y también informarle al entrenador, no vamos a poder jugar la final"

"Está bien, eso no importa, ahora lo que hay que hacer es traer a Matilda a casa, sana y salva"

Habló con su amigo el cual aceptó sin pensarlo cumplir su parte del trato y ambos fueron a informarle al entrenador, hasta esos momentos solo ellos sabían de la desaparición de Matilda, Isabella le informó a González y a Franco para que comenzaran a reunir el dinero del rescate, tenían tres días, solo tres días y todo volvería a la calma.

El entrenador entendió lo delicado de la situación, sentía pena por ellos, después de tanto tiempo juntos les tenía un gran cariño a ambos, no podía informarle al resto del equipo el motivo de la ausencia de sus dos pilares y a los medios se los ocultaría hasta el último minuto, sabía que aunque había grandes figuras que podrían suplirlos, nada ni nadie podría compensar el apoyo moral y anímico que significaban para el resto del equipo.

Las horas previas al pago del rescate fueron las peores de su vida, desde el momento en que le informaron del monto a pagar no supo nada mas de los captores, ya no sabía que era peor, sufrir la tortura por teléfono a que lo sometían o no saber nada de la existencia de su hija; estaba pálido, ojeroso hasta había perdido peso. Lo peor es que de pronto el teléfono no paraba de sonar, la prensa se había enterado de que ni él ni Ozora hicieron el viaje con el equipo y aunque se habían cuidado de no salir en público los periodistas habían visto a los hijos de Tsubasa y ellos sabían perfectamente que en encuentros tan importantes siempre acompañaban a su padre, aunque fuera al fin del mundo.

Hasta que por fin, el momento llegó, la llamada a su celular que tanto esperaba y que tanto temía

"Sigues sin dormir Wakabayashi? No te han dado tregua la prensa? Tranquilo que hoy se acaban tus pesadillas, bueno a menos que cambie de opinión"

"Deja de jugar maldito y terminemos con esto de una vez" gritó

"Ok, ahora te daré la razón, solo para que no despiertes a esos molestos reporteros, levanta a tu amigo Ozora y dile que vaya al Jardín Botánico, dejará las maletas en el área Semidesértica de California, esperará cinco minutos y caminará a los bebederos junto al museo, debajo encontrará un teléfono donde le indicaremos la ubicación para que recoja a tu hija; no se les ocurra llamar a la policía porque te estaremos vigilando y en cuanto vea actitud sospechosa tu hija se muere"

No había tiempo que perder, Tsubasa y su familia habían pasado los últimos días en su casa para no levantar sospechas y esperando ese momento, no tuvo que tocar dos veces la puerta cuando ya estaba de pie, al igual que él incapaz de conciliar el sueño, "es el momento?" preguntó, Genzo solo atinó a asentir. Sanae salió a despedirlos, le dio un abrazo al portero y un beso de buena suerte a su esposo "tráela con bien mi amor" él solo asintió.

Salió por la puerta de atrás, lo hizo con el mayor de los sigilos, caminó hasta su casa donde utilizó la camioneta de su mujer para conducir hasta el punto de encuentro, iba alerta, nervioso, no quería cometer ningún error, revisaba constantemente sus espejos para verificar que nadie lo siguiera cosa que hubiera sido muy fácil de notar pues a esas horas de la madrugada no había tráfico en las calles.

En tiempo record arribó al lugar, cuando se preguntaba cómo iba a entrar notó el enrejado abierto, era obra de los delincuentes, tenían todo planeado para ese momento, revisó el mapa que se encontraba en la entrada para ubicar el lugar donde dejaría el rescate; a grandes zancadas arribó y las colocó donde mejor le pareció, el silencio era sepulcral, más que un jardín parecía un cementerio y entonces un ruido extraño lo alertó de la presencia de los captores, era el de una cámara que se movía a la par de él, lo vigilaban a distancia. Conocía de esos artefactos, sus hijos eran fanáticos de la tecnología y en varias ocasiones los había acompañado a tiendas especializadas que manejaban ese tipo de equipos, ellos estaban cerca pues el rango de alcance de la cámara no era mucho.

Dejó ese lugar para ir hacia el museo donde le informarían del lugar para ir por su sobrina y entonces sonó el teléfono.

"Señor Ozora, que gusto que tenga cosas más importantes en su vida que el futbol, de verdad que es un buen amigo, ya lo demostró y su prueba final será cuando tenga que consolar al señor Wakabayashi por la muerte de su hija"

"Que… qué está diciendo? Usted tiene que cumplir con su parte, ya tiene el dinero ahora devuélvanos a la niña¡"

"Claro que se las devolveré, pero sin vida y será en un lugar emblemático pero le aseguro que será tan memorable que hasta habrá fuegos artificiales"

Quiso responder pero la línea estaba cortada, ese tipo en verdad odiaba a su amigo y ahora él mismo se odiaba por ser el portador de tan malas noticias, quiso llorar, caer de rodillas, pero ese no era el momento, su amigo y su esposa esperaban por noticias y su angustia debía ser mayor que el dolor que él estaba sintiendo. Se agachó para mojar su cara y entonces su visión periférica notó que el sol naciente reflejaba una imagen conocida en los vidrios del museo, se sobresaltó pero mantuvo la compostura para no verse delatado, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Condujo de regreso por una ruta diferente, en cuanto se vio solo marcó al teléfono de su hijo, seguramente el de Genzo estaba intervenido o era rastreado por lo que si querían atrapar al responsable debía alejarlo de cualquier forma en que lo pudieran encontrar.

"Hayate comunícame con tu tío, es urgente"

El joven ni siquiera preguntó, fue a donde se encontraba su tío pero recibió una última indicación de su padre "hijo, llevas esa pluma extraña?"

"Si papá, porque?"

"Hazla funcionar"

Entonces el comprendió, cada vez que la encendía las comunicaciones se veían afectadas, todas menos su teléfono que había sido modificado por el mismo.

"Tsubasa que ocurre? Donde esta mi hija?"

"Genzo escúchame con calma, ellos no la van a devolver"

El portero comenzó a gritar y a arrojar todo lo que estaba a su alcance "espera¡ creo que aun tenemos una oportunidad, uno de los involucrados es el esposo de Naomi"

"Maldita sea¡ yo lo mato¡"

"Cálmate por el amor de Dios, debemos ser más inteligentes¡ qué lugar consideras más importante para ti o tu familia? Algo que les gustaría destruir?"

"Las empresas Wakabayashi"

"Entonces ahí la tienen, debemos darnos prisa, llama a la policía pero desde ese teléfono y que Hayate no apague la pluma yo voy para allá"

Isabella iba entrando al estacionamiento subterráneo cuando notó que alguien usaba un viejo ascensor que conducía a un sótano que nadie utilizaba, bajó de su auto y se sorprendió al ver que Tsubasa llegaba en el auto de su esposa y Genzo se mal estacionaba a poca distancia de él.

"Que haces tan temprano aquí?"

"El abogado dijo que hoy tendría listo todo para la venta de las empresas y quise ser la primera en firmar, entre más pronto mejor, pero ustedes que hacen aquí?"

"Notaste algo extraño?" Preguntó Tsubasa

"Solo que alguien utilizó ese viejo ascensor, pensé que ya no estaba en funcionamiento"

"Es ahí, por favor Isabella espera a la policía e indícales a donde vamos, creemos que ahí tienen a Matilda"

"Vayan con mucho cuidado por favor" sus ojos mostraban miedo y preocupación, amaba a esas personas y nunca le desearía ningún mal.

Con todas las precauciones del mundo bajaron hasta el sótano desconocido, era un lugar grande y lóbrego, se notaban los años de abandono que tenía y eso que se trataba de los cimientos de todo el edificio. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor lo primero que notaron es que a su paso se abrían un montón de pasillos, el pánico y la desesperación se hicieron presentes "vamos a dividirnos, ve a tu izquierda y yo por el otro lado, así abarcaremos un mayor campo" Tsubasa asintió y comenzó el recorrido.

Tomó el primero, era un pasillo largo y recto, solo algunas lámparas funcionaban lo que dificultaba distinguir alguna cosa, desembocaba en un cuarto grande, completamente vacío, después de revisarlo regresó para inspeccionar el segundo que era más o menos parecido solo que la habitación a la que dirigía era más grande y con una abertura para ductos de aire. Se elevó de puntas para mirar por la rejilla, solo eran algunas luces las que se filtraban pero el sonido de un golpeteo constante lo alertó, como pudo quitó los tornillos que fijaban la reja para introducirse por ahí, el ducto estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, se deslizo sigilosamente pues notaba que estaba sobre el techo de otro cuarto, adelante estaba otra rejilla que daba hacia el piso de ese lugar y entonces fue que la vio, tal y como en la fotografía que le mostró su amigo cuando le informó del secuestro, su corazón se encogió de pura congoja, como era posible tanta maldad, quien se atrevía a hacerle eso a una niña tan dulce como su sobrina.

Su visión era poca, no podía saber si ella estaba sola o alguien la vigilaba, la única que lo podía ver era Matilda pero cómo llamar su atención? "Por favor Dios mío hazla voltear hacia aquí, permite que mi pequeña note mi presencia" susurro como plegaria, pero era inútil, seguramente ella estaba exhausta, tanto como para levantar su cabeza, quizás un pequeño ruido no sería percibido por los captores, tenía que jugársela. Quitó un tornillo, era la única oportunidad pues si quitaba otro la reja caería y todo se vendría abajo, era incomodo el lugar, no podía maniobrar "Señor que esto funcione" dijo mientras lanzaba el objeto, justo en la cabeza de Matilda que se alertó tratando de descubrir de donde provenía el objeto y entonces sus ojos se encontraron y brillaron como nunca, él le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y como pudo preguntó si estaba sola, ella asintió, era el momento de bajar. Ató su cinturón en un lado de la rejilla para que al momento de desatornillarla no provocara un estruendo, sus uñas dolían al utilizarlas como un sustituto del desatornillador, su brazo tenia múltiples rasguños provocados por las laminas oxidadas pero ahora eso no importaba, ya después se vacunaría contra cualquier enfermedad. Todo estaba listo, se colgó con cuidado y con un pequeño brinco estaba de pie frente a ella, la abrazó y besó su pelo, con cuidado quitó las cintas de sus manos, la ira y el coraje se agolpaban en su pecho, esas manos estaban muy lastimadas, sus pies quedaron libres y ahora si ella podía devolverle el abrazo, un golpe sordo en la puerta, fueron descubiertos.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí? Al mismísimo Tsubasa Ozora, no sabía que en tus ratos libres eras superhéroe…"

No terminó de hablar pues cayó desmayado a causa de un fuerte golpe por la espalda, Genzo había llegado justo a tiempo, con un tubo que encontró descargó toda su ira sobre el captor que ahora yacía tirado en el suelo.

"Durante varios minutos la abrazó, no habló, no dijo nada, solo quería sentirla junto a él, besaba sus mejillas, sus cabellos, en ese tiempo le dio más besos que los que le había dado en toda su vida"

Tsubasa tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería interrumpir el reencuentro pero necesitaban salir de ahí. Genzo tomó en brazos a su hija solo para verse nuevamente detenidos, ahora por su cuñado y su madrastra.

"Bueno, creo que el final será más poético de lo planeado"

"Qué es esto? Te dije que la eliminaras desde un principio, el plan casi se echa a perder por tu estúpida culpa"

"Cállate Mitsuko ahora los tenemos a todos aquí y veinte millones de euros extra, a quien le disparamos primero?"

"A esta chismosa" entonces empujó a Isabella, la había descubierto en la entrada y supo que todo el plan se había conocido "mátala a ella antes de que se enteren de todo lo demás"

"Matarla? Es una lástima porque podría divertirme mucho con ella, mira que cuerpo tan delicioso tiene" pasó sus manos por su torso y ella aprovecho para darle un golpe bajo, él se retorcía de dolor y el arma cayó lejos de su alcance.

Mitsuko tomó su arma cuando un disparo golpeó su hombro

"Perra maldita¡ si tenias algo contra mi debiste decírmelo de frente¡ así que fuiste despreciada por mi padre? Que culpa tenía mi familia de los errores de ellos? De tus errores?" ella estaba herida en el suelo mirándola con rencor, sin dejar de apuntarla ordenó "váyanse de aquí hijo, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien hasta que llegue la policía" él estaba estupefacto "pero rápido pollo que mi nieta necesita atención medica"

_Pollo _más de veinte años sin que su madre lo llamara así, obedeció como lo hacía en esas épocas, después hablarían ahora su hija era la prioridad. Tapó los ojos de su pequeña para que la luz no los dañara, ya eran muchos días en la oscuridad y el resplandor seguramente le haría mal.

Tsubasa se dio la vuelta para volver al edificio el recuerdo de la llamada cuando pagó el rescate volvió a su mente.

"A dónde vas?"

"El secuestrador dijo algo de fuegos artificiales, hay que sacar a tu madre, eso va a explotar…"

No terminó de hablar cuando el estruendo los hizo caer, vidrios volaron junto a ellos, las alarmas de los autos estacionados comenzaron a sonar y una nube de polvo y humo los envolvió.

Los paramédicos arribaron al lugar junto con la policía, lo estaban revisando pero él ni lo notaba, solo sostenía la mano de su hija y observaba hacia el edificio, completamente en shock, su madre se había quedado adentro y dudaba que estuviera con vida. Los trasladaron al hospital para su valoración, Matilda estaba deshidratada, algunos moretones pero nada que pusiera en peligro su vida, solo permanecería la noche en el hospital para su recuperación.

A él le solo le curaron una pequeña herida en la frente, pero estaba en shock sentado junto a la cama de su hija, contestaba en automático no era él.

Tsubasa lo observaba mientras caminaba, venia de que le suturaran el brazo, el rasguño con el ducto había sido más profundo de lo que pensaba y un montón de policías los rodeaban buscando sus declaraciones y explicaciones de lo ocurrido.

"Ustedes, quieren respuestas tengan esta rata, y si no quiere confesar me llaman para sacarle a golpes lo que hizo" el día apenas comenzaba y ya estaba lleno de continuas sorpresas, con la ropa sucia, el cabello desarreglado pero con el orgullo que caracterizaba a una señora de su categoría y el porte inconfundible, Nabiki Wakabayashi hacia su aparición.

"Mamá… pero como…" la voz se le quebró, ya no pudo contenerse y solo la abrazo y descargó toda la tensión acumulada durante tanto tiempo.

"Tranquilo mi pequeño, todo está bien, ya todo terminó, perdóname si por mi culpa pasaste por todo esto" murmuraba en su oído tratando de tranquilizarlo.

La tropa Ozora hizo su aparición conmovidos por la escena y felices de tener sanos y salvos al resto de la familia. El ánimo del lugar cambió por completo y las cosas parecían volver a su lugar y entonces Nabiki preguntó "a qué hora es el partido?"

"A las ocho de la noche señora" respondió el jefe de la policía

"Pues más vale que se apuren o no van a llegar"

"Si, vamos, nosotros los trasladamos al aeropuerto y si lo necesitan tendrán el avión de la policía para llegar" se ofrecieron los oficiales, entusiasmados pues sabían la importancia del partido.

"No quiero dejar a mi niña"

"Ve papá¡ la última y nos vamos, aquí estoy bien, mi tía me cuidará"

"Por supuesto, ya no vuelvo a dejarte cariño" contestó Sanae

"No… no puedo hacerlo, no quiero dejarte"

"Pero tienes que hacerlo" dijo en tono de suplica "porque si no ellos habrán ganado, hazlo por mi papá, no quiero sentirme culpable de que te pierdas tu último partido como profesional"

"Y si alguien se acerca yo le disparo" indicó Nabiki mostrando su arma

"Madre¡"

"Señora¡"

"Qué? No es ilegal, tengo los permisos"

"Tú tienes la última palabra" expresó Tsubasa

"Estoy a tus ordenes capitán"

"Entonces vámonos"

En el vuelo le informaron al entrenador de su llegada, él se lo comentó a sus pupilos junto con una breve explicación de la ausencia de los jugadores, el vestidor estalló en jubilo pero el problema se presentó con los árbitros y los directivos contrarios, no permitían la alineación de los jugadores pues debían volar con cuarenta y ocho horas de antelación al juego.

El mismísimo Joseph Blatter se presentó para resolver el problema, las reglas eran claras, pero el conocer la historia sería un éxito para la prensa y la publicidad, además eran unos iconos del futbol, millones los amaban y era su última final de Campeones de Europa.

El rumor de su llegada corrió como pólvora y la prensa comenzó a contar toda clase de historias, todas fueron aclaradas hasta el final del partido.

La hora llegó, con heridas de batalla previas encabezaban la formación del equipo, Tsubasa al frente con su banda que lo mostraba como capitán, como lo había sido los últimos diez años, seguido por su fiel amigo Genzo Wakabayashi, listos para enfrentar a su viejo amigo de la infancia Kojiro Hyuga.

El público estalló en júbilo al verlos aparecer en la pantalla gigante, los rumores los habían alertado sobre la ausencia de las figuras pero luego vieron que solo fueron eso, rumores, ahora a disfrutar del encuentro.

Frente a la tribuna en la ceremonia de inicio observaba a los asistentes, ninguno tenía idea de lo que habían pasado los últimos días, en especial las últimas horas, sentimientos encontrados los embargaban, lo que debía ser su despedida acompañados por sus seres queridos se volvía un encuentro mas, con caras extrañas que los observaban, pero era hora de cumplir con el aficionado, ese era el precio que había que pagar por ser geniales.

Saludaron al contrincante, Kojiro los notó extraños, durante el tradicional abrazo solo le dijeron "después te explicamos" él asintió.

El árbitro silbó el inicio del encuentro, sería un encuentro difícil, el Barcelona estaba acostumbrado a atacar pero se enfrentaría al _catenaccio _italiano; cada que el medio campo y la ofensiva española armaban un ataque se topaban con una muralla que les impedía el paso. La primera parte fue relativamente tranquila para el portero al cual una y otra vez venían a su mente recuerdos de su infancia y de su primer enfrentamiento contra Hyuga.

"Señores" llamo Tsubasa en el vestidor al medio tiempo, "este es el último encuentro que compartiremos, las cosas no han sido fáciles pero somos el Barcelona¡ el mejor equipo del mundo y ahora vamos a demostrarlo, fue un honor jugar a su lado"

"La cuadrilla de Tsubasa saluda a su capitán" gritó Genzo

"Presentes" respondieron todos

Juega como un ángel, corre tras todo lo que se mueve, da órdenes, dirige al equipo, indica jugadas, no descansará hasta ver su objetivo cumplido: ganar. Sale con el balón por la banda izquierda detrás de la media cancha, ya va indicándole a Xavi el camino que debe seguir, se deshace de tres rivales con sus dribles, un cambio de juego con el jugador le permite distraer a la ruda defensa y abrirse paso hasta el área grande, Hernández le devuelve el pase solo que un poco retrasado inmediatamente se tira de espaldas y con una espectacular chilena clava el balón en el ángulo.

El público se levanta, todos corren a abrazarlo, se abría el camino a conseguir el título, en la banda recibe las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y entonces se da cuenta, no están solos, ahí estaban sus padres acompañados de su maestro, Roberto Hongo, como al principio y seguramente por televisión lo observaba su eterna compañera, su gran amor, se acercó a la cámara, besó su anillo y sus labios formaron un te amo.

La Juventus reaccionó, el gol era lo que necesitaba el partido para que comenzara el espectáculo, fue un constante ir y venir, a cada ataque del Barcelona se respondía con uno igual ímpetu, fue el turno de que los porteros se lucieran, tanto Wakabayashi como Buffon tuvieron un duelo espectacular de atajadas, el final estaba cerca y los nervios a flor de piel, la concentración falló en la defensa blaugrana dejando a Hyuga solo y con el tiempo necesario para disparar a portería.

Se vio nuevamente en la infancia, la primera vez que se vieron, cuando el tigre lo desafió, también estaban frente a frente como ahora, esa vez él no pudo hacer nada, una lesión en el tobillo le impidió siquiera moverse, ahora estaban en esa posición nuevamente solo que esta vez la dañada era su alma, el disparo salió, un sonido conocido hizo reaccionar sus sentidos, la luz bañaba el esférico, su gorra salió volando, todo terminó.

De vuelta a casa, todos reunidos en con los Ozora, el bullicio había vuelto, llegó la vida nuevamente. Todos vestidos con el uniforme del equipo, encabezados por Sanae quien trataba de mantenerlos en orden para que no acabaran con la comida antes de tiempo.

"Hey familia, ya estamos aquí"

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo reían, saludaba, abrazaban, todos contentos, pero él buscaba una cara conocida que tontamente esperaba encontrarla ahí, trato de disimular su decepción, no quería arruinarles la fiesta.

"Wooha, con este recibimiento hasta dan ganas de irnos más seguido no lo crees Tsubasa?"

"Espera que sepan que no les trajimos suvenires y veras como cambian de actitud"

"Cariño, que bueno que ya estás bien, en casa, luego hablamos de lo que pasó, que te parece si ahora nos dedicamos a festejar"

Ella asintió y lo mantenía abrazado, no quería soltarlo, ya había hablado largamente con su tía y con Isabella como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía un problema y ahora las iba a necesitar más que nunca.

A pesar del cansancio no querían dar por terminada la reunión, pero sabían que tenían que dormir pues al día siguiente había que presentarse a declarar sobre los hechos, ellos eran los principales afectados y solo faltaba que contaran su versión, Matilda no podía hacerlo hasta que se presentara su padre como su tutor legal.

Horas y horas repitiendo la misma historia, los mismos detalles, Mitsuko se encontraba ya en la cárcel y su yerno en el hospital atendiéndole las quemaduras provocadas por la bomba que el mismo instaló, el dinero del rescate se había quemado pero no importaba, los culpables comenzaban a pagar.

De los juzgados a la oficina, otro momento rudo, no habían hablado desde la pelea que tuvieron pero la conocía y una vez que tomaba una decisión era inamovible.

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de firmar los documentos donde se ponían todas las acciones del corporativo a la venta, la tensión era palpable, se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el abogado explicó los procedimientos a lo que ellos no prestaban atención solo querían que terminara para poder seguir con sus vidas.

Con una palmada en la espalda el ingeniero Manríquez aprobó la decisión de Genzo "no te preocupes muchacho, es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, ahora sí el negocio quedará en manos de quienes verdaderamente puedan manejarlo y tu continuaras con lo que mejor sabes hacer"

Se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio, sus codos sobre la mesa deteniendo su cabeza que la sentía más pesada que nunca, su vida profesional había concluido maravillosamente, casi como una novela, con angustia en el último minuto pero triunfando al final; claro que como suele suceder, cuando una parte de tu vida va muy bien, otra es un completo desastre, y eso era lo que ocurría con su vida personal.

Ella se encerró en su oficina después de ultimar los detalles con el abogado Zubizarreta, rápidamente comenzó a teclear su carta de renuncia, pero las lágrimas le impedían ver lo que estaba haciendo, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado y pisoteado el corazón, no podía respirar, era el dolor más intenso que hubiera sentido en su vida y no veía la forma de curarlo, era una tortura despiadada y seria suya de por vida.

Decidió despedirse de los empleados, ellos habían sido fieles a su padre y ahora él los defraudaba, al menos eso les debía. Llamó al encargado de la planta quien se encargó de reunirlos en la explanada, un templete improvisado se armó para que él pudiera hablarles.

"Señores… hoy vengo a despedirme de ustedes, se que durante años han trabajado para mi familia lo cual les agradezco enormemente y aunque hoy termina una etapa, les aseguro que hice todo lo posible para que ustedes no se vieran afectados, sus empleos se conservarán así como las mismos derechos y prestaciones que han gozado por estos años, es la única forma que tengo de darles las gracias por todo lo que le han dado a mi familia, por lo que hemos compartido en este poco tiempo que he estado con ustedes y por las oportunidades para crecer. Voy a llevarme lo mejor conmigo así como los recuerdos que me guiarán a donde quiera que vaya; esto no es lo que quería, pero cumpliré con mi deber y es que algunas veces hay cosas que no queremos que sucedan pero tenemos que aceptar, cosas que no queremos saber pero que hay que aprender y personas sin las que no podemos vivir pero a las que hay que dejar, y quien sabe, quizás no sea tan duro emprender el viaje o quizá ya haya comenzado porque son muchos los caminos pero todos llevan al mismo destino; nuevamente gracias por todo y estoy a sus órdenes para cuando ustedes me necesiten"

Él abandona el edificio tras nulos intentos de verla en privado, y no se da cuenta cómo llegó a casa, apenas y saluda y se retira a su habitación, necesita estar solo pero luego cae en la cuenta que no lo necesita, sino que ya lo está y eso lo hace sentirse aun peor, sin hambre, sin sueño, incapaz de sentir nada, recostado boca abajo ve pasar el tiempo que solo le sirve para recordar lo que fueron días felices, donde pasaban noches amándose, cuantas veces encontró sus cosas al despertarse por la mañana, cuantas veces estuvieron juntos, abrazados, amándose, o peleando porque ella tenía pies fríos y los apoyaba sobre los suyos sin previo aviso para que se calentaran, o simplemente acariciándose, viendo la luz de la luna después de haber hecho el amor sin importar lo que sucediese en el mundo.

Recogió sus cosas, solo se llevaría lo más significativo porque lo demás solo haría más difícil la despedida, imprimió su renuncia y al verlo salir del edificio fue a su oficina para colocarla sobre su escritorio. Al salir de la oficina se topó con sus eternos compañeros, con ellos había comenzado esa aventura y ahora los dejaba.

"Isabella que sucede? Porque llevas esas cosas?"

"Me voy Franco, acabo de renunciar"

"Que te hizo?"

"Perdón?"

"Que te hizo Wakabayashi para que hayas tomado esa decisión? Tu amas demasiado esta empresa como para dejarla así como así"

"No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora"

"Bueno, entonces espéranos porque si tú te vas nosotros también, verdad Franco"

"Si, nosotros somos un equipo y el equipo está en las buenas y en las malas, total, que los nuevos dueños se las arreglen como pueda"

"Vámonos de aquí, que este lugar nos mata a recuerdos" musitó González.

Era de madrugada, la tarde siguiente partirían él y su hija en un viaje largo, quizás interminable y debía despedirse pues sería para siempre. Entró al edificio con la ayuda del portero que bien lo conocía, tocó la puerta pero ella lo vio por la perilla y se negó a abrir pero él se dio cuenta que estaba del otro lado, que no se alejaba de la entrada por lo que comenzó a hablar.

"Sé que mi presencia te molesta en demasía, por eso tomé esta decisión, mañana mi hija y yo partiremos de aquí, es un viaje que necesitamos los dos pues tenemos muchas heridas que sanar y espero que nos ayude a madurar, no quería irme sin que supieras que… que tu estas dentro de mi pecho, atada a mi corazón con un lazo que en cuanto nos separemos se romperá, y cuando se rompa sentiré una inmensa pena y un dolor muy grande, pero ese dolor no se compara con el saber que soy el culpable de tus lagrimas y sé que al alejarme esas lagrimas desaparecerán, tú serás feliz, por eso necesito irme pero debes saber que es como la necesidad de ir a la muerte…"

Dio la media vuelta para retirarse pero la puerta se abrió de repente solo que fue en vano, en los ojos de ella se asomaba una lágrima y en los labios de él se formaba una frase de perdón, pero le ganó el orgullo y se enjugó su llanto, desde ese momento él va por su camino y ella por otro y cuando piensan el uno en el otro ella dice por qué calle ese día y él por qué no lloré yo.


	34. Chapter 34

Enfundado en un short azul, bastante flojo que lo hacía verse más delgado, una vieja playera blanca sin mangas y unos tenis igual de viejos que calzaba sin calcetines se disponía a continuar con la pintura de la habitación de su hija; ya había tomado un descanso después de instalar la ventana, ahora solo faltaba darle unos retoques, deseaba terminar lo más cansado posible para no pensar en ella, aunque el ultimo año le había probado que por más que lo intentara, aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ella, nunca lo conseguiría.

Un mensaje de texto lo devolvió a la realidad "conéctate" no era una invitación, era una orden, y se los debía, sus amigos siempre se preocupaban por ellos, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de estar alejados tanto tiempo, ellos siempre estaban ahí. Volvió a abandonar sus tareas, después de todo, la interesada se había ido en cuanto sus nuevas amigas llegaron por ella, cuatro semanas en Tokio y ya se estaba acostumbrando al cambio.

El vestidor estaba listo, Matilda ya había comenzado a acomodar sus cosas y ahí se encontraba su computadora portátil, inició sesión y del otro lado aparecieron sus amigos desde Barcelona.

"Hola Genzo, ay por Dios¡ los asaltaron?"

"Eh? No¡ claro que no, porque lo dicen?"

"Por todo el desorden que se ve"

"y por tu atuendo tan elegante, estas usando el short de Juan Tiringuano" interrumpió Tsubasa

"Quien demonios es Juan Tiringuano?"

"Un personaje muy pintoresco que conocí en México, cuando fuimos a prepararnos para los juegos olímpicos de Madrid, ese señor siempre vestía shorts y chanclas para no cargar con dinero y que o lo invitaran o se lo dieran gratis"

"Pues yo nunca supe eso, estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando, y este es mi uniforme de trabajo, y si esta todo en desorden es por culpa de su sobrina" explicó molesto

"Ahora resulta que cuando es una niña adorable es su hija y cuando no es nuestra sobrina, puedes creerlo mi amor?"

"Y de que te quejas, si tu eres igual con nuestros hijos, además Genzo" volvió su mirada a la pantalla "es normal que nosotras las mujeres queramos personalizar nuestro espacio" se defendió Sanae

"Personalizar sí, pero ella casi me hace derrumbar la habitación, que si quiero una ventana aquí, que cierra esa otra de allá, que pon unas persianas, que el color morado y lila y yo le digo de éste y dice no¡ ese es lilita, ah porque hay rosa y rosita, fucsia y fucsita, lila y lilita, y el colmo, me dice ese es rosa jaspeadito y yo solo veo morado y rosa¡" explicó mientras manoteaba mostrando las paredes recién pintadas.

"Te concedo la razón, Sanae siempre quiere cortinas"

"Entonces prefieres que desde afuera se vea todo el interior de tu casa? O que de plano las cerramos?"

"Bueno, es que para que quieres una ventana que después cubrirás con tela? O también podemos recordar nuestro último viaje al vivero? Dos maceteros enormes de cantera, una fuente, tres topiarios, dos pinos… y la lista sigue…"

"Hombres¡ mejor dime porque no contratas a alguien para que haga esas remodelaciones?"

"No, es mi nueva terapia, estoy en una etapa de mi vida en que las herramientas son un sustituto de mis relaciones amorosas"

"No quiero saber dónde te pones el taladro" murmuró Tsubasa

"Si te escuché¡"

"Bueno, y donde está la causante de tus males?"

"A varios miles de kilómetros, en Barcelona supongo"

"No¡" gritaron al unísono

"No? A pues entonces no sé"

"Matilda, en donde está"

"Ah, vaya, salió con sus nuevas amigas iban por unos helados, claro que no son tan buenos como los que venden tus padres Sanae, bueno, eso dice Maty porque con la cara que me ve tu padre cada que llego a su negocio no me atrevo a probarlos, y todo por ser amigo de tu esposo"

"Bueno pero ni te quejes que ya te vimos posando con las campeonas del mundo"

"Siiiiiiiiii, me sentí como una estrella de rock, toda una sorpresa eh¡ Jun me llamó de última hora por la sorpresiva renuncia de el técnico Miyamoto y dije Que Demonios¡ yo le entro y eso que nos encontrábamos en Varadero, ya sabes el sol, la playa y las palmeras que me querían atrapar pero me decidí, y es que son geniales esas chicas solo les faltaba un poco de motivación y seguridad, espero tener la misma suerte cuando empiece con mi nuevo trabajo"

"Eres el único de la generación dorada que ganó medallas en todo, hasta en el ramo femenil" dijo en tono de burla Tsubasa

"Claro, aprovéchate, pelea conmigo en lugar de hacerlo con tu mujer, como ella si te manda a dormir al sofá"

"Este… Ya no piensas volver a la empresa?" preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema ante la mirada amenazadora de Sanae

"No amigo, la dejé en las mejores manos, ni Franco ni González, ni las mismísima Isabella saben que fueron contratados por mí, y que así sigan, yo nací para el futbol y como futbolista voy a morir, ya hice mucho daño en mi etapa como empresario, solo voy cuando es estrictamente indispensable como al parecer será la próxima semana, Jiro mencionó algo de una permuta con el director de Alemania, ya le dije que haga lo que quiera pero que nada mas le explique mi situación a su suplente, pero quiere mi autorización y presentarme al reemplazo y que se yo, pero lo indispensable es que ella no debe saber que aun sigo siendo dueño de las empresas…"

"Entonces porque decidiste conservarlas?" quería que ella escuchara directamente de su boca lo que le habían dicho constantemente y se había negado a creer

"Tú sabes, yo le di mi palabra a ella, y aunque las personas que me conocen y sobre todo mis ex esposas dicen que mi palabra vale un comino" ambos asintieron "bueno se preguntarán porque ahora sí, primero porque se trata de el legado de mi familia, algo que inició mi abuelo y que mi padre se encargó de engrandecer, segundo porque se trata no solo de un conjunto de empresas sino que también es la fuente de trabajo y de ingreso de muchísimas personas, porque no solo hace negocios sino que ayuda a quien más lo necesita, pero sobre todo por ella, que aunque es terca, testaruda y renuente al compromiso es como las empresas que tanto ama, imponente, inalcanzable y absolutamente hermosa".

"Y Manríquez que ya se veía como dueño de todo eh?¡ Qué bueno que descubriste su espionaje y lo detuviste a tiempo antes de que comprara todo"

"Si bueno, eso es cortesía de mi despacho de auditores, por eso cobraron lo que cobraron¡"

Ella escuchaba todo, estaba muda de asombro, se había quedado con la idea de que el corporativo había sido adquirido por diversas empresas en la bolsa, pero una indiscreción de Tsubasa la hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad esas empresas tenían un dueño en común: Genzo Wakabayashi. Él había usado sus ganancias como jugador y la herencia de sus abuelos para por medio de un conjunto de nuevas empresas adquirir y financiar una nueva etapa del corporativo Wakabayashi.

_Las palabras de su hermano resonaban una y otra vez en su mente "has vivido mucho tiempo a oscuras hasta que apareció en tu vida ese estúpido portero, y de pronto su luz te aturdió? Sí, todos cometemos errores pero no ves que te está llamando tu destino? Quieres seguir ignorándolo? Tal vez esta es tu última oportunidad para ser feliz, pero eres tan terca y orgullosa que seguramente la vas a desaprovechar y te irás a la tumba sin vida en tus venas"_

"Y en el amor? Piensas darte otra oportunidad?" preguntó Sanae sabiendo que esa era la pregunta que la mujer del otro lado de la habitación quería hacer, había sido por ella que le habían pedido a Genzo que se conectara, necesitaba oír su voz y convencerse finalmente de que aún tenían una oportunidad.

"Nunca, ese lugar ya fue ocupado y es intocable y podría intentarlo con alguien mas pero es imposible, siempre hay alguien a quien tu amas mas… Sé que dije cosas muy crueles que nos distanciaron y asumo la culpa de todo, ella se quedó dentro de mi corazón, y no puedo sacarla, no quiero sacarla… prefiero dejarme morir a pedazos a ser nuevamente el causante de su tristeza" el tormento se reflejó nuevamente en su rostro, una sombra se posó en el brillo de sus ojos, pero no podía quejarse, si la había perdido fue por sus errores y se había jurado alejarse de ella para no volver a dañarla, aunque con eso se llevara su propia vida "además es parte de mi plan de vida" dijo tratando de sonar sarcástico y más animado, "voy a terminar solo, viejo y enfermo y mi cuerpo será devorado por gatos, lo cual me recuerda que debo comprar gatos para que me devoren y deben ser gatos para que todo sea más trágico"

"Deja de decir estupideces"

"Estupideces? Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con una mujer que creo que ya me creció la virginidad"

"Suficiente, mejor porque no nos muestras tu nueva casa, espero que sea muy grande, este año no te vas a librar de nosotros, queremos recuperar la copa y te guste o no vamos a ir a visitarlos"

"Ok, pero como vuelvan a criticar el desorden me desconecto, los privaré de ver mi hermoso rostro para que vean la casa, solo escucharan mi melodiosa voz"

Giró la pantalla para que pudieran apreciar lo que de ahora en adelante sería el nuevo hogar de los Wakabayashi, Isabella aprovechó para acercarse después de que Sanae le confirmara que no había peligro de ser vista.

"Bueno, este desastre es el cuarto de Matilda, espero terminar de pintarlo mañana, el vestidor esta completo como pueden notarlo, ahora salimos y por este pasillo pueden observar cuatro habitaciones mas, no voy a entrar a ellas pues están vacías, así que pasaremos directamente a mi recamara en la cual no duermo pues mi princesa se apropió de ella en lo que termino la suya por lo que he dormido toda la semana en el sillón"

"Qué bueno que lo aclaras, ese labial me puso a dudar y ya estaba considerando muy seriamente el expulsarte del género masculino"

"Que gracioso Tsubasa, al fondo está la sala de juegos, tiene una terraza preciosa y en un lado la sala de televisión, falta conectar la pantalla pero ya compré muchas películas para mis ratos de ocio. Ahora vamos a la planta baja, a mi habitación favorita, la cocina, me encantó porque tiene un espacio con vista a la piscina interior en la que colocamos una mesa y sillas, nos encanta desayunar ahí; vamos a la sala donde les voy a presentar a la nueva integrante de la familia, con ella peleo por el sillón, según la compré para que me acompañara a correr como lo hacia mi buen perro John, pero resultó más floja que Daibu"

"Mi cuerpo lo utilizó para cosas más importantes¡" se defendió con un grito el joven Ozora

"Si, como ver Laura en América" interrumpió Hayate

"Es por simple estudio antropológico, además, no soy perezoso, digamos que más bien soy tímido para el esfuerzo"

"Mírenla, ahí la tienen" señaló el portero

Una hermosa Bull dog inglés blanca con manchas café claro dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá, donde pasaba la mayor parte del día.

"Rose Mary, despierta floja, saluda a la cámara"

"Porque le pusiste Rose Mary?"

"El nombre de Mary fue idea de Matilda y yo le puse Rose por el color que ya me tiene hasta la madre¡"

Ella pudo apreciar las enormes manos del portero acariciando a la cachorrita, un estremecimiento la recorrió al recordar lo que un día la hicieron sentir.

"Genzo, pero si es casi un bebe, tus manos casi la cubren por completo, como quieres que corra contigo¡" reclamó Sanae

"Pues yo me la llevo a correr aunque a los cien metros la tengo que cargar, para que se vaya acostumbrando, y muy pequeña, muy pequeña pero bien que me gruñe cuando me acuesto en su sillón, verdad que es bellísima? Matilda la eligió y no pude decirle que no, eres una asesina verdad Rose Mary" decía en forma de cariño

Sin previo aviso se colocó frente a la cámara haciendo que Isabella se quitara de inmediato aunque él alcanzó a distinguir una silueta desconocida.

"Quien anda ahí?" preguntó intrigado

"Es una amiga de Hayate"

"De Hayate? Y desde cuando tiene amigas? Si es tan despistado como lo era su padre a esa edad"

"Te recuerdo que yo ya había peleado con Kanda por el amor de mi esposa"

"Pero bien que te surtió a golpes no?"

"Si, pero Kanda no se fue limpio" dijo Sanae defendiendo a su marido

"Claro que no, Tsubasa lo salpicó de sangre¡" soltó una sonora carcajada, adoraba esos momentos y también los extrañaba, solo ellos y su hija eran capaces de hacerlo sonreír.

"Amigo, crees que tendrás lista tu casa en un par de semanas?"

"Si, yo creo que sí, porque la pregunta?"

"Porque vamos a ir a visitarte por tu cumpleaños"

"Yo no quiero fiesta de cumpleaños" sonó como un niño malcriado

"Ah pero nosotros si, además creo que te llevaremos una sorpresa" comentó sonriendo Sanae

"Pues como no sea un enorme pastel de chocolate con fresas, entonces no habrá nada que eleve mi espíritu"

"Ha¡ apuesto a que si y también te lo vas a querer comer… Ouch, ahora que hice" se quejó Tsubasa al recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de su esposa.

"Que parte de sorpresa no entendiste?"

"Oh sí, lo siento"

"Pero te aseguramos que es una gran sorpresa, te va a encantar, es lo mejor que hayas visto"

"Mejor que el lado B del Abbey Road?"

"Si"

"Mentirosos, no hay nada mejor en este mundo que el lado B del Abbey Road"

"Cuando veas tu sorpresa te apuesto a que cambiaras de opinión"

"Ustedes están muy sospechosos, Oh por Dios¡ voy a morir?" exclamó sorprendido

"Nooooooooo" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

"Que lindos, han notado como piensan lo mismo"

"Es por tanto tiempo juntos"

"Claro que no cariño, es porque nos amamos" la miró fijamente y le dio un suave beso en frente de todos

"Ya¡ dejen de comer pan frente a los muertos de hambre, porque no me dan una pista de mi sorpresa? Acaso descendió el Madrid? murió Schneider? Habrá una séptima película de la Guerra de las Galaxias?" lanzó a quemarropa

"Porque siempre eres tan trágico?"

"Tragedias? Si todas esas son excelentes noticias¡"

"Eres imposible"

"Lo sé, pero aun así me aman verdad"

"En realidad amamos a Maty, tu solo nos caes bien… Ouch otro otra vez?" se quejo molesto Tsubasa por el nuevo codazo

"Ves que está deprimido y tu echándole más leña al fuego¡"

"Me disculpo, te prometo que ahora que vayamos a visitarlos compensaré mi falta de sensibilidad"

En eso estaban cuando hizo su aparición Matilda, seguida por un par de guardaespaldas, desde su secuestro, Genzo contrató seguridad privada que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y aunque en un momento le molestó ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, además todo era por complacer a su padre.

"Hola cielo" saludó dándole un beso a su pequeña "mira con quien estoy platicando"

"Familia¡ como están todos?"

"Muy bien, aquí extrañándolos"

"Nosotros también los extrañamos, cuando vienen a visitarnos?"

"De eso precisamente queríamos hablar contigo, estaremos por allá en un par de semanas, para festejar el cumpleaños de tu padre, podrías alejarte de él, hay cosas que queremos decirte en privado" explicó Sanae

"Pues escondan todo lo que quieran pero de todas formas me voy a enterar" gritó el portero mientras su hija se alejaba con la computadora.

Entró en la habitación de su padre y se puso unos audífonos con micrófono para evitar que su padre escuchara por lo menos parte de la conversación que sostenía.

"Muy bien, ya estoy libre"

"Hola Matilda"

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa al verla nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, esas si eran buenas noticias.

Ataviado con un traje de corte inglés y unos lentes oscuros que le daban un toque de misterio, el portero aguardaba en el aeropuerto de Narita el vuelo que traería a sus amigos, vestía así porque en un par de horas tenía que presentarse en las oficinas del nuevo corporativo a tratar con quien sería el nuevo director, además su hija había insistido en que usara esa ropa,

"Recuerda papi, como dice Serrat, usted será lo que sea, escoria de los mortales, un perfecto desalmado pero con buenos modales"

"Gracias por los ánimos cielito"

Así que solo recogería a sus amigos y los dejaría en casa donde Matilda aguardaba para atender sus asuntos pendientes y por la tarde pasarla con ellos.

A la distancia distinguió a su amigo, de la mano llevaba a Ami, que lucía mucho más grande desde la última vez que la vio, y como no, si hacía poco más de un año de ese suceso, Tsubasa lo vio y saludó con su mano libre, la niña también se dio cuenta de su presencia y se soltó de la mano de su padre para correr a los brazos de su tío. El resto de la familia se les unió y uno a uno se fueron abrazando.

Una sombra conocida lo puso nuevamente en alerta, primero en su plática con los Ozora y ahora en el aeropuerto, se estaba volviendo loco.

Sanae lo vio distraído por lo que decidió intervenir "Y donde está Matilda?" preguntó

"En casa, con los últimos detalles para su llegada, la está acompañando mi mamá que casualmente llego de visita y como que no tiene muchas ganas de irse; sabes que hace algunos días me encontré una adivina en la calle y me dijo que una hermosa mujer se mudaría para siempre a mi casa, lo que no dijo es que se trataba de mi madre¡, pero vamos que el trafico esta pesado y yo tengo que presentarme en la oficina"

"Por eso vistes tan elegante?"

"Así es"

"Debí saberlo, casi no te reconozco sin tu short viejo"

"Cuéntanos Genzo, como les va aquí? Han estado en contacto con Jun y Yayoi?" comentó Sanae

"Sí, claro, han sido de gran ayuda para instalarnos en la ciudad, hemos ido varias veces a su casa a cenar, pero no te pongas celosa, nadie cocina como tú, además sus hijos son demasiado bien portados, ya extraño algún experimento fallido o algo así para que le de sabor al día"

"Entonces podemos hacer experimentos en tu casa?" preguntó Daibu

"Por supuesto que no, acabo de pintar, si quieren hacer experimentos vayan a casa de Jun, él aguanta todo"

"Señor Wakabayashi que bueno que llegó, déjeme presentarle a la nueva directora del corporativo"

"La nueva directora? Pensé que se trataba de un hombre? Que no era "uno" el que se encontraba en Alemania?"

"Si señor, pero hubo cambio de planes, le explico mientras caminamos a la sala de juntas"

Y de pronto se encontraban ahí, nuevamente, los dos bajo el mismo techo, bajo el mismo cielo y otra vez incapaces de decir nada.

"Me informaron que ustedes ya se conocen y habían trabajado juntos así que cuando me pidieron que el director alemán se fuera a Barcelona y la de Barcelona a Tokio no puse ninguna traba, esa fue su sugerencia licenciada Villasana, si no me equivoco"

"Si, el doctor Merkel no estaba muy convencido de mudarse a Japón"

"Y usted si?" preguntó dubitativo

"Si, nunca he estado más segura de algo"

Tomó asiento frente a Isabella quien tenía la mirada fija en él, como si tuviera miedo de que se esfumara si la apartaba, él se sentía incomodo, sorprendido y no dirigía con frecuencia su mirada hacia ella, solo lanzaba una rápida de vez en cuando, pero reflejaba esta, cada vez con más seguridad el inequívoco deleite que le provocaba su presencia.

Jiro hablaba y hablaba pero ninguno prestaba atención, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, que significaba esto? Porque después de tanto tiempo? Que había cambiado? Sería lo correcto? Eran algunas de las preguntas que cruzaban por su mente.

"… entonces los dejo para que platiquen y se pongan de acuerdo sobre la forma de trabajar, de todas formas la licenciada Villasana ya fue informada del acuerdo de confidencialidad señor, no tiene que preocuparse" sonrió orgulloso

"Gracias Jiro, que alivio" expresó irónico.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, ella reunió todo el valor que tenia para comenzar a hablar.

"Te preguntarás que hago aquí?"

"No, usted vino a hacerse cargo de la dirección" ahora él era quien sonaba frio y hasta arrogante.

"Pero ese no es mi verdadero motivo"

"Pero a mi es el único que me interesa conocer" giró para retirarse pero ella lo sostuvo por el brazo, un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, nada ni nadie podía hacerlos sentir así.

"Sanae y Tsubasa me terminaron de convencer para que viniera"

"Ellos saben que estas aquí?"

"Si"

"Y mi hija?"

"Si, también tu madre"

"O sea que como siempre soy el último en enterarse de todo"

"Viaje a Japón porque sé que lo que necesito está aquí y vine para comprobar si tú piensas lo mismo…"

"Por qué me despreciaste?" soltó a quemarropa "Por qué no me diste la oportunidad de redimir mi error? Por qué traicionaste a tu propio corazón? Porque en un momento tendrás que decirme como arreglar esto, estoy perdido, te dije que lo sentía, me disculpé por cometer un gravísimo error, por tener tan pobre juicio, hasta me disculpé por cosas que pienso no fueron mi culpa, y sí, hice algo estúpido, pero cuando alguien a quien amas y que te ama hace algo… inesperado" manoteó en el aire "tu no debes portarte así, no debes alejarlos de ti al punto que tu lo hiciste…"

"Pero yo no te pedí que te fueras, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo, no te alejes de mi vida"

"No me lo pediste, pero tampoco hiciste nada para detenerme"

"Perdón, sé que no debí aparecerme así sin más"

"No, no debiste"

"Sé que te hice daño, lo siento, desperdicié tanto tiempo creyendo que no me importabas o que yo no te importaba a ti, no quería sentir dolor pero no tienes idea de lo que duele el no tenerlos cerca".

"Claro que lo sé, yo lo sigo sufriendo"

"Te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti y no me importa si crees que ya es tarde pero lo tenía que decir, por eso vine hasta acá" se acercó un poco mas con ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas y con un tono suplicante en su voz "por favor, di algo"

Su mirada ya había cambiado, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó era imposible permanecer impasible ante esos ojos que tanto lo habían perseguido por las noches.

"Si te acercas mas" dijo serio, "entonces ya nunca te dejaré ir"

"Perfecto"

"Y tengo que decirte que por cumplir mi promesa ahora soy pobre"

"No importa"

"Eso significa que tendremos que compartir el sofá con Rose Mary mientras Matilda desocupa nuestra habitación"

"Me parece bien"

"Y como buenos pobres tenemos que llenar la casa de niños"

"No puedo esperar para comenzar con esa tarea"

Rodeó su cuello para fundir sus labios con los de él.

Y la guerra que llevaba dentro fue ganada con ese beso que le devolvió la vida.

Fin.

_AN: Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar y finalizar esta historia pero a veces la vida se nos complica y nos impide realizar lo que más nos gusta, gracias a todos por su tiempo para leerme y por todos sus comentarios._


End file.
